The Companion Who Never Was
by RememberMeWhen
Summary: Set after the fourth series. The tenth Doctor had a fourth companion and a number of unexplained adventures. Cara is the perfect match for the Doctor; smart, loyal and determined. Yet, there's a reason why the Doctor has never mentioned her. In fact, does the Doctor even remember her at all? Follows the format of a regular series. Written before S7 Clara was a companion. FINISHED!
1. Cara

THE COMPANION THAT NEVER WAS/THE STORY THAT NEVER WAS

A/N: Set after the third series. The tenth Doctor had a fourth companion and a number of unexplained adventures. Cara is the perfect match for the Doctor; smart, loyal and determined. Yet, there's a reason why the Doctor has never mentioned her. In fact, does the Doctor even remember her at all? Follows the format of a regular series. Warning: This is going to have a sad ending! If you like happy endings, turn back now! I'm going to have Cara travel with the Doctor and have a friendship with him like he has with any other companion. But the ending is going to be quite different.

Chapter One: Cara

Cara Harvey left her house a little later than usual on a cold January morning. She stepped out onto the snow in thick uggs and a cream scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her long brown hair hugged her shoulders as it caught stray flakes of snow fluttering through the fresh air. This was exactly the kind of weather Cara loved – fresh, beautiful and unexplored. Her footprints were the first imprinted along the street.

She was just about to turn the corner when a handsome stranger ran straight into her. She gave a little shriek and jumped backwards, looking the stranger up and down.

"Sorry, so sorry!" he said, grinning madly. "Didn't see you there. Well, yes I did. But I didn't bump into you on purpose. Promise. Oh, by any chance are you taking a trip to the lovely little corner shop on the next street?"

Cara had to concentrate very hard to this man to unravel his rambling. She took in his appearance; his styled brown hair, his tight brown suit, converse and coat. Altogether, he was very handsome. A steady blush heated her cold cheeks as she tried to formulate an answer. "The shop? No, no I was just heading to the bus stop –"

"Ah, the bus stop!" he exclaimed as if it told the secrets of the universe. Cara supressed a chuckle. "That's just across the road from the lovely little corner shop, right?"

"Yes," Cara answered carefully.

"Yeah," said the man, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be going down there, if I were you. Why don't you take a little stroll in the morning snow? Or go back to bed and have some beans on toast or –"

"I need to get the bus," Cara argued, "I need to get to Uni. I'm already late as it is!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you're a student! What's your name?"

"Cara. And you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he grinned.

"That's a title, not a name," said Cara, smiling.

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, well tell that to my mother. Anyway, Cara the student, just stay away from that lovely little corner shop and the bus stop, and in fact, just that whole street. Alright?"

"Why?"

He grimaced, "It's sort of… on fire."

Cara flinched. It took her a moment for his words to sink in, but as soon as they did, she pushed the Doctor aside and raced around the corner. She continued to run as fast as her legs would allow down the following street. That was when she saw traces of smoke for the first time. The Doctor was running after her, yelling for her to stop. Cara ignored him. With every breath of smoke tainted air that she breathed, it sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

"Cara! Cara, wait!"

The Doctor grabbed her arm to stop her from running. She spun around to look at him, tears stinging her eyes. "My friend works in that shop!" she shouted at him. "I can't just leave him!"

Cara broke free from his clasp and headed towards the shop. Some neighbours were gathered in their gardens, staring but not approaching, most calling for help or chattering away dramatically. The glass door was smashed, debris scattered over the pavement. Inside, the fire was raging across the counter and pulling down the cigarettes on the far side. They fell into the flames, crackling and spraying sparks. Cara could just make out the shadow of the 'Staff' door. As Cara took another tentative step closer a man from a few houses down called out to her, warning not to get too close. Without another word Cara raced towards the threshold.

"Flynn! Flynn, are you there?" Cara coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. "Flynn!"

The next thing she new, strong arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her away from the opening. The Doctor had returned and was holding her tightly, begging her to calm down. Cara struggled against him, panic in her eyes as she took in the state of the smoking shop.

"Flynn's in there! I need to help him! I've got to-"

"If you'd listen to me for one minute, Cara, I'd explain everything," the Doctor said quickly. "The shop wasn't even open this morning when this happened. It was closed. Your friend wasn't in there. No one was. It was empty."

Cara coughed as she looked into his urgent brown eyes. He patted her back in an attempt to calm her coughing. "You mean – you mean, he's alright? He's safe?"

"Yes," the Doctor said kindly. "Do you have his number or something?"

Shakily, Cara extracted her phone from her coat pocket just as the fire brigade had arrived. She flicked to Flynn's number and hit _call_. Only a few moments later, a cheerful voice answered her. "Cara! Aren't you supposed to be in a lecture right now?" greeted Flynn.

Cara laughed in spite of herself. "Flynn! Oh, I thought – I mean, yeah I am, but something happened and I thought – the shop, your shop is on fire! I thought you were working this morning," she gushed, not quite making sense to herself.

Flynn paused, his tone changing slightly, "You mean my job is on fire?"

"Yeah, but I was so worried! I thought you were still inside!"

"No, Mr Fletcher gave me the day off! Oh my_ god_, my job is gone. What am I going to do? Do you know how it happened?"

"The fire brigade are here now. It might be okay. This guy just –"

Cara looked around for the man in question. He was gone. Her phone went limp in her hand as she tried to find a trace of him.

Just turning the corner she caught a glimpse of a brown coat. She started to run after him, attracting strange looks from the shop neighbours. "Sorry, Flynn. I'll call you back. Or you can call me back. I gotta go." She hung up her phone.

"Hey!" she called to him. "Hey!" Cara caught hold of his arm and forced him to turn around to face her. "Why are you disappearing?"

The Doctor shrugged, "It's what I do. Trouble is gone. So am I. Nice to meet you, Cara the student. Maybe I'll see you some other time."

"Trouble's gone?" Cara asked incredulously. "The shop is on fire!"

"Yeah. I know. I was there when it happened."

She frowned, "What?"

"It was me. I didn't do it on purpose, of course. But that shop was a lot dangerous than you know. So be thankful."

"You set the shop on fire?"

"By accident!"

Cara glared at him. The Doctor glared at her. They stood there, on the street corner, sizing one another up.

"Do you commit arson often?" Cara snapped, impatient at his secrecy.

The Doctor shrugged, "No. Well… I did blow up another shop once. A lot bigger than your one. But as I said before, it wasn't on purpose. I did what I needed to do and now I'll be off."

"Who are you?" Cara asked hopefully.

"Never you mind."

"What exactly do you have against Spar?"

The Doctor laughed. Cara stared at him, utterly perplexed. He leaned against the wooden fence and smiled, his brown eyes shining. "I like you, Cara the student," he said cheerfully. Cara returned his grin, his happiness seemingly contagious. She raised her eyebrows and stared defiantly at this mysterious man. He sighed with forced effort. "Oh, alright," he began, giving in. "The shop owner – Mr Fletcher I think you called him – is in fact an alien with the intent of starting a secret colonisation here on earth. The back of his shop held weapons, many weapons, for when the time was right to start an invasion. I destroyed the weapons with my sonic device but unfortunately set off the alarm which caused the back of his shop to implode. And here we are!"

Cara frowned. "You're a little weird, aren't you?"

"That's your reply to me telling you someone is trying to take over your planet?" the Doctor asked incredulously. He took a step back and winked, "You're not exactly what I'd call normal either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually when something is on fire and incredibly dangerous, people run _away_. You, Cara the student, ran right into it," the Doctor nodded to himself. His hand delved deep into his coat pockets and removed a blue-ended tool. "I like that about you."

The device he was holding started to buzz and flash a bright blue. The Doctor waved it the full length of Cara's body, his expression impassive. With a final beep he shoved it back into his pocket. "No, didn't think so," he said to himself. "Ah well. I better get going."

"What was that?" asked Cara. "Where are you going?"

"That was my sonic screwdriver. And you know how I said about Mr Fletcher the alien-weapon-builder? Well, he wasn't in the shop. He closed today for a reason. I'm away to my – ugh, ship let's call it – to trace his signal."

Cara's eyes widened, "Where do you think he is? Not that I don't think you're crazy or delusional or weird, or anything."

The Doctor gave her one last searching look. Then he turned away, his converse crunching the snow and coat billowing in the wind. "I said before he was waiting for the right time to start an invasion," the Doctor called to her. "I think he's set his alarm for today."


	2. The TARDIS

Chapter Two: TARDIS

Cara's head was spinning. She was trying to get her mind around everything the Doctor had been saying. He didn't look crazy or sound crazy. Something deep inside her, a sort of instinct, was telling her this strange man could be completely trusted. But here he was talking about aliens and invasions and weapons, things she'd never even thought about before. Things that were surely impossible.

Deciding on impulse alone, she continued to follow him through her neighbourhood. Cara caught up with him, a question ready on her lips about something that had puzzled her. "Before, you said _'someone is trying to take over your planet_.' Not _this_ or _our_ planet. What did you mean exactly?"

The Doctor gave her a sideways look, a small snigger on his lips. "I meant your planet. Earth. Not my planet."

"You mean, you're not from here?" asked Cara, unable to hide her shock.

"Nope. I'm not human, if that's what I think you think I mean."

Cara looked him up and down again. Her eyes were wide with interest as she felt her stomach flip over. "You look human," she commented.

"And you look Time Lord. Just as Mr Fletcher looks human and isn't as well. It's a complicated business."

"Oh my god. If you're not human, then you're alien. An alien hunting an alien," Cara said to herself. The Doctor smirked. "Are you like an alien hunter or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Alien Hunters haven't been around these parts for centuries," he replied seriously.

Cara frowned and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Hold on, if you're an alien who looks human how do I know that you're not just winding me up?"

He shrugged, "You trust me. I know you do. You've completely abandoned going to Uni today just so you could follow me. What course are you studying by the way?"

"You're an alien who knows all about university and normal Earth things?" Cara said, puzzled. He was still looking at her expectantly. She readjusted her scarf and waited another moment. If he _was_ an alien and she was acting so outwardly shocked at this discovery, she was afraid she'd been a little offensive. Backtracking, she answered, "I study English."

The Doctor grimaced, "English? Why would you want a degree in English?"

"Never underestimate the importance of communication!" said Cara defensively. "Besides, books teach you a lot more than people think."

"Oh, no, I love books. Agatha Christie, Charles Dickens, Shakespeare – all really great people. Well, apart from old Charlie not believing a word I said about ghosts until it was right in front of him. And Shakespeare flirting with everything in a five mile radius," The Doctor considered this for a moment. "But Agatha, she was great."

Cara stopped walking to gape at him. The Doctor stopped too. He grimaced, "Sorry, being weird again."

"What do you mean they're _'all really great people'?"_

The Doctor sniffed, "Never mind. Cara, how do you feel about science and technology, that kind of thing?"

Cara shrugged, "I hate science. My worst subject at school. I only got a C in Chemistry and Biology at GCSE. Didn't even attempt Physics."

"Right. You hate science," the Doctor sighed as his eyebrows gathered. "Still, you got two C's, not all that bad. Grades aren't everything."

"Yeah but considering they're the lowest grades I've ever achieved in school. Why'd you ask?"

The Doctor stood in front of her, his eyes wide while a mischievous grin played on his lips. "Well, if you hate science, you probably won't like this. Or maybe you will since you won't care for the mechanics behind it. But before I show you, I want you to know something."

Cara could feel the suspense grip her stomach. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly his grin vanished. The Doctor was serious, his brown eyes dark and haunting. No humour could be seen in his face, and for a moment Cara wondered if he could smile at all. "I'm giving you a chance to turn back, Cara. No second chances. I'm dangerous, and not the exciting no-real-threat kind of dangerous you've probably read about. You'd be better to go home and forget me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

A chilling shiver spiralled down Cara's spine. She watched this man in his pinstriped brown suit and red converse shoes, studying his emotionless face. While the Doctor spoke to her words of warning and danger, all she could hear was the promise of excitement and adventure. "You don't look dangerous," she replied.

"I am," he promised.

"Danger doesn't scare me, Doctor," said Cara evenly. "I have to say, the amount of curiosity you're giving me right now is making it impossible for me just to turn around and forget you."

For a moment, a brief forgettable moment, the Doctor frowned, his eyes sad and hollow as if he was about to cry in protest or crumble into a million pieces. But then it was gone in a flash, the wide mischievous grin had returned. The Doctor stepped aside to reveal a bright blue police box, shining in all its glory.

Cara raised an eyebrow and bit her lip at the mild disappointment she was feeling. She was expecting the big reveal to show something worthwhile, not an electric blue 1950s Police Box. What was so special about a 1950s Police Box?

"A police public call box," she said, reading the sign. "Why are you showing me a Police box?"

"Go inside, go on," he enthused.

"What, are Police boxes alien as well?" she said, sniggering.

The Doctor looked crestfallen. "Come on, go inside! I've got an alien to catch and it's freezing out here."

Sighing, Cara traipsed towards the police box. She paused for a moment, inspecting the blue exterior before placing her hand on the door and pushing it tentatively. It opened with a creak. Light hit Cara's eyes, emitting from the room inside. She barely had enough time to gasp before the Doctor pushed her further in and shut the door, bouncing across the console room to the middle beam.

Cara took in the panel, full of controls and alien gadgets. The Doctor was now twiddling a green sphere ball while pulling on a lever. Her eyes raked over the coral beams and bronze walls, the metal grates under her feet. Cara wasn't sure how many minutes passed in which she stood, utterly shocked at her new surroundings, but it was enough time for the Doctor to look up from his screen and walk over to her, hands in pockets and smile printed on his beaming face.

"You're alien," Cara squeaked out.

"Yes, yes I am," the Doctor agreed. "This is my ship. The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space."

"It's – it's –"

Nodding, he said, "Yes, I've noticed. People always say that like I've never noticed before."

"It's smaller on the outside," Cara gushed out.

The Doctor froze and frowned. "Oh," he said disappointedly. "I usually prefer it when people say _'It's bigger on the inside!'_ Well, everyone's a critic."

Cara's mouth was dry. It was only when she realised the need for a glass of juice that she noticed the ground beneath her was moving. A bit too late, Cara grabbed onto the nearest solid object and clung on for her life. The Doctor grinned mischievously. "Any questions?" he asked.

"We're moving," she stated.

"Yes, I've latched the TARDIS onto the location of Mr Fletcher. Hope you don't mind going for a quick trip!"

"Anything else you want to tell me about the blue cupboard with the secret inside room that can fly and – and can find non-humans?" Cara spluttered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You're not really coming across as a good communicator, you know," he grinned. "All you really need to know is the TARDIS is living, so don't hurt her feelings, and she can travel in time and space."

"_Time? Space?"_ Cara repeated stupidly.

"Focus, Cara! Anywhere and anytime."

The TARDIS slowed to a stop with one last jerk. The Doctor jumped into immediate action. He removed his long coat and ran over to check the scanner. Cara shook her head. She was perplexed and amazed, but afraid to miss the slightest update on events. She could ponder over the unusualness of the TARDIS later, because right now danger was calling.

"Found him! Underground base a few miles away. Interesting. Not exactly exiting. No other life signs. Just him and his gadgets." He ran over with boundless energy to the TARDIS door, looking back to check on his new companion. "Ready?" he asked.

"You aren't going to prepare to take him out? Or form a plan of defence? He could have weapons!" Cara exclaimed.

"No, he does have weapons. Trust me, Cara. I have been in situations one thousand times more dangerous than this. You think some human imposter wanting to colonise the Earth is going to beat my wit and good looks that easily?" the Doctor scoffed. "It's like you don't know me at all!"

_I don't know you at all_, Cara told herself. She had always been a completely peace-driven maniac in school, horrified by the use of guns and violence. Yet there was something foreboding about going into a strange environment with a hostile alien –and a rather arrogant alien – without some kind of defence mechanism.

So as the Doctor held open the door for her, she put on a brave face and walked out into the unknown.


	3. Supreme

Chapter Three: Supreme

The room was attempting to be circular through its rocky surfaces. Firelight lit up the small space, sending dark purple shadows to paint the stone walls. Foil curtains were draped over, what Cara assumed, was the entrance to a corridor or another room. However, what was really catching Cara's attention was the large metal ornament, quite like an old engine positioned in the centre. Wires and tubes travelled from the metal engine to the ground, reflecting multiple colours onto the dusty floor. The Doctor had bundled out after her, hands in pockets as he inspected the room.

"It's a little bit pathetic," commented the Doctor critically. "It's like he's made no effort at all! Come on, if you want to start a colonisation here on Earth through invasion, at least try and do it properly. More fun for me."

Cara looked around at him, "What kind of an alien is he?"

"He's from a race called the Prefiylers. They can change their appearance easily, that's how Mr Fletcher looks so human." The Doctor started to inspect the large engine as he removed his glasses from deep in his pocket. Cara followed him. She was staring at a small screen which was emitting a red glow and beeping lowly.

"What kind of an alien are you?" she asked suddenly as the thought struck her.

The Doctor paused. He frowned, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity," Cara shrugged.

"I'm a Time Lord," he answered quietly, absorbed in his inspection. "An old race. A powerful race."

"I get it, that's why your ship travels in time. Does your race have any kind of special power?" Cara questioned.

The Doctor flicked a small switch on the side of the machine. Slow starting, the engine moaned in protest as it powered up. He took a few steps backwards, beaming with joy. The Doctor watched a few cogs turn and wires fizzle before exclaiming, "Brilliant! Oh, brilliant!"

"So not pathetic then?"

"Oh no, the concept is pathetic and the fact he thought he'd get away with it is quite frankly scandalous, but the design is gorgeous!" The Doctor seemed to realise Cara's confusion, because he added, "It's a Supreme Vacuum Hydro-Laser Deluxe Mark II. I haven't seen one in years!"

"Yes, because that makes much more sense," said Cara sarcastically.

"Basically it absorbs water. It takes the hydrogen ions and reflects them in the vacuum. This then makes energy. Enough energy to make the engine rotate, and as the engine rotates, it builds up heat. That heat reacts with the oxygen atoms and bam! Someone has got themselves a very, very powerful laser."

Cara nodded and crossed her arms. "So, basically it's an alien engine that can shoot a little beam of light," she translated. She inspected the flashing screen more closely just in time to notice strange symbols appear, alien symbols she had never seen before.

The Doctor stared at her, absolutely appalled. It was as if she had needlessly kicked a helpless fluffy puppy right in front of him. "You clearly didn't underestimate your hate for science," he judged, a little hurt. "This is a brilliant piece of craftsalienship!"

"Yeah, and I'm still getting used to using the word _alien_ lightly," Cara whispered under her breath. The rhythmic beeping continued to persist and was starting to get on Cara's nerves. "If you love science so much, tell me what this alien writing says," she almost snapped at him.

The Doctor adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before bouncing over to her scanner screen. The red light and beeping sound still came from the screen, along with weird numerical information. The light from the scanner reflected onto the surface of his glasses. The Doctor stuttered as he looked back at her, unable to form a coherent sentence. Cara searched his face for some kind of clue. She couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

"Doctor? Doctor! What is it?"

He closed his mouth. Gulped. Then tried to talk again, beginning with, "You know how I said this Supreme Vacuum Hydro-Laser Deluxe Mark II was a very powerful laser?"

Cara's mouth went dry. "Yes, and not just and engine that can shoot a beam of light," she answered.

"And you know how I said I hadn't seen one of them in ages?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cara replied slowly.

"Well –"

Cara interrupted, shaking her hand anxiously at him, "I don't care why. Just get to the point."

"Okay. Well, this very, very dangerous laser engine which has been banned on numerous planets has been set on self destruct," the Doctor said quickly.

"Self destruct as in… exploding into flames, major impact and damage kind of self destruct?" Cara asked nervously.

"For some reason I doubt a supreme laser like this one would explode into cotton wool and candy," he replied sarcastically.

Cara flushed. She looked wildly around her in the naïve hope that something would appear to help them stop this engine from exploding. Her eyes focused on the Doctor. She grabbed his arm and shook him slightly. "You can stop it! You can stop this thing from self destructing!"

The Doctor took off his glasses and placed them back in his pocket. He frowned and stared down at her, his eyebrows pulled together. "What makes you say that?"

"I've only known you a few hours and you've already made me believe aliens are real, time travel is possible, taken me onto an alien ship and babbled on about science without managing to bore me to tears," Cara almost yelled at him. "And you come across like you're some kind of genius!"

He continued to stare at her with a searching gaze. His eyes locked on her petrified blue, finding something he needed deep within her. They stood frozen together, his hand gripping her arm as the engine beeped between them. Almost at once his expression shifted; a smile pulled at his lips and he gave a giddy laugh. Puzzled, Cara frowned.

"A genius?!" he exclaimed. "I point and laugh at geniuses. Oh, I'm more than a genius, Cara the student. Do you wanna know why?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"'Cos I'm the Doctor," he answered gleefully.

Cara broke into a grin with him. He let go of her arm and pulled out his blue-pointed sonic screwdriver. "I knew something was up when you mentioned the alien language. You shouldn't have been able to see the alien language. You should've seen English. My TARDIS translates alien language for you - don't worry it's completely safe. But if this Supreme Mark II was set onto self destruct mode, then that means the writing becomes codified. Blocks translation. It must be pretty strong to block the TARDIS," the Doctor rambled, running up and down the extent of the engine.

"Good, techno-babble. Keep it going. Sounds like you know what you're doing if you just keep talking," Cara laughed with a mixture of nerves and adrenaline. "What can I do to help?"

A harsh, chilling voice answered her question. "To help, Miss Harvey? For a start you could step away from the engine."

The Doctor and Cara both jumped and turned around. Standing behind them, holding open the foil curtain stood a stern faced Mr Fletcher. Cara looked at the old man with grey hair and glasses, and realised how unbelievable it was for anyone to think he wasn't human. But just as the thought struck her, his body shifted, as if a signal on a TV had lost connection, to reveal instead, a silvery grey alien. Before Cara could make out anymore of Mr Fletcher's true features and identity, the image shifted back to reveal the human imposter.

"You're shape is shifting. You're losing your strength. You've been away from your home planet too long," shouted the Doctor over to him, almost sympathetically.

"I wasn't talking to you, Time Lord," snapped Mr Fletcher. As the Doctor's eyes narrowed, he added, "Yes, I overheard your conversation. I have to say I'm surprised. I've never met a Time Lord before. You tend to be a rare species."

Cara realised with a jolt how wrong she had been all along. How many times did she walk to that corner shop and Mr Fletcher had come out to greet her? He was just a normal old man, trying to earn a living. If someone so normal could have such a big secret, who else did she know who could be hiding something?

"What's your real name?" asked the Doctor, snapping her into reality once more.

"Palok-mo Shoin Lawesk," answered Mr Fletcher. "I'm a rogue from Prefiylia. But you'd know all about the war in my home planet, _Doctor_. So you would know the reason why I wanted to colonise Earth as a new home."

"Until you realised you lose your shifting powers once you've been away from Prefiylia for too long. Your species have never travelled across the stars. You didn't realise you become weak when you're separated it for too long," the Doctor explained.

"I was the first pioneer," Mr Fletcher agreed. His human eyes had become wide and watery, almost as if he was going to break in two.

The Doctor frowned, no mercy in his tone, "But tell me, why didn't you just go home and tell the rogues that a colonisation wouldn't work? Why did you stay on Earth?"

"I realised that if we couldn't use the Earth to live on, we could use it as fuel. Help the war cause. Before I realised the effects of being away from Prefiylia for too long, I was building weapons and sending back reports to the rogues. When I started getting weaker, I told them of my alternative plan. I took apart my weapons and started to make my own Supreme Mark II. If I built it strong enough, I could set it onto self destruct mode. Make it easier for the rogues to use it as fuel."

"You started to close the shop more," commented Cara, as everything clicked into place.

"I was getting weaker the more I used my human form," answered Mr Fletcher. "Today, however, I heard someone had broken into my shop and activated the alarm. I knew someone knew I was up to something. I panicked, came here. But then you two followed me."

"You've already activated the laser engine," the Doctor said. "You'll destroy everything with you in it."

"A price I was willing to pay for the rogues." Suddenly in a fluid motion, Mr Fletcher pulled out a strange metal object. He pointed it at her threateningly. Cara got the idea; it was a space gun, she guessed. "Now, Miss Harvey. Please step away from the engine."


	4. Curious Companions

Chapter Four: Curious Companions

LAST TIME: _Suddenly in a fluid motion, Mr Fletcher pulled out a strange metal object. He pointed it at her threateningly. Cara got the idea; it was a space gun, she guessed. "Now, Miss Harvey. Please step away from the engine."_

Cara stared at Mr Fletcher defiantly. Perhaps if he had of been holding a normal gun, a human gun, she would have felt the extent of his threat. But here he stood, holding a pale piece of metal, an object which bore no familiarity to Cara or any subsequent danger. "I should've known you were out of this world. No human being would dare charge the prices you did," she retorted, standing firm.

"Oh, I've had enough of you, Miss Harvey. You and that Flynn boy, always causing me trouble. I heard you both whispering behind the counter. Pestering me about the locked doors, why the Store room was so empty, why the CCTV cameras didn't work. Meddling in my business when you didn't even work there," Mr Fletcher sneered. "The only reason why I didn't get rid of Flynn earlier was because I needed someone to look after that blasted shop!"

A rush of anger poured over Cara. Without thinking she stepped angrily towards Mr Fletcher, only to stop when the strange metal gun he was holding started to light up and make a whizzing noise. Cara glanced sideways to the Doctor. He was standing perfectly still, eyes trained on Mr Fletcher. His arms were crossed, but held in one of his hands Cara could see the glint of his sonic screwdriver. Almost as if he knew she had noticed, he moved his head in the slightest movement. Cara interpreted this as a sign: _keep him talking so I can choose the right moment. _

Pulling words from thin air, Cara stuttered out, "Ever since Flynn got the job he said you were a little out there. He didn't realise how right he actually was. He got me curious, right after the time he said he went into the Store room one day without your permission and you went off your rocket. I decided to visit him at work to see if his suspicions were right. We thought you were dealing illegally or on the run from an ex-wife. Never did we think you were _alien_."

The Doctor seemed to be sniggering as he stood rigid. "Stupid students," Mr Fletcher gloated, taking a few steps closer. "You spend too much time cooped up in studying that you fail to realise –"

The Doctor lunged forwards, sonic in hand. The blue light zapped at Mr Fletcher's gun. It immediately blew up in his hands, sparks shooting around the room. Cara ducked and covered her face. Mr Fletcher fell backwards, squealing as his alien gun shattered into tiny pieces. The Doctor ran over and pulled Cara by the hand, hauling her out of the room. They were running down spiralled steps, trying to further the space between them and Mr Fletcher. "We have to go back there," Cara shouted at him. "That engine is going to explode!"

"Yeah, going back to the room where the engine is, and where a vindictive revengeful murderous alien who is probably reeling with anger right now, is probably not the best idea," said the Doctor, still pulling her along. "Besides, there's not much I can do with the engine."

"You're a self-confessed genius!"

"Yes, and as a self-confessed genius – actually, didn't I say I was more than a genius? – I noticed the main controls of the Supreme Mark II led to the room directly underneath the one we were just in."

Cara was puffing as she was led down the stairs. The last time she had a serious exercise was in physical education at school. She made a mental note to get a gym membership and drag Flynn along for the fun of it. That was, if they ever got out of this. "Oh, the wires! The wires led into the ground. We're going where the wires start," Cara exclaimed in sudden realisation.

"You're getting good at this," the Doctor glanced at her, smiling. "Did you really snoop around his shop?"

"Yeah. But me and Flynn have always been trouble magnets. In school we'd get in trouble all the time. Not serious trouble, we were never expelled or suspended. Just petty little rule breaks that no one would care about if it wasn't a school environment," Cara shook her head as she reminisced. "But then again, you're a Time Captain –"

"Time Lord," the Doctor corrected.

"Time Lord. You're a Time Lord. You've probably experienced a lot more than I have. Flynn and I snooping around a shop would seem petty to you."

"Oh, I don't know about that! A shop assistant and his good friend, investigating the mysterious alien shop owner. It sounds like something straight from the pen of Agatha Christie. Well, if she wrote about aliens…" the Doctor thought about this for a moment. The stairs were getting narrower, and with a flip of her stomach, Cara realised they were close to the bottom. "Point is, I had a friend once who worked in a shop. You wouldn't believe the adventures she had."

Before Cara had a chance to respond, the Doctor let go of her hand and jumped down the last remaining stairs. They were in what seemed to be a cold dank cellar with no light. The Doctor disappeared into the darkness. Cara stood where she was, feeling as if the darkness was collapsing in on her. She jumped at the sound of the Doctor's screwdriver. After a soft click and the creak of a door, Cara realised he had unlocked another door. _What exactly was the function of a sonic screwdriver?_ She asked herself.

Light poured into the cellar. Cara could make out the shadowy figure of the Doctor just before he called out to her, "In here, Cara. Quickly."

Cara ran over to him as he held open the door for her. The bright light of this new room stung her eyes; bright colours were glistening from strange tubes and scattered wires ranging in different sizes covered the creamy floor. The Doctor locked the door behind them. He started to look through the wires, staring at the ones hanging from the ceiling, glasses still on and sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Cara shivered slightly at the temperature shift.

"How long do we have?" she asked nervously.

"Considering how long Mr Fletcher held us back and that long run down those stairs, I'd say ten minutes. Give or take a few."

"What's the plan?"

The Doctor was now zapping wires with his sonic screwdriver, little sparks nearly slapping him in the face. "I want you to go over there" – he gestured to the opposite side of the room – "and look for a thin purple wire. You'll notice its cold in here. The temperature has to be right to keep the water tubes cold. That purple wire determines the temperature is kept steady. I want you to cut it, or pull it whenever I give you the signal."

"What are you doing?" she asked as she crossed the room to where he pointed, making an effort not to trip over anything.

"I'm trying to resonate the frequency of the hydrogen ions so they don't register with the engine. All I need to do is change the frequency, separate the holding power to the laser, reverse the energy that's already built up and then have you pull that wire. Then bam! The vacuum in the Supreme Mark II collapses and the whole thing explodes. In a safe way, of course. It won't reach any further than this underground base."

Cara grimaced, "Right. Science. Still hating it."

The Doctor chuckled faintly. Cara turned her attention to the heap of wires starting from the water tubes and leading to a plug in the wall. They were piled in a heap, so many different colours and shapes and thicknesses that Cara thought the Doctor had actually given her an impossible task. As she started to search, something hit her. "Wait, you said it won't reach any further than this underground base –"

"I'm hoping we'll make it back to the TARDIS before then," the Doctor answered.

"Okay. Stay positive. Just keep positive," she told herself. She looked over to the Doctor, "Wait, why can't we just cut all the wires? Does it have to a be a thin purple one?"

"It has to be the purple one. I'd explain why but it's a load of techno-babble."

Cara nodded. Her hands moved through the wires without her mind really working. She was anxiously listening to the Doctor's hushed exclamations as he worked with his sonic screwdriver across the room. Surely ten minutes had already past? Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands began to shake. _Stay calm_; she told herself_, I'm never going to find that damn wire with my hands shaking. _

BANG!

Cara spun around, as did the Doctor who was tangled in wires.

BANG!

The door was shaking as something slammed into it.

BANG!

"I'll give you two guesses as to who our visitor is," the Doctor shouted as the door continued to shake and rattle. In a gust of wind the door fell to the ground, flying completely off its hinges. Cara felt the ground shake beneath her.

Mr Fletcher stood at the threshold, a giant black space gun in his hand. He smiled at the Doctor as he powered it up. The gun rumbled with a snarl as the Doctor stood frozen into place.

"Oh no, Doctor. You're not escaping me that easily," he hissed.


	5. An Offer Of A Lifetime

Chapter Five: An Offer Of A Lifetime

LAST TIME: _Mr Fletcher stood at the threshold, a giant black space gun in his hand. He smiled at the Doctor as he powered it up. The gun rumbled with a snarl as the Doctor stood frozen into place. _

_ "Oh no, Doctor. You're not escaping me that easily," he hissed._

"_Escaping_?" the Doctor frowned, "Nah. Stopping you from killing everyone on this planet? Maybe."

Without a single word, Mr Fletcher clicked his gun into action. A bright blue ball of burning light shot through the air. The Doctor had to dive aside, dropping his sonic screwdriver in the process. The blast hit the far wall and the stone began to crumble. Swearing to himself, Mr Fletcher reloaded his gun, aiming at the fallen Doctor.

Cara reacted on instinct alone. She dropped her wires and ran at Mr Fletcher. With no other weapon than mere force itself, she rammed into his side with all the effort she had. He stumbled, the large gun slipping from his grip. Yelling in frustration, Mr Fletcher spun around and backhanded Cara around the face with a loud _thwap!_ She fell onto a heap of wires, internally shouting for help as he advanced towards her.

The Doctor appeared out of nowhere. Having regained his sonic screwdriver, he pointed it at the hanging wires he'd been working on. They hissed and groaned before bursting into a shower of sparks. He then focused his attention on Cara. The Doctor pulled Mr Fletcher backwards, making the fellow alien turn to face him. Mr Fletcher lunged at him, pure craze in his beady eyes. The two men stumbled to the ground, lost in a fist fight. The Doctor was trying to kick away the gun while Mr Fletcher was fighting against him to reach it.

Through his struggles, the Doctor yelled, "Cara! The purple wire! Do it now!"

Cara shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She pulled herself up, trying to ignore the scrambling men in front of her. She ran over to where she had previously left her work, searching helplessly with her hands for the desired thin purple wire. Cara cried out in frustration as time continued to tick away. What if she couldn't find it? It would be all her fault if they didn't make it in time. She had to hurry!

But there – amongst an assortment of red and yellow wires Cara could've sworn she glimpsed a blink of purple. She foraged like a squirrel fighting for the last seed of autumn until she could feel the wire brush the tips of her fingers. It was tiny compared to the others, and as Cara pulled to set it free, she could hear it crackling in her hands. With one final pull, Cara used all her might to snap the thin purple wire in half.

The room was immediately plunged into darkness. Cara panicked, wondering she had destroyed the right wire. "Doctor!" she called out, unable to see him. "Was that right? Is it working?"

All she got in response was the muffled struggles of the two men fighting. Above her head, Cara could make out the whirling sound of the loud engine speeding up. The ceiling began to crumble as dust fell into the dark room. Cara shrieked as a rather large bit of rock narrowly missed her.

Cara heard footsteps approaching her. Unsure whether it was friend or foe, she stayed perfectly still. Seconds ticked away, the ceiling continued to crumble and then a warm hand took hers. "Run!" exclaimed the Doctor.

He guided her carefully across the room. Cara sensed the form of Mr Fletcher, clattering something around on the floor. The Doctor dragged Cara past him and through the threshold leading back upstairs. "What's he doing?" Cara shouted through the engine noise.

"I decided it was time to get out. It would seem his first priority is fixing his gun," the Doctor replied, sounding slightly out of breath.

The Doctor's suspicions were right. Mr Fletcher had apparently already fixed his gun and was now running up the stairs after them, gun powered up and ready to shoot. Cara flinched as the spiralled stairs began to shake. She was unsure whether to fear the threat behind her, or the threat of being trapped in an underground base while an alien engine was ready to explode. The only thing keeping her from shouting out in terror was the Doctor's warm hand wrapped safely around hers.

The Doctor and Cara had reached the engine room. The situation didn't look too good from where Cara was standing. The engine was on fire, its wires still shooting sparks and the rocky walls were crumbling in on themselves.

But standing at the far end of the room, in all its shining glory, was the Doctor's Police Box. Never in her life had Cara been glad to see a Police Box, but as the Doctor had shown her from today, there was a first time for everything. "Come on, trust me," said the Doctor gesturing to the flame lit room. "No harm is going to come to you, Cara the student. I've lost too many people recently!"

Mr Fletcher was directly behind them as the Doctor led Cara by the hand into the exploding and crumbling room. He shielded her with his body as Mr Fletcher shot his gun and it bounced off the wall beside them. Shards of dust and rock covered the pair. Mr Fletcher advanced, far too close for Cara's liking. The Doctor continued to pull her along, keeping her safe from the engine and the madman.

With one final run, the Doctor and Cara leaped into the safety of the TARDIS. Cara stood awkwardly in the door way. The Doctor went straight for the main control console, clicking once again at his strange gadgets. Cara watched him as he pulled one final lever and raced back over to the door. "I have to offer him a chance," the Doctor told her.

He leaned out through the doors of the TARDIS. Mr Fletcher was standing beside the exploding engine, an angry grimace etched onto his face. "I'm offering you a chance," the Doctor called to him. "I can bring you back to your planet. We'll forget this happened. But if you try and do it again, I _will _stop you. I won't be so forgiving."

"I'd rather die here than return to the rogues!" yelled Mr Fletcher in response. "I promised them a home or fuel! They'll surely kill me when they find me empty handed."

"They might not! You were their first pioneer!" the Doctor insisted.

"That means nothing to them. All they care about is war," Mr Fletcher's expression changed. "You're no friend of mine, Doctor. I would never accept anything you had to offer!"

Several things happened at once, almost but not quite simultaneously. Mr Fletcher raised his gun and fired his last shot. The engine beside him started to explode, and just before the room crashed down, the Doctor closed the doors and the TARDIS began to move.

The Doctor walked silently over to the control panel once more. His head was bowed, a stony expression on his face. Cara stood timidly, gripping onto the piece of coral she had clung to earlier that day. The awkward silence hung between them and Cara could feel it sting at her skin.

A few quiet moments later, the Doctor bounced over to Cara, refusing to meet her gaze. He touched her shoulder tentatively and raked the sonic screwdriver down the extent of her body. She watched as the blue light reflected on her skin. The Doctor flicked the sonic and attempted to smile, "No damage done. How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Fine. I – "she paused as the words caught in her throat. "We could've saved him."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed.

"But he didn't want our help," her lip began to wobble.

"I tried," the Doctor said almost beseechingly.

"Yeah," Cara whispered. Tears were clouding her vision and she knew if she blinked they would cascade down her cheeks. She tried to turn away, to hide her weakness from this strong, confident man but the Doctor grabbed her chin and stared into her electric blue eyes. He shivered slightly at the intense blue, almost seeing into her soul.

"I know how you're feeling, Cara. It's okay to be shocked. The world, and your own experiences, has changed completely in the last couple of hours," the Doctor sighed but held her stare. "I warned you I was dangerous."

Cara nodded and looked down. The Doctor let go of her chin and traipsed back to the console. Cara watched him, her head whirling. Trying to make sense of it all. She looked at the Doctor properly for the first time. He was brave. He was reckless. He was confident, dangerous, caring and considerate. But through all that, through all those qualities, Cara could see his sadness. What could break a strong man, such as the Doctor? It didn't take her long to come up with the answer; she had seen it all before.

Loneliness.

"Do you travel on your own?" she asked him cautiously.

The Doctor took his time to answer. "Yes. Well, now I do. I had these… friends. Brilliant people. But they're better off without me."

"You're sad," she stated, still a little tearful. "You're lonely."

"Better off lonely than lost. And that's what I'd be if anything ever happened to them," he responded quietly.

"Being heartbroken is like being lost."

The Doctor looked up at her, slightly baffled, "You're very wise for your age. What age are you?"

"Nearly nineteen. Experience is what makes us, not age," Cara answered touchily.

The Doctor smiled faintly, "Nearly nineteen means eighteen. But you're right, of course."

"Don't they miss you? Your friends?" she asked.

He stared at his hands, shrugging. Cara wasn't sure whether he was grimacing or giving a bittersweet smile. "One of them forgot me. Another found their own way. And the last one… Well, she still has a bit of me with her, I suppose."

"Do you try and forget them?"

"Oh, no. I could never forget anyone I travelled with. You're all brilliant." The TARDIS came to a grinding halt. Cara jerked forwards, only saved by hanging onto the beam of coral. The Doctor smiled and gestured to the doors, "And on that note, we have arrived."

Cara gently pushed open the TARDIS doors. The blue box had landed on the corner of her snowy street; exactly on the same spot the Doctor had met her that morning. Cara grinned gleefully as she stepped onto the crisp white snow, hearing the comforting crunch of it under her foot. She fixed her cream scarf around her neck and flicked her brown hair out of her eyes. It appeared to be early afternoon. Cara turned around and looked at the Doctor. While she was standing outside, he leaned against the inside of the TARDIS, appearing as happy as ever.

"I'd never get used to that flying cupboard, if I were you," she laughed.

The Doctor smiled mischievously, "After nine hundred years, you kind of get used to it."

"What did you say?" asked Cara, her eyes wide.

"Never mind. Maybe some other time."

The Cara glanced at him curiously, "Before, you said – "

"You really analyse everything I say, don't you?" he exclaimed.

"I'm an English student!" Cara retorted. Then she continued, "Before, you said 'I could never forget anyone I travelled with. _You're all brilliant_.' That would imply I was in that category."

The Doctor nodded, his brown eyes twinkling, "Yes, it would."

Cara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, alright!" the Doctor sighed with fake exasperation. He looked over Cara once more, as if he was nervous. "I was wondering, Cara the student, if you'd like to come with me."


	6. Imagination

A/N: This chapter was written the morning after a pretty crazy night before. Please excuse the shortness! If anyone finds any incoherent sentencing, feel free to let me know. Also, I forgot to mention before that any science-babbling I write probably makes no sense whatsoever. I just string together large words and hope it comes across very Doctor-ish. First adventure for the Doctor and Cara, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Six: Imagination

Cara wasn't quite sure what he was asking of her. "Go with you where?" she asked.

"Anywhere. Time, space. You name it, I'll grant it."

The Doctor watched her carefully. Cara's expression changed from shocked to excited to apprehensive in a few minutes. He waited patiently for her to respond. A part of him wanted her to decline, say she wanted a normal life and move on, forget him. One less person to wish he didn't have to care about. But most of him wanted her to accept unconditionally. For his won selfish reasons, he wanted someone to look after and someone to ramble to, someone who he could care about. He hated being alone. His entire life had been a game of tug of war, wanting to keep those he cared about safe, while selfishly wanting them to stay with him forever.

"I'd love to," Cara finally answered, "I really would love to. But I have a life here. University isn't exactly cheap and I love studying English. I can't leave my mum; I'm all she has. I can't leave Flynn either, or my other friends."

The Doctor nodded, "Cara, I have a time machine. We could travel the stars, travel time and you'd still make it back for tea."

Cara's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Of course! As a Lord of Time it would be hypocritical not to use my time travelling skills for your advantage," he said smoothly. "However, there was this one time. I told my friend she'd been gone twelve hours. And it went kind of wrong."

Cara frowned. "How wrong?"

"Twelve months wrong," the Doctor said quickly. "But I learnt my lesson! Got a big slap from her mother. I can assure you I will never make that mistake again."

Cara bit her lip. All she could think of was the little voice shouting at her:_ go with him, take it, go with him_. "You promise?" she asked for reassurance.

"Don't worry; I'm sure your boyfriend won't miss you for a few more hours. You'll be home by then," the Doctor teased.

"Flynn isn't my boyfriend!" Cara said too quickly. "He's my best mate. We've known each other eight years."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Is that a yes, I'm hearing?"

"Yes! I'll go with you," Cara exclaimed excitedly. The Doctor moved aside so she could re-enter the TARDIS. She did so with a little extra bounce in her step. Cara moved towards the main control console, staring in awe at the amount of gadgets attached to the panels. Something had never looked so alien to her, and with that, something had never looked so exciting. The Doctor was beaming when he joined her, pulling round a little screen to face them. It started to blink and flash a bright blue.

"I love your ship. She's so pretty," commented Cara as she looked around.

The TARDIS hummed appreciatively. "I think she likes you too," the Doctor smiled. "Where would you like to go, Cara? Backwards, forwards, space, planets, civilisations, stars, historic moments, spaceships."

"How about a planet? One that's _really_ alien," said Cara, her eyes alight with curiosity.

The Doctor grinned and his brown eyes twinkled, "I think I know just the place you're going to love."

He clicked around the panel, moving with haste. The TARDIS whirled into action, but Cara was ready and gripped the dashboard as they travelled into space and time, and everything Cara's imagination was made of.

"What's your favourite book?" the Doctor asked randomly.

"Oh, umm," Cara thought about this for a moment through the excitement. "I have a lot, but at the moment I particularly love The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald."

The Doctor nodded, a gleaming grin springing to his face, "A wise choice! Scottie was a particular party animal. And Zelda, his wife, _boy _could she drink! I promised them I'd visit again. How about we make that our second trip, eh?"

"Wait, you know the Fitzgerald's?" gasped Cara, unable to hide her shock.

"Oh, yes. Yes I do. I guarantee they won't forget me in a hurry. What do you think?"

"Fitzgerald is an inspiration to me! How could I turn an offer like that down?"

The Doctor beamed, "Good!"

The TARDIS came to a staggering stop. Cara spun around to stare at the doors. Apprehension, adrenaline and nervous excitement gripped at her stomach. "That's an alien planet behind those doors. A completely different planet. With aliens and alien plants and alien life –"

"Just remember, you're the alien to them," the Doctor said while pulling on his brown coat. "The best thing is to act confident. Walk in like you own the place. No one notices you then."

"Just how often do you do this?" asked Cara incredulously.

"All the time, Cara the student. Now, come on. Do you want to take this one or shall I?" he gestured towards the doors with a flourish.

Cara ran in front of him, only pausing before pushing through the TARDIS doors. The scene before her was magical. The sky was a soft pink scattered with burnt orange stars. Yellow plants lined the ground, with littered bursts of colour from unusual extravagant flowers. Smells similar to mint and coconut scented the air and Cara breathed them in as if they were a rich wine. Buildings ranging in different sizes stood firmly on the yellow plants along the side of a busy alien marketplace. Thousands of stalls crowded the small space in front of the Doctor and Cara, as well as many different aliens; some small, some large, some green, some blue but all beautiful in their own variation.

"Where are we?" Cara asked serenely.

"The planet of Imaginarium," answered the Doctor gleefully. "It was created one hundred years ago. This is the Century Carnival; one party impossible to miss."

"It's beautiful! Actually, beautiful is an understatement. Tell me more about it," Cara said, eager to learn as much as she could.

The Doctor smiled mischievously, "With pleasure. The sky changes colour in order of preference to the beholder. For example, I see a bright lime green while you see a pale pink –"

"How do you know that?"

"Look at me, I'm a genius," the Doctor said cheekily. "The colour sparks a memory that you hold dear. It also changes three times a day, in order to keep you happy and not bored. The stars stay orange, however. Instead of a sun, like Earth has, Imaginarium has bright stars to keep the temperature warm yet not stifling. What do you smell from the flowers?"

Cara's eyes were wide with curiosity. The sheer scale of the planet was making it hard for her to concentrate. "Oh, mint and – and I guess, a sort of coconut."

The Doctor grinned, "Wise choice. The plants release scents that are favourable to the beholder as well. Quick question; why do you see a pale pink sky?"

Cara frowned and took a moment to think about it. The colour didn't exactly spark a memory, just an image and a taste. "It reminds me of strawberry milk I used to drink when I was younger," she answered truthfully.

"Excellent. _So_ human."

"But why is the planet so _user-friendly_, if you know what I mean?" Cara asked.

"What's your theory?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe someone created it because they were unhappy and wanted others to be happy? After all, you said it was_ created_."

The Doctor stared at her. Cara couldn't quite make out the expression on his face. His brown eyes stared into hers, almost as if she was on exhibit and he was examining her thoughtfully. "You really are hurting my ego, you know that?" he said after while. "Yes, you're right. It was created by someone who had seen happier days. It's a holiday resort for every species out there. Anyone is welcome. Guaranteed to meet your exact requirements."

"Amazing," Cara replied in a hushed whisper.

All of a sudden, a delicate trumpet fanfare sang softly through the air. Every individual in the marketplace stopped and looked expectedly upwards. Cara looked around in confusion, as did the Doctor, with his eyebrows pulled together. "Must be the speech from the creator I was just telling you about. When I knew him he wasn't exactly one for speeches or large crowds. Quite shy, quite humble. This is unusual for him," the Doctor muttered. "It_ is_ the Century Carnival, I suppose."

A golden podium rose through the ground in the far distance, past the stalls and assorted buildings. It stopped as it reached the line of the horizon and with it the fanfare died away. On top of the regal podium stood a young man with waist length black hair and gold-tinted skin. A strange pattern covered his forehead. Cara squinted in order to get a better look.

"Greetings, great people of Imaginarium. It is time for our Century Carnival!" he exclaimed.

From what Cara perceived from his confident and thundering tone, it wasn't exactly what she expected the creator to look like from the Doctor's description. She looked up at him, just in time for her to see his confusion turn to mild anger.

"This isn't right," he said quietly. "He's not the creator I was telling you about. Someone has replaced him fifty years too early."

"Does that mean trouble?" Cara asked innocently.

"Oh yeah," replied the Doctor.


	7. Slightly Psychic

Chapter Seven: Slightly Psychic

The Doctor led the way through the crowd. Cara had to run to keep up with him. "What're we going to do?" asked Cara excitedly. "Break in to his HQ? Infiltrate his controls? Spy on his henchmen?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. "And here was me thinking you wanted to see some impossible planets – or travel through time," he said sarcastically.

"I do!" she protested.

"You want the excitement. You're too curious for your own good. You liked the danger we faced earlier, didn't you Cara? You're bored of the norm."

Cara smirked, "And I'm sure you travel this much just to watch the scenery."

The Doctor stopped abruptly, causing Cara to nearly run into him. "I never said it was a bad thing. You just remind me of someone," he broke of, his gaze firm. "Now, back to the plan you asked me about. We're not going to break into his HQ. We're going to ask the neighbours, see what we find. Ask the everyday man – or alien – what he knows of the situation."

"Oh, great," Cara said, slightly downtrodden. The Doctor winked at her before he moved over to a purple stall. Standing behind the posts was a fat blue alien, sitting on a small chair Cara was sure would break under his weight. He was selling what seemed to be tiny trinket boxes dusted with jewels. "Sorry," said the Doctor to him. "We've just arrived. We've travelled pretty far for the Century Carnival and it seems I'm a little out of date with the news. The last time I checked Foxin Vladimir was the representative for Imaginarium. When did he step down?"

The blue alien gave a disgruntled snort. He took in the Doctor and Cara, seemingly uninterested. "Came to the wrong person if you're wantin' details on politics 'n all that," he answered in a strange Northern accent. "All I heard was Vladimir handed over control to Oval Barson, up there. Made no difference to me. Old Vladimir was practically a hermit anyway."

Cara frowned and tugged on the Doctor's arm. "Why am I hearing him speak like he's from up North?" she whispered.

"The TARDIS translates alien languages into English for you," the Doctor said with one eye on the blue alien.

"Yeah, I remember you said something about that. But why is this guy speaking with a Northern accent?" asked Cara.

"Probably trying to make you feel more at home. She censors swear words as well. Anyway," the Doctor moved swiftly on. "Was Oval Barson popular around here? I for one have never heard of him."

A tall lanky alien, wearing something that resembled glasses, Cara recognised with a grin, interrupted the conversation, "I heard Barson was chosen by Vladimir. It was all very rushed and secretive. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure. Leadership is supposed to change through time."

"Has anyone seen Vladimir since?" put in Cara.

"No," grunted the fat blue alien. "But then we hardly saw him to begin with!"

"People started to wonder if he really existed!" cackled the lanky one.

"How long ago did Barson replace him?" asked the Doctor with no trace of humour.

The lanky alien shrugged, while the blue answered, "Around about five months ago. Does any of this matter?"

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the Doctor, breaking into a smile. "Not at all! In fact, just forget we ever asked! Thank you, both of you."

The Doctor's smiled vanished as soon as he gripped Cara's arm and dragged her over to a secluded side of a stall. "Something's going on," he started, his eyes grazing over the crowd in order to make sure no one was listening, "Vlad was someone who liked to watch people's happiness, not achieve glory for it. As I said before, he was supposed to govern this planet for another fifty years. Even then, he wasn't replaced by someone called Barson. Someone has been meddling, made Vlad step down. They probably have their own agenda for what they want to do with this planet as well."

Cara nodded, trying with all her power to keep up with the Doctor. He continued, "This planet was created by Foxin Vladimir as to help people achieve their dreams. If the wrong person with the wrong dreams takes hold of it… Well, you can imagine what could happen."

"Right. So we need to investigate this Barson guy and find out what exactly happened to Vladimir," Cara suggested.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled, "Yes. Now, this is the fun part."

"What's the plan? Ask around, see what we can find?" Cara said, attempting to not roll her eyes.

"Oh, no! Don't be ridiculous! I'd never do something so boring," answered the Doctor, a glint in his eye. "We're going to break into HQ."

Cara beamed at him in appreciation, "That's more like it!"

* * *

Asking for the fifth time, Cara still didn't understand how the Doctor planned to get them into HQ safely, by simply walking through the front doors.

"But what exactly is psychic paper?"

The Doctor reached into the depths of his pockets and fumbled around. Cara watched in amusement as he finally pulled out a black leather card holder and passed it over to her. She flipped it open and stared at the paper. It was blank. Normal, not a single mark on the surface. "It's blank," she told him, shrugging. "No one would _ever_ fall for that. Why would they let us in with a blank piece of paper for an ID?"

The Doctor goggled at her as she passed it back. He opened it for himself and then narrowed his eyes to glare at her. He tapped the psychic paper against the palm of his hand as he watched her. Cara shifted uncomfortably. "You're very unusual, Cara Harvey," the Doctor commented, almost sternly. "This piece of paper has psychic qualities. It's supposed to show what the person is expecting to see. It's gotten me into, and out of, a few situations in my life."

"Then why's it blank for me?" she asked nervously.

"The psychic paper can't penetrate your mind; it's too strong. I've seen it before, don't get me wrong. It doesn't work on people who've had special training – Torchwood, for example. It didn't work on Shakespeare. But still, it's supposed to work on most people," the Doctor watched her for another moment and then sighed. "I guess I can't work everybody out. Upwards and onwards?"

He held out his hand and gestured for her to take it. Cara hesitated and then gave in, shaking her head in confusion, "I'm still not convinced this paper is going to work."

The HQ, where Barson was resided, was a long flat red building with a large tower on the right side. Two gold-tinted aliens stood on either side of the door, like strange bouncers at an exotic nightclub, their beady black eyes carefully watching the Doctor and Cara as they approached. Cara trailed behind as the Doctor sauntered towards the two guards, his hands in his pockets and exceeding confidence. This part of the town seemed to be deserted as the celebrations took part in the marketplace.

"Hello my fine fellows!" the Doctor greeted. "You're missing a hell of a lot of the festival. Brilliant, so it is, brilliant!"

"Identification," ordered the one on the left.

The Doctor swiftly pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the guards with his best wide smile. "That's us. Joint Advisors for the Chief Executive of Imaginarium. We're from the branch just a few miles south. The Chief has arranged a meeting for today to discuss travel strategies for the people in the Dankse galaxy. They've always had problems reaching Imaginarium, and you know that's not part of our policy!"

While the guard on the left remained stony faced, the slightly plumper one on the right seemed impressed. "I'm glad we're sorting out the Dankse problem. I have a cousin who lives in that galaxy. I hardly get to see him because he hates the transport," he said with a friendly tone.

"I'll put in a word with the Chief," winked the Doctor, slipping the psychic paper back into his pocket. "May we…?"

Both guards stepped aside and the friendly one wished them luck. Cara could feel her cheeks burning with a steady blush as they passed through the doors. "Let's see that paper again," she asked, holding out her hand. The Doctor delved into his pocket and handed it over to her. Cara frowned as the paper still appeared to be blank. She skimmed her fingers over the surface before slipping it back into the Doctor's coat pocket. "Still nothing. I can't believe that worked!"

The Doctor grinned, "Told you it would. Now, do you think we should go straight to the boss, the man in question or snoop around and see what we can find?"

"Snoop around," Cara answered without much thought. "We can't exactly go up to the guy Barson and be like 'here, no offence, but we think you've kidnapped the old Governor because you have some master plan for the planet of Imaginarium."

The Doctor sniffed, "I've done that before. Completely different case, of course. Someone had replaced the Queen of Sheba. Renamed herself the Lady of Sheba. People started walking around saying, 'Who do you think you are, the Lady of Sheba?' I couldn't have that. Anyway, it would've completely messed up history. So I walked up to her and I said 'Who do you think you are, the Queen of Sheba?' All said and done I got the real Queen of Sheba back on her throne and the Lady ended up being an alien."

Cara gaped at him, resisting the urge to laugh out in hysterics. Here they were in a strange HQ they had just broken into (even if it was through the entrance) on a strange alien planet, talking about interrogating Oval Barson and he rambles on about the Queen of Sheba. "Like I said before; you're a bit weird, aren't you?" Cara said, utterly baffled.

"That makes the both of us then," he responded cheekily.

Three more native Imaginarium's came from some sort of lift across the crimson and marble corridor. One had short blonde hair, the other red and long while the third had spiky green. Cara could tell they were from the planet itself as they all shared the same gold-tinted skin the guards and Barson had. She looked sideways at the Doctor, mischief shining in her electric blue eyes. The Doctor grinned back and began to lead the way.

"Hello fellas!" shouted the Doctor over to the whispering trio. "Have you heard the latest?"

The green haired alien looked over with little jump. Cara read his name badge; Espanu. "We were just talking about that," he answered grimly.

Cara stared at the Doctor, wondering how he was going to get out of this one. "Yeah, it's pretty serious. Well, when I say serious I mean absolutely scandalous," agreed the Doctor, one hand rubbing the back of his neck as he pretended to think about the apparent situation.

The blonde one, Cafol (if Cara read his name badge correctly) answered him, "I warned people we shouldn't have supported him! One day someone's going to find out. I don't want to be a part of that."

"I disagree entirely. I'll support Oval through anything. This is just one part of his overall plan," put in the red-haired. Cara glanced at his name badge; Molly. Cara grinned. All of the alien names she had heard so far, and now she came across a name as familiar as Molly. It was almost ironic.

The Doctor shook his head, nodding towards Cara. "No, we don't support any of it. We didn't even want Barson, although don't tell anyone I said that. Anyone know what's actually happened to Foxin? I've heard a few theories."

"Last I heard he was imprisoned in the HQ tower. Barson doesn't want him mouthing about anything. But he wants him kept alive as well. He recognises the importance of a genius, Barson does," confessed Espanu.

The Doctor glanced at Cara. His brown eyes were full of anger as he raised his eyebrows pointedly. "Hear that, Cara? It seems Foxin Vladimir has ended up in the tower!" he exclaimed, his tone light yet threatening.

"Maybe that's why there's been more security around it lately," suggested Cara, a slight shake to her voice. If the Doctor could act like he knew information, so could she. Cara just _really_ hoped it worked.

Espanu nodded, muttering, "A little bit extravagant, don't you think? Not many people could get past guards alone, never mind the security measures Barson has made. He's really desperate to keep Vladimir a secret."

Cara smiled. She winked at the Doctor who gave her a proud nod. "Hear that, Cara?" he whispered in her ear as Espanu, Cafol and Molly had moved onto a different topic. "Guards _and_ different security protocols."

"Challenge accepted," she replied with a grin.


	8. Distractions

A/N: The previous chapter was quite long, and I have to admit, I did rush writing it a little. This one will be far more exciting, trust me! I was trying to update everyday but since this is my last year of school, work is interfering due to my four A-levels. I do promise _at least_ three times a week! Reviews would really help, if anyone is out there reading regularly.

Chapter Eight: Distractions

The Doctor and Cara waited until Espanu, Cafol and Molly moved onto their scheduled conference. In the meantime, they exchanged pleasantries with the Imaginarium's; talking about the Carnival to the Carnival cakes. Cara let the Doctor do most of the talking as she hadn't experienced much of the Carnival and it seemed he knew all about the native culture. She had yet to find one subject he wasn't an expert on.

When the three aliens finally left to attend their conference, Cara turned to the Doctor with some questions of her own. "One of them said before that Barson has a plan. All the people that work here obviously knew he wanted to replace Vladimir. He must've asked for support. Which means he would've had to discuss some of his plans? What do you think it means?" she asked.

"I think you're right and I think it means we're dealing with the enemy. Everyone in here would've had to claim their support. They know what's going on but turning a blind eye. He must've promised them something in return," whispered the Doctor hurriedly. "I think I know one person who would know everything Barson's plan has to offer."

"Who's that then?"

"Foxin Vladimir, of course," the Doctor said obviously.

"What? You think just before he was locked in a tower, Barson revealed his master plan to him?" asked Cara incredulously. "Isn't that like a bit too stereotypical bad guy-_ish_?"

The Doctor sniggered, "Well, you'd be surprised how many people feel the need to have their master plans appreciated by the enemy. Also, why would Oval lock him up if he _didn't_ know anything?"

Cara realised the Doctor was probably speaking from personal experience. Deciding it was better not to ask and get side-tracked once more, she said, "We better get a move on then. Vlad is waiting."

The Doctor smiled once more before running towards the crimson and marble corridor. Cara followed with haste, as she certainly didn't want to be left behind. As she ran, she found it quite strange no other employees or workers were anywhere in the building. No one was sneaking out for a quick break, squeezing in a cheeky text or phone call or even travelling between rooms. It was just _empty._ Barson had this place completely under control.

When the Doctor stopped abruptly and flattened himself against the nearest wall, Cara nearly ran into him. He pulled her roughly against the wall with him, signalling for her not to make a noise. There was an open threshold to his left. A few men seemed to be talking.

" – really getting tired of it. Nothing's going to happen. Why would someone try and free the old man anyway?"

"Orders are orders."

"It's been five months for goodness sake. No one knew of him to begin with. They'd hardly remember him now."

"I just wish something would happen. Get us moving about a bit. I miss arresting troublesome holiday-goers."

Cara was so intently listening into their conversation that she didn't know the Doctor had been staring at her. He was holding his blue-topped sonic screwdriver with a smirk on his face. He winked before flicking on his sonic screwdriver. It buzzed and flashed before a loud siren pounded the air. Cara gaped at him. "You set off an alarm!" she hissed with fright.

The Doctor grasped her hand and pulled her around the corner. Cara covered her ears in attempt to protect herself from the noise. Muffled shouts from the guards were lost in the deafening siren. They ran out, guns in hand, right past where the Doctor and Cara were hiding. Cara felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest at the close proximity. The Doctor, still gripping onto her hand, led the way into the guardroom and over to the locked door leading to the tower.

_ Well, locked was an understatement_, Cara thought distinctly. The door had every form of protection available. Locks, bolts, chains, lasers, flashing mauve lights. The Doctor stared at it as if he was a child on Christmas day.

"What're those mauve lights for?" asked Cara curiously.

"Mauve is the universal colour for danger. Each light is password protected. If you guess wrong on your first go – well, it gets pretty nasty," the Doctor answered, his attention still focused on the bolted door.

"Mauve? That's –"Cara was going to say 'strange' but changed her mind. She wasn't sure what she could class as 'strange' anymore. Definitely not a colour, that was for certain. "Actually, you know what… Never mind. Do you think we can get through this?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket to retrieve his thinking glasses – as Cara liked to think of them as – while positively beaming at her. "This is _me_, we're talking about, Cara. But it's probably going to take me some time," he admitted.

"How long?"

"Oh, I say around fifteen minutes," he frowned, buzzing his sonic screwdriver at a mauve light. Cara winced as it clicked, but nothing else happened.

"Sweet!" Cara exclaimed appreciatively. "No time at all then!"

"Long time for a Time Lord. I think it's hurting my ego a bit," he muttered.

Cara wasn't really listening. Her head was starting to ache with the piercing siren still clawing through the building. As she thought about it a sudden thought hit her with a frightening jolt. She turned to the Doctor, her eyes wide, "They're going to come back! The guards! They'll find out it's a false alarm and come back here!"

"I was thinking about that," murmured the Doctor, intent on his work.

"And?" pressed Cara. She was fresh clean out of ideas.

The Doctor made a funny facial expression, halfway between looking sorry and amused. "I was hoping you would distract the guards," he said.

Ah. Cara blushed and gaped at him. "What do you mean distract the guards?!" she hissed.

"I don't know, I can't think of everything!" the Doctor retorted, although his tone was light-humoured, "Create a distraction. Vandalise something. Cook them a meal. Use your feminine charm. All of the above, even."

_"Cook them a meal? Feminine charm?"_ Cara sneered. It was only then that she noticed the alarm had gone silent. She gulped and spun around. Was it just her imagination, or could she hear distant footsteps running in their direction?

"Snap to it!" ordered the Doctor.

Cara bit her tongue to stop herself from replying with an inappropriate cheeky comment. She ran back out into the corridor, searching wildly around for anything she could use as a distraction or to give her inspiration. She started to rule out what she couldn't do; she wasn't the fastest runner, she wasn't the strongest person alive and she _certainly_ didn't feel confident enough to flirt with five alien guards. She only had one thing to rely on then.

Yes, the Doctor may be scientifically smart and an expert at technology (wait, wasn't he an expert in everything?) but Cara was intellectual in her own way. _"The funny thing is – you're really academically smart, but when it comes to everyday things, you've got the sensibility of a slug,"_ her old friend had told her just the year previously. Luckily enough, trying to distract five alien guards didn't quite make it into the _'everyday things'_ list.

Cara calmed herself down to begin with. Then she set to work. She didn't have much to work with; just a sofa, some curtains and what seemed to be a bin full of pink paper. Cara guessed the guards had used it to pass the time in; the old _get-the-paper-in-the-bin_ game. Subconsciously, she hoped they were recycling.

Cara decided to give them what they wanted to see. The guards probably had their suspicions that someone had set off the alarm in order to attempt to break into the tower. She needed to make the scene in front of her look like a struggle (for the simple reason that she needed to place some obstacles in their path) as if someone was trying to look for an alternative way into the tower. Cara also needed to leave a path of evidence for the guards to follow.

She quickly set to work. She pushed the sofa away from the wall and left it slanted against the entrance to another corridor situated on the right wall. That would lead them away from the guardroom the Doctor was in and into her trap. She climbed onto the windowsill and reached to the thick curtains. Cara took her time in slipping them off the pole and watched as they collapsed to the floor in a heap. She threw one across the room, to place where the guards would enter any moment. Then to end her distraction plan, Cara draped the second curtain around her shoulders in a makeshift cloak, knocked over the bin, lifted a few pieces of pink paper and hopped over the sofa, into the opposite corridor. She scattered the scrunched paper as she went, leaving a trail behind her.

It was only once she had finished, Cara realised how utterly terrible her distraction plan really was. It was almost laughable. _They'd have to be idiots to fall for this, _she thought to herself. But remaining faithful to her original plan, Cara – draped in the curtain as a cloak – walked to the end of the corridor and waited for the guards to, hopefully, find her.

It seemed running for your life was inevitable whilst travelling with the Doctor.


	9. The Tower Tales

Chapter Nine: The Tower Tales

The Doctor was smiling to himself as he worked his way through the security devices on the tower door. It was childish, really, how many locks and bolts and alien gadgets were stopping him from entering. He had a feeling Barson was just a little too paranoid, maybe a little bit too desperate.

But this wasn't the reason why the Doctor was smiling. He could hear Cara in the outside corridor, conjuring up her distraction. Of course, as a self-proclaimed genius, the Doctor could have easily prevented the guards from reaching the both of them. But this was Cara's first trip in the TARDIS. Everything he was doing was a test for her. He was sizing her up, finding her weaknesses, her strengths, seeing if she was cut out for life with him.

He was getting selfish in his old age. He'd just lost Donna, he'd given Rose away and Martha was better off without him. He confessed to Wilf that all he wanted, and needed, was to travel on his own. Just a few months later he was going back on his confession. Making the same mistakes. Or the same big mistake; falling in love with humans.

The Doctor was a wise man – no, he preferred intelligent, brilliant, perhaps even supernaturally wonderful opposed to _wise_ – and he was smart enough to know that if someone makes the same mistake over and over, it's not really a mistake anymore. It's a flaw in your personality.

It seemed his biggest flaw was humans. No, he'd never call them mistakes.

He admitted, though, that Cara was holding out pretty well. She was intelligent, reckless and her mind was seemingly unimpressed with psychic paper. _That_ was one thing the Doctor still hadn't had enough time to think about.

As a Time Lord, he could judge people within the first few minutes of talking to them; their personality, their flaws, their favourite colour – not everything, but most things. Cara Harvey was exactly what the Doctor needed right now. Someone who didn't know him that well, a fresh start and a new outlook to adventure.

Yes, the Doctor needed this. He needed her distraction.

* * *

The guards expected to see the scene they witnessed upon entering the corridor before the tower. The leader quickly tossed over the bin as the four other guards waited. He stared at the curtain, a puzzled expression on his gold face before catching a glimpse of a scrunched up piece of pink paper. His black eyes followed the trail that led over the sofa and into the corridor. He beckoned his men forward.

Cara sensed the men approaching. She tightened her grip on the curtain cloak and prepared herself to run. She tried not to think of possibility of one of them catching her. The Doctor was bound to be done by then.

"Up there!"

Without another thought, Cara ran with all her might. Clambering footsteps pounded against the marble floor as they followed her from behind. Cara's heart was beating out of control. She fastened her pace. Turned the next corner. She heard one of the guards shout 'split up!' What did that mean? Was there another way they could reach her?

Cara rounded the next corridor. With a little gasp she spotted an open room, the oak-coloured door swinging wide. She ran inside and locked the door, pulling off her curtain cloak and flinging it across the room. She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall to listen.

She heard the guards pass. Cara gave a sigh of relief. Just to be safe, however, she waited a few more minutes before stepping out again.

Cara shut the door behind her and turned around. One guard, on his own, was turning the corner in the direction she just came. Her eyes widened as nerves gripped her stomach. _Act normal_, she told herself, _just act normal_.

"Holt!"

Cara closed her eyes and internally kicked herself. Then she looked at the guard, pretending to smile. "What's up?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking.

The guard eyed her suspiciously. "State your intention here," he ordered.

"Me and my friend, we're visiting for a special conference," Cara explained, trying to think quickly. "But I've gotten lost. Could you tell me where…"

She trailed off and glanced at the room she had just come out of. A golden label said '293E.' Cara widened her smile in an attempt to look innocent, "… Room 290E is, please?"

The alien nodded and pointed down the corridor, towards the tower and towards the Doctor. "Just down there, missus. Sorry for the interruption," he answered politely.

Cara felt a rush of relief pour over her. She muttered her thanks and walked with her head down in the direction he had just pointed. It took all of her self control to stop her from running away from the situation. How she had gotten out of that, she had no clue but she hoped the Doctor would never make her do that again. She'd rather much watch him be brilliant and ingenious than running away from five alien guards.

Well, that's what she told herself.

Once she had finally made it back to the tower (after a small panic when she thought she was lost) Cara found the Doctor leaning against the open tower door, tapping his finger against his wrist impatiently, as if he was wearing a watch. On the ground lay the abandoned security devices Barson had created as a barrier. Cara gaped at the Doctor, quite impressed. She knew he would do it, but it was another thing all together when it was actually in front of her.

"Where've you been? Think we have all day? Think this is just a holiday?" the Doctor asked in a shrill voice.

Cara smirked, "I guess _that_ is all the thanks I'm going to get."

He gestured for Cara to lead the way. She stepped through the tower door and into the darkness beyond. As the Doctor locked the door behind them, Cara didn't dare start to climb the stairs. She feared what hidden traps lay in her wake. So, it was quite to her surprise when the Doctor leaped up the first to steps, staring at her as if she was stupid.

"What's wrong? Have we forgotten something?" he asked innocently.

"How do you know there isn't any further security?" Cara asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "I'm a good judge of character, Cara. I can tell that Barson, whoever he may be, is arrogant enough to believe no one would have gotten through that door. Well, he was right to a certain extent. He obviously wasn't expecting me. He would've needed a _much_ bigger door."

Cara laughed before reluctantly placing a foot on the first step. The Doctor offered her his hand again. She accepted, gratefully. Cara knew by this point, of course, that he wasn't just offering comfort or moral support when he held her hand; he also gained familiarity from it. The gesture seemed to remind him he wasn't lonely.

When they reached the top, a dark open room met their vision. The room was large, but quite plain. A bathroom led into the right, a set of drawers pushed against the further wall and a small modest bed in the corner. Atop of the bed lay a slumped shape, covers pulled tight and body steadily rising and falling with someone breathing. The Doctor flicked a light switch, spilling a yellow light over the room. A rumbled snort of disapproval came from the bed.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Barson," he snarled.

"Good thing I'm not Barson," answered the Doctor.

Foxin Vladimir immediately sat up. He had fluffy grey hair sticking up from his head, and a round friendly face. His skin was golden just like the other Imaginarium's but similar to Barson, he had a printed black tattoo on his forehead. Cara guessed the tattoo must be a symbol of authority, almost like a crown.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Vladimir in utter shock. "Oh my – how did you get up here? Barson told me it was impossible!"

"Oh, come on Vlad! You know me better than that," the Doctor teased as he walked over to him. He checked the man over, seeing if he was alright. Cara kept back, feeling a little intrusive.

"But where's that lovely girl you had with you last time?" asked Vladimir, his eyes lingering on Cara. "I do have to say, though Doctor, you do have an eye for pretty girls."

Cara blushed and smiled in return. The Doctor glanced round at her and winked before answering, "Oh, she's fine Vladimir. I'm sure she sends her best wishes. This is Cara, by the way."

He nodded in a way that was long and meaningful, to which Cara nodded back, a little embarrassed. She always found exchanging pleasantries with someone she'd only met, more than a bit awkward. The Doctor saved her just in time, his tone shifting to threateningly serious. "Tell me what's happened, Vlad. How did Barson replace you?" he asked.

Vlad grimaced, "Not much to tell, Doctor. Just a normal conspiracy. Barson was working behind the scenes, gaining support, promising my workers a better life. He started saying Imaginarium had magical qualities no other planet had. Instead of using it as a holiday planet, we should use it for war, economy, and military advancements. Make a fortune from planets million of miles away for wars we don't know the meaning of. He guaranteed money to anyone who would help him. I was overthrown. Locked up here. Unable to kill me because I am the creator of Imaginarium. I can help him with his work when the time comes. I'd rather he killed me."

Cara felt a wave of sympathy wash over her. The Doctor was right about Foxin Vladimir. He really did care about people. The Doctor gently touched Vladimir's shoulder, saying with all the determination he had, "I won't let that happen, Vlad. All the years I've known you, I've never let you down. Besides, even if I didn't stop Barson, the Shadow Proclamation would as soon as they found out about this."

Vladimir nodded. "I'd much rather have you," he admitted.

The Doctor turned to Cara, a gleeful smile on his face. "Are you ready to save another planet, Cara?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Cara answered with renewed excitement.

It was just at that moment everyone in the room noticed footsteps coming up the tower stairs. Cara swallowed, her eyes wide as she looked at the Doctor. Vladimir sat back down on his bed, a defeated expression on his face. The Doctor walked in front of Cara, almost defensively. He showed no trace of emotion as three guards walked into the room, forming a human shield to cover the long-haired man in the middle.

It was Oval Barson.

"Thank goodness for hidden cameras!" Barson exclaimed, opening his arms as if to embrace them all. "Otherwise you two could've meddled in my business. And that's a very dangerous position to be in."


	10. Threats and Promises

A/N: Looks like this whole story is going to be longer than what I expected! I have the next two adventures with the Doctor and Cara all planned out; one of them involves going back in time and the other is going to be an earth story with a visit from an old (alien/bad guy) friend. If anyone has any suggestions for an adventure they'd like me to write involving the Doctor and Cara, just let me know! Thank you, followers and regular guests. Every time I see a new follower it makes me smile.

Chapter Ten: Threats and Promises

Silence fell onto the room. Vladimir was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. The guards were unmoving and perfectly assembled. The Doctor was wearing a blank, emotionless mask yet his mind was whirling at the speed of light. Barson had dropped his vindictive smile upon entry and was now glaring over the Doctor and his companion. Cara, on the other hand, was trying to peek around the Doctor to snatch a glance at what was happening in the silent stand off. She felt a mixture of dread and adrenalines fill her system. What was going to happen now? How would the Doctor talk his way out of this?

"I've heard a lot about you, Oval Barson," the Doctor finally said with a sinister tone. Cara almost shivered at the ferocity. "And I don't particularly like what I hear."

"_Doctor_, isn't it? You know old Foxin here. On the contraire, I particularly_ like_ what I hear about you," Barson said coldly.

Still, the Doctor showed no emotion. "I don't like your plan. So, it will stop," replied the Doctor smoothly.

Barson frowned and shook his head. He took a few steps closer to the Doctor and Cara. "Wrong. This is what's going to happen. I can detect intelligence. That's the only reason why you two are still alive. Same goes for Foxin over there. Most of the people on this planet are just bumbling idiots, so I can't waste talent when I see it walk willingly into my hands. You two will be safe, as long as you agree to help me."

"For some reason your offer doesn't appeal to me," the Doctor said, his tone dangerously low.

"Oh, sweet. You thought you had a choice in the matter," Barson said sarcastically. He snapped his fingers, a sound that rang throughout the air. Two guards moved forwards – but not towards the Doctor, towards Cara instead. The Doctor tried to block their way but they easily pushed him over. Cara struggled as they clasped an arm each and brought her to stand beside Barson.

"Let her go!" the Doctor snarled.

"Um, no. She's going to be useful to me. You see, my first offer was a kind gesture. You will help me, Doctor or your little friend dies. Quite simple. What do you think?"

Barson leaned over and cupped Cara's face, like a relative might make a fuss over a child. "She's such a sweet little thing. How can you say no to those big blue eyes?" Barson said, imitating a sweet voice. Cara tried to move out of his reach but it was no good. The guards had a firm hold on her.

"Don't do it, Doctor!" Cara managed to squeak out.

Barson frowned and let go of her. "A sweet little thing with a big gob, so it seems. Still, such a shame if I kill her," he teased.

"I thought you said you appreciate intelligence? Cara is intelligent, so she can help me. Let her go," argued the Doctor, his eyes alert with an emotion between fear and anger.

"You see, you've proven to be difficult to work with. Why would I let go of my only bargaining piece?" Barson answered.

Cara tried to communicate with the Doctor by using just her eyes. The Doctor wasn't even looking at her. He seemed to have made his decision. "Alright," he agreed with no emotion once again. "Now let her go."

Barson smiled triumphantly. He turned to his guards and said, "Lock her up! Make sure there's a guard with her. No one is allowed to visit her, she isn't allowed out on any circumstances."

The guards holding Cara roughly pulled her to the stairs. She struggled to catch one last glance of the Doctor. He was looking at her, frowning, his eyes alight with anger. Although, very discretely, he gave a small wink in her direction. _He has a plan_; Cara thought to herself, _it'll be okay. The Doctor has a plan_.

As the Doctor watched Cara being dragged down the stairs, he took a few threatening steps closer to Barson. "If anything happens to her, anything at all, you'll be sorry you ever met me, Oval Barson," he hissed.

"Impressive. I hope you show as much dedication to the work I give you or that little girl will be having a little accident," murmured Barson, barely louder than a whisper.

"There was a time, long ago, when I wouldn't let threats bother me. That was before I lost everyone I ever cared about. So, I advice you to treat her well. You'll get no warning from me, you'll get no mercy. Just a consequence."

"I look forward to it," Barson smiled. The Doctor glared at him for a fraction of a second longer, taking just enough time to see if any sign of reluctance appeared in the beady black eyes of his enemy. He found none.

That made things simple. Very simple. The Doctor knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Cara's arms were aching as she was practically carried into the dungeons. The guards chose a secluded prison cell near the back of the dungeon. It seemed she was the only occupier within the entire prison. She dreaded to think why there weren't any others.

They pushed her through an opaque black metal door. Her cell was pretty bleak on her first glance, the only light coming from the small cut-out square on the door. Even that was covered in bars. One of the guards locked the door with a loud_ clout!_ She only heard one pair of footsteps walk away. A guard must have remained outside, Cara realised. It seemed her chance of escape was next to nothing.

Cara gave an exhausted sigh. It was impossible to think of the last time she'd slept. It seemed so long ago, long before she knew about aliens or roamed around alien planets. She slipped down on the floor, her back leaning against the cold metal door. Very suddenly, loneliness hit Cara with such force it almost physically hit her. She realised just how far away she was from those she loved. How far she was from home. What would Flynn say if he could see her now?

Flynn. Her mother. The two people that mattered most in her life. What would they do if this all went wrong, and she never went home? Cara felt sick at the very thought. The tears that sprung to her eyes didn't have a chance to fall. She wiped them away hastily with the back of her hand. Now wasn't a good time to start feeling homesick. Now was the time to start planning.

But she couldn't calm her mind enough to think logically. Flynn's smiling face jumped to her mind. He was wearing the same expression he did every time he teased her. He was her best friend. They told each other everything. How on earth would she be able to tell him this? Cara hadn't known the Doctor long but even so, the two adventures they'd had together seemed like such a big part of her life. Was she the same person as the eighteen year-old girl who had stepped out into the snow this morning?

Cara remembered back to when Flynn had left school to go to university. He was a year older than her, always moving onto the next adventure before her. When she was seventeen and still finishing her A – Levels, Flynn was eighteen and enjoying life as a student. That was the only time Flynn and Cara nearly gave up on their friendship. He was changing too quickly while she was left behind, unable to follow in his footsteps for at least another year.

But they worked things out. Their friendship survived. Experiences can change you, but it's up to both people to make it right again. Could they work through this change? Cara was pretty sure travelling in space was a bigger step than attending university.

As the doubt filled her whole body, Cara forced herself not to think of Flynn at all. She didn't even attempt to worry about what her mother would say if she ever found out. After all, they were not in the prison with her. It was her responsibility to find a way out of here and make it home alive. Yes, it was probably easier for her just to wait for the Doctor to rescue her. But Cara was never one to wait for someone to jump to her rescue. She was determined and very stubborn and one metal door and one thickset guard weren't going to stand in _her _way. Not until she got herself into more trouble than to begin with, which she _couldn't_ get out of.

One murderous leader of Imaginarium, intent on turning the holiday planet into a planet of warfare_, never-mind-the-consequences-and-destruction_ alien was going to get in her way. After all, Cara really wanted to see the look on the Doctor's face when_ she_ rescued _him._

If only things were ever that simple.


	11. Dignity

A/N: Excuse my use of Irish idioms and Irish phrases. I forget I even use them! I almost made Cara say 'it was no craic' in this chapter. Until I realised I think we're the only country to ever use that phrase. I have no beta so any mistakes are my own, just excuse them. On a different note – the Ponds left! Not too sure what I made of their departure either. Thank you for the reviews! Lovely to read them.

Chapter Eleven: Dignity

The Doctor and Vladimir were led by Barson and the third guard into a private conference room. Barson gestured politely for them to take a seat. The Doctor did so reluctantly. The guard stood by the door, arms folded but gaze set firmly in the centre of the room. Barson retrieved a large yellow scroll from the only mahogany cupboard situated beside a small window. He spread it on the desk between the Doctor and Vladimir. It was a plan, the Doctor noticed, blueprints (or he should really say yellowprints) for the future of Imaginarium.

Barson had drawn the whole planet in the centre with individual ideas around the sides. He took a step back, one of his hands entwining in his long black hair as he appeared deep in thought. He turned to the Doctor, a smile on his face. "What do you think of my plans, Doctor? Pretty impressive for five months of work. Don't you think?"

The Doctor leaned across the table to get a better look. Vladimir watched as he inspected, glasses still on, and uttering little noises as if he was thoroughly analysing the schemes. Once he was finished, he leaned back in his chair; hands clasped together, grin on his face and looked up at Barson.

"Impressive? Nah. _That_ is certainly not impressive. You would never think someone of your intelligence had spent five months on those stupid little plans. Maybe a ten year old of medium intelligence. Nah, not even a ten year old. Two year old, I'm thinking. With a crayon. Yes, two year old with a crayon, not even able to colour between the lines," the Doctor said with light humour.

It took a moment for Barson to come to terms with what the Doctor was saying. Vladimir could see the anger slowly build up in his face. He looked as if he was going to scream his lungs out at the calm and collected Doctor, or punch him repeatedly. Barson took a few breaths, his hands gripping the Doctor's chair and whispered in his ear, "Remember, everything you say to insult me, anything you do to annoy me, your little friend down in the dungeons will pay for it twice over."

A scowl set on the Doctor's face. As soon as Barson leaned away, the scowl vanished and was replaced with an indignant frown. "Fine, if you can't take criticism," the Doctor snapped. "But I'm not exactly sure what you want us to do."

"There's something not right, something wrong about these plans. I just can't see it," hissed Barson, almost pulling his hair out.

"Yeah, they're all wrong," answered the Doctor simply, "and before you yatter on about threatening Cara – who, might I add better be sitting in a luxury prison cell right now – I'm telling the truth. I shouldn't have felt threatened about your master plan after all. It would never work anyway."`

"Well, then Doctor that makes everything very simple," replied Barson smoothly. "Without any threats, because I really don't think they're necessary right now: you and Vladimir can perfect my plans while I sit back and watch. Actually, while I go and sort out other current affairs of Imaginarium."

The Doctor bit his tongue to avoid spitting out a retort. Vladimir could see the Doctor's inner dilemma. How many times had he helped him out of an awkward situation? Vladimir mustered up all the courage he could find; just to say, "Barson, why don't you let the girl go? The more minds we have, the quicker we can complete this."

The Doctor smiled gratefully at Vladimir. Barson however, did not look so happy. He walked over to the old alien and placed his hands on Vladimir's shoulders. "Don't act like you care, Foxin Vladimir. You worry for yourself too much to care about one little girl. You proved that when you let me take over so easily," he snarled.

The two leaders stared at one another for a few moments. The Doctor's mind was whirling with different ideas. There was a simple way to get out, too simple really, for his great intelligence. He had no intention of finishing these yellowprints. He had no intention of letting Cara get hurt. So, when Barson walked towards the door, the Doctor prepared himself to jump into action.

"Let me know if these two try anything. I'll pass it onto Cara personally," Barson said to the guard in a carried whisper. He raised a hand before the door closed behind him, shouting at the Doctor and Vladimir, "Have fun, gentlemen."

Vladimir eyed the Doctor as the door clicked shut. He roughly grabbed the yellowprints and inspected them once more, his eyes scanning across the page in frantic movements. The Doctor then jumped to his feet, nodding his head at Vladimir to follow him. The both of them moved towards the guard. The burly alien bristled slightly as he noticed the two men approaching. The Doctor smiled his most charming smile in response.

"Sorry to bother you, kind sir, but I've just noticed something on these plans Barson has given us. Turns out they aren't so pathetic after all. My mistake. Would you mind very much if I caught up with him to say a few words?" asked the Doctor innocently.

The guard snorted, "No chance, sunshine."

"Oh, I don't see the problem. You can come with us. Of course, you could always take the plans and ask him yourself, but – you see, it really is quite complicated and scientific stuff. Hard to remember unless you're a genius like me, understand? You'd be with us the entire time," the Doctor tried to convince him.

Vladimir had no idea what the Doctor was trying to do. Surely he had a better plan than simply running away from the situation? He'd never known the Doctor to do anything normally. But whatever charm the Doctor was playing, it was certainly working on the guard. He eyed the Doctor, eyed Vladimir and then turned to unlock the door, grunting in agreement.

"Now!" the Doctor shouted at Vladimir, who jumped in shock. What did he mean exactly?

The Doctor jumped on the guard, clinging to his back. He spun around, trying to fling the Doctor off. Vladimir stared, absolutely appalled at the turn of events. He ran to the free door, pulling it open and running into the corridor to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on! Come on, Doctor!" yelled Vladimir as he watched the Doctor claw at the guard who was running around in circles. The Doctor jumped off, the guard flung a punch in the air, narrowly missing the Doctor's stomach. He ducked again as the guard lunged, running towards the door Vladimir was holding open. The Doctor slammed the door closed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and locking the guard inside the room. He started battering at the door, yelling in frustration.

The Doctor panted. His styled hair was sticking out in every direction while his tie had nearly come undone. He was grinning like a maniac, his brown eyes sparkling. "Probably the most undignified thing I've done in a while," he said, still a little out of breath. "What good is dignity anyway?"

* * *

Cara was trying to think of her own plan to get herself out from her prison room. There was no way of sneaking out as the only entrance was the door she was leaning against. So that meant, somehow, she would have to trick the guard into letting her out. This wasn't going to be easy considering Barson had instructed no one to let her out in any circumstances.

To be fair, the guards didn't seem too bright. Perhaps the only plan she could think of would actually work.

Quite loudly, Cara began to fake a cough. It seemed to have the desired effect as the guard shifted uncomfortably against her prison door. She persisted and kept it going until the guard let out an exasperated sigh. Then, she stopped and waited.

"Are you alright in there?" he shouted to her.

Cara cleared her throat and rasped, "I could do with a glass of water."

"Water?" repeated the guard stupidly.

Cara cringed. Did they even have water on Imaginarium? This was an alien planet after all. What on earth was she saying?

"I could do with a – with a drink," Cara corrected quickly.

"Right," the guard said reluctantly. "I'll be back in a minute."

One minute. That was all the time Cara had to come up with the rest of her plan.


	12. In The Lift

A/N: Thank you for the follows/favourites! The Story of Imaginarium is nearly finished. Then we're going back to 1920s America. By the way, I mention an xbox controller (is that what you call it?) later in the story but I have no idea the difference between that and playstation. I think one of them doesn't need a controller anymore or something. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy the read!

Chapter Twelve: In The Lift

The guard gave a loud _thud_ from inside the conference room. Vladimir jumped at each punch the door received.

"What're we going to do? Rescue your friend or go after Barson?" shouted Vladimir through the noise.

"We'll get Cara quickly. I don't feel comfortable with her locked in the dungeons," answered the Doctor, spinning wildly around to get a sense of direction. "Come on, this way!"

Vladimir watched him run in the opposite direction. He stayed rooted to the spot. "Doctor," he called, "that's not the way to the dungeons."

The Doctor ran back, his eyes wide with embarrassment, "Of course it's not! I was just testing you. Lead the way."

* * *

Cara didn't know how she managed it. She wasn't even sure what to do next.

When the guard had come in to her cell with a deep crimson drink, Cara had ducked under his arm and ran into the world outside. With a clatter, the drink had fallen to the ground as the guard ran after her. Now she was out of her prison, out of the dungeons and standing in some corridor surrounded by three guards who were advancing on her quickly. Where the _hell_ had the Doctor gotten to?

Just as she thought of it, the Doctor and Vladimir came rushing around the corner. The Doctor skidded to a stop, staring incredulously at the three guards advancing on Cara. Vladimir gave a small – and slightly shocked – smile as he seen the girl with her back against the wall. Cara let a little sigh of relief escape from her tensed body.

"How did _you_ get out?" asked the Doctor. "I was just about to rescue you!"

"Yeah, well, you're not the only genius that ever lived," replied Cara, who was now edging towards him.

The Doctor roughly pushed the three guards aside. He grabbed Cara's hand and pulled her away from the danger. Vladimir ran to a silver door and quickly pushed in a few buttons. The door slid across with a faint _hum_, appearing to be something like an unearthly lift. "Over here, quickly!" yelled Vladimir.

The Doctor pulled Cara by the hand and entered the lift after Vladimir. The silver door slid shut, cutting them away from the guards. With a loud_ bang!_ It was clear one of the guards had attempted to run face-first into the lift door. The Doctor winced as the lift floated upwards, muttering to himself, "That's_ gotta_ hurt in the morning."

"Where is this going? What are we going to do? How did you get out? Where's Barson?" asked Cara, the recent situation only forming a perspective in her mind.

"Oh god, you can natter on, can't you?" the Doctor said humorously, raising an eyebrow at her. "I never choose people who just sit there and shut up."

"Hey!" Cara scolded, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Has anyone ever told you sometimes you can be very rude?"

"They never really stop," said the Doctor with a wink. "Okay, to answer your questions: to Barson, stop Barson, jumped a guard and I reckon he's in his study."

Just as Cara was trying to work out what answers led to which question, Vladimir said in a shaky tone, "Doctor, what are we going to do?"

The Doctor's brown eyes turned a little darker as he looked his friend in the eye. "Vladimir, I need you to announce to the staff, and to the whole planet that you are back as Governor. You were the creator, and you will be the Governor until you die. You need to promise everyone that you will get involved in current affairs and public appearances. And to do this, you need to make the biggest public appearance you have ever, and will ever make. You need to get on that golden podium and make your Century Carnival speech. Reveal what Barson is planning. Get people to trust and like you again."

Vladimir's eyes widened as if the prospect was too horrible to put into words. "Doctor – Doctor, you know I can't do –"

"Your shyness is what got you into this mess, Vlad! Now, trust me. You need to change and get more confident or someone else is just going to do the same as Barson. _You_ created Imaginarium, for goodness sake!" the Doctor insisted. Cara looked sadly at the native alien. He looked physically torn between what he needed to do and what he was too afraid to do.

Cara reached out to place a tentative hand on his arm. "Vlad, you can do it. We believe in you," she whispered. Vladimir's beady black eyes met Cara's deep blue. He saw something in there, something compelling. He found it hard to look away.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head to clear it, Vladimir muttered, "Alright. I'll do it."

"That's a good man!" the Doctor exclaimed, patting Vladimir on his back. He then pushed a tiny button inside the lift until a light flashed. The door slid to the side, emitting the same faint _hum_. The Doctor turned to Cara, a steady grin on his face. Cara's stomach dropped a little.

"Cara, I need you to do something for me," he said innocently.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, staring into his glistening brown eyes.

"I need you to hijack a transporter cart and fly it to the floor above, just so it's level with the window. Can you do that for me?"

Cara gaped at him, "I haven't even passed my driving test and you expect me to fly an alien car type thing?"

"I think sometimes the more you don't know about something, the better it works for you," said the Doctor, still grinning. "Besides, you wanted adventure. I'm giving you adventure."

"What if I crash? What if I can't get it to work?"

The Doctor laughed as if the prospect was impossible, "Cara, I haven't known you very long, but I can guarantee you'll find a way to get the transporter working."

And with that, he gave her a little push through the lift doors. Before she could reply, the lift started to slide closed and he shouted out, "I'll see you in ten!"

They were gone. Cara gave an exasperated sigh before spinning around to grasp her surroundings. Transparent windows led into what appeared to be an alien car park_. Or transporter cart park_, Cara corrected herself.

She hurried to the closest entrance, wary of anyone watching her. The place seemed to be deserted. Weirdly so, at that. A network of passageways swerving between the carts led the way out to the outside world. All Cara needed to do was choose a cart and fly it to the floor above to meet the Doctor. She had no idea why, but the very thought of flying an alien vehicle made her stomach turn with nerves.

It seemed Cara had no time to think about the situation too much. The three guards from the floor below had run into the car park, yelling instructions at one another and pointing in Cara's direction. They had found her! Between the options of jumping into a transporter cart and getting taken captive again by these three, Cara knew which one she'd prefer. She flung open the door of the closest transported and slid it shut again. From the outside the carts looked small, but on the inside it was just the perfect size. Cara sat in the captain's seat, feeling a little faint at the amount of buttons staring back at her.

But as the three guards attacked her from different angles, all of them merely metres away, Cara ignored her apprehension and slammed her hand down on the biggest red button right in front of her. It seemed to work as the transporter cart sprang to life and floated higher in the air.

"Systems go," said the voice in the cart. "Please choose your destination."

Cara scanned through the list of planets, civilisations, moons. She found a little section at the bottom which read '_Manual Entry._' As she selected the latter, the black control-steering-wheel-type-thing unlocked itself. She grasped the controller, reminding herself just because it looks like Flynn's xbox remote control; she was_ not_ playing a video game.

* * *

The Doctor was still smiling as the door slid behind Cara. "This_ is_ going to be fun," the Doctor told Vladimir in a conversational tone. "She hates technology and science. I can't wait to see her drive a transporter cart."

Vladimir felt too concerned about his own task to reply. Instead he pointed to the lift door, "Doctor, I'll be going up to the top floor. You're going to miss your stop."

"Good point." He pressed the same button in the lift and it grinded to a stop. The door slid across with a light_ hum_. The Doctor looked at Vladimir once more, halfway between feeling sorry for the creator of Imaginarium and feeling proud of his willingness to face his fear. "I'd better be off. Good luck, Vlad. You'll be great," the Doctor said sincerely.

Unable to find the appropriate words, Vladimir nodded with a small smile. The Doctor stepped out, watching as the lift door slid between them. He could no longer worry over Vladimir, he had his own business with Barson to attend to. He knew his alien friend would be fine; he had the courage within him somewhere. Barson was the real problem at the moment. _That and Cara's horrific flying skills_, the Doctor thought amusedly.

The coast was clear as the Doctor rapped lightly on Barson's office door. Without waiting for a reply, he pushed his way through and he called, "Honey, I'm home!"

* * *

Now that Vladimir was alone, he could hyperventilate without any intrusions. The more he tried to control his breathing and panic, the more it worsened. The native alien jumped slightly as the lift door slid open on the top level. This was it. A few more steps and he would be standing on the golden podium, rising into the air and addressing the world he had created. Adventure was inevitable while being friends with the Doctor. Whether it was enjoyable or not was up to you. This was Vladimir's time to shine; this was his chance to save the nation. He created this world to fulfil his dreams and now it was time to defend his dreams.

Even if he _was_ completely oblivious as to what was happening a few floors below.


	13. Taxi

A/N: Last chapter of this episode/adventure starring Imaginarium. How're they going to get out of this one? The next update may take a little longer as I want to catch the essence of the 1920s by reading some research. It should only be delayed by a day. Over 1000 views, thank you very much!

Chapter Thirteen: Taxi

Cara never realised how calm she could be in a highly stressful situation.

The three guards were still clambering towards her. The transporter cart was now floating a few metres in the air, completely under Cara's control. Her hands were shaking as she pushed the controller forward. The cart zoomed impossibly fast in the direction she had steered, knocking into some abandoned transporter carts. Without really thinking of what she was doing – other than the fact she wanted to put as much distance between herself and these guards as possible – Cara steered the controller like she would if she was playing one of those racing car games with Flynn, hoping for the best results. The cart bashed into walls, windows, carts – anything in her path. At least she was making some sort of progress.

As Cara flew the cart through the exit and into the world outside, her sweaty and shaking hands nearly let go of the controller. _All I need to do is fly up to the floor above and park at the window_; she tried to remind herself calmly.

Somehow, Cara wondered if the cart would make it in one piece.

* * *

Foxin Vladimir stepped out onto the golden podium. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for the speech that would change not only his life, but the life of Imaginarium. He couldn't just sit back and let Barson twist his dream into one of war and destruction. Yet no words of trust and hope came to his mind. All he could think about was the tiny faces staring up at him, judging him, expecting something fabulous.

So, as the golden podium began to rise into the air, Foxin Vladimir did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He believed in himself.

* * *

The look on Barson's face was absolutely priceless when the Doctor walked into his office. The imposing leader sat back in his chair, utterly dumbfounded. As the Doctor closed the door behind him, his expression was a stern mask of intolerance. Barson looked mildly impressed, most likely to cover up his slight shock at the current situation.

"So I'm guessing you and Vladimir fooled the guard, and consequently sweet Cara is no longer in the dungeons," said Barson smoothly.

"Cara escaped herself. Never underestimate the _sweet _ones. A mistake made by many," replied the Doctor coldly.

Barson attempted to smile in response, "I must congratulate her the next time I have the pleasure of her company."

As if on cue, a fanfare played as the golden podium rose into the air above the building. Vladimir's voice bounced through the walls, "My people of Imaginarium, let me tell you a story…" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by Barson's chair squeaking against the floor as he jumped to his feet with a mixture of shock and rage.

"What the hell is he doing?!" yelled Barson at the Doctor.

"Reversing the damage you did. Retaking his place as Governor and creator of this planet. Making sure_ you_ don't turn this world into one of destruction and war. Must I go on?" the Doctor snapped.

Barson snarled, "I'm warning you Doctor -"

"No, I'm warning_ you_, Oval Barson. Leave this planet and forget your false ideologies of war, or I'll force you," he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Barson challenged.

The Doctor's eyes strayed to the glass window covering the entire outside wall. He smirked and his brown eyes twinkled at what he was witnessing. Cara was flying the transporter cart, more than a little dodgy as it hovered and slightly shook in the air. Inside the flying vehicle, Cara pushed the controller forward, readying herself for the impact. The transporter cart smashed through the window, spraying tiny pieces of glass around Barson's office. Shattered bit of glass fell over Barson, who was cowering behind his desk in fright. Cara slammed on the brakes before pulling open the sliding door.

"Taxi!" called out Cara, practically buzzing from the recent excitement.

"How nice of you to drop by, Cara," replied the Doctor, smiling his best smile.

Cara returned his grin with her glistening blue eyes and contagious laughter. The Doctor walked over to the cowering Barson, his converse shoes crunching with the shattered glass. "Where should we send the great Oval Barson?" asked the Doctor, his hands in his pockets as he towered over the alien. "What do you think of the Dankse galaxy, Cara?"

"I think the transport there is_ absolutely_ terrible," answered Cara with a slight smirk.

The Doctor positively beamed at her. "Change the destination from manual entry to galaxy of the Dankse, please Cara," he said. Cara leaned over the controls and scrolled down the destination menu. The Doctor pulled Barson from the ground, rather forcefully. He glared at the Doctor, pure hatred in his beady black eyes.

"I'll just come back, Doctor. You better be ready for when I do," he threatened.

"Now that Vlad has declared your master plan to the nation, the authorities will be looking for you. Especially the Shadow Proclamation. You'll be seen as a potential threat to Imaginarium, a planet they hold dear since they enjoy a few holidays here now and again. If I were you, I'd keep my head down and just blend into the Dankse society," retorted the Doctor, pushing Barson roughly into the transporter cart. Cara jumped out and slid the door quickly behind her. Barson didn't even have time to react. He started to slam on the door and press down on the controls, yelling and swearing in resistance. It was too late, the engine had already started.

Rather smoothly, the transporter cart backed out of the broken glass wall and sped off into the distance. The Doctor and Cara watched it go rather fondly. Cara glanced sideways at the Doctor, who was now staring at her. "Quite handy, really, that the transporter cart disables all other manual controls when you set a destination. Barson will travel to the Dankse galaxy without any interruptions," said Cara, a glint in her eye.

"Cara Harvey, are you appreciating the science of technology?" the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not appreciating, no. More like… fondly recognising the advantages," Cara replied with a grin.

Still smiling, the Doctor grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "You _smashed_ through the _glass_ wall," the Doctor said with a chuckle.

"Hey, when Flynn makes me race against him in _Need for Speed_, you don't exactly need to park! All you do is learn the shortcuts and stay away from the police. You're just lucky I aimed correctly," Cara replied defensively.

"You were brilliant," he complimented, still tugging her along.

Cara's eyes shone at his appreciation. She shrugged and nudged him on the shoulder, "Well, you weren't too bad yourself."

They walked, hand in hand down the corridor, the transporter cart holding Barson riding into the red horizon behind them, his threats long forgotten in the midst of their relief.

* * *

Foxin Vladimir was positively beaming at the Doctor and Cara as he stepped off the golden podium. He almost ran towards them, embracing them both in a large hug. Cara was close to tears as she watched the alien's happiness. He felt like an old friend, when in reality, they'd practically only met a few hours ago. Everything seemed timeless with the Doctor.

Vladimir was full of compliments and appreciation. The Doctor was as charming as ever in his replies, recognising the courage it took for Vladimir to even step on the podium and giving him, in return, the appropriate appraisal. But too soon, the Doctor announced he and Cara was leaving, as another adventure was calling them. Cara had a feeling the Doctor didn't linger in one place too often. Why, she hadn't worked out yet.

"You both must visit again soon," Vladimir said as he walked them to the parked TARDIS.

"When danger calls us, we'll be here," promised the Doctor.

"Lovely meeting you," said Cara, still feeling slightly teary.

Vladimir took her hand and kissed it, "And you, my dear. And you. Hopefully I shall see you soon!"

They gave him one last wave before he turned and walked back to the HQ. The Doctor and Cara paused outside the TARDIS as the Doctor fumbled in his pockets to find the little silver key. Cara was staring at the crimson red sky. She knew what memory the sky was triggering this time; when she was seven her mother had bought her a little red dress for Christmas. It was her favourite piece of clothing whilst growing up. Her gaze flickered to the Doctor as she wondered what colour the sky was showing him this time.

"You never told me," Cara said to him, "why you saw a lime green sky earlier."

The Doctor pushed open the creaking TARDIS door and grinned at her. His brown eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Long story. Quite embarrassing. But I remember it fondly," he answered without giving away too much. Cara didn't press the issue any further. The mysteriousness of the Doctor was a part of him that fascinated her. She didn't want to ruin the mystery he held.

Cara stepped into the TARDIS, stroking the blue wood (was it even wood?) and staring for a last time at the scarlet sky. She was pretty sure if she ever came here again, the sky would show her a deep electric blue. Exactly the same colour as the blue box she was standing in at the moment.

With a happy little sigh, Cara shut the door behind her, leaving Imaginarium behind.

"Where to next?" the Doctor asked as he sat on the captain's chair.

"You promised me lavish parties with F. Scott Fitzgerald himself," Cara said with an excited grin.

The Doctor gave a radiant smile back. He jumped to his feet again with boundless amounts of energy. "That I did. Prepare yourself Cara. Next stop: the Fitzgerald era. You think Imaginarium was pretty crazy? _Wait_ until you witness 1920s America."


	14. The Roaring Twenties

A/N: If you are unaware of F. Scott Fitzgerald, or his fantastic classical literary books, then do not fear! I'll be referring to some little quotes from his books but otherwise this will just be like any other Doctor Who story. I wanted this chapter to be quite light and fluffy. Nothing too heavy. Also more characterisation of Cara.

Note: I do not own Doctor Who and I do not own anything legendary Fitzgerald penned. I am just using a few quotes, everything is copyright to the publishers.

Chapter Fourteen: The Roaring Twenties

Francis Scott Fitzgerald. Born on the 24th September 1896. Novelist, short story writer, poet. One of the greatest writers of the twentieth century. An inspiration to Cara who was now on her way to see one of her favourite authors of all time.

The Doctor, however, was staring at her incredulously as she babbled on about Fitzgerald and his work. "You know, Cara, you can't go dressed like that," said the Doctor eventually, "you'll need to dress up for the occasion."

"But I don't have any 1920s clothes!" Cara replied with a little panic. She would stand out like a sore thumb in her uggs, grey mini skirt and fluffy scarf.

"Good thing I have a wardrobe suited for every occasion. The TARDIS will guide you. Now go on, go pick out something suitable," he said with a grin.

The Doctor wasn't exaggerating when he claimed to have a wardrobe suited for every occasion. The place was huge! Cara was tempted to try on everything in sight – from an Egyptian headdress to a space-age tutu, but the TARDIS seemed to have picked out something for her. When Cara returned to the control room, she was wearing a typical Flapper-style dress, straight from the roaring twenties. It was an aqua blue with excessive amounts of sequence and glitter fringes. With it, she was wearing matching heels and had her hair in a fancy up-do. She looked ready to step into the moonlight with a mysterious gentleman in a handsome tux. That was when she looked expectedly at the Doctor.

"Ready to go?" the Doctor asked as she came into view. He hadn't moved from the console.

"Wait, aren't you changing?" she asked.

"I don't need to, there's nothing wrong with this suit! Anyway, they already know me," he answered, already moving towards the door.

Cara felt particularly anxious as well as self-conscious when she followed the Doctor through the TARDIS doors. She had never visited America, which seemed like a pretty petty event to be excited over since she had just visited an alien planet. But this was a different time, a different generation. This was familiar yet unexplored. Any adventure was a good adventure for Cara. But time travel delved deeper into her imagination than she thought was possible.

It was a glorious sunny day. The Doctor and Cara had stepped out into an open field (Cara could never imagine calling it a garden) with a grand white house, extremely large and extravagant, standing in the distance. The Doctor was beaming at the look of amazement on Cara's face as she stared around her.

"This is 1921, the Fitzgerald estate. The roaring twenties have just begun despite prohibition. The Jazz Age is well underway. The_ lost generation _is ready to celebrate after a long world war," the Doctor explained as Cara looked around in awe. It _felt_ different. It felt _new_. She couldn't control the glorious grin on her face. He continued, "Francis Scott Fitzgerald – or I prefer to call him Scottie – has been married to Zelda Sayre for a whole year. They're an official celebrity couple here in America -"

"If it's 1921 then Fitzgerald has just released his first book _This Side of Paradise_, also known as _The Romantic Egotist._ The protagonist, Amory Blaine, is a student who dabbles in literature and attends Princeton University. The novel explores the themes of status-searching and love tainted by greed. Supposedly reminiscent of himself and Zelda, as most of his literary works. Next year he will release his second novel, _The Beautiful and Damned _which provides an insight to the Eastern elite during the Jazz Age," finished Cara, unable to hide her smug and impressive stare. The Doctor gaped at her. "Oh yeah, _fancy-alien-guy-with-time-travelling-machine_. Don't mess with me and literature."

The Doctor frowned and raised his eyebrows, "Were you born in a library?"

Cara ignored him and readjusted her dress. "It's another four years until _The Great Gatsby_. Why did you choose 1921?" she asked.

"Thought you would enjoy the parties," the Doctor smiled. "I was there at their wedding. Anyone who socialises with the Fitzgerald's are practically celebrities in their own right. I thought you'd enjoy a break after all the alien business you've dealt with recently. No need to thank me."

"Thank you," Cara said anyway.

The Doctor smiled, "May I assist you, Cara Harvey?" he asked and offered his arm.

Cara looped her arm in the Doctor's and they set off onto the driveway. America was definitely warmer than England, Cara noticed idly. It seemed to be summer at the moment in 1921, definitely different from the winter morning she had stepped into this morning. They had barely walked five paces when the Doctor broke the silence.

"So tell me more about yourself," he said conversationally.

"I wouldn't want to bore you. Someone who has seen millions of planets in millions of times would be bored by my boring life," answered Cara, looking up at him.

"Never act like you're not important," replied the Doctor seriously, "I'd like to know more about you. I'm curious."

Cara frowned. She didn't know where to begin. "Well, I'm half Irish, half Scottish. My and mum and I moved to England when I was three. Haven't heard of my dad since," Cara's went quiet as she thought of him. She shook her head to continue when she noticed the Doctor was grinning.

"What is it?"

"Just the old Irish charm," he said mischievously. "Where did you used to live?"

"Belfast," she answered, watching his enthusiasm curiously.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Love Belfast. Brilliant. Must visit there again sometime. Well known for the Linen factories. The _Titanic_, of course. Which I was on. Twice. You know the '_big fish'_ statue? That was my idea, thank you very much. Actually, I practically invented the Province of Munster in the Republic of Ireland. Poor Irish folk didn't know what hit them when they seen a monster roaming the streets. Why else would it be called _Munster_? Had to spell it differently, of course. Would have been too obvious. Anyway, you were saying?"

Cara was stunned. She didn't know where to begin. "Hold on – you were on the…? The _big fish_? Munster?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I'll save it for some other time when we have to walk up another long driveway. I want you to finish talking about yourself."

Choosing to ignore him, Cara tried to think of what to say next. "Um, my best friend is Flynn, as you know. He's a year older than me; nineteen, nearly twenty. Oh, I'm an Aquarius!"

"I guessed as much. Open minded. Stubborn. Intelligent and curious. Loyal yet detached and independent," the Doctor listed.

"You like horoscopes?" Cara asked, more than a little shocked. "I thought you'd be a typical Taurus. Focused, determined, quick-tempered and certainly not amused by horoscopes."

The Doctor scoffed, "As if! Horoscopes didn't exist on my planet. I just take an interest in culture."

"What was your planet?" Cara asked innocently.

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Moving on, tell me more."

Cara sighed. _I'll get it out of him eventually_, she thought to herself. "My favourite colour is red. You already know what I study at Uni. I'd love to write books or be a journalist one day."

"I have a close friend who is a journalist. Not your average journalist, mind," said the Doctor. They were nearing the house now. Only a few more metres.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Someone I know at Uni tried to write a newspaper article on the advantages of using organic candles over wax candles," Cara almost giggled at the memory. She didn't even know if there was such a thing as an _organic _candle. It seemed the Doctor didn't either, as he was struggling not to burst into laughter. "Is that the kind of thing your friend writes about?" she asked.

The Doctor considered this for a moment, still trying not to laugh. He glanced at Cara's curious gaze and decided to humour her. "Yeah. You could say that," he nodded.

The pair had finally reached the grand white house. Cara could barely control her excitement. She clung to the Doctor anxiously as he wrapped the door in a special rhythm. His brown eyes glistened, reflecting her enthusiasm. They only had to wait a matter of minutes before a butler answered the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor, clearly in recognition. His gaze also swept over Cara, and she could've sworn he emitted a faint sigh.

"Sir Doctor," greeted the Butler with fake politeness. "How very nice of you to drop by again."

"Roger," replied the Doctor, beaming. Cara stared at the two men in utter amusement. It seemed the Doctor left a mark on everyone and every _where_ he landed.

"I'll inform the master and mistress you are here. They were not expecting you," Roger the butler stepped aside to let them through. He added quietly, "If they had, they would have asked for me to remove anything breakable."


	15. Never Meet Your Idol

A/N: Enter the Fitzgerald's! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. So I hope it's going well. I'm curious as to how people think this is going to end. So drop a review if you have a theory! Never before did I realise how talented Russel T Davies (and the other writers) of Doctor Who really are/were. It is extremely difficult to write famous figures of history and get the language from the era right as well as the extensive research on the background knowledge. It really is easier to make up a planet with your own rules. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Fifteen: Never Meet Your Idol

The Doctor and Cara were brought into a grand room with luxurious cream curtains and yellow sofas while the Roger the butler went to tell of their arrival. Cara intently looked around their room, still not quite believing where she was. The Doctor was staring out of the large window and had his hands in his pockets. He said to her, "Just to warn you, the Jazz Age had its very own lingo. If you don't know what something means, I'll be happy to translate."

"I need a translator for 1920s America?" Cara repeated incredulously.

"The 1920s is practically a different world! Never mind a different era," replied the Doctor, turning around to look her in the eye. She walked closer to him.

"Why does the butler hate you?" she asked rather suddenly, standing only a metre away. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor was staring down at her, halfway between appearing reluctant and mischievous.

"Well…" he began, looking a little shifty. "The last time I visited, like I said, it was at their wedding. I made a bit of a mess. Don't get me wrong; it was for a good reason. He didn't seem to appreciate it, though, when I suggested he try to stop the nanogenes from escaping the time capsule without breaking a few vases."

Cara laughed as the Doctor awkwardly remembered this last encounter. Her ribs were almost sore when Roger the butler re-entered the waiting room. Before he spoke, his eyes raked over the furniture as he checked for any damages so soon into their visit.

"They're both overjoyed to see you and your companion," Roger said grudgingly. "They're on their way now."

"Brilliant. Thank you, Roger," replied the Doctor just as cheerfully.

Roger stepped aside as he waited for Fitzgerald and his wife to come down the corridor. Cara glanced at the Doctor with excitement, only to find he was grinning back at her, watching her reactions intently.

There was no fanfare when Fitzgerald and Zelda entered the waiting room. No fireworks exploded with their entrance. In they came, man and wife, looking utterly normal. Fitzgerald was a dark-haired handsome man with excellent posture. His eyes were kind and gentle. Zelda was shorter than her husband and dressed in an elegant gown. Her hair was curly and a short brown while her dark eyes held mystery. There was an essence of richness about her. Cara felt almost faint as she stared at her idol, her inspiration. She had to shake herself back into reality. This was the man before her she had always hoped to meet, and only one thought ran through her mind.

"I thought he'd be taller," whispered Cara, pulling the Doctor down to her height.

"Never meet your idol. Always be prepared to be disappointed," the Doctor said out of the edge of his mouth. He extended an arm to shake Fitzgerald's and kissed Zelda on either cheek.

"It's the swell fellow himself!" exclaimed Zelda in an apparent fluster. "Look, Francis! He hasn't aged a day!"

Francis Scott Fitzgerald took Cara's hand and kissed it politely. Cara's cheeks immediately flushed. "I know, Zelda dear. But who is this lovely lady with you?" he asked.

"Scottie, meet Cara. Cara, Francis Fitzgerald," the Doctor added on a lower note, "She's a huge fan of yours."

"Cara, is it?" asked Francis, still holding her hand.

"Cara Harvey. Lovely to meet you!" said Cara enthusiastically. _Too eager, you're acting too eager_, she told herself with a mental kick.

Zelda smiled at the pair of travellers appreciatively, "You got yourself a smarty, Doctor! Always knew you'd be a sugar daddy."

"Oh no!" said the Doctor with a little start. "Oh no, Zelda. It's not like that. We're friends. Just friends."

Zelda smiled knowingly, "Sure. Whatever you say."

Cara couldn't quite come to care exactly what Zelda Fitzgerald was implying. Fitzgerald had just touched her hand! He had spoken her name. Just there. She felt like squealing with excitement. It took all the strength she had to stay calm. So, when Francis spoke the next time round, his words barely touched her ears. Cara was too busy listening to the tone of his voice and its rich fabrication to care for his words.

"You'll dine with us, Doctor. We're having guests over later tonight. We would love it if you both could join us."

"Certainly, Scottie. You know how much I love your parties," the Doctor answered with a grin.

Fitzgerald turned to Roger the butler, "Roger, prepare the dining room. Our English guests are staying for dinner."

With a frown and a bow, Roger excused himself from the room. Zelda was still staring at the Doctor and Cara as if they were new toys just delivered for her to appreciate. "It's the strangest thing, Doctor! You always turn up outta the blue. You're such a crasher," she giggled slightly.

Cara was starting to find her mildly irritating. Francis interrupted his wife, "Now, now Zelda. If anything we should be glad the Doctor is here."

"I'm guessing it's not because of my unique dancing techniques," answered the Doctor smoothly.

Francis grimaced, "I'm afraid not, Doctor. You see, there has been trouble in the area lately."

"What sort of trouble?"

Francis shrugged, "Some caper. Not a goof, that's for sure. I don't mean to be a killjoy, Doctor. But we would appreciate your help."

"I'd be happy to help, Scottie. I'm intrigued. You must tell me everything over dinner," said the Doctor. He looked over to Cara with raised eyebrows. Cara frowned as he stared at her, unable to read his expression.

Fitzgerald nodded with a small smile, "I'm truly grateful. Come, we'll see if Roger has prepared the table."

* * *

Cara was sitting across from the Doctor at the dining table with Fitzgerald on her left and Zelda on her right. The dining room was a rich yellow in colour with gold embroidery on the walls and curtains and ornaments. Shining silver cutlery, too expensive to touch was sitting on the table as they were brought fancy food from the kitchens. Cara was given a starter of thick tomato soup and homemade bread. She hadn't eaten all day and now she truly felt famished. It was only now, in front of the famous Fitzgerald's, that Cara regretted not listening to her mother about proper table manners. There were too many spoons, too many forks when Cara went to pick up her cutlery. She looked at the Doctor for help. He was smiling, rather amusedly at her, and discretely gestured to the spoon he was holding. Shyly, Cara chose the correct spoon and tried not to gobble down the delicious soup.

"I've been so scared, Doctor," said Zelda who was taking a tiny spoonful. "I thought he'd target us next!"

"Who?" asked the Doctor.

"A burglar," answered Francis severely. "The past two months there have been burglaries in the area around us. Whoever it is hasn't targeted us yet."

"But there's more," began Zelda, her dark eyes alight with the excitement of telling a story. "Tell him, Francis!"

Fitzgerald leaned closer to the table. Cara could feel her heart beat steadily against her chest, almost as if she was being told a horror story. The Doctor leaned back in his chair, a cool expression on his face. "He only steals crystals and diamonds. He's very precise. Doesn't make a mark on his way in or out. The cops have no clue. We need a proper professional, otherwise we're gonna be next on his list."

"You think I can help," stated the Doctor calmly.

"I've never known a guy like you, Doctor. I bet you could give the cops a run for their money. Besides, somebody needs to do somethin' before some one gets hurt," said Fitzgerald. The man looked genuinely concerned as Cara looked at him. As she glanced at the Doctor, he was still emotionless and perfectly still.

He said suddenly, "If you'd excuse me, I'd like to speak with Cara for a moment."

Cara curiously raised her eyebrows. Fitzgerald gestured for them to leave. Cara placed her spoon back on the napkin and followed the Doctor through the door. He was smiling as she reached him outside, his brown eyes meeting her blue and reflecting her own feeling. "What do you think?" he asked her. "Are you up for some investigation?"

"I've always fancied myself a bit of a detective," Cara replied with a smirk. "This isn't really your area of expertise, though, is it?"

The Doctor scoffed, "I've had ghost hunting with Charles Dickens, witch hunting with William Shakespeare, bee hunting with Agatha Christie and now burglar hunting with the Fitzgerald's. If that isn't enough experience, I don't know what is."


	16. Party Investigators

A/N: Thank you for all the new reviews and favourites! I've actually written the last two chapters of this story because that's how I usually write things; have a really good idea of how to end something and then mould the story around that. I can assure, however, that this story is nowhere near finished. I want to establish Cara as a proper companion so the ending seems genuine.

Note: Once again, I do not own any Fitzgerald quotes. Everything belongs to the respective publishers.

Chapter Sixteen: The Party Investigators

The Doctor was pacing up and down the living room, hands in his pockets and mind whirling with ideas. Cara stared at him rather amusedly. He was muttering to himself _'think, think, think, think, think_.' Francis and Zelda were sitting on the same sofa, sipping what Cara thought to be some illegal alcohol. Even though there was a ban in the 1920s, it didn't stop bootleggers from obtaining some illegal drink on the black market. It was obvious the Fitzgerald's didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"So, how're we gonna get him pinched, Doctor?" asked Francis after a heavy silence.

The Doctor spun around as if he just realised other people were in the room with him. "We give him what he wants," the Doctor said simply. Cara faintly sighed. She was expecting some elaborate and dangerous detailed plan.

"It took you _that_ long to come up with _that_?" she asked incredulously.

The Doctor gaped at her, a little hurt, "Wait for it! I haven't finished yet!"

"I'm _definitely_ going to need a drink by the end of this," she muttered to herself.

He waited until he was sure Cara was intently listening to him. She rearranged herself so she was leaning comfortably back between the cushions, realising she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Right. At the party here tonight we're going to set up a trap. The thief takes crystals and diamonds, right? We're going to place something very expensive and very sparkly into an abandoned room and wait for something to happen. See if we can lure the burglar there."

"Ingenious!" exclaimed Francis, almost spilling his champagne. "What do you think, Zelda dear?"

"Marvellous," she giggled enthusiastically. "We've got our own private Dick, Francis!"

Cara spluttered and sat forward, "What?!"

"Dick," the Doctor repeated, trying with all his might to keep a straight face. "It's a common term in the early nineteenth century. It refers to a private investigator."

Cara couldn't control the overwhelming giggles that came over her. She nearly cried tears of laughter as the Doctor blushed. "Sure," Cara managed to squeeze out, "he can be a Dick, Zelda. Anything you want."

"Yeah," said the Doctor, dragging out the word and rubbing the back of his neck. Francis and Zelda were looking at Cara as if she had grown three heads. "Ignore her. She can be a bit strange sometimes. Not really from the right era, I mean. She doesn't get out much either. She's part Irish too, which explains a lot."

Cara snorted and crossed her arms, "You could say _he_ is out of this world. But why don't you get back on topic, private Dick? Those jewels aren't going to steal themselves."

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed as if she had just reminded him. He pointed at Zelda and said, "Zelda, grab anything made of diamond you have. Francis, anything expensive and made of crystal. How does the library sound? That a good place for a burglary?"

"This is turning into a game of cluedo," muttered Cara, shaking her head.

The Doctor winked at her, "Ready for a party like no other, Cara?"

"I may be, but you're not. Do you not want to dress up for the occasion?" she asked, gesturing to his unchanged appearance.

The Doctor grinned and delved his hand into the pocket of his coat which was strewn over the nearest sofa. He rustled about for a few moments before extracting a 1920s stereotypical tipped hat. It was the kind rich folk would wear to elaborate balls. He placed it on his head and tipped it the right. It was amazing a simple hat could do to change someone's appearance. Cara looked him up and down appreciatively, realising he looked the part of a mysterious handsome stranger.

"Just how big are your pockets?" Cara asked humorously.

"Well, you could say they're smaller on the outside," he joked.

* * *

Cara and the Doctor were truly in the thick of things.

The Doctor really wasn't exaggerating when he had described the Fitzgerald's parties to her. Cara thought the house parties she attended her crazy. But this – this was off the scale.

"Private investigators," Cara shouted in the Doctor's ear as two people jumped head-first in the pool. "Or _party_ investigators?"

"Aw, come on Cara! This is the 1920s at its best!" said the Doctor appreciatively as he watched the loud playing Jazz band dance and play their swinging tunes. A kissing couple had just collapsed in a nearby hedge and didn't get up again. Cara awkwardly averted her attention elsewhere.

Servants were carrying expensive silver trays topped with different starters and assortments of cocktails. Hundreds of people were dancing to the hired Jazz band, their dresses and shiny black shoes catching the dim light from the candles and fairy lights. A long table held any kind of food you can imagine, including untouched non-alcoholic beverages. Further into the garden, friends were pushing others into the extremely large swimming pool while couples kissed in private places that turned out to be not-so-private. Nothing stayed still – no one stayed still. This was not a place for the socially awkward.

Cara jumped as a warm hand that didn't belong to the Doctor grabbed hers. A man turned her round to face him. He was a few years older than she was and dressed in a fancy black tux and bowtie. His black hair was glossed over to the side and his blue eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. Cara's heart rushed a little as she met his bold gaze.

"Doll," he said in his smooth American accent. "I noticed you from across the garden. You look a million dollars. Can I catch your name?"

Cara blushed as she struggled to hear him through the loud music. "Cara, and you?" she asked politely.

The Doctor made an exasperated sound from behind her. The man smiled and ignored him, "And you're English! The name's Guy. How about we go for a dance?"

Cara looked awkwardly from the Doctor to Guy. The Doctor shrugged and pushed her further towards the new man, grinning wildly. He muttered something about 'boyfriends' before he went to leave them alone. She watched him disappear among the crowd and let herself be led closer to the band. Of course, it was perfect timing for the band to change their tune, quite literally, and start to play a slow song full of twirls and challenging steps.

The romantic and slow music played in the background. Guy placed one hand on Cara's waist as she shyly put her hand on his back. She glanced up at his immaculate bone structure and twinkling eyes to find him staring back at her. Her cheeks felt rather hot under his gaze.

"What brings you to the USA?" he asked after a moment of quiet between them.

Cara listened as the cello did a particularly impressive solo. Then she looked back at him and smiled, "The man I was with before – he's a close friend to Francis and Zelda Fitzgerald. I'm a huge fan of his books so he asked if I'd like to go with him. I couldn't say no, of course." She didn't want to give the least little detail away about the Doctor. She felt he was a secret she had already implicitly promised to keep.

"That was lucky. Have you ever visited America before?" he asked curiously.

"No, this is my first. What about you?" she asked him back. "Have you ever been to England?"

"No, but I have some family over there," answered Guy. He paused as the song slowed to an end. He looked over the banquet table and offered his hand. "May I get you a drink?"

"That would be nice," Cara answered gratefully. She smiled to herself for a moment and quoted, "_Here's to alcohol, the rose coloured glasses of life._"

Luckily Guy didn't seem to hear her quote a novel that wouldn't be published until the next year. He had already graciously slipped through the crowd to get them both drinks. Cara briefly looked around for the Doctor. He wasn't anywhere in sight. A sudden curiosity overwhelmed her as she remembered why they were here. A part of her wanted to check on the Doctor and the diamonds while the other half wanted to enjoy the company of the gorgeous Guy.

_And to think_, she thought to herself, _my biggest dilemma this morning was whether I should wear my red scarf or white. _

* * *

The Doctor was creeping quietly up the stairs that led to the library. This part of the house was conveniently empty, making it possible for him to listen for any sounds of movement. He turned the corner and went to push open the library door when –

It was already open. Just slightly, but definitely enough for him to notice a change in its position. Hearts thundering against his chest, the Doctor flung open the door.

The diamonds were already gone.


	17. Diamonds In Her Eyes

A/N: To Valerie – Yes, I _love_ cliffhangers.

I hope this story is coming across quite humorous because it's supposed be light-hearted. Enjoy!

Note: Still don't own Fitzgerald quotes, all rights to the publishers, you get the picture.

Chapter Seventeen: Diamonds in Her Eyes

With a triumphant smile the Doctor walked over to the empty table in the library. Earlier that day he carefully positioned a crystal statue of a kissing couple encrusted with small diamonds in the centre of the table. This was the part he was looking forward to – the investigation.

The door had been slightly open. One clue. Not an item had been moved in the library apart from the stolen statue. Second clue. The window leading out into the garden was pushed open. Third clue.

Feeling rather proud of himself at noticing such things (not to mention the lack of fingerprints on the deliberately smooth and shiny table) the Doctor slipped out through the door to find Francis and Zelda.

* * *

Cara was onto her fifth drink by the time the Doctor had found her. She was sitting beside Guy on the edge of the swimming pool, the pair of them talking passionately. Cara's vision was a little hazy and everything seemed a little_ too_ funny for her to be sober. Cara jumped a little as the Doctor came behind her, spilling some of her champagne over Guy. The Doctor shook his head in disapproval, somewhat amused and partly flabbergasted.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Cara as though she hadn't seen him in years. "Where the_ hell_ have you been?"

"Cara, I've only been gone twenty minutes," answered the Doctor patiently. He pointed to her almost empty glass, "How many drinks have you had?"

She turned to Guy who was watching her intently. "How many drinks have I had?" she asked him, almost tipping forward.

"Not enough," he replied with a chuckle.

Cara looked up at the Doctor with a slow grin, "Not enough, apparently."

The Doctor nodded to humour her, "Yes, I heard." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, making sure she was steady in her heels before letting her go. Guy stood up with her, a slight frown on his face. "I'm so sorry, but I'll have to remove Cara from your company for a while. I'll bring her right back. I promise," said the Doctor to Guy.

Guy nodded as he fixed his eyes back on Cara. He leaned closer and whispered, "Cash or cheque?"

Cara blinked in confusion. The Doctor sighed, rolled his eyes and dragged Cara away from him by the arm. Guy was staring disappointedly as Cara tried to catch a last glance at the handsome stranger. Her vision was spinning as the Doctor led her into the house.

"Oh my -" Cara gasped as his words ran through her head. "Did he think I was a …? You know, an _escort_ or something?"

The Doctor laughed, gesturing for her to enter the living room. "The expression '_cash or cheque'_ in 1920s American is like saying 'should we kiss now or later?'" said the Doctor. Cara beamed red. She flumped down onto a yellow armchair and took another sip of champagne.

"In that case," Cara muttered more to herself than the alien in front of her, "he can_ cheque_ me out anytime."

As she stared into the bottom of her nearly empty glass, and the Doctor shook his head again in exasperation, Francis Fitzgerald walked in, arm in arm with his wife. Francis smirked at the hazy-eyed Cara and looked over to the Doctor, saying with humour, "Ain't she looking a little hoary-eyed?"

"What did he just call me?" Cara whispered quite loudly over to her friend. The Doctor grimaced and pulled away the champagne glass out of Cara's reach. He poured the last trickle of alcohol into the plant pot.

"He's right, I think that's enough, Cara," warned the Doctor.

She sighed and frowned at him, "I'm eighteen. Nearly nineteen. I'm legal to drink! Well…" she attempted to think about this for a moment, but her mind was too fuzzy, "In England anyway."

"Does this look like England to you?" retorted the Doctor.

"This doesn't look like anywhere to me. I can feel the world spinning," she snapped while grabbing her head in an effort to slow the world down.

As Zelda took a seat opposite Cara, Francis sat on the arm of her chair. He set his own glass on the counter and said, "I trust you don't know, Cara that the caper has fallen into our trap."

She jumped forwards, reminding herself she was in the presence of F. Scott Fitzgerald. And she was drunk. Her cheeks burned in sudden embarrassment. Cara glanced over to the Doctor and said, "Come along, Hathaway. Tell me everything you found."

"Hathaway?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "Why am _I_ Hathaway?"

"Cos I'm Lewis," Cara said cheerfully.

The Doctor smiled as he saw Francis and Zelda share a confused glance. He cleared his throat and took centre stage, clearly ready to impress everyone in the room with his fine eye. "First clue. The door was still slightly open when I arrived. This was clearly where the thief entered and then left again. Therefore, someone was already in the house. The thief must know this house well, probably under surveillance. More than likely, it was guest at the party."

"Impressive. You noticed the door was slightly open," said Cara sarcastically.

"Second clue," continued the Doctor forcefully, giving Cara an evil glare, "The window leading into the garden was pushed open. It was clearly an obvious attempt to make us believe they had entered through the window. But it was _pushed_, not pulled. Why would the person in question want us to believe they had slipped through the window? To confuse us into thinking they were still there, in amongst the crowds dancing in the garden. But they left through the front, not the back."

Cara was trying very hard not to lose herself in laughter. Where was the Doctor going with this?

Zelda was staring with her mouth gaping open, as if she had never heard such an interesting story in her life. "How do you know the window was pushed, not pulled?" she asked attentively.

"Marks on the glass suggest pressure was on the inside of the window. A pushing force, not a pulling one. It also leads me onto my third point. No fingerprints were left on the table, or on the glass. Just scuffs, possibly from leather gloves. This then leads me onto my conclusion," said the Doctor dramatically. His hands were in his pockets and he flashed a smile at Cara as he concluded, "The thief is located in this region. They know the houses they target, possibly from surveillance or personal experience. They're only taking diamonds because they only need diamonds, not because of the wealth. They're in some sort of disguise, either because they don't want to be recognised or they can't be recognised."

Cara was frowning at him. He was in his babbling mode. The Doctor was spinning around in circles, pacing back and forth, walking in circles, all the while muttering to himself, "Think, think, think, think. Diamonds. _Think_."

He had a point, Cara had to admit. The thief was particularly precise. They_ needed_ the diamonds. But why?

"Diamonds are indestructible. The only thing that can break a diamond is a diamond. They've also got crystal clarity," interjected Cara in an attempt to help him.

"Brilliant, Cara. But why. Why do they need a crystal clear indestructible substance?" the Doctor asked in a strained whisper. Cara guessed his mind was speeding, his thoughts almost incoherent as his intelligence spun out of control.

Cara stood up from her chair, steadying herself as she wobbled in her heels. Walking slowly and still a little tipsy, Cara grabbed the Doctor's arm to make him stand still for a moment. She said quietly to him, "Do you think it's… alien?"

The term was still unusual for her to utter.

"Not necessarily. Not everything unusual or bad that happens is related to aliens, Cara," he replied. Was he a little hurt at her suggestion? Cara thought so by the way his brown eyes flicked over her. "At the moment, I really don't understand what is going on."

"Perhaps if we set up a trap? Another one?" suggested Francis, coming between their closeness. "Keep a closer watch this time. We were a bit reckless tonight, weren't we?"

"You mean, another party like this one? Who can afford to have parties like _this_ all the time?" Cara asked incredulously.

The Doctor grinned, his pearly white teeth glinting in the dim light. "This is 1920s America, Cara. Parties like these happen in multiple mansions all over the place. Only one reason why it's forever known as the _Roaring Twenties_."

"Perfect timing as well," said Francis, raising his glass with joy, "I agreed to help my friend host a party tomorrow night. Just across town. If you'll stay around long enough, I'd love for you to be there and help us."

The Doctor linked Cara's arm and winked at her. He nodded graciously to Francis Fitzgerald and his wife, "Thank you, Scottie. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Cara rolled her eyes but felt comforted by his support. She muttered in his ear so only he would hear, "Yeah, and it may just cost us the world. Knowing you."


	18. Breakfast At The Mansion

A/N: For anyone who didn't know; Lewis and Hathaway are detectives in the drama _Lewis_, a continuation of_ Inspector Morse_. I realised after publishing that it may lead to some confusion. Sorry! This is just a wee filler chapter. Once again, no Fitzgerald quotes are my own. All rights to the publishers. Don't own Doctor Who either. More reviews would be nice, just to show people are still reading. Cheers.

Chapter Eighteen: Breakfast at the Mansion

It was around four in the morning when the partying began to die down. The Jazz band had left along with around half of the guests. Some people, however, remained behind; a few were passed out on the dewy grass, some were sleeping around various rooms in the grand house and others were still awake and drinking as if they were timeless.

Francis suggested Cara and the Doctor get some sleep. The Doctor declined, saying he had to think and couldn't waste time on something as pointless as sleep. Cara accepted, letting the tiredness wash over her. Francis called for Roger to show Cara to her guest room while he remained behind with the Doctor.

Cara smiled weakly as Roger gave her company whilst mounting the stairs. The man didn't look tired or the slightest bit phased as he stepped over drunken bodies spread over the carpet. She guessed this must be a reoccurrence for him.

"I promised I would give you a message," Roger finally broke the silence as they turned into another carpeted stairway.

"Really?" Cara asked, a bit taken aback. "From who?"

"Sir Jonathan," answered Roger lightly.

Cara frowned, "Who is Jonathan?"

"Sir Guy Jonathan. He said you two were speaking earlier," said Roger patiently.

"Oh, Guy! I forgot to see him off," realised Cara, feeling guilty.

Roger nodded, "He asked if you were staying here tonight and that he would call around tomorrow to see you properly. He also asked me to tell you he looks forward to seeing you again."

Cara blushed. She hadn't led on Guy, had she? _Don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous and sweet but the time difference would never work_, Cara told herself. "Thank you," she whispered after a few moments.

Roger gestured to a white door before pushing it open. The room inside had a marvellous bed and rather large dresser, complete with a wardrobe full of clothes. Roger gave a small smile as she slipped inside. He said to her, "Sir Jonathan owns a newspaper company in New York. He doesn't fall for anyone. He certainly does not call round for girls he has just met, either."

Cara could feel the temperature in the room reach an uncomfortable warmth. She bit her lip and said softly, "Thank you, Roger."

"Goodnight, Miss Harvey."

He shut the door behind him with a gentle _click_.

Cara sat down exhaustedly onto her bed. How long ago had she slept? It seemed likes weeks ago, as if she was a different person. Cara walked over to dresser, grimacing as her own face stared back at her through the mirror. She was still smiling from Guy's message from Roger. It was typical, she thought. She'd finally met a nice guy. There was only a slight problem; he lived in 1920s America and she hadn't even been born yet.

Just before she fell asleep after roughly pulling off her clothes, Cara felt more than a little homesick.

* * *

Cara groaned as she pushed away the duvet covering her head. She'd always been an early riser apart from those days where she had gone partying the night before. The fresh morning sun was shining on her bed from the lovely bay window in her borrowed room. Rather roughly, Cara pulled away the bedcovers, only then realising she was in her underwear.

As Cara pushed herself to look for her clothes she fell back down on the bed again with a loud groan. Her head was banging. That was when she remembered the five glasses of champagne in twenty minutes. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Champagne had never done _that_ to her before. She hadn't been hung-over since her eighteenth birthday nearly a year ago.

With more strength than was usually needed, she stumbled out of bed and over to the wardrobe. She was sure Francis and Zelda wouldn't mind her borrowing some clothes. They probably wouldn't even notice their disappearance due to the vastness of this house. Cara chose a pretty day dress made of delicate white lace and flat-heeled shoes to match. When she turned to the mirror with an old-fashioned brush, never before did she miss her straighteners more in her life. Her hair was getting back its natural wave, and combined with her blotchy makeup; Cara sighed in frustration and walked straight into the small bathroom to get a nice steamy bath.

Twenty minutes later Cara descended the stairs completely clean, hangover nearly gone, fresh makeup and hair showing its natural curl. The Doctor was waiting for her in the lounge, appreciating the view of the sunny garden. Cara beamed at him, as much as her headache would allow. He smiled back, eyes twinkling and looking her up and down. Cara fidgeted in her borrowed dress.

"I figured they wouldn't mind if I borrowed some clothes," said Cara.

"No, probably not. Roger is bringing us breakfast in a few moments. He was waiting for you to come down. Says you're having a guest later," the Doctor raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Cara tried to ignore her heated cheeks as the memories poured back to her. "Oh, yeah. Guy," she answered, unable to control her shy smile.

"Surprise you remember from all that drinking," he said with fake disapproval.

"Never before have I gotten drunk on champagne," replied Cara with a little exasperation, "I blame it on the 20s_. Roaring_ probably comes from roaring headaches."

"Bootlegged alcohol. Everything is homemade. It's stronger, no strict regulations," the Doctor said in his_ I-know-everything _tone. Cara refrained from rolling her eyes. She looked him over, assessing his appearance and stature.

"Did you sleep at all?"

The Doctor sniffed, "Sure I told you before; geniuses don't waste precious time on petty things like sleep. We think. Thinking is what we do. Sleeping is not."

"But you're a _Time Lord_," said Cara in awe, "Doesn't time like, I don't know, slow down around you or something?"

The Doctor laughed, pulling her by the hand to sit next to him. "Nah! Time is more like a big ball of timey – you know, never mind. The last time I tried to explain it no one understood it anyway."

"Just like when you try to explain most things, I imagine," she retorted with humour. She eyed him again, curiously. "You never did tell me why you were called the Doctor."

"I did," he countered, "I said _blame my mother_."

Cara frowned, "Never underestimate the power of a name. They can tell you a lot about a person. So why did your mother pick a title for you?"

"Are you always this random when you have a hangover?" asked the Doctor cheekily.

Cara pushed him lightly on the arm, sticking her tongue out. "Flynn says curiosity will be the death of me," she joked.

"Not on my watch," he said quickly.

"You must have a pretty big watch. Saying you're a Time Lord and all," Cara laughed. The Doctor faced her, certainly amused. He opened his mouth to reply just as Roger entered the living room, balancing a lavish silver tray holding a full English breakfast. He sat it down on the coffee table in front of the pair.

"Thank you, Roger," said Cara pleasantly.

Roger smiled back. Before he turned away, he noticeably stopped to glare at the Doctor. The Doctor, who didn't seem to recognise the angry stare, returned his gaze with a bright grin which could light up the room.

"I see you've got Roger to like you," muttered the Doctor, watching Roger walk away.

Cara picked a piece of toast and started to nibble on it thoughtfully. "I think he only likes me because Guy does. He approves of _Sir Jonathan_, as he calls him," she admitted.

The Doctor thought about this for a moment. He delicately flipped a rasher of bacon onto a fried egg which he then slid onto a waffle. Without using a fork, the Doctor lifted the waffle topped with egg and bacon and pushed it all into his mouth. Cara watched, a little disgusted as well as amused. He gave a loud swallow.

Cara finished her piece of toast and looked disdainfully at the plate, "No breakfast like this is complete without potato farls or soda. It's not the same."

The Doctor smiled, shoving a waffle into her hand, "Potato farls! Amazing creation. It's a pity you can only get them in Ireland. Haven't had them in ages."

She handed the waffle back to the Doctor, instead reaching for another slice of toast. "I don't like potatoes. Just the farls," she told him absently.

"What's the point of being Irish if you don't like potato?" the Doctor asked between mouthfuls.

"You sound like Flynn," Cara whispered. She wiped her hands on a napkin and pulled at the Doctor's arm, "What's the plan for today? Where are Francis and Zelda?"

"Well," he began, taking a spoonful of beans and chewing them quickly, "They're round at Mr and Mrs Gilbert's house. Preparing the plans for tonight. They're coming back later to tell us the details. If Mr and Mrs Gilbert accept, of course. Not everyone would be too pleased about getting their diamonds stolen. They don't know us either – we're just guests staying at the Fitzgerald's – but if everything does go to plan; we should catch the thief red-handed. Well, hopefully."

"What time are we heading around?" asked Cara, without a doubt.

"About seven to set up. We'll be at strategic points around the house. Should all be relatively simple, no drama intended," the Doctor paused and smirked to himself, adding, "Guy can help if he wants."

Cara smiled mischievously, "What if he's not human? What if it _is_ alien?"

"Then things shall be a lot more interesting that I expected," he answered with a small wink.

Roger knocked on the living room door. Cara and the Doctor looked up expectantly. With a delicate clearing of his throat, Roger announced, "Sir Jonathan is here to see you, Miss Harvey. Will you see him now?"

Cara blushed as she glanced at the Doctor. He was leaning back on the sofa, sipping his orange juice with a smug expression etched onto his smiling face.

"That would be great, Roger. Thank you," Cara answered politely.

He nodded, a strange glitter of approval in the butler's stare. As he left the room one more, the Doctor gave girly giggle into his glass. Cara slapped him on the arm, clearly embarrassed.


	19. Midnight Blue

A/N: I only just realised I said in the description of this story that it is set after series three. I meant series four! I feel like an idiot now. I tend to always count from David Tennant beginning and forget about the actual series one with Christopher because this is a Ten story. My mistake. So if anyone reading thought this was before Donna, it's actually after Donna and the Rose reunion and just before Matt Smith. So just after series four. Before any of Ten's solo adventures. (This will be important for later!)

Additional: On an extra note, in the previous chapter I mentioned potato farls and soda bread. Potato farls are a kind of potato-y floury bread type thing, which you usually have toasted with a breakfast or fry up. Soda bread is another type of bread which is really dense and not risen. I still don't own Fitzgerald quotes, and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Nineteen: Midnight Blue

Guy came into the living room, bringing with him the radiance from the sun outside. He was wearing a smart grey suit, white shirt and thin black tie with his dark hair smoothed over and his eyes positively glowing. Cara's breath hitched a little as she watched him. He was even better looking than she remembered. Suddenly Cara felt rather underdressed as she stood up to meet him, her head still slightly sore from the previous night's adventure.

"You're even lovelier than I remembered," he said in greeting. Cara blushed as she thought the same about him.

"Great to see you, Guy. Would you like a seat?" she offered as if it was her house.

Guy's smiled widened. He moved his left hand from behind his back to produce a grand bouquet of midnight blue flowers, luscious and extravagantly beautiful. Cara gasped as she saw them, revelling in their beauty. "Guy, you – I mean, you really shouldn't have," she said as she took them in her grasp. Her eyes watered slightly as she inhaled the sweet perfume.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you. Besides, I picked the colour especially. They match your eyes," Guy said gracefully. His charm was too much to handle. As he took a seat beside the window, Cara took one opposite, just beside the Doctor but so she wasn't sitting on the same sofa as him.

The Doctor tapped her shoulder, leaning over to whisper, "You're not going to cry are you?"

"No," Cara hissed back, grateful that Guy had taken back the flowers to place in a vase sitting on a table beside him. "I meant he _really_ shouldn't have gotten me flowers. I have a serious case of hayfever. Watery eyes, nosebleeds, sneezes. All that kind of thing."

The Doctor laughed and leaned back. Cara reverted her attention to Guy who seemed to be observing her as if she was a statue of beauty. He asked, "What do you have planned for tonight? I thought I could take you into town, get to know you better. Have dinner but let's not go on the toot this time."

"It means let's not drink a lot of champagne in twenty minutes flat this time," translated the Doctor in a whisper.

Cara threw him a dirty look before turning back to Guy, a wide smile on her happy face. "Sorry," she began, a little guiltily, "I'm attending a party tonight. The -"

She looked at the Doctor for help. He added, "The Gilbert's."

"You both know the Gilbert's?" Guy asked curiously.

"Not exactly, no," the Doctor answered, rubbing the back of his neck, "We're sort of crashing. Again. We don't make a habit of it. Actually, yeah we do. We just sort of crash everywhere, really."

"Literally," Cara muttered, thinking of the rocky TARDIS ride.

The Doctor smirked, "But, Guy, I'm sure Cara would love it if you came with us."

He beamed, "Everything's Jake, then! What time should I call round?"

"Seven," answered Cara.

Guy got up and Cara followed him to the living room door. He looked at her one more time before lightly holding her arm and kissing her cheek. Then Guy left without a word, leaving Cara slightly breathless and heart beating out a samba.

"Do you always do this?" she asked, spinning around to the Doctor. "Set up your friends with people you know they'll never be with?"

The Doctor looked a bit hurt. He stood up to join Cara, holding her shoulders to get a better look at her, "No, I don't. But Cara, you have to realise…"

"What?" she asked lightly, seeing the sorrow and loneliness in his brown eyes.

"I really need an extra person to help us out tonight," he said quickly.

Cara sighed. She was expecting to get an insight into his heart, to see exactly what was keeping the Doctor from being one hundred per cent happy. But once again he had cut off his emotions, stamping on them like he had arachnophobia and had just seen a spider.

"Right then, come on. I want to go over the plan again for tonight. Why don't we take a walk around the garden?"

She looked at the mysterious alien sadly. His sad eyes showed a twinkle of excitement as they met her electric blue. They were the perfect shade; not ice cold, not tinted grey. A perfect electric blue. Sometimes the Doctor thought he could see the universe in Cara's eyes. All of the time Cara thought she could see the whole of the Doctor's life in his.

Cara accepted his arm after a moment of silence. She would figure him out one day. Just as he, the Doctor, the Time Lord victorious, would figure out this strange little human who continued to amaze him with her unpredictable choices and ability to see through psychic paper.

* * *

Cara, the Doctor, Zelda and Francis were in the car and on their way to the house party. Guy was following in the car behind. Zelda was teasing Cara about her date with Guy.

"He ain't no cake-eater, that's for sure," said Zelda between the Doctor and Francis' babbling. "He's a real nice guy. You two would be so sweet together."

"How's the novel going, Scottie?" asked the Doctor over Zelda. Cara listened intently to what he was going to say.

Francis grimaced, looking back from the window. "I've got this idea, Doctor. Really great idea. It would be the making of me and Zelda, I'm sure of it. There's just something missing, and I can't see it yet. Something I need to add."

"What's it about?" asked Cara intently.

"It's a romance, more like a tragic romance. I'm examining the idea of people being in love with the idea of love rather than actual love," he answered with certain fervency.

"What's the main character's name?" she asked excitedly.

Francis frowned again, "I haven't thought of that yet. I'm working on the name Gatsby. I've been too concerned with the plot to think about names."

Cara's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. Before the Doctor could stop her, or warn her, she blurted, "Jay. Jay Gatsby. Never underestimate the importance of a name."

"Jay," Francis said in awe, "_Jay_. That sounds – well, you've certainly given me a few ideas. Jay and Daisy. Yes, I like the sound of that."

Cara beamed, "Knew you would."

When she looked over to the Doctor, he was staring at her with disapproval but a smile was lingering on his lips. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Did I, or did I not just name the main character _in The Great Gatsby_?"

"Yes, you did," the Doctor answered in a tone of fake shock.

"But then that must mean before I came her, I already came here and named him. So I was meant to come here and say that. Is that right? So I was meant to meet you that day you blew up the shop," Cara rushed, trying to make sense of her own words.

"Wizard," he said with a smirk.

Cara analysed his expression for a moment. What was that look on his face? Did he mean to bump into her that day? Was this all a plan?

She was distracted, however, as the chauffeur pulled in through the grand gates to a fantastic mansion. It wasn't quite as big as the Fitzgerald's but Cara was still shocked at the extent of it. The swimming pool was located in the front garden, off to the side beside the large hedge. A grand black car was parked on the right sight where the ground was covered in tiny pink pebbles. On the porch at the entrance stood two people; a middle-aged man and woman, waving at their arrival.

Cara smiled gratefully as Guy appeared at the door of the car to open it for her. She had changed her outfit just before she left to blend in with the party atmosphere. Now Cara was wearing a borrowed pretty silver dress, covered in diamond sparkles with matching high heel shoes. As she stood out on the gravel, wobbling slightly, Guy rearranged her shawl to cover her shoulders, shielding her from the evening air.

The chauffeur was taking care of the two cars, parking them beside the one owned by the Gilberts. Cara took Guy's arm as they walked to the porch to meet Mr and Mrs Gilbert. She felt the excitement and apprehension grip at her heart as she shared a quick glance with the Doctor. She just had the strangest feeling this night was going to be more entertaining that they knew.

The final stages of the plan were nearly complete. The diamond jewellery was in position, the trap set up. All they needed now was the guests, a thief and an excessive amount of bootlegged alcohol.


	20. From Moonlight To Sunrise

A/N: This is where it gets good. Major stuff is going to go down. In case you haven't noticed already, Cara is a _very_ rebellious and stubborn character. I want to thank Valerie E. Mackin for her regular reviews. Thank you!

I don't own Fitzgerald quotes, as you probably know from me mentioning it in the last six chapters.

Chapter Twenty: From Moonlight To Sunrise

Cara and Guy were standing on the balcony. They were leaning against the stone railing, staring into the scene below. The same Jazz band from the night before was playing loudly on the patio as couples continued to drink and dance and kiss under the cloudy moonlight. Guy glanced sideways at Cara who, at the same moment, looked upwards to the room above them. The curtains were drawn but a light remained on in the library. A little warily, Cara glanced back at Guy and gave a small nod.

* * *

Francis was standing on the top floor overlooking the foyer. Zelda sat below, surrounded by guests. She was sitting on a small leather sofa and drinking a single glass of wine. Mr and Mrs Gilbert were across the room, watching their guests with subdued eyes. Zelda looked up at Francis who returned her gaze, a small smile puckering at his lips.

* * *

The Doctor was standing outside in the garden. He was pacing up and down, watching the behaviour of every individual guest. He slipped his glasses out of his pocket and pushed them up his nose to get a closer look. Cara and Guy were positioned on the balcony, a floor below the library. Francis was on the same floor as the Library, Zelda on the bottom floor to keep Mr and Mrs Gilbert up to date with information.

The Doctor thought the library was perfectly positioned for this plan. There was nowhere to run or hide and plenty of places to keep a watch on that one room. It was also a good idea to keep the diamonds in a consistent location so the thief wouldn't waste any precious time. He was starting to get bored of 1920s America. He had already thought of so many other places he could take Cara. Something as simple as a diamond burglar was starting to get too domestic for him.

Yet, even he had to admit, there was something strange about the burglaries. Something he was missing. Perhaps the whole point was to convince everyone it really was just a local thief trying to get a little extra money. When really, there was something more sinister behind it.

The Doctor sighed and stopped in his tracks. Nearly an hour had passed and nothing had happened. He was sure Cara would be getting restless. Waiting required _patience,_ and he was sure the reckless Cara Harvey didn't have much of that.

_ At least she hasn't wandered off yet_, he thought idly to himself.

A high-pitched squeal erupted through the night.

The Doctor spun around, gathering his bearings before setting off into the direction in which he heard the shriek. Some of the guests seemed to have heard it too, for they looked around, puzzled and perplexed while others jumped and gasped.

Several things happened at once.

Zelda and Francis heard the woman squeal from inside the house. Zelda jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs to her husband. Francis grabbed her hand when she reached him. He shouted over the din of panicking guests, "The library! We have to get to the diamonds!"

Without waiting for her to respond, he dragged her by the hand and started to run in the direction of the library.

* * *

Cara and Guy narrowly missed Francis and Zelda as they also ran hand in hand, but instead they were running in the direction of the Doctor. Strangers were still dancing inside the mansion, oblivious as to what was going on. The Jazz band continued to play loudly, much to Cara's annoyance. The music was too loud; it was drowning out any other noises that might have been of importance.

In their haste, Cara and Guy failed to notice a tall figure dressed in black begin to climb the stairs.

They found the Doctor outside. Mr and Mrs Gilbert were also there, appearing pale and frightened. The Doctor was sitting on his knees and holding a limp figure in his arms.

Cara gasped. Guy wrapped a protective arm around her to keep her from harm. Lying on the gravelled ground was a woman in her thirties with curly blonde hair. She was unmoving. To Cara's utter horror the still woman had two burn marks side by side on her ribs, the clothing seared away around that area. Cara began to shake and her eyes began to tear up.

"Is she – is she…?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered darkly. He gently let go of the woman after thoroughly inspecting her wounds. His brown eyes shone with anger as he glanced up at Cara. He said in a strict tone, "Guy help Mr and Mrs Gilbert back into the house and call for the police. Cara tell Scottie and Zelda what has happened. Get Scottie to retrieve the diamonds."

"What are you going to do?" asked Cara in a shaky voice.

"I'm going to find whoever did this," he promised, his eyes suddenly dark and mysterious.

He was about to walk away when he saw a flicker of emotion pass over Cara's face. He recognised that look. It gave him chills and it most certainly did not encourage him to walk away from her. He stopped and glared her with such intensity she could almost feel it. "Don't attract trouble, Cara. Do as I say and then meet me back in the house. Do you understand?" the Doctor said slowly to emphasise his point.

A surge of passionate anger swept through her. Cara glared back at him, her eyebrows pulling together as she felt the needling sensation of defiance tingle her fingertips. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as his gaze intensified, "Say you'll not do anything stupid."

Cara bit her lip and considered this for a moment. The spark of rebellion deep inside her had reignited after being asleep for quite a while. But the Doctor was not a scolding teacher; he was a force of power and goodness. "I won't do anything stupid," she promised softly.

He watched her for one more moment. Clearly satisfied, the Doctor walked away towards the garden, trying to make sense of his thoughts. Two burn marks, side by side. Rib area. Burnt away clothing. Killed instantly. Suddenly this whole case _was_ a lot more seriously than he originally thought.

Cara was still standing at the side of the mansion with Guy. He was looking at her with a puzzled expression. She looked up at him and nodded, "You do as the Doctor says. Help Mr and Mrs Gilbert and call the police."

"But what are you going to do?" he asked with concern.

Cara met his kind eyes with a long stare. He could see a sudden blue fire within her eyes. It warmed him deep inside. "I'm not going to have the Doctor boss be about like a little kid," she said quietly. Louder, she added, "I'm going to find Francis and Zelda. But the Doctor is missing something here. This wasn't a consequence of meddling, this was a distraction. I think I know exactly where the thief is."

* * *

Francis and Zelda had reached the library. Francis placed a finger to his lip, urging his wife to be silent. He walked in front of her, still holding her hand. The dim light was still lit in the room and was reflecting shadows on the curtains. Francis crept forward, Zelda close to him. They were halfway across the middle of the room when the door quietly creaked shut behind them.

Francis let go of Zelda and started towards the table holding the diamonds. They were still there. He sighed in relief and turned to look at Zelda. As he turned, he saw a dark figure blocking the doorway, an evil smirk on their mouth. Francis gulped in an attempt to fake bravery. He pulled Zelda behind him to stand in front of her protectively. She uttered a fragile gasp at the person facing them.

"I'm guessing you're the thief," said Francis in a steady voice.

"You guessed correctly," replied the woman smoothly.

She was dressed in a long black dress and silk black gloves reaching her elbows. Patent black boots made her appearance intimidatingly tall while her red-toned hair fell graciously over her shoulders. But it was the mysteriously dark sunglasses covering the woman's eyes that caught Francis's attention. Not to mention the blood red glistening pendant hanging loosely around her neck.

Francis, eyes on the pendant while he gripped Zelda's hand, laughed without humour. "All along I thought it was a man!"

The woman took another step forward. She had a hand on her hip with confident posture. Everything was screaming at Francis to get Zelda out of there as soon as possible.

"Who are you?" asked Zelda, peeking around from behind her husband.

"Lady Fortunmay," she answered without a smile. Her expression remained stony. She raised a long arm and opened her palm, gesturing to the diamonds, "I'll be having them and I'll leave without another word."

Francis grimaced as he held the diamonds close to his chest, "It's over, Fortunmay. We know you're the thief. You're the one who has been stealing all the diamonds. We've got proof now. Why don't you just hand yourself over and be done with it?"

Outside the library door, Cara had been quietly listening to the conversation. She was flattened against the wall, heart hammering in her chest and breathing rate rising by the minute. She didn't know what to do. Should she get the Doctor? The whole point of her going against what the Doctor ordered was to find the thief alone. She was going to send Francis and Zelda back to the Doctor and then visit the library herself. However, she knew something was wrong when Francis and Zelda were nowhere to be found.

Lady Fortunmay shook her head and _tsked_ sarcastically. "And why would I do that?" she asked as if she was musing over her own rhetorical question. Her fingers twitched at her glasses as her blood red pendant shone with colour. "Especially when I could just kill you both and leave without a trace."

Cara reacted on instinct alone. The mysterious Lady Fortunmay lowered her dark glasses. Cara ran into the room, charging in her direction. Two flaming red beams shot from Fortunmay's eyes, aiming straight at the targets of Francis and Zelda. Cara pushed the woman to the floor with all her might, tumbling down with her.

The burning beams hit the carpet and scorched the green fibre. Fortunmay screamed in utter anger, pulling her tinted glasses back in position as she leapt to her feet. Cara was a little slower as she felt slightly winded by her fall. Fortunmay roughly picked Cara up from the floor before the girl had chance to respond. She grabbed her neck and pushed her against the bookcase with a loud _thud!_ A few books toppled from the shelving and sprawled across the ground.

Cara struggled to catch her breath. Her blue eyes were alive with fright as she stared into the dark glasses of Lady Fortunmay. _This is not a good position to be in_, Cara thought with a slight panic.

"Now," hissed Fortunmay through her teeth, directing her proposal to Francis, "how about I make you a deal? Give me the diamonds or you're little friend won't be alive to see the sunrise."


	21. A Crime In Crimson

A/N: This episode/story is drawing to and end. I have the next adventure half planned out but this is where I falter slightly. I have the ending of this whole fic written but I want to know what you want to see the Doctor and Cara do next. Spaceship? Historical period? Future? I really do need some ideas. It's the transgression between middle and ending that I've been having trouble planning. Reviews would be lovely!

Still don't own Fitzgerald quotes, all right to publishers.

Chapter Twenty-One: A Crime In Crimson

_ Previously: _

_ The burning beams hit the carpet and scorched the green fibre. Fortunmay screamed in utter anger, pulling her tinted glasses back in position as she leapt to her feet. Cara was a little slower as she felt slightly winded by her fall. Fortunmay roughly picked Cara up from the floor before the girl had chance to respond. She grabbed her neck and pushed her against the bookcase with a loud thud! A few books toppled from the shelving and sprawled across the ground. _

_ Cara struggled to catch her breath. Her blue eyes were alive with fright as she stared into the dark glasses of Lady Fortunmay. This is not a good position to be in, Cara thought with a slight panic. _

_ "Now," hissed Fortunmay through her teeth, directing her proposal to Francis, "how about I make you a deal? Give me the diamonds or you're little friend won't be alive to see the sunrise."_

Fortunmay increased the pressure around Cara's throat, hissing with reverent fury, "Actually, I might just kill her anyway for thinking she can stop me in the first place."

Francis ran a few steps forward as he saw Cara wince in the steely clutches of the madwoman. Fortunmay raised her free hand in his direction as a silent warning not to come any closer. Cara's hands struggled to release the iron grip on her throat in fruitless attempts. She opened her mouth to try and speak but the pain in her neck was making it almost impossible. "You," she spluttered helplessly, "You – killed -"

Cara gasped, trying to draw in a large breath. She couldn't continue – but she didn't need to. Lady Fortunmay shot her a gloating smile. Cara found it slightly unnerving not being able to see into the woman's eyes. Emotions were a lot more restricted without meeting someone's eye. She seemed unpredictable. "Yes," answered Fortunmay, her tone suddenly soft and taunting, "I killed the woman outside. She was meddling in my business. Asking about my glasses. Asking why I was there. I've seen her all week lurking in the shadows. Trying to see what I was up to."

Watery tears of panic started to leak from Cara's eyes. Her head was spinning as she continued to gasp for air. It scared her, she had to admit, that this woman could end her life in the next few minutes and there was nothing she could do.

_Doctor,_ she shouted in her head_, I need you!_

* * *

The Doctor was still outside, gathering as much clues as he could. Francis was bound to have retrieved the diamonds right now. If there were any problems Cara would have told him. There was something,_ something_ he was missing. There was an invisible link between the diamonds and the burn marks on the poor woman. For some reason his mind kept skipping over it, as if it were impossible to his coherent sense of worldly knowledge.

His mind suddenly stopped whirling and fixed on one person: Cara. Why hadn't she joined him? He doubted she was still angry from their disagreement. He thought she would've been too excited to stay away from this mystery. He thought, for a brief moment, he would see her run out of the house and straight over to him, reeling with ideas. Perhaps he had gotten her wrong. Perhaps his life was taking its toll on her.

No. He wasn't wrong about Cara Harvey. The Doctor had been in a very bad place recently. Full of despair, loneliness and regret. He thought – wrongly – that he was better travelling alone. But he craved company. Was that too much to ask? Cara made him feel alive again. Yet there was something warning him, not only telling, but_ urging _him to taker her back home where she was safe. _How will I lose this one?_ He asked himself bitterly.

A flickering shadow caught the Doctor's attention. The light from the library was shining onto the garden patio, casting moving shadows onto the stone. The Doctor squinted, clearly confused as he recognised the shape of a figure, arm outstretched to another deformed shadow. Why would there be -?

The Doctor didn't need to think long about the answer. He rushed into the house, pushing past the guests and searching for someone in particular. There he was – standing beside Mr and Mrs Gilbert, hands in pockets and serious expression imprinted onto his handsome face. The Doctor's hearts slammed harder in his chest as he noticed the absence of Cara, Francis and Zelda.

"Guy!" the Doctor shouted over to the concerned man. "Where's Cara?"

"She went to the library," said Guy, his eyebrows pulling together. "I thought she'd be back by now."

Internally swearing, the Doctor galloped to the staircase and ran with all the energy he had left. Guy left Mr and Mrs Gilbert standing speechless as he followed the Doctor, heading towards the library. The Doctor calculated the precious seconds that ticked by as he raced up the stairs. Every passing second could make a difference.

The Doctor flung the door open, Guy not far behind him. The door hit the wall with a bellowing_ slam_!

Fortunmay jumped in fright at the sudden interruption. Her grip slackened on Cara, who slid down against the wall, spluttering for air. Guy pushed the Doctor out of the way, slamming into Fortunmay in his haste to reach Cara – but Fortunmay was too quick for him. The surprisingly strong woman grabbed Guy by the arm and flung him across the library. The Doctor met Cara's reluctant gaze before stepping into the full light of the room. Fortunmay turned to face him, a snarl rippling over her mouth.

"You've killed someone," said the Doctor slowly, his expression dark.

Fortunmay shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Who are you?"

"I'm going to be the one asking questions," he snapped. He walked closer, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted slightly upward. He glared straight into her dark glasses, saying, "First of all, who are you?"

She seemed to be musing over this, wondering whether or not to play along. After a long pause, she answered, "Lady Fortunmay."

"Nice necklace, Lady Fortunmay," the Doctor replied. His tone raised a dangerous few notches. The blood red amulet was glinting in the lamplight. Cara, who was on the floor and still soothing her neck, gazed at it curiously. She'd never seen a gemstone of that shade.

"It's a rare… specimen," said Fortunmay silkily. She took a step closer to Cara. The Doctor noticed this with a twinge of anger. Francis was watching the interaction whilst holding Zelda closely to his side.

With forced effort, Francis asked, "Have you seen it before, Doctor?"

"Oh yes," said the Doctor, turning to look at Francis. "It _is_ a rare specimen. A _very_ rare specimen. Do you want to know why? They were destroyed many years ago. For good reasons, at that. So you can imagine why I am very surprised – no, surprised isn't the right word. I prefer _unintentionally displeased_, to see one around Lady Fortunmay's neck. This leads me onto my second question. How did you get one?"

Fortunmay's hand gripped tightly and protectively around the blood red stone. She eyed the Doctor suspiciously, "I bought it in an antiques shop. It seemed rather harmless and first. But then I felt it speaking to me. Changing my thoughts. My feelings."

Cara shivered, flicking her eyes away from the foreboding necklace. Guy was looking at her from across the room, ready to leap at any sign of Fortunmay making a hostile movement. The Doctor, however, seemed to be completely captivated by the blood red stone.

"It was only natural one of them escaped. They were mass produced," the Doctor glanced at Cara, his brown eyes mysteriously unemotional. It was as if he was trying to contain his almighty anger. He went onto explain, "Those necklaces were created by a kind of sorcerer. He poured his philosophies into the gemstone. He was intent on forming a mindless army. An army it was too, because the gemstone had a side-effect he didn't anticipate. They replaced the wearers' vision with a burning gaze. In light conditions, a burning ray shoots from the pupil, controlled by the gemstone. In the dark the vision returns to normal. The Shadow Proclamation found out about these deceptive weapons, however. They thought they destroyed them all. Obviously not."

Francis had barely understood a word the Doctor had said. He frowned, still quizzical, "How did it end up in an antique shop?"

The Doctor blew out a long breath, "Oh, stuff like that ends up in the weirdest of places! It was probably inside some sort of other artefact and separated along the way to where it was found."

"Is it…?" Cara didn't want to finish with _alien_. Not in front of Francis, Zelda and Guy.

The Doctor guessed how her sentence was going to end. He nodded, answering, "Yes."

Seizing her chance, Fortunmay lunged for Cara, who was ready this time and dived to the side. The Doctor unveiled his sonic screwdriver, threatening to use it. But Fortunmay, seemingly unfazed by the small silver tool, managed to grab hold of Cara's arm. She pulled the girl from the ground and into her clutches. Cara squirmed and struggled against the hold of the tall woman.

Fortunmay fiddled with the edge of her sunglasses as Cara continued to throw her off. "You're probably wondering why I was stealing diamonds, aren't you?" pointed out Fortunmay. The Doctor didn't answer. He just held his sonic screwdriver threateningly, eying Cara with concern.

"Let her go," he hissed.

Fortunmay increased her hold on Cara's arm. "I can't see properly when the pupil is taken over by the burning ray," Fortunmay explained without the approval of the Doctor, "I also can't use it during dark conditions, for some reason unknown to me. But I came up with a solution. Or rather, I think the pendant did. Diamonds. Diamonds, with their prisms and impossibly unbreakable surfaces. If I could just get enough diamonds I could then create a shield for my eyes, enabling me to see properly and making the burning ray controllable."

"Diamonds are carbon in its most concentrated form. The particular arrangement of carbon atoms or its crystal structure is the feature that defines the mineral's fundamental properties. A crystal is a solid body formed from the bonding of atomic elements or compounds in a repeated arrangement. They refract light as higher density materials have greater concentrations of electrons and therefore greater capabilities to refract light. Light passing through a diamond is the near maximum for any transparent substance. If the light passing through the diamond is of the wrong electronic arrangement, that could have serious repercussions," babbled the Doctor. His mood seemed to lighten slightly. He had missed the chance to show his scientific and universal knowledge in the past two days.

Cara sighed dramatically in the grip of the enemy, "I still_ really_ hate science."

The Doctor winked at her and leaned forward on his toes, saying with intensity, "I suppose the only way to stop it is if the amulet was destroyed."

A little light bulb flicked in Cara's head. Fortunmay was replying in some complicated manner, clearly distracted by the extent of the Doctor's knowledge. Cara shifted slightly but not enough for Fortunmay to notice. Now Cara was looking straight at the blood red stone around her holder's neck. In one swift movement, if planned properly and precisely, Cara was sure she could stop this from happening.

She seized her chance when Fortunmay gave another smart reply to the Doctor's insult. Cara, with lightning speed, reached for the amulet with her free arm. The blood red stone burnt her palm as it closed around the gem. Ignoring the stinging pain, Cara pulled with all her might. The cord snapped and Fortunmay fell back, as did Cara, hastily letting go of the pendant.

Fortunmay rolled to the side. The Doctor leaped to help Cara who was holding her burnt hand away from her body. The blood red amulet lay on the carpet, glistening with an intense fire. The Doctor, with one arm on Cara and the other holding his sonic, pointed the screwdriver at the gemstone, flicking on the blue light. There was a faint hiss and a flash of scarlet light before the pendant fractured into tiny pieces and turned to crimson powder.


	22. Boats Against The Current

A/N: Last chapter of the Roaring Twenties! I'm actually going to really miss writing this story.

Fitzgerald owns the quotes, as does the publishers. (Last time I'll say that thankfully.)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Boats Against The Current

Cara watched with wide eyes as the gemstone turned to glittering powder. The Doctor puffed out a sigh of relief. He helped Cara to her feet, taking note of the red scorch on the palm of her hand. "I'll fix that soon, I promise," he said gently.

Cara shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She glanced over her shoulder at the unconscious woman lying on the floor. "Will she be alright?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. She'll be fine. May have a sore head for a few days and a dislike of bright lights. But she'll recover," explained the Doctor, holding onto Cara's good hand. "The gem was completely controlling her. We can't hold her responsible for any of her actions. I'm sure she'll give back the diamonds when she comes round. We'll have to tell the police something believable."

Guy had walked over and he smiled intensely at Cara. She grinned in response, a little tiredly. He didn't say anything; he simply stood beside her and swept a lock of glossy brown hair behind her ear.

Francis and Zelda were standing at the window. Zelda looked around at the Doctor, worry written on her face, "Doctor, the cops are here. We'll have to apologise to Mr and Mrs Gilbert for this whole balled up situation."

The Doctor frowned and pulled Cara closer to his side. With his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck while glancing apologetically to Francis, "Yeah… About that. We, that is Cara and I, really should be going. I believe we've outstayed our welcome. We just stopped by for a quick hello. Then things escalated and -"

Francis was waving his hand in the air, shaking his head in understanding. "I know how you work, Doctor. I don't judge you for it. I know you're a good man. You're always there when someone needs you, but when the danger disappears, so do you."

The Doctor nodded, saying gratefully, "Thank you, Scottie."

Francis sighed, "_Reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope_."

Cara's eyes shone. Suddenly he wasn't Francis anymore – the man who had gave them a room for a night and had shown them his great mystery. No, he was F. Scott Fitzgerald again. Cara's inspiration was right standing in front of her and had just quoted a novel he hadn't even written yet.

"You should write that down," Cara said humorously. The Doctor tightened his grip on her hand as he tried to stifle his laughter.

* * *

It was a sad farewell for Cara. Even worse than the one on Imaginarium. She would be returning to a world where Francis and Zelda were no more. It was hard to look at them knowing how their fairytale would end.

The Doctor and Cara were back on the Fitzgerald estate, standing outside the TARDIS on the driveway. Francis, Zelda and Guy were all in attendance, each individual reflecting a different mood.

Before they had left the Gilbert's house, Francis and Zelda had sorted a suitable story for the investigating police. The murder of the poor woman, still nameless (but nicknamed 'Curly' by some of the guests who had heard of her) was passed as a tragic accident due to some illegal alcohol. Lady Fortunmay was still unconscious and had been transferred to a hospital further in the city. The Doctor was sure she would recover in a few days after she had slept away the remaining traces of the possessive amulet.

"You sure are a bearcat," said Zelda whilst giggling carelessly. She hugged Cara enthusiastically who smiled in response.

"Thanks," she said, unsure of what she was thanking Zelda for exactly.

Francis took her hand next and kissed it gently. Cara blushed. "Good luck with the writing," he said, holding onto her hand. Cara looked at his handsome face intently, wishing she could imprint the image into her mind forever. "Remember: great books write themselves, only bad books have to be written."

"I'll miss you. Both of you," said Cara sadly. Tears were threatening to pour onto her cheeks. She was struggling to keep herself together.

"Don't be upset over a farewell, Cara. Look forward to the next greeting. Besides, I'm sure I'll see you're name on the cover of books soon. I look forward to the competition," Francis consoled good-naturedly.

Cara's eyes glittered with unshed tears as she quoted, "_So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past_."

Francis stopped, his eyes glazing over as images upon images sprung to his vision while he was lost in a world which was entirely his own. He fumbled over what to say as his gaze rested on Cara once more. "I think I've just found what I've been looking for…" he whispered in awe.

Cara turned to the Doctor, completely smug. "Did I just quote my favourite quote from my favourite author _to_ my favourite author a quote he hasn't yet written and all along quoted from my quote?" she muttered.

"Yes," he replied slowly, a snigger on his lips. "I think you did."

"Can we visit J.K Rowling next? I'd love to say I was responsible for the '_Always_' quote. No… Perhaps that's too original. _Oh my god_, how about W.B. Yeats? No – Thomas Hardy? Nathanial Hawthorne?" chatted Cara excitedly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, murmuring, "It's like travelling with a talking library."

"Hey!" she scolded.

Guy cleared his throat in an attempt to politely tell them he had something to say. Cara frowned a little guiltily but shot the Doctor a dirty look as he backed away to give them privacy. Guy held both of Cara's hands, his kind eyes full of sorrow and regret. Cara's figurative heart broke for him.

"I haven't even had the chance to get to know you properly," Guy began, his words dripping with emotion, "but I want you to know how utterly wonderful I think you are."

Cara blushed again. She gripped his hand back, saying, "Guy I don't belong here. Believe me, you have no idea how much I_ don't_ belong here. I'm sorry for leading you on, or giving false hope. You seem like a nice guy, excuse the pun. But you're right; we hardly know each other."

Guy sighed, his handsome face betraying his true emotions. Much to Cara's surprise, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Cara's heart fluttered in response. Her mind was all over the place. Why was she feeling guilty? Why did she feel as if she were betraying Fl –

She stopped the thought before it could fully form in her head. No, she did definitely not want to go there. She was feeling guilty because of Guy. She was afraid of hurting his feelings. She wasn't betraying anybody.

So, when Cara stepped back beside the Doctor who was slowly edging towards the TARDIS, she was not in the right frame of mind for his innocent joke.

"Look at you," he muttered in her ear, an eyebrow raised, "boyfriend in the past and a boyfriend in the future."

"_Flynn is not my boyfriend_," she almost snapped back. "And neither was Guy! I've only known him two days."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say!"

Before the pair disappeared back into the TARDIS they raised their hands in a gesture of farewell. The Doctor had promised all three of them 'until the next time!' Exhaustion from the recent adventures they had shared finally fell down on Cara like a tonne of bricks. As the blue door creaked closed behind them, she flopped down onto the captain's chair in the console room with a heavy sigh. The Doctor, still running on boundless amounts of energy, practically skipped over to the main console and began to flick random buttons.

"We've stopped a crazy alien from blowing up the Earth, we've stopped a crazy leader from turning a holiday planet into one of destruction and warfare, and we've stopped a diamond burglar from stealing anymore diamonds!" he continued to encircle the main panel, his eyes never straying from Cara. "So, where's our next stop?"

Cara wasn't sure how to say what she wanted without hurting the Doctor's feelings. "Doctor, can you take me home for a bit? Just for a bit! Maybe get a change of clothes, something to eat and get my bearings again. I feel sort of," she thought about it for a moment, searching for the right word, "timeless. Out of sync, if you know what I mean."

The Doctor's eyes widened ever so slightly. Had he scared her away? He couldn't stop her from going home. But _domestics._ He _hated_ domestics.

"What happens after? Do you still want to travel?" he asked quietly.

"Yes!" Cara jumped up. "Of course I do! How could I say no to this? I just need to… feel Earth again."

The Doctor smiled, relief flooding through him. At the same time, he hated himself for being so selfish. Cara felt a twinge of pity as she stared at his beaming face. He was lonely. She couldn't just leave him. She didn't even want to.

"The TARDIS could do with a refuel anyways. The energy from Earth is the perfect fuel supply to her. She could do with a little rest," the Doctor explained, flipping levers and spinning spheres attached to the surface of the control panel. The TARDIS hummed appreciatively. "It'll give you time to think where you want to go next as well."

"Great!" Cara agreed, leaning back in her chair as the TARDIS flew into the vortex.

She was going home. Away from the crazy alien worlds and time travel she had come accustomed to recently. Back to a place Cara knew and could trust.

Well, so she thought.


	23. Domestic

A/N: On my document at home, this story is actually over seventy pages. Wow. Longer than I thought this would be. I've been really excited for Flynn to finally make an appearance. He's loosely based on my best friend as everyone thinks we're a couple but we're really not. Guys and girls can be best friends without any romantic love behind it. Are Cara and Flynn just best friends or something more? You'll have to wait and see.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Domestic

Cara stepped out onto solid ground with a brilliant smile on her face. She breathed in the twenty-first century air with deep heaves, relishing the fact she was _home_.

Once again she was in her winter clothes and shivering against the cold January evening. Cara looked around idly, absorbing every little detail of her street. If the Doctor had taken her back to the same day she had left, this meant only a few hours had past since she met the Doctor for the first time. He had come bouncing around the corner and ran straight into her, a handsome stranger eager to show her the universe.

The Doctor slipped out of the TARDIS and stood behind her, hands in pockets and glancing around with reluctant eyes. "The year 2010, just as you left it," the Doctor announced, "exactly the same day. Around seven o'clock in the evening. Told you I could do it."

Cara, without thinking, turned around and leapt into his arms, squeezing him in a tight hug. The Doctor chuckled, a little bit surprised at her reaction.

"I can't believe you done it! This is fantastic! No wonder you can't stay still," she exclaimed before she pulled away.

The Doctor was rubbing the back of his neck. For once Cara noted he looked modest. She grabbed his hand enthusiastically and started to lead him over to the second house from the corner with a white picket fence and a snow-covered garden. The Doctor stalled, making sounds of protest.

"No, Cara – listen, Cara – domestics, I don't really do domestics."

Cara turned her head to look at him, puzzled. "Why not? My mum is gonna love you. We can sit down and have a nice dinner -"

The Doctor raised his hands in protest, shaking his head vigorously, "Mothers generally don't like me. Ask my left cheek. I'll just sit in the TARDIS and wait for you to be done and -"

The front door of Cara's house opened wide. Cara and the Doctor glanced towards it, standing just outside the picket fence. A woman with bobbed brown hair and ice blue eyes was standing at the threshold, her hands wrapped around her body to shield herself from the cold weather. She shared some resemblance to Cara; the shape of her lips, the dark brunette hair and fair skin tone. The Doctor nearly jumped at the uncanny familiarity of the expression this woman was wearing – he had seen Cara glare at him in exactly the same way just before she took off on her own to the library. But this woman was not looking at him, she was looking at Cara.

"Cara! What do you think you're doing, standing out in the cold? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and Flynn is calling round later," shouted her mother.

Without a word, Cara silently beckoned the Doctor to follow her into the house. With an angry yet defeated sigh, the Doctor trailed behind after her.

The Doctor shut the door behind him. Cara's mother was staring at him with wide eyes and a frown on her face. "I didn't know you were having a friend around, Cara," she said, her tone holding a warning.

"I'm the Doctor," he greeted, holding out a hand.

Cara's mother smiled in delight, her eyes suddenly shining, "You look very young to be a _doctor_! Are you from the university?"

"Yes," put in Cara, "he's been helping me study recently, mum. I thought it would be nice if he met the family."

"I'm Mary," she said, shaking his hand with interest. "Would you like some tea?"

"A cuppa would be nice. But no dinner, thanks very much. I'm not very hungry," the Doctor answered with a grateful smile.

As Mary made her way into the kitchen, Cara brought the Doctor into the spacious living room. They flopped down on the sofa in front of the television. The Doctor shrugged off his coat and placed it over the arm of the sofa. Cara was staring at him with a victorious grin. He met her electric blue gaze with hesitancy.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"You're not so bad with domestics. You're too charming. You'd win anyone over," Cara replied with smug cheekiness.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I could say the same to you. You're the only reason why I'm in a house to begin with. Houses with doors and kitchens and televisions and fireplaces and carpets _and mortgages_…" He shivered as if it was horrific to him.

"Not houses. Homes," she corrected.

"The TARDIS is my home," he said distantly.

Cara frowned and observed his expression. He was completely relaxed as he sat on the sofa, his arms spread wide and his back sinking into the cream fluffy cushions. For the first time Cara thought he looked _normal_. But there was a deep sadness in his lovely brown eyes. It held secrets and mystery and untold horrors.

"What about your planet? With your species?" she asked.

The Doctor became awkwardly still as he tried to feign a man who wasn't haunted by such a question. "What about it?" he replied with a casual shrug.

"Isn't that your home?" Cara pushed.

"It used to be," the Doctor said quietly. He was aware of Cara's scrutiny and her curious need for information. He trusted her, he did. He also had a feeling she would be sticking around for a long time. He hoped that would be true. But he found it extremely hard to open up about his past. Not just his secrets – like he was the last of the Time Lords and had destroyed his home planet – he was also reluctant to admit his recent sorrows. Would Cara think of him differently? No, she wouldn't, he was almost positive. Yet that didn't make it any easier.

Before she could ask another question, the Doctor began, "Cara, my home planet -"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. The Doctor sighed in exasperation. Cara looked at him, almost pityingly. She guessed it must have taken a lot for him to decide to tell her about his real home since he had been avoiding the conversation at every turn. She doubted they would get an opportunity to sit down and talk about it again.

It wasn't long before she was distracted. Whoever had knocked on the door didn't feel the need to wait and be allowed inside. He let himself through the hall and on into the living room where Cara was waiting.

The Doctor was looking upon a young man of nineteen. He was tall and lean with toned arms. He had jet black hair which was styled with some obvious effort and quite similar to the Doctor's particular hairdo. His eyes had thick eyelashes and were a steely grey, holding all kinds of promises and desires. His pale and plump pink lips were pulled into a tight smile, showing a set of perfect white teeth.

This was Flynn.

Cara practically jumped from the sofa and into Flynn's arms. Her head leaned onto his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her a few inches from the carpet. Flynn pressed his lips to her head to plant a brief kiss before setting her down to get a better look at her.

"Someone's glad to see me," he joked.

"Felt like I haven't seen you in ages," Cara said a little breathlessly.

"_And he's not her boyfriend!"_ the Doctor whispered to himself, shaking his head.

Flynn's eyes (full of something the Doctor would simply describe as 'adoration') raked over her with a slight concern. "When was the last time you slept? You look exhausted!" he yelped.

"Never mind that! How are you?" she asked.

"Better now. Still pretty pissed off that my job is gone, though," he didn't let his smile falter. "You missed lunch!"

Cara frowned. How had she forgotten about the Doctor blowing up the shop? It seemed like ages ago! Rather guiltily, she said, "Sorry about that, Flynn."

"Don't worry about it." Just when Flynn went to take his usual seat on the sofa beside Cara, he noticed the Doctor sitting in his spot. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he tilted his head to the left as he usually did when he didn't understand something.

The Doctor noticed Flynn's expression. With a hasty movement, the Doctor sat forwards and extended a hand to Flynn in an attempt to break the ice he feared would become domestic. "I'm the Doctor – a friend of Cara. I've heard a lot about you, Flynn!"

Flynn eyed him suspiciously, "I've never heard of you. How've you heard of me?"

"Well, you're obviously Cara's boyfriend -"

"Doctor!" Cara scolded, her cheeks burning. "How many times? We're not a couple!"

Flynn glanced awkwardly to the ground and then back again. He stuttered as he tried to change the subject, "W-what do you specialise in then, Doctor?"

"Oh," he attempted to think about this so he wouldn't sound arrogant. He winked at Cara and admitted, "Everything."

Before Flynn could comment or Cara could judge his ego, Mary had returned with two plates of bolognaise. She handed one to Flynn and one to Cara, chattering happily to Flynn about his day at university and the accident at the shop. By the looks of it, Flynn was a common occurrence in the Harvey household. The Doctor was handed a cup of steaming tea, and he uttered his thanks with a charming smile. Not wanting to eavesdrop, he discretely upped the volume on the television to listen to the news.

The BBC seemed to be reporting a story concerning the shadow opposition. Apparently, the opposition, the Conservatives, had changed their party representative at the last moment. The Doctor pulled out his brainy glasses and pushed them up his nose as he sipped his tea. Tetley, by the taste of it.

This was wrong. Very wrong. The Doctor knew very well how the general election ended in 2010; in a hung parliament. The Conservatives most definitely did not change their leader a few months before the election.

Whoever represented the Conservatives at this time would form a coalition with the Liberal Democrats. Whoever represented the Conservatives in the 2010 general elections would end up being Prime Minister.

And the Doctor was not seeing David Cameron on screen. He was seeing a man called Paul Gurney.


	24. Political Process

A/N: I fear I'm boring you all. Some extra feedback would be nice! By the way, Paul Gurney is completely made up. Simply because I didn't want to offend a politician. You'll find out why soon. I'm sorry for how terrible this chapter is. Every story has one of those annoying filler chapters. This is one of those.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Political Process

The Doctor dropped to his knees on the red carpet in front of the television. The onscreen characters were reflecting onto the lenses of his glasses as he practically absorbed the information being fed to him. Mary, Cara's mother, became distracted by what the Doctor was doing. She patted her daughter on the arm and gestured to the kneeling man. Cara looked over, trying really hard not to roll her eyes; she called over to him with as much patience as she could muster.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" she purposefully left out the _'this time'_ in front of Flynn and her mother.

"Paul Gurney," he whispered, strained. "I've never heard of Paul Gurney. Who's Paul Gurney? Where did he come from?"

Cara frowned. She'd never heard of Paul Gurney either. "Is he on the news or something?" she asked.

"Yes, he's the new leader for the Conservatives. But this isn't right. I don't know him. I've never heard of him. Oh, and I'm _very_ good at Politics. Paul Gurney. Paul Gurney," he repeated, sitting his tea on the floor and running a hand through his hair. He glanced up at Cara, beseeching her to understand the importance of that name.

Cara slid onto the carpet beside him, her attention now fully alight with excitement. "What? How did that happen? I've never heard of Paul Gurney either! How can he just replace David Cameron so close to an election?"

The Doctor's look was maddening. "This can't happen. This isn't supposed to happen. In the general elections there's going to be a hung parliament. Conservatives will join with Liberal Democrats to form a coalition and -"

"Wait," Cara held up a hand to stop his babbling. This wasn't techno-babble. She understood every word he uttered. She studied Politics at school. "Are you saying David Cameron is supposed to be Prime Minister?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" the Doctor exclaimed, standing up on his feet. "That's how it's _supposed _to happen. But now this Paul Gurney is in replacing him, Dave's completely vanished by the looks of it and that means -"

"If the election still goes the same way as before, Paul Gurney will be Prime Minister. A complete stranger," finished Cara, jumping to her feet beside him.

"Bad," the Doctor moaned.

"Very bad," Cara agreed.

The Doctor blinked twice as he stared at her anxious expression. He grinned a little, his eyebrows waggling. "You're babbling with my babble," he said with humour, giving her a slight nudge. Cara gave him a cheeky smile back.

"Science is awful. Politics is my kinda babble," she said, returning his nudge.

It was just at that moment, they realised they were not alone. Flynn and Mary were staring with open mouths, their eyes flicking between the Doctor and Cara. The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. Cara stood with her gaze lowered, as if she were ashamed of something. _How the hell will we explain this? _Cara thought to herself.

"What do you mean David Cameron is supposed to be prime minister?" asked Mary suspiciously. "Is it fixed? Are the elections fixed?"

"No, no, no," the Doctor said quickly, flashing his most charming smile. "I guessed. This is all my guessing. No harm to it. I'm predicting there's going to be a hung parliament. That's all. Isn't that right, Cara? That's what we do."

"Right. Yeah," Cara put in a little too urgently. "Besides, he's a genius. Total genius."

Mary narrowed his eyes at him, "I thought you helped her with her university work?"

Flynn sat forward, frowning at Mary. "University? He doesn't -"

Cara kicked him hard on the shins. Flynn winced and nearly doubled over. The Doctor, noticing how events were turning, grabbed his coat and started to put it on. He turned to Mary, almost scared of her expression and absent-mindedly scratched his left cheek as memories resurfaced.

"Cara and I have to check on something. Won't be a moment. We'll be right back. Promise," without waiting for a reply, he walked to the door and called, "Cara!"

Cara shot Mary and Flynn an awkward smile. Before she hurried after the Doctor, she murmured, "Just going to his… car."

Her heart was leaping out of her chest as Cara met the Doctor outside. Fighting aliens? Simple. Saving planets? Easy. Challenging your mother? Utterly horrifying. The Doctor seemed to agree by the looks of things. He was walking as quickly as he could from the little house and heading towards the TARDIS without looking back. He knew Cara was following; however, as he held open the door for her to enter before him.

Cara made her way into the main console room still reeling from the Paul Gurney mystery. She was pacing around the control panel, just how the Doctor did, her mind spinning with ideas. "What are we gonna do? Track him down and ask who he really is? Investigate Westminster?" with a gasp she stopped pacing and asked, "Can we use that psychic paper you have and pretend to be MP's?"

The Doctor shook his head. He flicked on the small screen attached to the TARDIS whilst saying, "No, no and definitely not, although I _do_ like that idea. I'm going to search for Paul Gurney using the TARDIS. See what results I pick up."

Cara frowned in disappointment, "Why not just use Google?"

"Seriously, Cara?" the Doctor snorted as he flicked buttons. "You're telling me to Google something when I have the facilities right in front of me to search the entire planet Earth and beyond? That's like comparing a bazoolium to a weather fountain! That's like comparing a parneth minisizer to a gelto-farnicle maximizer!"

"You see, now you're just throwing random words around," Cara criticised with a grin.

The Doctor raised an incredulous eyebrow. He sighed and admitted, "Maybe I am, but it doesn't mean we can compare my brilliant TARDIS to _Google._"

Cara laughed and the Doctor sniggered. She joined him in front of the little flat screen and gestured to the buttons, "Go on then. Use your magic."

The Doctor wasn't smiling his manic grin anymore. He glanced up at the TARDIS doors just as Cara heard a pair of footsteps clanking across gridded metal. The Doctor felt anger needle him at the sight. Standing at the threshold of the TARDIS, Cara gasped and swore under her breath, as she saw Flynn with his mouth open and eyes wide as he stared at the large interior. He pivoted on the spot, clearly unable to form a coherent sentence as he was lost for words.

"Cara, I don't like domestics!" the Doctor snapped as he marched over Flynn. "Now you sort this out while I do something important."

Cara flushed in embarrassment, "I didn't tell him to follow us! Doesn't your TARDIS lock people out or something?"

"Yes, she usually does. But it seems for some reason she just let him wander in!" he shook his head as he bent over the scanner once more, muttering, "I don't know what she's playing at…"

Internally groaning, Cara slowly traipsed over to Flynn. He was staring at her as if he didn't recognise her. She flinched as he yelled, "What the hell is going on?"

"Flynn I can explain -"

"Yeah, well you better because I am genuinely confused right now!"

Cara's eyebrows crossed. She crossed her arms and retorted, "Don't take that tone with me. It's not my fault you wandered in somewhere you shouldn't have."

The Doctor snorted, "Funny, I don't know how many times I've said that to people and they never listen."

Cara ignored his remark. She was eying Flynn in a stance, unsure of how she was going to explain this to him. She should tell him the truth. But of what she had personally experienced from the Doctor's mad lifestyle, he led a pretty dangerous life. She didn't want Flynn being caught up in that. It would give her too much to worry about. Besides, the Doctor wasn't too happy he was here in the first place.

"Flynn, listen this is a pretty long and complicated story. A few days ago – no, this morning, actually – I met the Doctor. I kinda got caught up in his -"

Flynn shook his head and held up a hand for her to pause. "Hold on. Basics first. What is this place?"

"It's the TARDIS. She's alive," Cara explained excitedly. "Stands for Time and relative dimension in space. She travels in time _and_ space. I mean, _anywhere._"

Flynn went quiet. He stared at his best friend, checking for any hints of sarcasm. Cara waited patiently for a response. When he couldn't find a wavering joke, he burst out laughing. "Cara, seriously… You expect me to believe that?" he scoffed.

"Don't be so narrow minded, Flynn! You're standing in a box which is tiny on the outside. Look around you! This place is massive!" Cara said in annoyance. "Isn't that proof enough?"

He frowned as he realised she was being serious. The Doctor glanced up at the pair, over his brainy glasses. He called gently, "Cara… I've searched for Paul Gurney."

Cara spun around. "What did the TARDIS find?" she asked in excitement.

"Nothing. Paul Gurney has no political connections. Not one," said the Doctor with a hint of exasperation. "I just don't know. I have no idea where he's come from."

"Are we going to investigate?" she asked, giving him a huge grin.

Flynn gaped again, "_We?_"

"We, as in Cara and I," the Doctor told him bluntly. "I was thinking we could go tomorrow. To the party conference he's having in London. See what we can find."

Cara hopped over to beside the Doctor, Flynn momentarily forgotten, "Great! Paul Gurney doesn't know what's gonna hit him."

Neither of them noticed Flynn storm out of the TARDIS in pure resentment. As he headed home, Flynn's mind raced with different theories, each one progressing into a more horrifying situation. He had no idea what was happening, no clue who this Doctor was and what he was dragging Cara into; but he was certain of one thing. No one – not even a handsome stranger with a posh title – was going to come between him and Cara.


	25. Thank You

A/N: Most of you will hate the aliens starring in this story/episode. I brought them back, I'm sorry. I uploaded this today because I'm going out tomorrow night. This also means the next chapter will be full of mistakes. But hey, it's nearly Halloween!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Thank You

Cara was thankful she was free from university the next day. She was extremely excited about going to London, even if it wasn't for a fun day out. She'd never been to London before; the trip had always been too expensive. In the past day she had experienced so many firsts she couldn't quite get her head around it. Cara had a strong admiration for the Doctor. She loved his intellect, she loved his adventurous sense of danger and she especially loved how he alluded to a real heroic fairytale character. For a reckless spirit like Cara, the Doctor's life was a dream in itself.

It was clear, however, that Flynn did not share her interest. She and Flynn didn't have too many arguments. They agreed on mostly the same things. They'd never had a huge fight before, but Cara could remember a few incidents where morals were concerned when she and Flynn decided to disagree after a heated discussion.

This felt different. Flynn had stormed off last night. He never did that. One problem Cara always had with Flynn was his inability to see outside the box. If he believed something wasn't true then it was a fact. If it wasn't logical, it couldn't happen. The Doctor and the TARDIS were certainly not _logical_ in any form. The more she thought about it, the more she puzzled over exactly why Flynn had walked away, she got increasingly angrier. Flynn had always owned a jealous streak. Was it because the Doctor just happened to be a good looking man?

Alien. He was _alien_, Cara reminded herself with an involuntary grin. And he was wonderful. On that note, she hopped downstairs to see her mother and eat some breakfast. Mary was already seated around the kitchen table, sipping a steaming cup of tea. Much to Cara's shock, the Doctor was sitting beside her talking in an excited and animated manner.

"Doctor?" Cara squeaked. She was in her vest top and shorts. In front of the Doctor. In her pyjamas. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"And then he said to me -" said the Doctor to Mary, glancing up briefly to Cara and adding, "Morning, Cara. And then he said to me 'sorry, I didn't see you there. I thought you were a bin man!'"

Mary bent back in her chair, cackling the loudest laugh Cara had heard her do in a while. With a grin, Cara walked over to the cupboard to grab a bowl of cereal. Was she in a Cocopops mood or a Special K mood? As she heard the Doctor laugh at something her mother had said, Cara chose the Cocopops before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Your friend is so funny, Cara. No wonder you love his company," said Mary, almost as if she was congratulating her daughter on her choice of associates.

"Ah, well. I've been something of a comedian in my time," the Doctor flashed Cara a wink over his teacup.

"Thought this was too domestic?" Cara muttered after a mouthful of cereal.

"Too domestic until your mother kindly offered me tea. I'll take tea from anyone who's offering."

Mary added more milk to Cara's cereal and watched her daughter, rather proudly as she gulped down her breakfast. "The Doctor was telling me earlier of how he's lucky to have you. Apparently you've helped him a lot recently."

The Doctor was suddenly fascinated by the contents of his cup. Cara narrowed her eyes at him and nudged his arm, sensing his embarrassment. "You could say that. We're a bit of a team, me and the Doctor."

"Well, maybe you can get him to eat something. He's as thin as a rake," said Mary with a motherly frown.

"Apparently it's too early for your mother to make me chips," explained the Doctor.

"Who eats chips this time in the morning?" asked Mary incredulously.

"Ah, you can eat chips any time of the day," said the Doctor with a wise nod. "Better just eat what you like when you like."

Cara scoffed over her cereal. She glanced between her mother and the Doctor with an amused shake of her head. "Look at you two! Getting along like custard and cream."

"Don't like custard," frowned the Doctor. He clapped his hands together and patted Cara's shoulder, "Come on, hurry up! We've got to go to London today."

"How nice of the Doctor to take you to London to see the politics rally," Mary said fondly.

"Yeah… Very generous of him," agreed Cara with a sarcastic smile.

"But we gotta get going if we're gonna be there on time. So come on, get dressed and let's go," rushed the Doctor.

Cara quickly chewed the last drop of cereal before jumping to her feet and rushing upstairs to pick something to wear. She hurriedly chose a pair of light blue jeans, a checked blouse and a scarf with matching gloves, as she was fully aware it was still January outside. The Doctor was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She almost tripped in her eagerness to get going. He steadied her from falling, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Calm down, Cara. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. This adventure has my name all over it. Politics and corrupt leaders. Rallies and conferences. It's great. Such a change from scientific explanations and techno-babble," she grinned.

Mary was leaning against the threshold of the kitchen. "Text me if you need anything, honey!" she called.

"Same to you," Cara replied, rushing over to give her mother a fleeting hug.

"I'll be round at Lynsey's if you get back and I'm not home yet."

"That's okay. See you later."

The cold morning air smacked Cara in the face as she stepped into the street. She tried to pull her gloves further up her wrists as she waited for the Doctor to close the door behind them. He led the way to the TARDIS which was situated in exactly the same spot from the previous night. He fumbled with the key before allowing Cara into the warmth of the TARDIS. She gratefully sat on the comfy captain's chair and waited for the Doctor to do his magic.

"Cara, I thought…" the Doctor cleared his throat, holding something silver in his hand. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm and gave her a shaky smile, "I thought it was time you had one of these."

He passed her a silver chain on which a key, similar to the Doctor's hung from the delicate necklace. Cara studied it for a moment, unsure what exactly he was doing. "What's this then?" she asked innocently.

"That, _that_ is your subscription to my services," he said evenly.

"What?" Cara asked again, clearly confused.

"It's a TARDIS key," he explained simply.

Cara gave an involuntary gasp in a mixture of surprise and awe. She smiled shyly to the Doctor, realising the extent of what he was offering her. This was like a friend giving you a key to their flat which could travel anywhere and anytime. It was a symbol of trust and friendship. To the Doctor, it was a symbol of his weakness. He'd gone and done it again – fallen in love with a stupid ape. But he couldn't resist the warm feeling of acceptance pour over him, and the care for this girl as she stared at the silver chain as if he had handed her a pot full of gold. It was overwhelming. It was that moment he was sure he could never give it up.

Rose had been impressed when he offered her a TARDIS key. Martha had been grateful. Donna couldn't have cared less for his soppy show of affection. Cara proved to the Doctor, that once again, she continued to surprise him.

"Look at you," she teased, overwhelmed with happiness. Happiness for him; she couldn't believe he was letting his guard down. "Giving me a key. Acting like a shy little puppy. You were planning this, weren't you? Having tea with my mother this morning was proving to me you could stick around if you had to!"

The Doctor gaped like a goldfish. "I – I was not!" he managed to squeeze out.

Cara nudged him in the ribs, "I'm taking this key with a promise, Mister. I promise you that as long as you're with me, you'll never be lonely. You watch my back and I'll watch yours. Alright?"

The Doctor sunk his hands into his pockets as he stared at her. Cara couldn't quite make out his expression. "You know, some people just say thank you and be grateful. Some people don't make a big deal out of it," he said finally, grinning at her.

"You wanted me to make a big deal out of it," she retorted. She placed the chain over her head and let the key fall down her top. "And thank you."

The Doctor analysed the girl in front of him. Sometimes it seemed Cara Harvey could read him like he was a book open for display in a library. She was right, of course. He did need her at the moment. Just like he needed Rose after being broken from the War. Just like he needed Martha after losing Rose. Just like he needed Donna to help him have a friend again. He needed Cara after losing all of them. He needed Cara to show him loneliness could be solved through friendship.

Trying to say all of this to her with three little words, the Doctor merely replied with, "No, thank _you_."


	26. Vote For Change

A/N: This chapter was written with a banging headache and around three hours sleep. All I can say is: the Halloween parties have begun. Blame that because I do.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Vote For Change

London was busy. That was Cara's first impression as she stepped out of the TARDIS. She couldn't contain the grin that spread across her face as she looked around at the men with briefcases and women with their high heels rushing off to work. Tourists were pointing to Westminster and the Tower Bridge with enthusiastic chattering. For a moment Cara felt like joining them. Then the Doctor stepped out behind her, pushing her back into reality and renewing the excitement she was holding. The time travelling alien gulped down the London air whilst looking completely at home in his environment.

"You familiar with London then?" asked Cara, analysing his reaction to the large city.

"Familiar?" he asked, scandalised. "It wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Saved this city a few times. Well, more than a few. A lot more than a few. But I don't like to boast."

Cara raised an eyebrow at him, sarcastically saying, "Sure, you _never_ boast."

"I'm a very modest person in case you haven't noticed," he said smugly.

They walked further into the heart of the buzzing city. As they passed a man selling merchandise with blazing union flags and silly top hats, Cara glanced up at the Doctor with a mischievous look in her eye. She nudged his arm and said, "We're in London, baby!"

"No, don't do that," the Doctor warned, although he was smiling. "Really, don't wanna be doing that. Never do that."

Cara scowled and returned to the matter at hand. She watched the election campaign posters with suspicious eyes as they hung from every lamppost the pair passed. The Doctor was one hundred per cent right; Paul Gurney was heading the Conservative campaign with no explanation to where the previous leader had gone. The slogan underneath his cheesy grinning face read 'Vote for Change.' Not exactly a view the Conservatives usually condoned.

"So this campaign today," started Cara, still staring at Paul Gurney. "What's the plan?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Thought we'd just see what he has to say. Maybe see if we can get a word with him. No trouble, Cara. No wandering off, you hear me?"

"Just as long as you don't wander off. Sometimes I turn around and you're just gone," she said sternly. She chanced a glance at Big Ben, shivering against the coldness in the air. "What time does it start?"

"In an hour. We're fine for time. Thought you'd enjoy seeing some of the sights. Thought I'd take you to a little chip shop I like around the corner," he replied with a generous grin.

Cara frowned, "Shouldn't we get to the campaign soon? The crowds are going to be massive! We'll end up not getting in."

The Doctor searched in his pocket and extracted the psychic paper. He waved it in front of Cara's eyes, like someone would tease a rabbit with a carrot, before winking at her. "Oh, Cara, Cara, Cara!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You should know by now I'd have no intention of doing something normally. No, we're going to visit the campaign in style."

* * *

"I'm Doctor John Smith and this is my assistant Cara Harvey. We're covering the Conservative campaign on a local radio station tonight," the Doctor told the strict security guard standing backstage. He was holding the psychic paper up to the man's nose whilst showing him his best manic grin.

The security guard snatched the paper from the Doctor and held it into the light to get a better look at it. He read all the information on the pass and conferred with his friend before letting them through. Cara shot them a shy smile as they walked into the busy backstage area. She gestured for the Doctor to hand her the psychic paper and flipped it over to have a look at it for herself. It remained stubbornly blank.

"Still nothing?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"Still nothing," Cara confirmed.

"It says I'm a Doctor of politics for a local radio station in Durham and you're my student on work experience," explained the Doctor, slipping it back into his pocket. Cara frowned, biting her lip slightly as she recognised important politicians in the backstage tent. This place was rather intimidating.

"Why can't I be a Doctor too?" she asked a little grudgingly.

"You're far too young. Besides, it's no fun being a genius in a room fool of people who just _think_ they're smart. If you're a university student on work experience, however, it's a lot more interesting. You can act stupid and ask awkward questions without it looking like you want to start an argument," the Doctor replied, his eyes twinkling with charm.

Cara scoffed, "Modest. Yeah. You're very modest."

Before he had a chance to argue, a sound of footsteps walking on stage and noises from the watching crowd signalled Paul Gurney had stepped to his podium. The Doctor grabbed Cara's hand and brought her to the side of the staging, just where the crowd were separated by a barrier and close enough to see Paul Gurney from a perfect position. He was a man of a medium weight with a cheesy face and slick hair. Instinctively, Cara felt a shiver crawl down her back. The Doctor pushed his dark-rimmed glasses up his nose as he paid close attention to what the politician would have to say.

"People of London," began Paul Gurney. "As the new leader of the Conservative Party, I thank each and every one of you for coming here today. The elections are once again upon us and I sympathise with the hard decision you have to make. Labour have been in power for the past few elections, and I congratulate them for their hard work. But now, I think it's time for change. It's time to vote Conservative."

The speech went on. Cara had to admit that at one point (probably after an hour of him talking) she drifted into her own world of imagination due to utter boredom. However, the Doctor maintained an unwavering interest in the political imposter, almost as if he was listening to the most fascinating tale. Cara was signalled the speech was over when some of the spectators in the crowd began to clap in appreciation. The Doctor stared at Cara, possibly waiting for a reaction from her. Slightly embarrassed she had nearly dosed off, she grimaced in response to his searching stare.

"Interesting. Very… Interesting," Cara said as if she had listened to everything.

The Doctor nodded knowingly, "You stopped listening about… Oh, I'd say one hour, two minutes and fifty three seconds into the speech. But yeah, you're right. It was interesting."

"How did you know I stopped listening?" asked Cara with an indignant glare.

"Just my intuitive. Dazed expression, staring without absorbing the facts. Usual signs of daydreaming."

"In other words the same look I give you when you babble senselessly about science," she translated.

He was just about to grin when his expression became serious once more. He took off his glasses and scratched the back of his neck as he fell into a deep thought. "I have a feeling I know what's happening here. Paul Gurney was giving away little signs of what he wanted. Profit, more worldwide business, nationwide political conferences, resources for fuel and the ability to initiate war in short notice. I met someone before who did all that in one night. A long time ago."

"Who was it?" asked Cara, the curiosity overwhelming her.

"A family. I stopped them, of course. Met one of them again. She was not pleased to see me. Tried doing the same as her brothers did before. This time in Cardiff, not London. Persistent family, in case you haven't noticed."

"What species?" questioned Cara, even though the words felt weird to ask.

The Doctor stared into the distance as he was lost in memories of times long gone. "Raxacoricofallapatorius," he answered.

"Right," was all she could say. "What does that mean?"

"Not just any alien from that planet. I think we're specifically dealing with Slitheen here. They're a family from Raxacoricofallapatorius. Caused a lot of trouble on Earth during their time here," he explained.

"They look human. Or Time Lord. Whichever you like," offered Cara.

"No," the Doctor shook his head vigorously, "It's a disguise. Five years ago they used large humans and a compression device to fit themselves into the human skin. But time passes more slowly on Earth. I bet they've upgraded their compression fields. No more zips or inexcusable gas exchanges. On the planet Justicia they had already upgraded. They must have thought they could try once again to take Earth."

"How do you know it's the Slitheen things?"

Paul Gurney was disappearing back into the conference tent after accepting his round of applause. The Doctor watched and gestured to Cara to look at his wrist. "You see that watch? It isn't showing Roman Numerals. It just looks like Roman Numerals. It's actually a form of writing found exclusively in the Slitheen home planet. I was also watching the second hand tick by and realised it moves every two seconds instead of one."

Cara smiled at his observation skills, "Sorry, nearly forgot you're a genius."

The Doctor almost gaped at her, "Never forget I'm a genius, Cara. Could be dangerous." He stopped and shot her a mischievous grin as the light played in his kind brown eyes. "You know what else could be dangerous? Giving Paul Gurney a personal visit tomorrow."

"That sounds pretty dangerous," Cara agreed enthusiastically. "I'll be there."

"What a coincidence," the Doctor said sarcastically, "So will I!"


	27. Acquaintances

A/N: Just realised how much I'm going to miss writing this fic. My mission is to make you all cry at the end. (Still working on the end, think I'm going to change it slightly, something just isn't right) Thank you for the continued views and reviews. Onwards!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Acquaintances

The Doctor and Cara spent a few more hours in London before heading home. Just before the returned to the TARDIS, Cara rushed excitedly over to the two blue doors, waving her new key in front of the Doctor's face.

"Oh no, you don't," she had said, "I'm opening the doors this time!"

During their few hours of rest, Cara noticed the Doctor consistently hated planning in advance. He preferred to run into a situation, completely unprepared and oblivious to what he was going to do next. He found it fun, she guessed. She asked him twice what the plan was for the following day, and twice he had told her the basics:

"Psychic paper. Breaking into Westminster. Fake identities. We'll work out the rest if trouble strikes," he explained in a short and dismissive tone.

Cara stopped asking for the details. She felt completely safe with the Doctor, even if he_ had_ put her in some of the most life threatening experiences in the whole of her eighteen years. He felt like a best friend whom she had known all of her life. In reality, she had known him for no time at all.

The TARDIS landed in its favourite spot on Cara's street. The Doctor looked around as he stepped outside, quite impressed with his living machine. "I think she likes you, Cara. Not often she's so consistent with where she lands," he exclaimed with a curious glance towards the girl.

"Well I like her too," Cara admitted whilst stroking the edge of the blue box. "I love you're time-space travelling cupboard."

The Doctor grinned at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He grabbed her hand as they started to walk towards Cara's house. Cara looked to the clear ice cold sky, unusually bright for a January morning. "Can't we just fast-forward to tomorrow or something?" she asked suddenly, her eyes still suspended towards the sky.

"Impatient are we?" he responded.

"I blame you. I was – mostly – quite content with time passing normally before I met you. But now I just feel so… Impatient. You're right. Almost as if when I stand still, I can feel the lost seconds scream at me as they pass," Cara said distantly.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "Quite poetic, you are," he muttered. Now he was frowning. He looked sideways at her, as if he was inspecting her like a car at the mechanics. She noticed his glances but didn't acknowledge them by returning his stare.

Instead she said calmly, "Did I say something?"

"You're very unusual," he noted, as if the thought had just occurred to him.

"I think you've said that before," Cara muttered.

"It's not a bad thing… I just can't seem to figure you out," the Doctor explained conversationally.

Cara, for once, let it drop. She pushed open her front door and let the Doctor walk through. The house was empty, as she predicted since her mother usually went to Lynsey's house in the afternoons. She flicked on the television and took the Doctor's coat to the cloakroom. Wordlessly, Cara switched on the kettle and stayed in the kitchen, brooding over what was unusual about what she had just said. Barely two minutes later, had her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was message from Flynn.

_ 'Lunch today? Feel like we need to catch up. -F x.' _

The kettle steamed and clicked off to cool down. Pausing a moment, lost in a personal train of thought, she texted back:

_'Come round to mine. Just put on the kettle! -C x.'_

Cara walked back into the living room with three cups of hot tea. As she entered, she noticed the Doctor kneeling on the floor, seemingly scanning Cara's television and Freeview box with the sonic screwdriver. She went to ask what he was doing but decided it was better if she just left him to it. She sat down the mugs on the glass coffee table and flumped into the sofa, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Just increasing you're digital signal… Should have more channels now," he said brightly.

"Isn't that illegal or something?" Cara asked quickly.

"Nah… Pretty sure there's no law against sonic screwdrivers yet. Just tell Mary I'm a genius with technology," he winked.

Cara snorted, "We know _that's_ true."

"Would you prefer I quoted every novel that ever existed?" the Doctor asked with a mischievous smile.

"Go on. Quote _The Scarlet Letter_," she challenged.

The Doctor picked up a mug and took a long sip, "Heaven would show mercy, hadst thou the strength to take advantage of it."

Cara shrugged as though she was unimpressed, "Not my favourite quote. How about _Antigone_?"

"All men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong, and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride," the Doctor said smoothly. He narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him, "Easy."

"A man, though wise, should never be ashamed of learning more, and must unbend his mind," Cara retorted smugly.

The Doctor, mockingly, appeared shocked and offended, "I'm taking that personally, Cara the student."

"You should," she laughed, her electric blue eyes still challenging him. "This one is easy. _Wuthering Heights_. Go."

"Flynn's coming, isn't he?" the Doctor asked, rather suddenly.

"That's not a quote," Cara replied, a little dismissive.

The Doctor frowned. He gestured towards the stray mug sitting on the coffee table. "You made three cups of tea and you're holding your phone. So where is Flynnie?"

"Promise me you won't give him a hard time," she almost pleaded.

The Doctor gave a large sniff, and said before taking another sip of tea, "You're boyfriend doesn't like me. I can tell."

"He's not my -" she stopped and gave an exasperated sigh. Just at that moment there was a heavy knock on the door. Cara jumped to her feet and spun around to face the expressionless man still kneeling on the floor. "Behave!" she warned before rushing to the hall.

Flynn greeted Cara with a large hug and chatted generously as he stepped into the Harvey household. Distractedly, she muttered about already making him a cup of tea but her words were lost as she walked into the living room and Flynn became awkwardly still as his gaze fell once again onto the Doctor. Cara withheld an angry sigh as the two men stared at one another. The Doctor lifted his hand and offered Flynn a small wave.

"Hello!" the Doctor welcomed, a little too enthusiastic.

"I thought we were having lunch. Just the two of us," Flynn almost snapped.

Cara raised her eyebrows, "Don't be rude, Flynn! The Doctor isn't doing any harm."

Noting the dangerous tone in Cara's voice, Flynn slowly sat down beside her on the sofa. He sat close to her, as if he was possessive of the girl. The Doctor pretended to be blissfully unaware of the thunderous glares thrown his way. After a few moments of silence, Flynn said, a little unkindly, "Have you been with alien-boy all morning then?"

Cara's electric blue eyes fell on him as her gaze crackled with intensity. "Talk to him properly or don't talk to him at all," she retorted.

Flynn rounded on her, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm not arguing. You don't even know the Doctor and you're just trying to pick a fight with him," Cara said quietly.

"Do you not see how weird this is? You only met him yesterday and you're all – I don't know, _cosy _with him!"

The Doctor cleared his throat in an attempt to make his presence known. He explained, rather calmly, "Cara and I have been travelling the universe and saving civilisations from destructive and dangerous aliens. Technically, we only met yesterday but we've been travelling for far longer. My time machine managed to take her back the same day in which we met to avoid any suspicion or worry as to why she was gone."

Flynn waited a moment to see if he was being serious. Then he started to laugh, completely convinced the Doctor was telling him some kind of joke. His laughter slowly began to fade away as he noticed the stern look on both Cara and the Doctor's faces.

"Tomorrow we're breaking into Westminster," Cara told him casually, although her eyes were guarded. "Come with us."

"What?" Flynn blinked, sobering up.

"Cara…" Doctor said warningly. But he didn't stop her.

Cara shrugged as she looked Flynn, her best friend, straight in the eye. It was a challenge. She was seeing if he'd step up to the mark. If he wouldn't believe, then he could see what they did for himself. "You've never had a problem with investigating stuff before. This is just a bit bigger," she pushed.

"Even if you don't go," put in the Doctor. "We're still going without you. But you'll miss out on the fun."

Flynn, still not believing a word the Doctor was saying and becoming increasingly worried as to how Cara had befriended such a strange man, said almost grudgingly, "Fine. I'm in."


	28. Chances

A/N: I think I'm going to slow down the pace of updates because I don't want this to end too quickly. I try and update every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday (sometimes Mondays as well) but I think I'll cut it down to Sunday, Wednesday and Fridays. This isn't for definite, just a guideline. Thank you for any reviews/views! (I have never been to Westminster, so this explains the little detail.)

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Chances

The next day, Cara and Flynn waved goodbye to Mary before they went to meet the Doctor in the TARDIS. They found him in the console room, lying underneath he metal gridding that covered the floor. He was sonicing some wires and fixing a few cables into assorted pairs. As Flynn got to grips with the inside being bigger than the outside by exploring the coral beams, Cara sat down on the floor next to the Doctor.

"I see someone is opening their mind a little," the Doctor muttered, nodding towards Flynn. His sonic snapped at a stray piece of copper which emitted a few sparks.

"Well, the first time he walked in here I think he was a bit too shocked to take it all in," replied Cara with a frown. The Doctor handed her a triangular piece of metal and unravelled a thin piece of bronze thread.

"Not many people are willing to believe in something they always thought to be impossible," he continued, still absorbed by his work. "Give him time. He might come round."

Cara smiled at him, her heart swelling with pride. "Are you giving him a chance?" she asked with a glint in her eye. She handed him back the triangular piece of metal.

"One chance, that's all," the Doctor suddenly looked at her, his eyes guarded and controlled. "No second chances. I mean it."

She nodded in understanding. Trying to find the right words, she stumbled over her thoughts as she tried to explain her best friend. Cara was annoyed at Flynn for showing her up in this way, especially after all she had said about him. But this wasn't the real him. This was overprotective and overly suspicious_, I'll – keep – to – the – facts – because – they're – the - only – thing – I – can – trust_ Flynn. This was her best friend when he was put into a situation he didn't like.

"Right. I'll make sure he doesn't mess this up," was all she could end up saying.

The Doctor gave her a single nod. He jumped out of his tiny space and fixed the metal grid back onto the floor. He helped Cara to her feet before running around the main console panel excitedly. Flynn stopped inspecting the strange coral features and stood back to observe what the Doctor was doing. Cara sat down on the captain's seat, her heart beating erratically against her chest.

"You two! Don't just hang around waiting for me to be brilliant!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "You need to get changed. Both of you. We can't pretend do be fancy political assistants when you're dressed in a hoodie and a jumper!"

"What's wrong with my jumper?" Cara asked incredulously as she looked down at her attire.

"Nothing, but can you really see Paul Gurney's adviser wearing fluffy boots and a jumper to an election meeting?"

Cara grimaced, "Good point. Come on Flynn, wait to you see the wardrobe! It's amazing."

As Cara and Flynn disappeared down the narrow corridor, the Doctor leaned against his console, reflecting on his happy state of mind. He hadn't felt like this in a long time –_ too_ long. The part of him which he felt was broken beyond repair was now slowly healing and sealing the fragments back together. He had came to terms with what had happened at the last Dalek encounter and was slowly moving past the desperate truth of what he would never have. But now, right now, he felt strangely contented. This is what he needed. A friend, a hand to hold and most importantly, someone to save him from himself.

* * *

Cara stepped out, once again, into a busy London morning. This time, she was wearing a business skirt, and a neat blazer with a scooped top. Now she completely matched the other business women rushing around with their high heels tapping on the pavements. She pulled out a pair of red-rimmed glasses from her pocket, which she usually used to read far away signs. Flynn stepped out beside her. He was in a business suit and a silver tie that matched his grey glittering eyes.

The Doctor shut the doors behind them. He looked Cara up and down, as if he was impressed. "I didn't know you wear glasses," he commented.

"I'm slightly short-sighted. Only had them about two years," she fixed straightened them absent-mindedly. "Besides, I thought they would make me look more sophisticated."

Flynn shot her a cheeky grin. "Remember you always used to move Mr McClusker's glasses every time he left the room?"

Cara laughed gleefully. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in question to her. "Mr McClusker was our study supervisor. He was a bit forgetful and never really paid any attention to what we were doing. Sometimes he'd just wander off and leave his glasses sitting on his desk. Me and my friend used to move his glasses for when he got back. We left them inside his book, on top of the computer, in the drawer. It was hilarious," she explained.

"So you made an old man think he was going crazy?" the Doctor said with fake disapproval.

"We had to do something to entertain ourselves!" Cara came to her own defence.

The Doctor smirked and led the way down the road. Flynn caught up with him, Cara trailing behind. He looked the alien in the face, quite interested. "How does your machine fly?" he asked curiously.

The Doctor gave him a sideways glance. He was wearing a similar expression to which Cara wore when asking him a question. The Doctor shrugged, "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand. And I don't mean because you wouldn't be able to. Just that it really is too complicated to explain."

Flynn looked a little awkward. He admitted, reluctantly, "It's amazing, I'll give you that."

"Cara said you also go Uni. What do you study?" asked the Doctor. Cara smiled as the two guys talked. She walked behind them, content in just watching as they both made an effort. Her eyes strayed to Westminster building where they were heading.

"I'm in my second year studying Sociology," Flynn said.

The Doctor nodded, hands in pockets as he walked along the street. "I knew a Sociologist once. One of the first, actually. You might have heard of him. Karl Marx his name was. Lovely beard. Looked a bit like Santa."

Flynn gaped. Cara stepped between the Doctor and Flynn. She smiled at her friend and gestured to the Doctor. "Ignore him. He's met nearly everyone in history. Real show off, he is," Cara winked at the Doctor's incredulous expression.

It was around another ten minutes before they arrived outside the spectacular Westminster building. The Doctor easily made his way through the first few security measures with his psychic paper. Flynn, just like Cara, was completely amazed by the Doctor's trick. However, Flynn, unlike Cara, could read the psychic paper quite easily.

Cara had never felt so nervous in her live and she desperately hoped it wasn't showing on her face. If they were caught, they'd be sent to prison. She had no doubts about that. She also had no doubts that the Doctor would get them out of that predicament. But if her mother ever found out about it… She dreaded to think.

The security was extensive but the Doctor seemed to always be ten steps ahead. They were now in the long halls between conference rooms and Cara could feel Flynn becoming steadily more edgy. Cara lightly pulled on the Doctor's arm and whispered quietly to him, "Have you been here before? You look comfortable."

"Act like you belong and you look like you belong, Cara. Rule number one. Actually, rule number two. Rule number one is don't wander off," he muttered in response.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she hissed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. You're right, I've been here before. Had to have a word with Margaret Thatcher, in fact. Well, I say a word when I mean a few," he turned a corner and Cara and Flynn struggled to keep up with him whilst looking natural. "His office will be just around… here!"

They were confronted with a shiny oaken door wearing a golden plate that read 'Mr Paul Gurney.' Cara gulped as she stared up at it, trying to find the right balance between excitement and nervous apprehension. Flynn couldn't quite believe what they were doing and what had happened to him in the last few hours. He'd travelled in an alien machine and created a fake identity to infiltrate Westminster buildings. He felt a little part of his jealousy towards the Doctor fade away. Soon it wouldn't just be Cara who was at the Doctor's beck and call – it would be him too.

The Doctor spun around to face them, "Right. Here's the plan. We go in there and pretend we have an appointment. We question him until he thinks we know too much. When he feels threatened, he'll reveal who he really is and then, we've got him right where we want him."

Flynn laughed and his grey eyes shone with delight, "Paul Gurney here we come."

"One thing," interrupted Cara, frowning. "What do we do after that? We can't just attack him or – I don't know – tell him to leave the planet _or else_."

"Well…" the Doctor trailed. His gaze flickered to just behind Cara and Flynn. The floorboards gave an ominous creak as someone approached. The Doctor scratched the back of his neck, his brown eyes wide. Cara reached for Flynn's hand as she braced herself to turn around.

"What is it?" Cara dared to ask.

"Yeah, slight problem," he started.

A voice that Cara recognised from the previous day made her jump round in fright. Standing before her was the cheesy grinning face of Paul Gurney. He edged closer to the three of them, a hand reaching for the door.

"Why don't the three of you step into my office?" he asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. "I think we have a lot to discuss."


	29. Slithery Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Slithery Secrets

_ LAST TIME: A voice that Cara recognised from the previous day made her jump round in fright. Standing before her was the cheesy grinning face of Paul Gurney. He edged closer to the three of them, a hand reaching for the door. _

_ "Why don't the three of you step into my office?" he asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. "I think we have a lot to discuss."_

"Yes," said the Doctor, his tone hard and cold. "I think we do."

After gently twisting the doorknob and letting the door swing free, the Doctor stepped inside. Cara made to move but he raised his hand in protest. "Cara, Flynn wait for me outside. Go back to the… Car," the Doctor ordered, giving a single knowing nod.

"I don't think so," interrupted Paul Gurney, his voice still sickeningly sweet. "Both of you, inside. Now."

"You weren't going to get rid of me that easily anyway," snapped Cara as she sauntered on through. Flynn's eyes widened and gripped her sleeve, almost as if he was warning her. Cara shrugged him off and patted his hand in a silent reassurance. The door clicked behind them as Paul Gurney stepped in last.

He pulled them up three chairs and politely told them to sit. Cara sat in the middle between the Doctor and Flynn. To her left, Flynn was awkwardly fiddling with his sleeve. He was nervous, she could tell from his actions. Strangely, Cara felt rather calm even though the Doctor was bristling on her other side.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase?" started Gurney, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I agree. Why are you here?" asked the Doctor. His tone was dangerously low and threatening. Cara felt a warm surge of admiration pass through her.

Paul smiled and clasped his hands together. "To save this country from the threat of itself. I want to change the future. I want to help everyone who lives here," he answered, as if rehearsed.

The Doctor shook his head in one swift impressive movement, and then said, "No, no you don't."

"Oh, really?" Paul grimaced and gave a low, long breath. "Don't think so."

Cara uttered a discrete cough and raised her eyebrows. "What happened to David Cameron?" she asked.

For the briefest moment Paul Gurney hesitated. He tried to recollect himself, as he said, "He stepped down. Thought that I would be a better man for the job."

"He stepped down just before a prime ministerial election?" scoffed Cara. "How thick do you think we are? I didn't even know it was possible to change a candidate this soon before an election."

"Well, little girl, you clearly don't know anything about Politics," Paul retorted.

Flynn shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. "Here we go," he muttered to himself.

Cara bristled and leaned back in her chair. Her electric blue eyes flaring dangerously. The Doctor couldn't help but snigger at her irritation. "I think you'll find I do know an awful lot about Politics. I studied it for A Level, thank you very much. Therefore, I know that a nobody in the name of Politics cannot become a representative for a political party mere months before a general election. _Especially_ not when the previous party leader mysteriously disappears and nobody cares to ask why."

The Doctor was staring at her, his brown eyes creasing as he watched her ramble. It was annoying when other people showed off. For a moment he understood how everyone felt around him. Cara's gaze flickered to him after she stopped her attack on Paul Gurney. He frowned at her, "Do you want to take this one or should I? It seems like you don't need any help."

Cara shot him a full smile, "You just don't like other people showing intelligence."

"The Doctor and the Student," he said dramatically, "Saving the world."

"Sounds like some kind of _wrong_ film," put in Flynn, his grey eyes twinkling mischievously.

Paul Gurney leaned closer to his desk and gestured with his hands to the three friends. "Sorry, am I interrupting something? Imposters united?" he asked, his finger hovering to the telephone beside him. "I'm pretty sure the three of you aren't supposed to be here. One phone call and all three of you would find yourselves in _a lot_ of trouble."

"Nah, the three of us aren't in _Imposters united_. This is Hermits United mark II. You see, being a hermit would be the only reasonable explanation why Cara and I have noticed, that nobody else has noticed where David Cameron has gone. Unless," the Doctor paused and balanced his elbows on his legs to get a closer look at the fake politician, "you used some sort of memory dispenser device or perception filter over the general public."

"What about me?" asked Flynn, most of the Doctor's words washing over him without making a mark.

"You didn't notice where David Cameron had gone until we mentioned it to you, Flynn. Cara and I have been away recently, that's the only reason why it didn't affect us either," he explained.

Flynn nodded in understanding. This would explain why no one had questioned Gurney in his interviews or at the conference yesterday over where his predecessor had gone or why he had stepped down. Paul was frozen in his seat, his expression unreadable. Cara and the Doctor shared a long look. Was this going to be easier than first anticipated? Was he just going to come clean and move on?

"Of course, if I had used a memory dispenser or a perception filter over the gullible public, that would imply I am of foreign orientation," commented Paul. He seemed to be avoiding any direct answer. _Typical politician,_ Cara thought to herself idly.

"How foreign exactly?" whispered Flynn to Cara.

"A lot further than Switzerland, put it like that," she muttered back.

"If by foreign you mean alien, yes. A certain foreign placed called Raxacoricofallapatorius, to be specific," retorted the Doctor.

Paul intertwined his fingers together once more, a slow snarl ripping through his features, "You obviously know more than what I expected someone to know. This is a very simple procedure, it seems…"

As Paul rose to his feet, so did Cara. It was a fleeting instinct which the Doctor blamed on the primitive human concept of _flight or flight_. Paul tore the watch from his wrist, the same one the Doctor had pointed out to Cara the previous day, and instantaneously his image began to shift. The Doctor, who was not expecting a change in events so soon, jumped to his feet and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Flynn didn't dare move as he set his sights on his first ever alien. Paul Gurney had changed into an eight foot green creature with huge twisting claws and a hunched, threatening posture. His eyes were huge, round and black as they blinked sideways, while his small lips on his circular head pulled back to bare his teeth. Once his mind was rid of the shock, instinctively, Flynn grabbed hold of Cara and tried to push her behind him so he could be a human shield. Cara batted him away, her electric blue eyes wide with wonder as she stared at this new alien. And he was _so_ alien.

"You're from the Slitheen family, right? Am I right?" shouted the Doctor, slowly moving towards the exit. _Of course I'm right_, he told himself.

Paul spoke in a low, crackling and rumbling voice, "How do you know my family? Who are you?"

"I've met your family before. Many times. But I looked quite different," he explained, edging a look at Cara and Flynn, "and I stopped your family before and I'll do it again. I'll keep doing it until you realise _that Earth is defended_."

Each word he sent was like a punch in the face. As Paul shot him an echoing snarl, he lunged over the desk towards them. The Doctor flung open the door and roughly pushed Cara and Flynn into the corridor. A talon from the large clawed hand of Paul missed the Doctor by mere inches. Just before the Doctor closed the door on Gurney's face, he heard the bellowing yell of the alien:

_"Doctor! You're the Doctor!"_

There was such venom in his voice that Cara physically flinched. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled Flynn by the elbow as he ran down the empty carpeted corridor.

Meanwhile, in his room, Paul was fixing the watch back on his wrist. With a high pitched whooping sound, his form changed from that of a Slitheen back into human form. Rather calmly, although his breathing was quite heavy, Paul picked up the telephone and pressed a delicate black button. A woman's voice answered on the other end. A smile puckered on Paul's lips.

"I'd like to alert a security problem in the building. A man in a pinstriped suit, a girl with dark hair and a young man with a silver tie have broken into my office. They are currently running down the corridor trying to escape," he said in his best sickeningly sweet tone.

"We'll see to it right away, sir. We apologise for the inconvenience."

Gently, almost with a soft caress, Paul set the telephone back in its place. He sat down on his leather chair and crossed his arms as he brooded over the latest events. It was only less than a minute later the intruder bell started to ring through out the entire building. Paul leaned back and closed his eyes, a contented smile filling his face.


	30. Tales of a Time Lord

A/N: The last chapter was a day late, as is this one. Sorry. Blame the amount of English Literature 'chapter' essays I had. (If I ever see another question on 'how has Dimmesdale and Pearl's relationship developed in this chapter?' I'm gonna cry.) Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty: Tales of a Time Lord

The Doctor came to a halting stop at the end of the corridor. Panting slightly, he flattened himself against the panelled wall and gestured for Cara and Flynn to do the same.

"Do you think he's following us?" whispered Flynn. His eyes were darting around him in frantic, short movements.

"I think we'd know by now," Cara hissed back.

A loud ringing, high pitched and urgent, sounded throughout the building. It echoed through the corridor the three friends were standing and made Cara physically jump in fright. Security guards poured in from all angles, speaking on their radios and marching with designated authority. The largest group seemed to be heading in their direction while others entered every room and turned over tables.

"Doctor, what do we do?" asked Cara, her mind reeling. The only way to avoid the guards was to go back the way they came, and even then they couldn't be sure there weren't more security guards in that direction.

"We fall back, there's no other option," he ordered, holding onto Cara's hand in a vice-like grip. "Come on! Trust me; I'll get us out of here."

With a little sigh, Cara let the Doctor lead them back down the corridor. He pulled them into an empty office and used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door. Flynn sat on the edge of a large armchair, his hands shaking with nervous apprehension. His eyes were flicking towards Cara, watching her reaction intently. The Doctor was spinning around the room, unusually quiet as he searched his mind for something. Cara stared at him as she stood there, biting her lip. Something was needling her and she couldn't let the thought drop.

"Doctor?"

Something in her tone must have alerted him, for he looked up with wide eyes to meet her gaze. "What is it, Cara?" he asked.

"You said to Paul, 'I've met your family before. Many times. But I looked quite different.' That's an odd thing to say," she started.

The Doctor paused. His eyes fell to the floor before he hurried over to the desk. Cara thought he wasn't going to reply, but after a moment, he said, "Not now, Cara. Some other time."

"We're not exactly doing anything locked in this office, are we?" she almost snapped.

"We're actually trying not to be arrested," put in Flynn, immediately siding with the Doctor. "We're in Westminster being chased by guards with -"

"Flynn, I was on an alien planet being chased by the roughest kind of alien guards imaginable so stop right there," Cara retorted.

"You've obviously never seen the Judoon," muttered the Doctor.

Cara frowned and went to stand beside the desk he was searching in. She returned to her original statement, "You're going to have to tell me eventually. Have you aged or…?"

He refused to look up at her. "Or," he answered quickly.

"And what is _or_, exactly?" Cara persisted.

The Doctor met her determined gaze. He sniggered whilst continuing to search through the jumbled mess inside the drawer. "Oh, you should know, Cara the student!" he exclaimed. "It's a conjunction used to link alternatives."

Cara rolled her eyes. She could help the faint grin that left a trace on her lips at his witty remark. Two could play at that game. "Yeah, how about I use it in an example?" she said with a slightly sarcastic tone, "Tell me why they wouldn't recognise you _or_ get us the hell out of here."

Just as she said it, the sounds of heavy footsteps passed the door. By the sounds coming from the next room, it seemed some security guards were already turning it over. Flynn gulped and walked to the entrance, checking it was still locked. The Doctor moved onto a different drawer inside the desk and nodded towards Cara, "How about both?" he answered.

"Well, that's a completely different adjective," Cara shot back at him. The Doctor beamed at her.

With a triumphant shout, the Doctor found what he was looking for – a packet of paperclips. He scattered them on the wooden desk and began to work. He soniced the paperclips together, forming a strange melted bond between them. He searched in his pocket for two small black squares resembling microchips. Cara was silent as she watched him work. He extended a hand to her, palm upwards without taking his eyes from what he was doing.

"TARDIS key, Cara. I'll give it right back. Promise."

With a slight start, Cara extracted the key from around her neck, as if it was some sort of strange necklace. She pressed it into his palm as she handed it over. The Doctor delicately placed the microchip on top of the silver key and did the same to his own TARDIS key. Using his sonic, he sealed them onto one another. His hands moved quickly and precisely as he created a chain with the paperclips and attached the two TARDIS keys. Once his sonicing was finished, he bounced over to the door and gently edged Flynn to the side. It was just in time, it seemed, as the guards searching the room next door were about to move onto the office in which the three friends were hiding. The Doctor, sonic screwdriver in hand, soniced the paperclip-TARDIS-key creation onto the back of the door, leading from the doorknob to the metal hinges.

"This will create a small link to the TARDIS and for a little while, create a perception filter with the help from the chameleon circuit to make the door unnoticeable. Not invisible, just unnoticeable," the Doctor spun around and winked at Cara and Flynn, "I've done it before. On people. It _should_ work on the door as well."

Flynn raised his eyebrows, "Should?" he asked incredulously.

"'_Should'_, meaning -" the Doctor started, about to make a clever comeback.

"Don't even!" Cara whispered with a mischievous smile. He really was a genius when he wanted to be. As guards went to move onto their room, the Doctor raised a finger to his lips. Cara and Flynn stayed impossibly quiet. Cara was even afraid to blink. But, to their relief, the security guards completely dismissed their office and moved onto the room across the corridor. The Doctor grinned in a smug _told-you-so_ way and sat on the armchair.

"Now we just need to wait until the coast is clear. The perception filter will hold for a while longer. We'll be out of here by then."

Flynn exhaled in relief. Cara, however, as stubborn as ever, sat down on the edge of the desk and decided to persist with her question, "So, you gonna tell me?"

The Doctor feigned forgetfulness, "What?" he asked innocently.

Cara raised her eyebrows, "A word which means -"

He raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay!" he sighed heavily, trying to decide how to explain this in the best possible way. The Doctor rubbed his eyes, almost tiredly. Would she be put off by his secret? Would she find it weird and decide he was a little _too_ alien? Deciding it was only right, he explained, "I was a bit different the last time I met the Slitheen. Well, when I say _a bit_ I mean a lot. Well, when I say _a lot_ I mean completely. Actually, when I say _completely_, I mean… I was practically a different man. Entirely different. Enormously different."

"Is this a Time Lord thing?" asked Cara, full of curiosity. She could sense his discomfort from talking about this particular secret.

"Yes. Definitely. You see, Time Lords don't die. Well, they do. But when we die, we sort of heal again. Change our bodies; renew them so we can continue living. It's called regeneration," The Doctor said. Why did explaining regeneration feel more difficult each time he did it?

Flynn's brow furrowed and his hand absent-mindedly played with his hair. "So… You remain you on the inside, but your appearance and body changes?" he asked.

"On a basic level, yes," agreed the Doctor.

Cara frowned. Suddenly she was full of sympathy for the Time Lord. She could only imagine what it would be like to change your entire being and not be recognisable when standing in front of a mirror. While Flynn was staring at the man with a new outlook, almost as if he was admiring his alien power, Cara felt like crying for him.

"That must be awful," she muttered, as if to herself. "Do you keep your memories and stuff?"

"Oh yes. But they feel different. It's like, when you remember a time when you were really happy but you look back at it through different eyes and don't feel the happiness anymore. It's similar to a picture, replaying in your head. You want to feel it – to relive it again – but it doesn't belong to you. It belongs to a different you," the Doctor mused over this, his bronze eyes wide and full of sorrow as he stared at his latest companion. "I'm over nine hundred years old. That's a hell of a lot of memories."

"So you don't forget, as such, you just don't remember the emotions?" Cara asked.

He gave the slightest of nods, "Sort of. I can look back at memories I've had in this regeneration and I can feel exactly how I felt when I was living it. The anger, or regret or excitement. But I know, if I change… If I regenerate I won't be able to feel those emotions anymore. I'll feel nothing. The emotions will just be a memory, along with the actual memory."

"You're over nine hundred years old," Flynn repeated, completely and utterly amazed now by the Doctor. Any other traces of jealousy or suspicion seemed to evaporate in the air around him as he listened to his tales.

"You're looking good on it," Cara joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. The Doctor jumped to his feet and shot her a cheeky wink. "I moisturise," he grinned. His tone changed as he spun around to the door, "Now! I think it's time to go. The filter will stop working soon. Better get out of here before they see us."

The Doctor gently removed the paperclip creation from the back of the door and threw Cara her key. She caught it with a little stumble. She and Flynn joined the Doctor beside the threshold. He gave them a once over look and said excitedly, "Ready?"

"Ready," Cara agreed, matching his enthusiasm.


	31. Inconvenience

A/N: I would just like to say how happy I am (and all of my friends, all of my Politics class) are for Obama becoming President once more. We're not American; we're Irish/British but he had every single person's support over here. We compare US and UK politics in the exam, so to celebrate we had an 'Obama Party' with a massive cake, muffins and cups of tea whilst watching the analytical politics shows covering the US Election. Different time zones and all that. Anyways, thanks for reading! Special thanks to Valerie E. Mackin for constant reviews. This chapter was literally written a few minutes ago, so it's not the best.

Chapter Thirty-One: Inconvenience

The Doctor gently opened the door of the office. The security officers had moved on to a room further down the hall. To Cara's relief, they managed to sneak through the door and started down the corridor. It was one thing being chased by aliens on an alien planet or by creatures from the past – exciting, Cara thought with a smile – but when it came to your home planet where people knew you and could recognised you – it was a completely different matter.

"Act like you belong. Hopefully we can pass through the doors and make it to the TARDIS before we're discovered," whispered the Doctor. At the end of the corridor stood two guards. All they needed to do was pass them undetected and then they could make a run for it.

The guards barely noticed the three of them pass. Their eyes were set on watching the main hall and entrance ways. The Doctor led the way, careful to keep his head down. Flynn stayed attached to Cara's side, watching around him with wary eyes. Cara could feel the need to run building up with every step closer to the exit.

They reached the way out without any disturbances. The Doctor had just stepped outside when Cara head a guard mutter to his friend beside the visitor desk, "Those three there… They fit our description, don't they Jaz?"

Cara could almost hear the connection click in the security officer's mind. Before she could control herself, she grabbed Flynn's arm and pushed the Doctor further out of the door. She started to run as fast as her legs could manage and shouted, "They've seen us!"

Surely enough, a group of security guards had jumped into action. Flynn swore loudly as he tried to keep up. The Doctor made a grunt of annoyance and yelled back to Cara, "_Running_ is going to make it worse!"

"What do you suppose we do?" Cara hissed, her breath catching in her throat. Tourists and London folk alike were starting to stare at the scene. The guards weren't far behind now and were yelling commands at one another. Cara's heart was beating out of control. "Offer them tea and apologise for creating an unnecessary inconvenience?"

"Worked for me before," he replied smugly, chancing a glance behind him.

"Well, this isn't _mars_!" Cara retorted. She was gradually slowing down. _Gym membership for Christmas,_ she decided, _definitely_.

The TARDIS was in sight now. It was standing tall, proud and blue on the street corner as people stood to watch the fiasco. The Doctor was already removing his key from his pocket. He seemed to be musing over Cara's comment as he said, "I haven't been to mars in a while. That's an idea."

Flynn snorted, "If we don't end up in prison!"

"Always the pessimist," Cara muttered.

The stitch in her side was almost too much to handle as they stopped outside the little blue police box. The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS door and pushed Cara inside. Flynn jumped in after her, followed lastly by the Doctor. Once safely away from the chasing guards, Cara flopped down on the captain's chair and caught her breath. Flynn held onto one of the coral beams and the Doctor put the TARDIS into motion.

The Doctor and Cara shared a long glance as the TARDIS dematerialised. Then, after a few moments, both of them started to erupt into giggles of laughter. Flynn stared, half exasperatedly and half amused. He and Cara used to laugh like that after they'd done something reckless in school or had gotten intro trouble with a teacher. He hadn't seen her this excited in too long. It was clear she had taken a liking to the mysterious alien with no name. Flynn knew it was either let the Doctor replace him or join in on the game. _If you can't beat them, join them,_ he thought idly.

"What do we do now?" Cara asked, her eyes alight from the recent adrenaline rush.

The Doctor sighed and raised an eyebrow. "You're a glutton for punishment," he turned to Flynn, "has she always been like this?"

"I've known her since she was eleven. I was twelve. She's always been a handful. It's getting worse," joked Flynn. He stuck his tongue out at his best friend, to which she returned it with a sarcastic glare.

"She's caused me a right lot of trouble recently," he said, nodding. Flynn grinned. "Not sure if she's one of the worse I've had. But she's certainly close to the top."

Flynn's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Cara jumped into answer, taking her chance to change the subject onto a topic away from her. "The Doctor travels with people and shows them the stars," she explained. The Doctor frowned at the slight awe in her voice.

"Where've they all gone, then?" asked Flynn.

Cara bit her lip and awkwardly looked at the Doctor. He was staring the console panel of his beautiful, lonely ship. Memories invaded his vision and he blinked them away with teary eyes. He pushed the feeling back as soon as it came. "Some left," he finally said, "some were left behind. Some forgot me." He could sense Flynn's confusion and felt the strange need to explain. "I'll tell you the same thing I've already told Cara. I'm dangerous, Flynn. I've lost people but I keep going. Call it selfish or heartless or whatever you want. But I don't show the stars to just anybody. And I promise to look out for the people I care about with all the power I have in me."

Flynn wasn't sure he was imagining things, or if he was still hyped up from the recent events, but there was a meaning behind the Doctor's words which forced them to be believed. The intensity he radiated was strong, as was the truth. This man was dangerous, for sure, but he was wonderful and alluring. In this case, Flynn found the positives outweighed the negatives. He could hold no grudge against Cara being captivating by him. He created a whole new category to the meaning of compelling.

"Sure," Flynn managed to squeak out as he was slightly intimidated, "I believe you."

The TARDIS came to stop as it landed. The Doctor patted his machine affectionately and gestured to the doors. "Home," he declared. He sounded the tiniest bit sad. "I thought Mary would appreciate you being home for tea tonight."

"I think she's cooking pizza and chips," smiled Cara, standing up at lean against his arm.

His eyes twinkled as he stared back at her, "Oh, alright. I might join you."

"Then we can plan for tomorrow. How we're going to take down Paul Gurney."

Flynn paused. His cheeks felt heated as he asked, "Can I join in again? I mean, only if you want. It's okay if you don't. I understand."

Cara flicked her gaze to the Doctor. He gave her the slightest nod. She walked over to Flynn and kissed him on the cheek. "Course you can. We make quite a team," she smiled.

Flynn's silver eyes met Cara's electric blue. He stood there, quite captivated by her. His hands itched at his side, to do something, anything. Cara felt a warm tingle spread over her as she returned his searching gaze. No, not now. This wasn't the right time. She stepped away from him, clearing her throat. Without giving him a second glance, she pushed through the TARDIS doors and stepped out in her street. She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on the here and now.

The Doctor was just about to follow her when he grimaced at the crestfallen Flynn who seemed oblivious that Cara had left him there. He patted the nineteen year old on the shoulder and winked at him. Flynn frowned as he looked up at the older man. Was the Doctor giving him reassurance? Or alerting him to the fact she was no longer there?

Whichever it was, he didn't dwell on it too long. He followed the Doctor outside as they made their way to Cara's house. The Doctor and Cara were babbling senselessly, but the noise was falling on Flynn's ears without any real understanding. How many times had he missed his chance? How many more would there be? But it seemed a lot more complicated than it actually was and he feared he would never tell her.

Tell her what, though? Were there words for how he felt? And how did he feel?

With a confused mind, Flynn let Cara close the door behind him as they entered the Harvey household.

They found Mary sitting quietly, staring at the news on the television in the living room. She glanced up at Cara as she entered with the Doctor. Her face was quite impassive. Her tone unimpressed as she asked, "Remind me where you went today?"

"Westminster," answered Cara. She seemed a little edgy at her mother's question. "The Doctor was taking us on a tour."

"Yes, I thought so," muttered Mary, pointing to the news channel. A headline read 'BREAK IN AT WESTMINSTER.' The Doctor gulped. Mary stood up and crossed her arms, her gaze moved between Cara and the Doctor, studying their reactions. On the screen was a CCTV shot of what looked like a back view of the three friends, running out through the doors. Their faces couldn't be seen, but their clothes made them distinguishable.

"Looks like they recorded your visit," said Mary, her tone suddenly shifting to pure anger. "And they _stuck_ it on the news!"


	32. Explaining the Impossible

A/N: I found this chapter a bit dull but I suppose not every chapter can be fast paced and exciting. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Explaining the Impossible

"Okay, mum, I can explain -"

"I don't want _you_ to explain!" Mary yelled, her voice gradually getting louder. "I want _him_ to explain!"

_ Always the mothers_, the Doctor thought bitterly as the woman advanced on him. He raised his hands in a small gesture of surrender. Mary raised a finger to point at him to indent every word she was saying. "_What_ did you get my _daughter_ dragged into?" she snapped.

"Mum, it's rude to point," muttered Cara, covering her eyes with her hand.

"_That's_ what you're concerned about?" the Doctor asked wildly.

Mary ignored him. "I want to know who you are and what you intend to do with my daughter and why the three of you were running out of Westminster like – like a couple of criminals!" Cara groaned and sank into the sofa, attempting to lose herself within the inanimate object. This was worse than the time she had shouted at Flynn for driving too fast with Cara in the car with him.

"First of all, I didn't drag Cara into anything. She dragged herself into any situations that may, or may not have occurred," started the Doctor. Wrongly, it seemed.

"Excuse me?" retorted Mary with loud sarcasm. "Situations? There's been more than one?"

Just as the Doctor opened his mouth to say 'yes' Mary raised her hand and slapped him hard around the face. The Doctor stood still, as if frozen into shock at the sudden outburst. Cara gaped and sat forward on the sofa. She used the tone she always did when she disapproved of what her mother had said or done, "Mum!"

"Don't you dare blame Cara for this! She hasn't _ever _been in trouble until you popped along a few days ago. Now her face is on the news for breaking into Westminster!" Mary snapped.

"What do you call all those detentions at school, mum?" Cara interrupted. She was trying to remove some of her attention from the Doctor. "I got in trouble with the _principle_ for having a yogurt fight with Flynn in the canteen! You didn't care about that – you were just concerned that I got it on my blazer! This is just a bit… bigger."

The Doctor was rubbing his cheek, appearing quite deflated. He frowned at Flynn in a silent question. Flynn laughed, despite the awkward tension and explained. "It was originally a water fight but we ran out of water. One of our friends had a yogurt sitting on the table. I flung a bit of it at Cara and then she got the whole thing and threw it at me. Then it escalated a bit."

The Doctor laughed. Mary turned back to him and glared. She fixed him with a hard stare but Cara could see her anger slowly flaking away. "Yogurt is just yogurt, in the end of the day. But the law is the _law_."

"You know, mum I think that is the most philosophical thing you have ever said," Cara said wistfully, shooting her mum a glowing smile.

Mary gave a low and exasperated sigh. "I'm serious, Cara. This is serious. I want answers."

"Right, now that we've established the difference between the law and yogurt, I'll be happy to explain, Mary. Just give me a chance," said the Doctor. His eyes were twinkling with charm and honesty, a combination that no human could refuse to believe. Mary sat herself down beside her daughter, and for a moment, the Doctor found it disarming that he was fixed with exactly the same stare from both women. Cara was waiting for him to come up with a reasonable explanation whilst Mary was preparing to judge him for whatever he had to say. It was hardly encouraging, to say the least.

"First of all, I don't work in the university. I'm not actually from around here. Nowhere near around here, in fact," he began.

Flynn nodded. "Out of this world, apparently."

"What does that mean?" asked Mary.

Cara sighed. There was no escaping it now. She had to explain everything; from the Doctor being an alien to her recent adventures.

"You remember the planets in the sky, right mum?"

* * *

The highest ranking security officer visited Paul Gurney's room to update him on the news. He didn't like admitting that almost forty years in the trade had failed him when it came to capturing two teenagers and a supposed Doctor. It was a simple break-in, a simple escape. He should have prevented it. But, alas, he had failed.

Now he stood before the possible Prime Minister (if the election went the way everyone was expecting) and met the eyes of the political leader. It wasn't his fault exactly. The new younger guards had failed to recognise the imposters soon enough. _Next year, I'll retire_, he thought idly before addressing Mr Gurney. _Bring the wife on a holiday. Help the kids with the grandkids. _

"Tell me good news," barked Paul Gurney. Disrespectfully. Uncaring for the old officer. He was a nobody in the eyes of a political representative. Just another person he grudgingly represented and promised lies to feed them dreams of a better future.

"They escaped. But we have CCTV footage. We'll send it to the media," the guard replied in an even tone.

"That's not good enough!" yelled Paul, rising to his feet and slapping the table in utter frustration. "They're dangerous! How did they get into my office?"

"We'll investigate," he said patiently. Promising lies could work in both ways. Then he added as an afterthought, "Sir."

These people were obviously not dangerous. From his experiences they were probably just curious visitors who wanted a peak into the Conservative office. If they had greater intentions, they wouldn't have escaped through the front entrance.

"His name was the Doctor. I've read the files on the Doctor. I know people who have had experience dealing with the Doctor," Paul Gurney's voice was threatening. The officer frowned at his reaction. What did that mean, exactly?

"What do you suppose we do?" asked the guard warily.

Paul sat back down on his fancy leather chair. He folded his hands together as his eyes fixed onto the watch secured tightly onto his wrist. "I want you to contact the authorities. We've got a code _Doctor_. I want to find out who his friends are, where they live and how I can get them secured," he instructed.

The officer's brow furrowed ever so slightly. He nodded his head in understanding and turned to leave the room as quickly as he could.

"Oh, and officer," called Gurney from behind his desk. "If I don't have those details by tonight, you can kiss your job goodbye."

Without acknowledging the threat, the old security guard shut the office door with a bit more force than first intended.

* * *

"So you're an alien," repeated Mary. She had just gone through ten minutes of explanations from Cara, Flynn and the Doctor on recent events. _A time travelling, space travelling alien who has taken my daughter to an alien planet,_ Mary told herself. She couldn't bring herself to believe it, despite the planets in the sky a year previously.

"Are you okay with that? Do you believe us?" Cara asked tentatively.

"Well, you all seem so _sure_. But I – I just don't know – how can it all be true?" Mary asked herself.

Feeling a pang of sympathy for her mother, she could do nothing but pull her into a tight hug. "You know I'd never lie to you, mum," whispered Cara against her mother's shoulder. "Just believe me on this. I know it sounds ridiculous. Flynn didn't believe it either. But _please_… Just believe me."

"Ever since you were a wee kid you always were the most curious little thing," the older woman said, blinking away a few tears.

This was all getting a bit too domestic for the Doctor. He was sitting on the other sofa with Flynn and getting more impatient by the minute. It was to his relief when Cara turned to him, her electric blue eyes searching for him to reveal some kind of new adventure.

"What're we going to do next, Doctor?" she asked. Flynn alerted his concentration back onto the conversation.

"We're going to find out what happened to David Cameron and then send Paul Gurney back to his own planet. This is probably going to be tricky since I suspect he has a backup of Slitheen waiting for him to become Prime Minister before attacking Earth. But, I'm pretty sure Torchwood are formulating a plan as we speak and I'd like to sort this out before they get involved," he answered whilst pondering.

"Torchwood?" Flynn asked, frowning.

The Doctor nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. My friend – he works in Torchwood. Based in Wales. He's probably realising something is wrong right about now. They use too many guns for my liking."

While Flynn looked interested, Cara smiled and scoffed. "We don't need guns. Nothing wrong with a bit of healthy competition anyway."

They were blissfully unaware of the threat that – literally – waited around the corner.


	33. An Unwanted Visitor

A/N: Thank you so much for the new follows/favourites – and there was a lot! And in case you couldn't tell from my hinting in the last chapter – Jack is returning soon. I need him for the finale and I'm looking forward to writing him. Cara and Jack are going to be destructive together. Poor Flynn.

Chapter Thirty-Three: An Unwanted Visitor

A young security guard – barely seventeen – was sent to Paul Gurney's office later that evening. He was holding important papers that were faxed over just a few minutes ago. He stood outside the Conservative leader's door and braced himself. His boss had warned him about this man; bossy and self-assured. One step wrong and his job would be snatched away from him.

He knocked the door with a loud and confident _tap-ta-tap_. A rasping, bored voice drawled to him, "Enter."

The young man stepped inside. Paul Gurney was flicking through a red folder embroidered with gold, his eyes glazing over words without really thinking. His attention snapped to the boy holding the papers and his eyes shone with madness with a hint of hysteria. The new guard gulped.

"These were faxed over a few minutes ago, Mr Gurney," he explained. "It's information on the Doctor."

Paul marched over and accepted the papers without acknowledging the young officer. His tongue raked over his teeth as he absorbed the information printed in fresh ink. While he was waiting to be dismissed, the seventeen year old frowned at the reaction of the political leader. There was something almost animalistic about him – something he hadn't seen until recently. Why was he so obsessed with this Doctor guy?

He gave a gentle cough to make his presence known. "Would you like us to make an enquiry into the location, sir?" he asked tentatively.

Paul Gurney flinched back into reality. "What?" his absent mind asked. "No, no, no. I just wanted the information. There was no harm done. Just forget about them. You're dismissed, boy. Go back to whatever you were doing."

The young guard had to bite his tongue to stop an insolent reply from slipping past his lips. 'Boy' was a term he found patronising – especially from a man of importance like the new leader of the Conservatives. Without another word, he stepped out of the office and clicked the door shut. He'd tell his boss about this; it seemed Paul Gurney was going crazy.

Inside the office, Paul Gurney was internally shouting with triumph. He'd found the location of the Doctor's companions: Cara Harvey and Flynn Scott. They lived on the same street and the Doctor was bound to be with them. He would visit the girl's house first. Quickly dispose of the evidence of his treachery and then, for good measure, he'd track anyone down who they may have told.

The Doctor may have destroyed his family a few years ago, but now it was his turn to repay the favour.

* * *

The Doctor was slipping on his long brown coat and babbling over-excitedly to Cara and Flynn. Mary was standing at the side, staring at them all. She hadn't seen Cara this enthusiastic in a long time, or this interested in anything ever before. It was like she was completely captivated by this alien Doctor. Flynn, she knew too well, was only interested because Cara was interested. He was looking out for her as he always did. Mary loved him for it.

"Mum we'll be back in a few hours. Promise," shouted Cara from the door.

"Be careful," she said, reluctant for her daughter to go.

The night was dark and gloomy, only lightened by the dull glow of dim orange streetlamps giving the appearance of warmth without the promise. Cara shivered and Flynn pulled her automatically closer, as he always did when she was little chilly. The three friends headed towards the TARDIS, keeping silent of their plans as they walked up the quiet little street. A black car with shaded windows was creeping slowly up the road, looking completely out of place beside the dainty houses. Cara's eyes followed it as it came to a stop outside a house near the end of the street. Hold on a minute, that was _her_ house.

"Doctor," shouted Cara, a little too frantically in the cold night.

He spun around, eyebrow raised and hands in his brown coat pockets. Cara gestured silently to the blacked out car stopped outside her house. As Flynn made to turn, the figure of a man stepped out of the front of the car, hat tilted in an angle and shiny black boots glinting in the orange glow.

"How did Paul Gurney find out where Cara lives?" Flynn asked edgily as he watched the fake politician make his way to Cara's front door. The Doctor was standing wit his mouth gaping open, clearly not expecting this to happen.

"Mum!" Cara gasped. She jerked out of Flynn and the Doctor's reach and ran towards her front door where Paul Gurney had knocked on the glass pane.

"Cara, wait!" yelled the Doctor, running after her. Flynn, still shocked at what was happening, took a moment later to respond.

Mary had peaked the door open a fraction of an inch when Cara reached her front gate and lunged herself at Paul Gurney. The man was taken aback, and stumbled a few paces into the front door. He fell into the hall, Cara on top of him and Mary backing away as she came to terms with the alien's visit. The Doctor and Flynn were only a few paces behind but as they reached the gate, a second figure was stepping out of the car, a snarl growling on his lips.

"Looks like he brought back up," exclaimed the Doctor. Flynn looked torn; help Cara or help the Doctor with another Slitheen?

Cara yelped in pure fear as Paul Gurney deactivated his watch. His body changed into the monstrous green creature from the office. A giant clawed hand reached around her waist and pushed her into the air. Cara flailed helplessly as she tried to get out of his reach. Mary was frozen where she stood and gave an almighty yell, "Doctor!"

Flynn leaped towards Gurney, his eyes wide with horror as he saw Cara struggle against the Slitheen. Mary had run into the kitchen, grabbed a chair and slammed it down onto Gurney's bare back. The Slitheen gave a high pitched groan and spun around, flinging Cara onto the stairs. She landed with a harsh thud and was instantly winded.

The Doctor followed Flynn into the house, the second Slitheen close on his tail. The two Slitheen advanced towards the Doctor, hissing viciously.

"Mary!" yelled the Doctor, more than a little frantic. "Vinegar! Anything containing vinegar!"

Cara's mother removed her gaze from her fallen daughter and turned to go into the kitchen. One of the Slitheen – completely indistinguishable now because of the drastic transformation - went to follow her as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Flynn stepped in front of the kitchen, protecting Mary from creature. Cara tried to pull herself up – to help, to do anything of assistance, but she was still, grudgingly, winded. Every time she tried to stand her head spun with dizziness.

The Slitheen brought its claw down and slashed at Flynn. At the same time, the other Slitheen lunged at the Doctor. Cara staggered to her feet, without any plan except that she knew she needed to _help_.

Mary appeared at the threshold leading into the kitchen. She was holding three open bottles of different types of vinegar. She looked over to the Doctor, shouting, "What do I do? Doctor, what do I do?"

The Doctor ducked as a claw narrowly missed him. "Throw it! Just throw it at them!" he yelled.

Mary blinked. With one deep breath and a straight aim, she flung the brown liquid at the nearest Slitheen intent on attacking Flynn. The vinegar spilled onto the Slitheen's face and splattered onto his green chest. It stood there, quite still and looking puzzled. Then, with no real warning, the Slitheen gave a little squeak and exploded into green goo. It flung onto the walls and covered Mary and Flynn in green slime. Cara and the Doctor froze as they watched, as did the remaining Slitheen.

With almost a sad outcry, the second Slitheen reached for the fallen watch. He activated it and attached it to his wrist. With a flicker, the image of Paul Gurney changed from its real Slitheen form back into human. He glared at the Doctor, who had his sonic screwdriver aimed at the fake politician's chest. No one talked, the tension was too high. Cara, feeling safe to do so, sat back down on the stair to get back her breath. Mary was still holding two bottles of opened vinegar and Flynn was leaning against the wall, scooping green goo out his eyes and hair.

"I'm going to give you a chance," said the Doctor, his tone low and threatening. "Leave now and go back to your planet. Take the perception filter away and put David Cameron back as leader of the Conservative party. Or, I'll stop you and any other person who supports you."

Paul was breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell with every moment that passed. He stepped around the Doctor, towards the door, wary of the sonic screwdriver he had pointed at him. His eyes burned with intensity as he said, "I'll be back, Doctor. You watch. I'm coming back."

Without another word, Paul Gurney traipsed down the path and back to his car. The Doctor watched him go, bristling with contained anger.


	34. Urgent Broadcast

A/N: I have just found out that my Christmas exams are happening on the first week of December. So, I'm sorry to say that from around about next week I may have to cut down on updating. I'm sorry. I do four A – Levels (you're only supposed to be doing three) and my Year Head and Form Tutor (who despises me) are watching my grades with extreme scrutiny. After Christmas I have half of my real Sociology exam which means I will also be revising over Chrimbo. I may have this finished by my birthday (eighteen, woo!) also in January but then I have formal preparation ('prom' in America). What I'm really trying to say is I'm sorry for the busy two months ahead. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Urgent Broadcast

"Cara, you alright?"

Cara looked up at the concerned face of the Doctor. He lent a hand to help her to her feet, giving her a little once over.

"Fine. You alright?" she spun the question around by trying to answer as little as possible. Of course she knew he was physically okay, but behind his eyes she could see the anger waiting there, ready to explode.

Seemingly understanding what she meant, he said, "I will be. I just need to sort out a solution in this thick head of mine."

Mary sat down the bottles of vinegar and helped Flynn stand up straight. He wasn't injured, just a little shocked. Both of them were still covered in green goo from the unknown Slitheen. As she looked down at herself, at the slime covering her pink top, she said to the Doctor, "I believe you. All of it. Aliens are real. _Oh my god_, aliens are real. They know where we live. This isn't safe."

The Doctor took a few long strides over to Mary. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Listen to me, Mary. You're going to be fine, you're daughter is going to be fine," and then, he added for good measure, winking at Flynn, "even you're son-in-law is going to be fine."

"What -?"

Before she had a chance to finish, the Doctor interrupted her, "I'll keep you safe. I promise. I've dealt with this kind of thing and worse a thousand times over. Alright?"

There was something in his words that Mary couldn't deny. Lost for words, she simply nodded. She trusted him. She _believed_ him.

"How about we get cleaned up?" suggested Flynn. He patted Mary on the shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

As Mary walked back into the kitchen, bringing the vinegar with her, Cara and the Doctor decided to share a sofa. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the background noise which was the ten o'clock news. Cara was staring blankly at the carpet, lost in a train of thought which was slowly steaming in her minds eye. She loved the adventure with the Doctor; the adrenaline, the mystery, the danger. She loved being able to share that with Flynn recently. However – and this was a big barrier towering over her love for everything Doctor-ish – she, in no way, enjoyed the feeling she was experiencing right now. Putting herself in danger was fine; she felt responsible for that. Flynn could take care of himself, but she still felt fiercely protective over him. But her mother – that was a completely different story. She didn't want her mother involved at all; to the point where she asked herself if it was worth the adventure to risk her mother's safety.

No. Of course it wasn't. Never would be.

The Doctor, aware of Cara's strange tenseness, knew exactly what the girl was thinking. Hadn't he promised to Wilfred that he would travel alone? This was why – he felt his reliance on Cara being there slowly building up inside him. Each time it grew, the more he knew he was going to get hurt. Something eventually would turn her away. Was this it? Her family in danger?

"It won't happen again. I promise you. There's no need to worry," said the Doctor, rather suddenly. He was rather surprised at his own words.

Cara knew straight away what he was saying. She didn't meet his gaze, still caught up in her own thoughts. "She's all I have. I'm all she has," Cara muttered, tears springing to her eyes.

The Doctor didn't want to push the topic any further. She would tell him eventually. It hadn't escaped his notice that Cara had no father around. She had mentioned her granny in a general conversation, but that was just briefly. He could recognise little things, however, and he had already built up a fairly accurate picture. The Doctor knew better than anyone how personal experiences left physical appearances. Some people were better to read than others. Cara told her emotion through her eyes and he could judge her pretty well. However, it seemed sometimes the shade of blue would become cold and detached. That was where the real, deep emotion lay.

"Flynn, though," said the Doctor after a few moments. "He's a good lad. He obviously cares a lot about you and your mum. I mean, he's a little suspicious and over-protective but everyone has their flaws."

"Yeah." Cara smiled, more to herself than to the Doctor. It was one of those smiles triggered by a memory and was more private than public. "I think Flynn's been family for a while now. His sister loves me. She's sixteen. And his mum and dad… But I'm sure you know what I mean, Doctor."

She didn't need to explain any further. He knew exactly what she meant. His gaze drifted back to the television screen. He noticed idly that white writing had appeared in a red box running across the bottom of the broadcast. Another 'Breaking News' story on the BBC. It seemed to have attracted Cara's attention as well.

"BREAKING NEWS: PAUL GURNEY CALLS FOR URGENT BROADCAST TOMORROW AT NOON."

The first thing the Doctor did was turn to Cara with wide, shocked eyes. He had _not_ been expecting that. Cara returned his stare, a little more resigned that usual. The Doctor nudged her playfully after the original shock was gone. "Now_ that_ is just calling to us to go have a look," he teased.

"What do you think he's doing? This must be his backup plan or something," replied Cara. Her mind was whirling with ideas, tumbling through different theories. The first thing Paul Gurney did after the attack was contact the BBC to announce a special broadcast for the next day. That didn't just light up warning signs; it decorated the whole town with warning signs.

"Do you want to go see?" he asked. Almost tentatively. He was genuinely asking, he didn't want to push her. But he didn't think he could go back to travelling alone. The internal dilemma stayed with him no matter where he went.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she answered with a question.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"I don't know. I seem to attract trouble. Even in my own house," Cara murmured.

"I'm not forcing you to go. But I'd like you to go," he said sincerely.

"I'll watch your back and you watch mine. I promised that when I took your TARDIS key."

The Doctor studied her for a moment. She didn't seem to be showing any strange emotions; she was just staring at the television dismissively. But there was something that always seemed to creep up whenever he had a conversation with Cara. He had to mention it, another piece to the puzzle. "Promises mean a lot to you," he stated.

"I think," she started, glancing at him. Her electric blue eyes were a tiny bit unfocused. "That when you promise forever you should keep it."

This was unexpected. Of course, Cara didn't realise what she had said made memories spring to the Doctor's mind and play sadly in front of his vision. It just so happened they triggered a memory for her as well. Their thoughts were interrupted, however, when Flynn and Mary came into the living room holding mugs of tea. The Doctor accepted his gratefully as Cara muttered thanks.

"That's a mess and half in the hall. I just redecorated as well," Mary said, sighing deeply.

Flynn smiled at her fretting. "If you need any help, Mary, I'd be glad to do something."

Cara shot him a mischievous grin as she watched him charm her mother. He was always doing something to please her. Flynn had learnt a long time ago that if Mary kept him in her good books, she didn't blame him for the times the pair found themselves in trouble.

"Awk, sweetheart," Mary said with a tinge of sarcasm, "I asked you to put up a picture the other day and you nearly hammered the nail through a pipe."

The Doctor and Cara laughed at Flynn's red and embarrassed cheeks. _Domestics_, thought the Doctor idly, _never boring with this family_. He sipped his tea and watched the interactions intently, and with great curiosity, he pondered over exactly why he seemed to fit in so much in this heightened domestic environment.


	35. Social Science

A/N: University application completed. Two times a week I'll try to update with revision. I can't revise much anyway because I get distracted, and I think even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave this story without updates. I get the annoying idea-overload thing where I feel the need to write. Thank you so much for reviews and reading! They make me smile.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Social Science

The small television centre inside Westminster had a strong smell of mouldy paper and popcorn despite the air conditioning also adding a steely scent to the room. The main booth owned a desk and blue leather chair with idealistic scenery of a proper office. The larger extent of the room had twelve small screens showing different angles inside the recording booth, along with a panel of switches and earphones. A few cupboards holding equipment were across the left side whilst on the right were more controls and technological gadgets to assist with the filming.

Paul Gurney wasn't set to arrive until noon and it was only three minutes past eleven by the Doctor's incredible Time Lord abilities. This time he had sneaked in through the back, bringing Cara and Flynn with him, and had met no hostility as of yet. The Doctor had a plan, of sorts, and fair idea of what Paul Gurney was planning for this broadcast. He had explained – to Cara's utter dismay but Flynn's enthusiasm – of how the Slitheen in disguise was probably strengthening the perception filter on the general public, so as anyone who watched would vote for him without question. Of course, the Doctor added in unnecessary scientific analogies and explanations. Flynn liked science, apparently.

To shield Cara and Flynn from the perception filter, the Doctor quietly and without them actually knowing, reinforced a telepathic reassurance to heighten their sensitivity to the truth, and hence, see Paul Gurney's words for what they actually were; a brainwash. He thought it best not to mention he had slightly meddled with their minds.

"This place could do with some air freshener," said Cara critically while she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Makes me hungry," moaned Flynn. "Reminds me of popcorn."

"Everything makes you hungry," Cara muttered under her breath.

Mary had not been happy the Doctor was bringing Cara and Flynn to the broadcast centre. She clearly disapproved but didn't want to stop them, because she too feared for what Paul Gurney was going to do. Through the night the Doctor had used his sonic screwdriver just to give the windows and doors more resistance in Cara's home. Mary was going out today anyway, but no one could tell when trouble would turn up. For that, Cara was grateful.

"What's the plan, Doc?" asked Flynn. He had sat down on the green spinning chair in front of the booth controls and begun to spin around.

The Doctor frowned at him, hands in his pockets. "No, don't do that. Really don't do that." He slipped on his brown-rimmed spectacles as he inspected the controls beside Flynn. "I could rewire the framework so the connection to the cameras cuts off if everything else fails. That means if I can't stop him at least I can stop his broadcast from doing any further damage," he mused.

"Why don't you just do that to begin with?" Cara asked, crossing her arms as she stared at him, slightly puzzled.

He stared at her as if she had just asked why the sky was blue. But to everyone's surprise, it was Flynn who answered, "Cutting off the cameras means all he has to do is simply turn them on again. It's a rewire not a framework manipulation. It would only delay him for, at the most, five minutes."

There was a moment of silence in which the Doctor was looking at Flynn as if he had never seen him before and Cara was appearing to be a little hurt.

"Cara never said you were smart as well," criticised the Doctor.

Flynn grinned, a glint of pride in his eye. "Well, I do study a science."

"A _social_ science," corrected the Doctor. "Comparing a social science to a natural science is like comparing a uni-engine spaceship to a multi-starway platform. Like a normal screwdriver to a sonic screwdriver. Like a pear to a pineapple."

"And as an observer of your social attitudes and socialisation skills, I knew you would say that," retorted Flynn, still grinning. He looked serious when he said, "Also, I'm trying not to be offended."

The Doctor snorted. "You were meant to be offended."

"Do you want me to help you rewire the framework to the cameras?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the main box on the control panel which held a bunch of switches. It gave a spark and faint sizzle before the Doctor slipped the screwdriver back into his pocket. "Nope," he exclaimed with a pop. "But you can convert the image to widescreen to save the technicians doing it. Or, better yet, you could flip the script screen's resolution, if you know how to, that is. It would help me with what I'm about to do."

Flynn excitedly grabbed the keyboard and the Doctor helped him break into the password control. He crossed over to the right side of the room where the wires and tall glass boxes full of dangerous looking buttons stood. Cara was left in the middle of the room, slightly downtrodden if she was being honest with herself.

"What should I do? Take the coats?" she asked to make herself known.

"See if you can steal a food trolley, or something. Head down to the kitchens, I could do with a cup of tea," said the Doctor.

"What, cos I'm a girl?" Cara said sarcastically. "I'd sooner stick with you science geeks."

The Doctor appeared slightly offended. "I'm hungry."

Cara traipsed over to him with a little curious bounce in her step. The Doctor was fiddling with wires, sonic screwdriver in his mouth and glasses pushed to the bottom of his nose.

"What you doing?"

He spared her a glance and rambled, "I'm rerouting the main control panel in order to change the frequency of the res -"

"I'll be looking for that food trolley," Cara shouted as she practically ran towards the door.

Cara shut the door behind her with a casual click. She had no idea which direction she should go, but then again she didn't actually know what floor she was on. She was guessing it was one of the lower floors as political buildings usually held filming equipment on the lower levels. It was quite chilly as she was walking along as well – but anything was better than staying in that room full of science babble and technology appreciation. It was time to explore in case they needed to make a quick escape.

She checked her phone as she heard voices coming from around the sharp corner. They were low, manly voices. With a jolt Cara thought it was maybe Paul Gurney heading to the broadcasting centre slightly earlier than expected. She hid around the corner and listened to the conversation.

"He hasn't been saying to anyone. Says we'll know when the public does. Whatever that means."

"Just want to get it over with. Messes up my schedule when politicians decide to do programmes at the last minute."

"We better get the cameras rolling. He'll be setting up and practicing in around five minutes."

"A few technicians are already setting up apparently."

Cara stood back from the wall and walked around the corner to avoid any suspicion being attracted to her. Two men holding tripods rushed past without giving her a second look. Cara smiled in satisfaction. She had five minutes before Paul Gurney arrived to the filming booth, but more importantly, the Doctor and Flynn only had five more minutes to finish setting the plan into motion. She debated going back to tell them the news but decided they would know soon anyway from the arrival of the two cameramen. So, Cara continued to walk down the corridor, searching for anything – a food trolley, a kitchen or canteen, a particularly interesting conversation…

What she came across, however, made her squeak in utter shock.

Paul Gurney and a couple of his advisers were walking up the corridor in her direction. He was silent and brooding, but the advisers were muttering about the broadcasting whilst rambling about the political strategies of their opposition. In some odd coincidence, Paul Gurney looked up from the floor the exact moment Cara turned the next corridor. His eyes locked on hers and he stopped in her tracks. His advisers copied him, unknowing of his strange reaction. Cara gave a small squeak and stood perfectly still as if she hoped he would fail to recognise her.

There was no doubt a few moments passed in which the pair merely stared at one another. Then, coming slowly back into reality a little bit too quickly, without a single word she turned on her heel and walked back around the corner before breaking into a run.


	36. Cosy Cupboard

A/N: 61 000 words exactly last time! Last chapter of the _Political Process –_ Which is what I've named this episode. Next we're off to Cardiff. I'm sorry that it'll be my third Earth story in a row, but Captain Jack is calling to me. There will be a short chapter in between which evolves Cara's story more. Some secrets will be partly revealed. I'm basically trying to prolong this story as much as I can without boring anyone. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Six: Cosy Cupboard

Paul Gurney didn't even attempt to run after her. He let her go. Cara Harvey casually roaming these corridors only meant one thing: the Doctor was here. He could deal with a stupid little girl any time. There was much more pressing issues at hand.

So, he continued down the corridor, his special advisers staring at him curiously. He didn't care for them. Or what they thought. They were just petty and tiny individuals living pointless lives on this stupid rock.

But the Doctor had destroyed his family. Now he was back to finish he job his family started; Paul Gurney_ would_ succeed.

* * *

Cara didn't dare look back. She kept pushing forward, as far as her legs would take her. She tripped over her heels once or twice and wished she had left them behind. She was fooling no one in this fake business dress. Even Flynn had nearly laughed at her.

Her breathing became irregular the further she ran. How far had she walked exactly?

When she finally recognised the broadcasting room, she pushed inside without hesitation. Two more technicians and the two cameramen were standing apart from the Doctor and Flynn who were still working with wires and switches. The Doctor looked up over his glasses as he saw Cara enter. He dropped the wires and Flynn stayed rooted in position, screwing the top of a connector onto a lever. Cara panted for air as she tried to speak.

"He's here?" the Doctor guessed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"He… He saw me," spluttered Cara. "Sorry. Really."

The Doctor gaped. "He – he saw you? Cara! Now he knows we're here!"

"Never mind that!" hissed Flynn, looking wildly around. "We've gotta do something!"

"Always stating the obvious," retorted the Doctor. He leaped over to the narrow cupboards on the other side of the room. Pulling open the door, he peeked into the dark space and shouted over his shoulder, "Come on! This'll do!"

"A cupboard?" repeated Cara, appalled.

The Doctor was already squeezing inside. "Would you rather he find us and kill us? Can't be choosey!"

Cara heaved a sigh but couldn't stifle the grin that spread across her face as she noticed Flynn roll his eyes. They were really becoming a pair, the Doctor and Flynn. She wasn't sure how and when the transition happened, but she was happy all the same. She tugged on Flynn's hand and dragged him over to the in-built cupboard, trying to keep her thoughts away from how utterly funny that sounded.

The Doctor was squeezed at the back and fully pressed against the wall. Flynn was trying to make himself as small as possible on the left side while Cara shut the door just in time as new footsteps stomped into the room, masking an air of authority. The oak door was pressed against Cara's cheek as she tried to listen to what was happening outside. The Doctor's arm was awkwardly positioned at her hip as he squirmed. He continued to fidget uncomfortably to peek through the keyhole. Flynn held his breath as the Doctor moved next to him, trying to maintain the silence.

It all got a bit too much for Flynn when the Doctor's elbow narrowly missed a sensitive part of his anatomy. "Do you mind?" he snapped. "You're all elbows."

"I'm about to get splinters in between you skinny rakes," whispered Cara a little moodily.

"Can I _ever_ get you two to shut up?" the Doctor hissed, his eye against the keyhole.

"You're one to talk," Cara muttered.

Through the keyhole, the Doctor could see Paul Gurney's special advisers talking animatedly to the technicians. Paul was standing, fiddling with his watch and completely bored by the conversation. His eyes were darting to cover every inch of the room, looking for any sign whatsoever of the Doctor, Cara and Flynn. The Doctor heaved a sigh of relief as Paul Gurney stepped into the recording booth and took his place in front of the cameras.

"The good thing about that booth, the_ brilliant_ thing about that booth, is that we can see him but he can't see us." He tried to reach the door handle without punching Cara in the stomach. As soon as his hand fell on the door handle, the three friends in the cupboard fell past the door and landed with a loud thud onto the floor. The Doctor was sprawled on his front with Cara on top of him and Flynn lying across them both.

One of the technicians; tall with grey hair and holding a clipboard, stared at the Doctor, Cara and Flynn on the floor as if he'd just witnessed the strangest phenomena in his life. He tweaked the pencil behind his ear as he frowned, glancing from the trio to the cupboard, absolutely puzzled.

"Hoovering!" exclaimed the Doctor. He pulled himself up and brushed his suit while Flynn helped Cara stand. "We were just, um, hoovering. With that hoover. In that cupboard."

"All three of you?" barked the technician.

"It was a_ very_ heavy hoover," answered Cara with a sweet smile and a sincere nod.

"And we're very flexible," put in Flynn to stay noticed. The Doctor and Cara turned around to him at the same time, both wearing the same incredulous expression.

Flynn blushed and looked to the floor. The technician tore his gaze away from the cupboard, muttering something under his breath that sounded strangely similar to _weirdoes_. Cara smiled at his comment as she slapped Flynn on the arm. He winked in response and grabbed her hand for something to hold. The Doctor was peering through the mirrored glass at the Slitheen in disguise, with a particular look of distaste. His arms were crossed to hide his sonic screwdriver which was pointed at the control panel.

"Filming in one, two, three and…" the grey-haired technician pointed to the closest cameraman. The 'on air' sign turned red. Silence fell in the room.

But Paul Gurney looked into the camera and refused to speak.

A few people shared glances behind the screen. He didn't speak or acknowledge his audience – the only thing Paul Gurney did was simply click his fingers and let his hand drop to his side. The Doctor's sonic screwdriver lit up a bright blue. The control panel emitted a faint spark.

But nothing happened.

The Doctor tried again. Nothing. Even after a third time, nothing happened.

However, the two technicians and two cameramen started to sway where they stood. Even the two special advisers seemed to be in a sudden daze. The Doctor ran over to the closest technician and waved his hand in front of his face. The man showed no recognition whatsoever. Cara did the same to one of the special advisers. His pupils were wide and his head was tilted but it was clear he couldn't see in front of him.

"What's happening? Why isn't it working?" asked Flynn. He was pressing random buttons on the control panel but nothing was working.

"He isn't using the perception filter," said the Doctor dismissively.

"Then what's he doing?"

"He's using hypnotism. That's cheating!" he yelled in frustration. He was sonicing wires and cables, working as quickly as his hands could manage. Cara had never seen him so panicked.

Cara had no idea what to do or how to help. Flynn was pressing buttons, trying to activate the rewiring of the cameras he had been working on earlier. The Doctor called her name and threw the sonic screwdriver at her. She caught it between her fingers.

"Help Flynn activate the camera reroute," he ordered. "I've already put the setting on for you."

Cara did as she was instructed, for once in her life. She pointed the sonic screwdriver to the place where Flynn showed her. For a moment nothing happened, but to her absolute relief, the control panel powered down the cameras and the filming stopped as the 'on air' sign turned a dull green. Paul Gurney continued to stare at the camera until his eyes flickered to the 'on air' sign. He frowned. Snarled. Then walked towards the booth door.

The Doctor dropped his wires and ran over to the door. He pressed his back against it to lock Paul Gurney in there. It gave an almighty shudder and nearly knocked the Doctor to the ground. Cara went to help him, using all her weight against the buckling glass.

"Flynn!" called the Doctor. "Finish what I was doing!"

Flynn, reluctantly, traipsed over to the Doctor's work. It was a mess of wires and fancy tools and he had no idea where to begin. Cara threw him the sonic screwdriver. It landed a few metres away. Flynn held it as if it was red hot, unsure exactly what to do.

"Just rewire everything! Use the next setting down and point it to the computer! It should break the hypnotic link!" explained the Doctor. The door almost completely opened but he and Cara slammed it shut again.

Flynn flexed his fingers and began to work on the wires as quickly as he could. Paul Gurney had changed into his Slitheen form. His weight and strength was no match against the Doctor and Cara. The door slammed open, the glass shattered into tiny pieces. The Doctor and Cara fell to the ground, the Doctor yelling in frustration.

A jolt of cold fear fell over Flynn. His first instinct was to help Cara – but he had work to do. If the technicians and cameramen – who were still frozen – were anything to go by, people all over the country were hypnotised. He _needed_ to finish the rewiring.

"I told you I would stop you!" shouted the Doctor at the advancing Slitheen. He was trying to shield Cara, who stubbornly kept moving out of his reach.

"You _destroyed_ my family, Doctor!" hissed the alien in a crackling voice. "Nearly all of my family. _You_!"

"They were going to destroy the whole of planet Earth. They wanted to use it as fuel. How can you compare that fairly? You can't. I'm sorry for what I did, but I'm not sorry for what I prevented. You're not going to finish what they started. I won't let you. Earth is defended."

Cara felt a swell of pride inside her. She tried to ignore the initial shock and sympathy she was feeling towards the Slitheen. In no way did she agree with violence, war or guns but her defensive barrier was fading slightly as she realised the heartbreak this Slitheen must be feeling.

"It ends here, Doctor. What happened in Ten Downing Street ends here. I'll do it for them."

The Slitheen advanced. Flynn shredded the last wire. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the computer. The sonic screwdriver buzzed throughout the room. The computer beeped and fired sparks onto the floor. Flynn spun around to look at the Doctor.

He was smiling triumphantly. The hypnotised cameramen, technicians and special advisers collapsed to the floor. Slitheen Paul Gurney stopped in his tracks.

"The hypnotic link is broken," shouted the Doctor, helping Cara up. "They've got their minds back. It's too late, Paul Gurney. Leave now and never come back."

His large, black eyes focused on the scene before him. His large claw hovered over his watch. He started to type something. The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised what the alien was doing.

"Don't -"

The Slitheen snarled viciously. The Doctor couldn't help but take a few steps back. "You did this, Doctor. I can't go back now. I've failed."

"I can help," the Doctor promised. "You don't need to kill anyone."

But whatever the Doctor had to say didn't matter. Paul Gurney, corrupted by revenge and thoughts disrupted by failure pushed the button on his watch. Before he left his planet to travel to Earth, he had made a promise that he swore to keep; he'd finish the job or he wouldn't go back. He couldn't go back. Not now that he had met the Doctor, who had once again ruined the family business.

In one swift motion, the Slitheen activated the acidic based code. A vinegar-like substance squirted from the watch. The Slitheen burst into green goo and splattered on the walls, missing Cara and the Doctor by inches.

No one spoke; no one even looked at each other for a few moments. Cara was staring sadly at the fallen watch amongst the green slime. Flynn held out an arm, and she gratefully met his gaze. He hugged her tightly, his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Doctor slowly moved away and headed towards the exit. He beckoned for Cara and Flynn to join him. The Doctor clicked his fingers to reawaken the people lying on the floor and he watched as they started to regain consciousness. Without a word, or any explanation, he shut the door behind them.


	37. Anything

A/N: This chapter is terrible. I'm not happy with it at all. I hit a bit of a bloc that I couldn't get around, jump over, get under or find my way across. I just couldn't seem to phrase anything correctly. Anyway, it's here and it's terrible but I needed to post it. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Anything

The Doctor cleared up a few things with Cara and Flynn. He explained how he had strengthened their mind shields to prevent them from any outside attacks. He told them of his first meeting with the Slitheen. Then he apologised for everything.

"You saved the day, Flynn," congratulated the Doctor with a subdued smile. "Thank you."

Flynn shrugged and glanced down to stare at his shoes. Cara stroked his arm affectionately, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Doctor, answer me one thing," said Cara, still frowning. "David Cameron is back as Conservative leader, yeah?"

"That's right."

"You said he becomes Prime Minister."

"Not with a majority," he answered, nodding. "Forms a coalition with Nick Clegg and the Liberal Democrats."

Cara shuffled uncomfortably. "We were right changing it back, weren't we? I mean, is he any good?"

The Doctor didn't know how to answer that. He paused for a few moments and let the thought settle in his mind. "He has his moments. I wouldn't worry about it, Cara. Four years time you'll be able to vote again, hopefully without any hassle."

Cara was still unsure but she let the conversation drop. The Doctor left them home soon after, to a rather worried Mary. Flynn went home late that evening to his own house and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS with the promise of a new adventure the next morning.

Cara was lying on her bed, thoughts coursing through her mind like a rushing stream. Her life had changed so much in the last couple of days – even though it felt like months. _Maybe it has been a few months_, Cara thought to herself_, time loses place around the Doctor_.

He was a brilliant man. With his great hair and brilliant smile, tightly fitted pinstriped suit and converse. He was a troubled man with a troubled past, but he was still kind and considerate and brave. Cara realised with a jolt (and a cringe) that he was turning into her hero. She quickly covered that thought up, deep under the duvet of others. _That_ was embarrassing and she certainly didn't want the Doctor getting a bigger ego than it already was.

Hero or not, Cara certainly was captivated by him. She was glad, more than anything, that she could share her experiences with Flynn.

Flynn, who was always there for her since the day they fist met. Flynn, who she couldn't go a day without missing. He was there as a shoulder to cry on when she'd broken up with multiple boyfriends. He was there to hold her hand when she was opening the letter containing her GCSE results. He was on the other end of a phone call when she just needed someone to talk to.

Now she hoped he'd be there to fly through the stars with her and the Doctor. She'd have to ask the Doctor in the morning.

At that thought, Cara allowed herself to fall into a serene sleep. Her mind was a little restless because of her recent adventure, and afterwards, she would try to convince herself that this was the reason why she was dreaming of such nonsense.

They were running. Her and the Doctor. Hand in hand. Why were they running?

They were running from something. People. Lots of them. Or was it just one?

Cara could hear gunshots. Loud and echoing, rattling right through her chest. She_ hated_ guns. Had she ever told the Doctor that? Whoever was chasing them right now had a gun, perhaps more than just one. The Doctor had no protection – neither did she. One of them was going to be hit, she could feel it. The sense of foreboding overwhelmed her and she squeezed the Doctor's hand tighter and continued to run.

Something was changing. Gradually. Their footsteps were creating a rhythm – a strange, ominous_ drumming_ almost.

Four beats. Four knocks. _He will knock four times_.

No, that wasn't meant for her. It was meant for the Doctor. It was a message.

Cara stumbled and fell. The Doctor stopped to pick her up. At the same time a gunshot sounded. One, single shot. The Doctor pushed Cara out of the way, she shouted as he did so. It hit him. The bullet hit him.

He'd saved her. He'd sacrificed himself.

But there was still that _drumming_. _Dun-dun-dun-dun. Dun-dun-dun-dun._

Cara awoke with a jolt. Her breathing was heavy, as if she actually had been running with the Doctor. A cold sweat covered her brow and chest. What the hell was that?

It was a dream. Just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

The cold January sun was peaking through Cara's window. She felt as if she had barely slept. Reluctantly, almost as if she was scared, Cara slipped out of bed and started to get changed. Something was telling her she needed to explain this to the Doctor. Maybe he would understand; after all, he _did_ know nearly everything.

Half an hour later, Cara stepped tentatively into the TARDIS. The Doctor was working on maintenance of the main control panel, so it seemed. He was lying flat on his back, sonic screwdriver in hand, and covered by tiny green lights which were pulsating in rhythm with the gentle humming of the TARDIS. He glanced up at her, wide genuine smile brightening his face.

"You're up early," he noted.

"I'm an early riser," she said with a small and troubled laugh.

The Doctor sat up straight. His brown eyes were a little wider than he usual and he almost looked comical with his mouth hanging open in a silent question, surrounded by the little green lights. Cara sighed as she felt nerves grip at her stomach.

"So what are those things?" she asked, gesturing to the small bulbs.

"TARDIS cells. They're hardly noticeable, some would call them insignificant really, but each one helps the TARDIS perform simple tasks. They need some maintenance sometimes." The Doctor paused and edged forwards. His eyes were twinkling as he analysed her. "Something's wrong. What's wrong, Cara?"

Cara gulped. How did he always know? She tried to speak, told herself she was being completely silly, but the nerves were still swirling around within her. What if the dream turned out to be something? Why did she _dream_ about it, if it was something important? Was something going to happen to the Doctor?

The Doctor was standing now, right in front of her. He gently held her hands in his and stared at her with those ancient caring eyes. It wasn't as if his eyes looked old exactly, just that they had experienced horrors and legends most couldn't comprehend. How lonely that must be – if you felt no one could properly understand.

"You can tell me anything."

It was these words that gave Cara the strength she needed. She started to bite on the inside of her lip and flicked her dark hair out of her eyes. Her electric blue met his glorious brown, and she found the words that had escaped her.

"I had a dream last night. It was a weird dream." Her eyes flicked away from him and she closed them for the briefest second before returning to his gaze. "We were running. From people, or one person, I'm not sure. Whoever it was had guns. But then I heard this – um, knocking. Drumming."

Cara could see the slightest bit of shock on the Doctor's face before it was clear again.

"You heard drums? The sound of drums?" he asked, his voice completely even and calm.

"Does that mean something?"

"Don't worry about it, just continue."

Cara could tell he was worried. She wasn't a fool, and he knew too well that she wasn't a fool. Slowly, she explained, "I don't know where it came from, but a thought came into my head. _He will knock four times_. I knew it wasn't meant for me. But I couldn't think about it too much because I'd fallen and tripped. Someone shot a gun at the same time. You leaped in front of me and – and -"

No, she couldn't finish. She didn't need to – the Doctor knew what she meant. Cara could see his mind working quickly through her words, sorting out what was important and what could be dismissed. His eyes were slightly guarded, and she could just tell he was concerned.

"The message was for me?" he asked in confirmation. "_He will knock four times_."

"Yes. It was. I don't know how I know. I just do." Cara fidgeted, desperate for some kind of explanation or response.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "Can I ask something of you, Cara? You don't need to do anything you don't want to. I'm not going to force you. It would just make a few things a little clearer."

Cara gulped as the nerves continued to astound her. Sounding a little more confident than what she felt, she said, "Anything. I want to help."


	38. Plus One

A/N: Hectic week and weekend. This was supposed to be updated on Friday night, but I was modelling for my friend's photography portfolio. Then I was meant to update it yesterday morning before I went out again but I just didn't have enough time. Better late than never! Thanks for reading/reviewing!

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Plus One

Gently, as if he was holding the most delicate and precious thing in the universe, the Doctor placed his fingers on either side of Cara's forehead. When his skin brushed against hers, she quickly inhaled out of shock alone. His hold tightened ever so slightly as he concentrated on Cara's mind and nothing else.

"Just as I thought. Your mind has naturally strong shields," he said in a faint and delicate tone. "If there's something you don't want me to see, imagine a door and close it."

"Are you in my mind?" Cara whispered.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah it's just… intimate."

She heard him chuckle darkly. Cara felt a brief pulling at a recent memory, and realised with a jolt, that he was watching her dream replay in her mind's eye. What other power did this Time Lord have up his sleeve?

Rather suddenly, Cara felt warmth radiate over her. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was like going out for a walk in winter and coming home to a heated house. Any anxieties she had washed a way in an instant and a sense of serene calm and fulfilment took its place.

"You're doing that," she stated and couldn't help but smile at him.

The Doctor slowly pulled away. He was staring at her, halfway between being exasperated, indignant, worried and amused. It was all there on his face.

"Well, to start with I now know where that dream came from and why you can't read psychic paper."

Cara raised her eyebrows but no negative feeling of fear or apprehension came over her. This was probably due to the Doctor's magic. "What's wrong with me?" she asked after a few moments.

The Doctor's expression became unreadable. "Judging by your reaction to psychic paper, dreams with hidden messages and strong mind shields," he said, hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I'd say you have a low level psychic ability."

Cara had no words. Only plenty of questions. The Doctor seemed to sense this before she had the chance to speak.

"Humans have psychic energy, it's barely there but it does exist. That's what gives people intuitive and the ability to judge the extent of danger. Purely for survival," he paused and lowered her gaze back to her level. "But others – for reasons even unknown to me – have some sort of psychic ability. Usually hereditary. It's low, of course. No human could survive with a high level ability. It's rare but I _have_ encountered it before."

Cara didn't know what to say.

"It's quite impressive, actually. A species with no potential psychic ability, yet a special few develop it naturally through their genes," he attempted to compliment her. Cara was still shocked. Her mind was whirling with this revelation. But it made no sense. She couldn't read people's minds, she didn't make predictions, she couldn't see the future through visions or know what people were going to say next. How did that make her psychic?

"I'm not – I can't be – how?" she settled with her latest train of thought. "How?"

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "It's true, Cara. I could sense it in your mind. As someone who, personally, has a very high psychic ability I could see the extent of the one belonging to you. Having a low psychic ability doesn't mean predictions and cheap tricks – it can take many forms."

"What's mine like?" Cara managed to ask.

"I'd say dreams and impulsions would be your speciality." He noted the faint trace of fear on her face. Fear for herself – not in a selfish way, but instead in a whole new revelation of not really knowing who you are all along. That unexpected feeling when someone stares at their reflection through the eyes of a stranger. Trying to change the way you think about the world in an instant. In a single heartbeat everything changes. He said, in the brightest tone he could muster, "Cheer up! It's a talent, not a hindrance."

"What did it mean, though?" she asked suddenly. Her electric blue eyes were alive with concern. "The dream in relation to you. If it_ is_ psychic abilities then does that mean -?"

The Doctor turned away. His hands moved mindlessly around the console as he purposefully refused to meet her gaze. "You heard drumming. I reckon – and it's a very weak guess – that it may be an echo from something that already happened to me. At least, that's the best option I can come up with." He paused at a golden dial, and before spinning the wheel, he added, "That message, though, was placed inside your head for me to read. _He will knock four times_. I have no idea what that means."

Judging by his restricted posture and his dull tone, Cara could tell he was worried. But not only was he worried – he was lying. He knew what the drumming meant. He had a fair idea of what the message meant, even if he didn't completely understand it, he knew who it was linked to. He just didn't want to _her_ to worry. He was protecting her.

"What's the worst option you can come up with, then? If it's simply a trace from a memory, and that's the best option, what's the worst?"

His eyes flicked up at her as she asked her question. Cara followed him over to the console and the aqua green light reflected on her face. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair before his hand rested on the back of his neck. "I don't know, I really don't know," he confessed in a hushed whisper. "Sometimes I think it's best if I don't know something. Reduces my ego. Well, just a tiny bit."

Cara smiled in a reassuring gesture. The Doctor returned it just as brightly.

There was a knock on the TARDIS door. Cara jumped around, the words from the dream still fresh in her mind. The Doctor gestured for her to see who it was, showing no trace of concern or apprehension.

Flynn was standing at the door, a bright smile on his face and hands deep in his jacket pockets to try and shield himself from the cold. Cara raised an eyebrow at him and leaned against the threshold. "Why did you knock?" she asked incredulously.

"It's rude not to knock," Flynn replied as if it was the most obvious statement. "And you know, Cara Harvey, that_ I_ am a perfect gentleman when it comes to manners."

"Gentleman, eh?" Cara repeated. "What about that time you purposefully tripped me up to get the last seat on the bus?"

"You sat on my knee, didn't you? Besides, it doesn't take much to trip you up anyway. You were practically born falling over."

Cara went to slam the TARDIS door in his face when he blocked it with his foot. With a heavy sigh, Cara stepped to the side to let her best friend enter. As he passed her, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She tried to hide her blush behind her long hair.

The Doctor grinned as he saw Flynn, still working on the maintenance of his wonderful ship. Flynn cleared his throat, unsure how to begin. Cara had her back pressed against a coral structure as she watched the two men interact.

"I heard you were leaving today," Flynn started, and then quickly added, "with Cara."

The Doctor was staring up at him, a smirk puckering at his quivering lips. This boy was so obvious. "That's right, yes."

"Cool. Great. That's cool." Flynn moved closer to the main panel, watching the green light flicker at his presence. _This ship really is alive_, Flynn thought to himself.

As he watched the boy muddle over what to say, the Doctor walked over to him with a poignant stare. He matched Flynn with his hands in his pockets, but he raised his head to give the impression of Time Lord superiority. Flynn's silver eyes met his with a steady gaze, giving as much as he could.

"Flynn, I've been thinking," started the Doctor after a long and important pause. "You helped me last night. A lot. Cara likes you. You've proven yourself to be useful. You've proved that you can open your mind, even when it doesn't want to open. That only leaves me with one thing to say to you."

Flynn shuffled a little but didn't break eye contact.

The Doctor broke out into a massive smile, his pearly teeth almost shining in the TARDIS light. "Come with us," the Doctor finally said.

"You're asking me to travel with you?" Flynn asked, with a tiny bit of shock.

"We both are," Cara put in from her position beside the coral structure.

Flynn matched the Doctor's expression as he exclaimed, "Great! Cheers!"

The Doctor laughed as he jumped back to main control panel. He pulled a few levers and spun a glass sphere. The TARDIS gave a loud rumble and shake as it started to move. Flynn grabbed onto anything he could to stop him from falling over. His eyes were alight with excitement as he glanced at the Doctor.

"Where are we going? A planet? The future?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Nah!" shouted the Doctor over the engines. "Cardiff! Much more exciting!"

Flynn's smile faltered for a moment. Cara smiled at his slight disappointment.

But the Doctor was as energetic as ever as he heartily yelled, "Allons-y!"


	39. No Coincidence

A/N: I'm doing something a bit different with this specific chapter, simply because I feel in the mood. Thanks for reading/reviewing! The quote at the beginning of this chapter has no real significance to this particular story; I just thought it suits the Doctor Who fandom in general. I don't own it either.

_No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself, and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be true._

Nathaniel Hawthorne

The Scarlet Letter

Chapter Thirty-Nine: No Coincidence

Cara's back was pressed against the startling cold wall. Her heart was thumping against her chest so loudly she could feel it echo into the room around her. Fear and adrenaline pumped through her veins as her eyes darted around the extent to search for anything that would help her – anything to defend herself against these _things. _The metallic stench stung her nostrils and the ominous clicking, now only inches away and precariously close to her heart, made her shout out a few words that her mother would not be proud to hear.

An entrance, long across the room, opened with an almighty _thud. _The thick steel door flung off its hinges. The attackers stopped advancing at the noise and Cara managed to squeeze out a breath of relief.

A shadowy figure stood in the doorway, light pouring around his silhouette from the outside world. At first Cara thought it was the Doctor or Flynn – perhaps one of them returned to see why she had disappeared. But as the man advanced, his features grew more pronounced; he had a chiselled face and dark brown hair with arrogant twinkling eyes. He was wearing a WW2 blue trench coat and holding some kind of strange space gun.

The gun powered up with a high pitched ring. The stranger took a few more steps closer to the _things_ and Cara – he was the complete picture of calm. In a smooth, humorous, American accent he said, "I always was a sucker for a damsel in distress."

And his gun fired.

* * *

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff!"

"He's got a space and time and bigger in the inside blue box spaceship thing, and he travels to _Cardiff_."

"I don't appreciate your prejudice against Wales, Flynn."

Flynn laughed and leaned against the side of the TARDIS. Cara was beside him, digging her hands deep in her pockets as she shivered against the cold. Wales seemed to be ten times chillier than England, but that didn't stop Cara from grinning wildly at the Wales on her doorstep. She was looking around like it was an unexplored alien planet and she had just been given a free ticket to freedom.

"Why can't you be more like Cara, Flynn?" said the Doctor. "Look at her – she's never been to Wales before either. She's enjoying it."

"Cara gets excited over snow in December. She gets so excited for Christmas that she starts singing Christmas songs in October," Flynn retorted.

Cara snorted and rolled her eyes. "At least I don't scream like a little girl when a new Xbox game or whatever comes out. It's pathetic."

Flynn glared at her but didn't argue. He turned back to the Doctor, who he noticed was looking around at the town before him with a fond reminiscence. "Why are we here anyway? Have you got a feeling something's going to happen here?" he asked curiously.

"Nah. Sometimes the TARDIS needs to recharge," he explained. "Cardiff is on a rift – a giant rift in time and space. Park the TARDIS on it for a while and it gives her more energy."

"A space and time travelling machine which runs on batteries, so it seems," Flynn teased. The Doctor stared at him, utterly offended. He stroked the outside of his blue box, as if he was soothing its hurt feelings from Flynn's rude words.

"One more negative word about my _beautiful_ machine and you'll be walking back home," warned the Doctor with humour in his eyes. He gestured for the trio to follow him to the shops and buildings gathered around Cardiff town. He was always a fan of Wales – a nice part of the United Kingdom on the coast with a wonderful native language. Friendly people, nice shops, lovely views. Not to mention a rare space and time rift running right through the city. Well, every town had their secrets.

"I've got a friend who works here," started the Doctor, keeping his eyes open for a familiar face. "Name's Jack. Probably won't see him about, though. Top secret job. Saying that, he only has that job because of me."

"Human?" asked Cara.

Flynn shot her an incredulous look. Cara raised a hand in protest, saying, "Listen, when you're with him, you can never know."

Something had caught the Doctor's attention in the far distance. His eyes squinted in curiosity. They were close to the river Taff now. "Yeah, he's human. Of sorts."

"What does that mean?"

The Doctor sniffed. There was something metallic carrying on the air. It was a familiar scent – unpleasant and tangy. He spared Flynn and Cara a glance and answered, "He's immortal."

Cara gaped. "What do you mean he's immortal? You can't just pass that phrase around like saying 'oh, they're ginger.' Or 'they've got freckles.'"

"Or 'he's got a pet iguana that ate my keys,'" put in Flynn.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. Flynn shrugged and confessed, "Happened to my mate, Ciaran."

"Well," began the Doctor, overcoming the weirdness that was the boy in front of him. "My friend, Rose, she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Long story – I sent her home and she came back because I was in trouble. While she had that power she brought Jack back. He'd been killed by a Dalek, you see. She couldn't control that power and brought him back forever."

"Does she still have that power?" Flynn asked. His silver eyes were interested and suddenly very serious.

"No, her mind was burning. I had to take it out of her. Which is why I'm standing before you with this charming face." He grinned and winked as Cara rolled her eyes. There was something there – some deep isolation and loneliness that was slowly resurfacing as he talked of those he lost. The eyes of an outsider who had witnessed too many troubles on the inside. The place he felt he didn't belong.

Cara, after a moment of silent thought, finally realised what he'd meant. "You regenerated!" she exclaimed excitedly as she was reminded of his previous explanation.

"Yes, yes I did."

The Doctor was looking at the surface of the water. He removed his sonic screwdriver from deep inside his coat pocket and started pointing it in irregular movements in the direction of the river. Cara followed his movements with curious and watchful eyes, as if he was a magician showing her a magic trick. Flynn leaned against the metal barrier. He was picking up on a strange movement underneath the water. Ripples, starting out small and gradually getting bigger, extended across the surface. What _was_ that?

"It can't be -" started the Doctor, utterly flabbergasted.

A round and grey screeching machine broke through the surface of the water. It was like some sort of submarine from outer space (Cara guessed) with green frosted windows and a rotating front engine. Cara jumped back from the edge of the river as a large ripple splashed across barrier. The Doctor held out his arms to steady her.

Passers-by eagerly ran over to the water's edge to witness the strange occurrence. They were babbling and chattering – some were even exclaiming their fear of this new protruding machine. Flynn started to laugh as he turned to the shocked Cara and the bewildered Doctor. His eyes were shining with delight.

"This is just too cool!" he shouted across the busy noise. "Some kind of alien water ship pops up in the Cardiff River the same day we visit! This can't be a coincidence!"

"Maybe it isn't," muttered Cara as she dragged her gaze back to the scene.

The rotating engine had started to smoke. It carried on the wind and blew towards the shore, a strong tangy smell travelling along with it. However, the Doctor remained wordless until the Cardiff coastguard started to approach the strange machine. They sailed in on their little orange boat, one man in a life jacket shouting orders from the steering wheel. The Doctor called out to them – but realised it was hopeless over the chattering crowd.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked, trying to decipher his expression. There was no certain emotion there, just a mixture of surging ideas and theories.

He let out an anguished sigh. "We need to get down there – now!"

The Doctor grabbed Cara's hand, who in turn snatched Flynn by the elbow. The Doctor had already removed his psychic paper from his coat as they made their way down the slippery slope to the water to investigate.


	40. The Sergeant

A/N: This is in response to catlover210: Firstly, thank you for your review. I have been conscious of making Cara into a Mary-Sue character. (I actually had to Google it because I've never known what it actually meant, although I had heard of people calling Rose a Mary-Sue before) I didn't want her to be a perfect, centre of attention; _everyone looks pathetic around her_, character. If this story was an actual series it would only be around six or seven episodes in – assuming some are two-parters –out of thirteen. I wanted to establish relationships before posing problems; the Doctor and Cara, the Doctor and Flynn, Cara and Flynn. Otherwise the problems they face will be unrealistic and people would be asking 'why are they arguing when they barely know each other?' Cara is flawed – she's stubborn, defiant, doesn't listen to authority and sometimes comes across as a bit of a know-it-all. I've also been trying to vary who saves the day – firstly it was Cara, secondly it was a joint effort, thirdly it was the Doctor and in the last story it was Flynn. Problems are coming up for the trio, in different shapes and forms, but I also didn't want this story to be layered with angst and problems between the characters. Before I wrote anything, I asked 'what kind of person would it take to make the Doctor better again after Journey's End?' I came up with Cara – a young, spontaneous individual. I really can't say any more without giving the ending away.

But I really hope Cara isn't a Mary-Sue. It wasn't intentional. The Doctor is still the main character, in my eyes. Cara is just there to give him company.

On another note, I am really sorry for the long delay. I've been very sick for the last few days – I'm even missing some exams because of it. After next week I should be back to normal with updates. Just please hang in there.

Chapter Forty: The Sergeant

Cara had no idea what the Doctor was expecting but – it wasn't this. He had no way in getting across to the submarine. No way to help the poor coastguards who were now only metres away from the alien spacecraft. Cara thought for a moment he would start to strip and swim across. It was just one of those moments where the Doctor felt helpless with no way of avoiding the situation.

As the boat advanced, a loud vibrating ripple echoed through the water. A green translucent sphere sprung up around the submarine, like a soap bubble in bath water. The coastguard didn't break quick enough and their boat floated through the emerald shield without predicting the inevitable. The men on board were flung from their boat, with such a force they flew through the air and landed in the agitated water.

Cara couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her. Flynn stood close to her, his face torn between sheer shock and confusion. He looked over to the Doctor, seeking out what they should do – but the Doctor simply turned away from the scene, his head hanging low.

"We have to help them," said Cara. Her voice was stronger than she anticipated. It had the desired effect on the Doctor.

He met her eyes with a steady stare as he snapped out of his busy mind. Cara knew what he was going to say before he said it. "They're dead," stated the Doctor. He looked once more from Cara to Flynn before jumping into action mode. With long strides, he headed towards the barriers to the river where some townspeople were still standing to watch the goings on. They were being ushered back by police officers, all of whom looked edgy and nervous underneath their mask of a uniform.

The Doctor pulled one of the police officers over to the side. "When are the authorities getting here?"

The officer eyed him for a moment. "Is that really your concern as a civilian, sir?"

With little patience, the Doctor flipped over his psychic paper and flicked it in front of his line of vision. "Detective Inspector John Smith and these are my two trainee colleagues," he barked. Cara tried not to flinch at the harshness of his tone. This was the Doctor in all his _no – messing – about_ glory.

The policeman blinked. He moved his head from side to side, as if trying to clear it. "Sorry, sir. We have to be careful. At the station we were informed that specific help is being sent immediately. We just have to take care of the crowds, evacuate the area. Someone will assist you shortly."

"Good man," cheered the Doctor, slapping him on the shoulder, "I hope you don't mind us waiting here until they show up."

Without waiting for a response, the Doctor led Cara and Flynn back to the riverside and look across at the alien ship and coastguard wreckage. The Doctor breathed in the metallic tang hanging on the air with long breaths, trying to detect every particle contained within the smell. Where_ had_ be met that smell before? Judging by the contours of the submarine-like craft, it wasn't from the twenty-first century. It was human, either. It obviously had extensive defence mechanisms, so did that make it valuable to someone? Or a war machine? None of these questions came close to explaining why it was in Cardiff.

"Is that oil?" wondered Flynn, leaning over the barrier. He was pointing towards the side of the submarine where black liquid seemed to be slowly dripping.

"Looks like it," muttered the Doctor. "This doesn't make sense."

"Which part? The alien submarine in the middle of Cardiff or the innocent coastguards who just got zapped by some green sphere?" Cara almost snapped. Flynn shot her a reproachful look, but she ignored him, too lost in her own sense of right and wrong.

The Doctor seemed to pick up on her tone. "You know I'll help any way I can."

"Yep," was all she could manage.

Cara was trying to blink away the tears stinging her eyes when the billowing sound of a large helicopter sounded from above them. Suddenly there was movement from all around; official looking posh boats came in from every direction until they were encircling the alien submarine. None of them wanted to get too close. The helicopter hung in the air, a loud speaker shouting down orders. Police cars with dark tinted windows started to park across the road and declared the area as unsafe. Men and women poured from their cars, shouting out orders and chattering on their mobile phones. One man, in a coat similar to the Doctor's, approached the three friends with a hard expression etched onto his face. He was instructing his PA with a certain urgency.

"Tell them – everyone – the media is not to be anywhere near this zone. Do you hear me? Anyone seen involving the media is to be removed from the area immediately. Now get to it lad."

He watched as his younger counterpart scurried away, ordering someone else on his earpiece. The man in the coat held out his hand to the Doctor.

"I've been informed that you're a Detective, sir. In the right place at the right time, I suppose."

"That depends, who's asking?" the Doctor asked with a glint in his eye.

The man looked taken aback. "I'm not sure if you've ever heard of Torchwood –"

"Torchwood! Yes, of course. In that case, I'm the Doctor. Torchwood will be very please to see me!"

"I was just about to say that Torchwood are likely to get involved soon, if not already," he finished, giving the Doctor an odd glance. "I'm Sergeant Larry Leland. I trust you seen all of the events that have just occurred, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes I have. We all have." The Doctor paused and edged closer to the sergeant, as if it were a private conversation and not in the middle of a busy military operation. "You got your men out here awfully quick, even for an emergency. Eh, Larry? Almost as if you were… I don't know, expecting something to happen."

Cara and Flynn stared at one another, their eyes slightly wide.

"For a few months now," agreed Sergeant Leland seriously. "We've actually been monitoring the situation very carefully. Torchwood was trying to keep it hushed up for some reason. Wanted to deal with it themselves."

"Monitoring what, exactly?" enquired Flynn.

Sergeant Leland appeared apprehensive. He shuffled uncomfortably and then glanced at the Doctor. "You can understand, I presume, why I don't appreciate to tell the secrets of the trade to trainees."

The Doctor, wearing his most serious and threatening expression, shrugged and roughly slapped the man on the shoulder. "You need me, Sergeant Leland. You probably think you have this under control, and view this as some kind of competition with Torchwood, but you need me. Those innocent coastguards didn't know what they were walking into, and neither do you by the looks of things. These two trainees go with me everywhere, and I completely trust them. Anything you tell me, you can also tell them."

With a grunt, the Sergeant looked the man in front of him up and down in a sweeping judgement. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Doctor. Contact your boss or your highest authority. I'm sure they've heard of me," the Doctor paused for a moment and considered this for a moment, "I'm probably under a big red label called 'dangerous.'"

Flynn turned to Cara, a smirk on his lips. "When he's good, he's _really_ good," he muttered.


	41. Access All Areas

A/N: Thank you, once again, to the wonderful Valerie E. Mackin for reviewing every chapter and thank you to MelodyCurious as well! If you like this story, you might like the short little one-shot I wrote the other day called _Legacy_. It's a Ten Duplicate/Rose story. Real sad and sweet.

Chapter Forty-One: Access All Areas

Cara was still in a bit of a bad mood as Sergeant Leland contacted his superiors in order to ask questions on the Doctor. She was upset about the unnecessary loss of innocent coastguards and frustrated at the lack of sympathy present for what had happened. All of these officials roaming around her, passing her by as if she was invisible were too professional and uptight to care about the cost of a life. It was the most alien thing she had seen in a while.

"Yes, they've heard of you," was all Larry Leland would say when he hung up his phone.

"And?" prompted the Doctor.

"They're glad you're here. You're to have full access to all areas," he said a little stiffly.

"Good man!" the Doctor congratulated, slapping him once more on the shoulder. "Now, let me investigate. Get me a boat or something. And a cup of tea would be nice. It's a little chilly."

"First of all, Doctor, I think you and your companions should watch this."

Sergeant Leland gestured to the water and the alien spacecraft. Some of the boats from earlier had retreated since there seemed to be no immediate danger. Only three remained, all surrounding the submarine. The men on the boats activated what appeared to be an orange laser. The beams connected to one another at different strategic points around the submarine. It looked pretty unimpressive to Cara, but the Doctor tilted his head to the side and considered the apparatus.

"And that disables any other format of laser, attack or defence, the submarine might have," explained the Doctor, as if Leland didn't already know. Flynn looked back appreciatively towards the water with a gleam of curiosity in his silver eyes. "Torchwood?" he guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"That was Torchwood, yes," Leland admitted grudgingly. "But now it is completely safe to investigate. So, Doctor, if you could follow me."

"To the submarine?"

"Oh, no. I have something to show you first."

As they were escorted elsewhere, the Doctor chatted with Sergeant Leland and Cara and Flynn hung back a few paces behind. Flynn was watching the military organisations and detectives with their personnel with wide, excited eyes and a twitchy hand which he always had when he was impatient over something. Cara felt a moment of irritation at that and she didn't quite know why. She wanted to tell him to wise up or, otherwise, he should think of a career in this field.

"I knew you'd like the Doctor," Cara said to break the silence.

Flynn was awoken from a daydream. He glanced over at her and smiled. "Yeah. Well, he has proven that he – you know."

Cara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's a good guy, that's all. At first I thought he'd lead you astray or something. That something would happen to you. Was just worried, that was all."

"And he's proven otherwise? Is that it?"

Flynn could sense a sudden change in her tone. Cara had that dangerous look in her eye – the one that told him to think through everything little word he said before saying it, or he might not leave this conversation alive. He paused before saying, "Yeah. I trust him to look after you. I'm here too, of course. But I know the Doctor would do anything to save you if you were in trouble. I even think he'd help me. So, yeah, he's a good guy."

Cara paled. A harsh reminder from the dream she recently had overcame her with forceful intensity. The Doctor taking a bullet for her. He saved her life. Cara gave herself a shake and tried to clear her head from the memory. She dismissed it angrily and turned to shoot a hard stare at Flynn. "I don't need anyone to save me. I can save myself," she said defensively.

"I know." Flynn grinned. "Strong independent woman and all that."

"I'm being serious. You don't need to always wrap me up and save me for a special occasion. You don't always have to look out for me with every move I make."

Flynn grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. "Tough, I want to. Don't get all broody and stubborn with me. Old habits never change."

Cara bit her lip and squeezed his hand back. She had no idea why she was being like this. But her point was still valid – Flynn was always looking out for her, and she appreciated it, she really did. Then there were other times where she could feel him expecting something to go wrong on purpose so he could jump in and save the day. Brownie points, Mary had called them. _He's just looking Brownie points, Cara. _

"You're stubborn too." Cara sniffed and looked up at him. He was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Okay, yeah, I can be. Sometimes. But you're _end to the Earth_ stubborn," he complained.

Cara rolled her eyes, lightly pushed his harm and said sarcastically, "What must it be like for you, eh? Having to put up with me? You must be at the end of your tether."

"Oh, I was at the end of my tether years ago. Now I just sort of deal with you. You're not all bad." He winked and stuck out his tongue.

"You really know how to compliment a girl, don't you?"

With a small chuckle, Flynn dropped Cara's hand to drape his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. Before they were aware of how and when, they noticed the Doctor standing in front of them, clicking his tongue impatiently.

"Are you two quite finished being unbearably cute? _Wait_ til you see this place!" enthused the Doctor.

They were standing in front of a makeshift bunker, draped in black and completely surrounded by security guards in combat uniform. From the army, by the looks of things. Cara felt a twinge inside of her, but she ignored the feeling. Throwing a few mental bricks to stamp it down, she tried to concentrate on what the Doctor was rambling on about.

"You're going to love this, Cara!" said the Doctor.

Sarcasm. This was going to be full of science and technology and alien bits and bobs. That only meant one thing – Cara realised as they walked inside – the Doctor was going to be on his scientific-ego boost and ramble on about the technicalities of every little thing he saw. As she tried to keep pace with the three men, she gave a groan.

The walls were lined with different pieces of chunky machinery and engine-like objects. Scientists in stereotypical long white lab coats were working and testing the pieces of metal. The Doctor felt the utmost need to tell them how bad they were doing their job as they walked past.

"They've been washing up in the river," explained Sergeant Leland. "For a few months now. Torchwood has been no help. Very secretive."

"Where_ is_ Torchwood?" the Doctor asked as he spun around, hoping someone would spring up.

"Not here yet. Maybe they are and they're keeping it hushed. Who knows?" Leland paused to stop at a large shard of complicated pipes and framework that no one was working on. "Would you mind having a look at this one, Doctor? No one can figure it out."

The Doctor jumped to work, ready to impress with his dark-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "Knew my assistants would come in handy. Come on, you two. I need to explain the mechanics of this thing to someone who has no clue what I'm on about. I just _love_ the questions."

As Flynn moved forward, Cara stayed back. The Doctor looked at her with his mouth open and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Problem, Cara? Don't you appreciate my techno-babble?"

"Can I have a look elsewhere? I'm not really in the mood for a science lecture," she admitted a little guiltily.

The Doctor shrugged and grinned at Flynn. "Suppose so. You're ready for a science lesson, aren't you Flynn my man?"

Flynn looked unsure of what to say.

"Don't wander off too far!" warned the Doctor, pointing his screwdriver at her. "I don't want someone calling me because you've got run over by a car or something human like that."

Cara smiled at the Doctor and winked at Flynn. "You boys have fun. I won't go too far."

But it was just far too much of a temptation for Cara when she left the bunker to find a boat being loaded and prepared to go over to the submarine.

"Keep walking. Keep walking. Ignore the boat. Ignore it," she whispered to herself as she walked past.

Then she turned back and ran to the boat.


	42. The Arrival

A/N: All will be explained eventually why Cara is so weird with her reflection wearing the military jacket. And why she's been so broody and moody! I have to say I like this one. Someone pops up in this chapter! Wonder if you'll recognise him from somewhere?

Chapter Forty-Two: The Arrival

When the two soldiers turned their backs, Cara grabbed her chance. She flung herself on the boat and landed quite precisely, if she did say so herself. Tall storage boxes hid her from sight, but to her own amusement, she found a spare military jacket hung over a storage compartment. With a cheeky smile and quick check no one could see her; she slipped on the military jacket and came into the open. She caught her reflection in the boat window and flinched from the image before her. The military jacket was a little big on her, but the combat design reminded her of something too familiar and personal for her to feel comfortable. _It's only a jacket, it doesn't mean anything_, she told herself.

Ungracefully, Cara flinched so badly she almost fell over when the boat began to move. She watched the bunker fade further and further away. Technically she wasn't wandering off, she was sailing off. There was a difference.

A floating platform had been manoeuvred around the alien submarine behind the orange defensive beam. Cara was unsure whether or not anyone had been _in_ there yet to investigate. But she wasn't sure if she could contain her curiosity much longer.

It was massive floating machine; Cara reckoned it was around the size of a double decker bus. Fancy looking detectives with their personal protective soldiers were clambering about the floating platform, inspecting different aspects of the submarine. The two soldiers on the boat Cara arrived in, carried two heavy boxes over to the woman who appeared to be in charge. Weapons, by the looks of things. Cara cringed and headed in the opposite direction. The floating platform was bouncy underfoot. She was surprised no one had fallen in yet. Judging by the bubbles coming from underneath the platform, she guessed divers were inspecting the machine from inside the water too.

Cara wasn't sure whether anyone was guarding or investigating it, but she could see a latch, or some kind of opening to the submarine. It was hitched open, just a little. Maybe detectives were in there as well? She told herself it didn't matter; the Doctor would be on his own boat soon enough and she could investigate with him. But it was unbearable, the needling impulse within her, urging her to have a peek inside.

A small look wouldn't hurt anyone. Would it? Then she could report back to the Doctor with what she seen. Impress him. Show she's been listening to his scientific rambling.

Making up her mind, Cara pulled the military jacket further around her, and pressed her hand on the latch.

* * *

"She'll be alright, won't she? On her own?" asked Flynn as he held a spanner and other metal bits and bobs for the Doctor while he worked.

"I think she needs a bit of time to clear her head," muttered the Doctor, barely audible because his sonic screwdriver was perched in his mouth. "Had a bit of a bad dream last night."

Flynn frowned but didn't question it any further. "Suppose all these soldiers running around wouldn't help either," he muttered.

The Doctor shot him a glance. "Why's that then?"

Flynn paused. He watched as the Doctor's hands fiddled with two wires before soldering them together with his magical sonic tool. Cara trusted the Doctor, didn't she? He supposed she wouldn't mind if he told him. "She doesn't talk about it a lot, but Cara's dad was in the army. He keeps his distance. Something happened when he was a soldier. I think that's the reason Cara hates violence so much. It feels personal to her. My dad knew Cara's dad. But she hates when anyone brings him up."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look over at Flynn with sad, wide eyes. He grimaced, and for a moment his brown irises took a look of reminiscence and that familiar loneliness. "I was a soldier, once," he said distantly. "War is a… strange thing. It can change people." He gave himself a mental shake and cleared his throat. Flynn was still looking at him. "I never knew. She mentioned her hatred of war and violence, but… Well, she wouldn't tell me if she didn't like to bring it up."

"You were a solider?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah," the Doctor brushed it under the carpet. He was hard and dismissive again. "For my planet. Biggest war I've ever seen. I've never asked; tell me about your family, Flynn."

Flynn picked up on his change of conversation. He sighed and shook his head, "Not much to say, really. Mum is a nurse. Dad is a political correspondent. Little sister is annoying."

"What age is she?" he asked.

"Sixteen. It's not pretty when she and Cara gang up on me." Flynn laughed to himself and handed the Doctor the spanner. "You got any family?"

"What do you want to be when you leave university, Flynn?" The Doctor conveniently passed over his question. Flynn let out a small sigh and stared at him with a puzzled expression. He was familiar with this type of behaviour – avoiding topics by placing the attention on someone else. His mother always did it when she was stressed.

"I don't know. I thought something involving Sociology but…" he trailed off and looked a little embarrassed. "I suppose, hanging about with you recently has changed my view on things."

The Doctor smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. "I tend to have that effect. Had a friend who was training to be a doctor. After travelling with me she ended up joining UNIT. Do what you want to do, not what you feel like you _have_ to do."

Sergeant Leland had returned. His hands were in his pockets and he leaned across the table to have a look at the Doctor and Flynn's work. He looked positively joyous that the Doctor was managing to do something, and actually understanding what he was working with. "Well? What is it?" he asked excitedly.

The Doctor stood up straight and removed his glasses. He glanced from Flynn to the Sergeant and clapped the man on the shoulder. "It's nothing. Piece of space rubbish with no real use or purpose. In fact, I'd say most of these lumps of metal were lying on the riverbed because someone else had no use for them. Probably unneeded parts of the submarine thing out there."

Sergeant Leland looked as if the Doctor had just kicked a kitten. "They have to have _some_ use," he laughed in order not to cry.

"Nope, none. At all. Useless rubbish with nothing of value."

Flynn grimaced and forced himself not to laugh. "Mate, that must hurt a little."

Sergeant Larry Leland blubbered like a fish with his mouth hanging open. The Doctor flashed him his best glowing smile and said, "Why don't we grab a boat and check out this submarine? Hopefully_ that_ won't be a large piece of uselessness as well."

* * *

Cara coughed as the bitter smell of metal stung her nostrils. The inside of the submarine was completely darkened except for the faint scarlet glow of the engines which were slowly humming. For a moment Cara felt like turning back, but she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet. She used her hands to feel her way across the extent of space, pausing every now and then because she could swear she kept hearing a loud creaking noise.

Smoke started to cloud the room from a certain length across. Everything about this submarine was just too _metal _to be natural. In no way was it fit for human living.

Perhaps Cara knew why.

Out of the darkness, in the deepest black corner, stiff creaking noises started to sound and vibrate the tin floor. Cara jumped with fear, her back hitting against the nearest wall. It sounded like thousands of creaky doors slamming at once. Through the faint scarlet glow, she could make out the outlines of ten _things_ making their way across to her, arms outstretched.

Cara didn't know how to describe them. The one closest to her had started to click. One word popped to her mind through the fear and adrenaline.

Robots.

They were _robots_.

Around ten metal robots, all different shapes and sizes and colours but – all of them creaking and seemingly disorientated.

Cara didn't want to be killed by _robots_. That was pathetic!

Just as the thought cascaded into her mind, the latched door Cara had came through burst open. A strong silhouette stood at the threshold, light pouring in from outside. All of the robots stopped to turn their heads, to see the new living person in the room. He stepped in, broad-shouldered and wearing a WW2 blue trench coat. He had a chiselled chin and sparkling eyes. Cara's breath hitched as she stared at her saviour.

"I always was a sucker for a damsel in distress," he announced in a smooth American accent.

Then he raised his space gun and fired.

Cara shrieked as the robot closest to her fell forward, its head blasted off its body. The same happened to a second robot. And a third. The American ran forward, pushing other robots out of his way. He swept Cara up and held onto her with all his might. He paused to wink before shouldering his way out of the place and past the attacking metal creatures. Cara barely had time to register what was happening.

He slammed the door shut but held onto Cara with his firm muscled arms. Cara squinted against the bright light from outside, but she was now fully aware of her position in the arms of this handsome stranger. A steady blush heated her cheeks as she looked him in the eye and smiled her widest grin.

"Thanks," she squeaked out, a little breathless.

"Anytime," he winked again and shared her smile. "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service."


	43. Tricky Tactics

A/N: Captain Jack Attack! I'm really sorry for the delay, but the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter, and the amount of people out there expressing their love for Jack, made me feel like I had to spend a lot of time getting him exactly right. Then there was the small issue of my history teacher pulling me and my friend behind class and telling us how our attitude and behaviour are appalling. Somehow, when I said I'm trying to maintain my A from last year, she reacted like I killed her cat. So we had a really long essay to do for her. This is posted really early because we had yesterday off school, so I used it to do some Christmas shopping, and today I'm doing more, so won't be able to post my usual time. Please review, and let me know how well you thought I did/didn't write Jack!

Chapter Forty-Three: Tricky Tactics

"Cara. I'm Cara. Cara Harvey," greeted Cara, nodding enthusiastically.

Jack appreciated this for a moment. He steadied Cara to stand on her feet as he powered down his space gun. "Nice to meet you, Cara Harvey."

"Oh no!" exclaimed a familiar voice from a short distance away. "Not again!"

Jack and Cara turned around at the same time. The Doctor stepped onto the floating platform, Flynn and Sergeant Leland right behind him.

"Every time. _Every time!"_ he complained, one hand in the pocket of his coat, the other pointing sternly at Jack. "Every companion I've ever had. I've had to put up with your – your _shenanigans_!"

"Doctor!" yelled Jack, leaping over to hug his friend. "Should have known you would've been here!"

"_This _is Jack? Your friend Jack?" asked Cara.

"_Captain _Jack," he corrected.

"You never told us it was_ Captain_ Jack Harkness!"

"Not a real captain!" snapped the Doctor.

"Oi! I am!" Jack defended.

"To be a proper captain, you need to be in charge of a ship, or at least own a ship. Jack is not in charge of a ship, I'm the only one here in charge of a ship. So, if anyone should be a calling anyone captain, you should all be calling _me_ captain." The Doctor winked. "Captain Doctor, at your service."

Cara scoffed. "Oh, so now you want _two_ formal titles? Doctor wasn't enough for you? Your ego gets bigger by the minute."

"I bet," said Flynn, with a quick grin across to Cara. "That you're one of those annoying people that when you fill out a questionnaire, you tick every box in order to state your title. Professor, Doctor, Lord, Master –"

"Cos you've been there and done _everything_," finished Cara.

The Doctor didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. Jack was positively beaming at the two people next to him, absolutely ecstatic. "These new kids, Doctor," said Jack, "I like them. They're witty."

"Hands off, Jack! I mean it, you can look but you can't touch," he warned, pointing an accusatory finger at the other man.

Jack's smile faltered for a moment. "I like the new kids and everything Doctor, even getting to rescue one of them so soon" – he shot Cara another wink – "but I thought you'd be travelling alone since Donna and Rose left?"

This seemed to catch the Doctor by surprise. "Oh well..."

"Doctor –"

"No, Jack. Just leave it."

An awkward silence hung in the air as the Doctor glared at his old companion, and Jack looked oddly concerned. Flynn edged closer to Cara along the floating platform. She held onto his arm, still pretty overwhelmed from the recent rush of adrenaline and still a little shaky from being saved by the handsome Captain Jack Harkness. Flynn smiled down at her and returned her light squeeze.

"So where did you pick this young couple up?" asked Jack, breaking the awkward silence. Cara blushed and opened her mouth to argue. But Jack bypassed her and gave Flynn his cheekiest smile. "I get it kid; I recognise the _'she's mine'_ look when I see one."

Flynn laughed and the Doctor broke into a smile.

"I think we're all missing the point that there are killer robots in there!" Cara reminded, in order to take the attention away from her and Flynn.

"Well, you see, it was another _blow up her shop_ occasion where –" the Doctor paused and glanced over to Cara, his words finally sinking in. "Did you just say _robots_?"

"Yeah, big metal creaking bloody moving pieces of –"

Jack chuckled and interrupted, "They were more like remote controlled titanium cog – working machines with a psychic link to one another."

The Doctor walked over to stand in front of Cara and looked sternly down at her. Cara flinched at the intensity of his stare. This was the Oncoming Storm in all his glory. "And why, Cara Harvey, did you end up inside the submarine when I specifically asked you _not to wander off_?"

Cara returned his glare with big eyes and an innocent smile. "I didn't _wander_. I _sailed_."

The forgotten Sergeant Leland stepped into the centre of the conversation to remind everyone he was still present. He held up a hand as his brow furrowed. "Sorry to interrupt this little party but – did you just say _robots_?"

"Brilliant, robots!" exclaimed the Doctor in response. "Haven't seen some in ages! If I don't count the Cybermen, that is."

"Shall we go meet the locals?" asked Jack, getting his gun ready. "I don't think we hit it off last time."

"Wait just one little moment!" bellowed Sergeant Leland. He seemed to grab everyone's attention, eventually. "We can't just go barging in without – without alerting the bosses and getting protection! We could be killed. I could lose my job. The repercussions are huge. Never mind the paperwork."

The panic was clear on Larry Leland's face. A sweat was breaking out underneath his wispy fringe and on his top lip. Cara felt a wave of sympathy for the poor man who was clearly out of his depth. Jack was staring at the man as if he were crazy, while Flynn raised an incredulous eyebrow that he shared with Cara. The Doctor seemed totally unaffected.

"Anyway, shall we go in?" announced the Doctor. He moved around Sergeant Leland without the slightest trace of acknowledgement. Jack made a sound of approval and ran to the Doctor's side, gun at the ready. The Doctor shot him a disapproving look, to which Jack gave his cheekiest grin.

"You got your way of doing things, and I got mine!" Jack said and slapped his friend on the back.

Cara had to run up and grab the Doctor's arm as he reached out for the latch. An insistent rambling from Sergeant Leland could be heard in the background as he ranted to Flynn and no one else in particular, of the atrociousness of this situation. The Doctor looked down at Cara with a puzzled frown.

"Doctor, it's dangerous in there," Cara said urgently. "They're all different – and they came out of no where. If it wasn't for Jack…"

She trailed off, unsure of how to express herself.

"Cara, have I ever walked into somewhere that was dangerous and seemingly unsafe?"

"Yes."

"Have you or I, or even Flynn, ever gotten hurt?"

"Not really."

"Do you trust my brilliant intelligence and, quite frankly, genius ability of solving dangerous situations?"

"Completely."

He smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "I fail to see the problem."

"And anyway," put in Jack, "I've got a team of people. Called Torchwood. Technically, that makes my captain position still completely valid. If we need any back up, they'd be sure to help me out."

The rambles of Sergeant Leland stopped altogether. The stressed and thought-provoked man landed his eyes on Jack and his lip wobbled with unheard sentences. He pushed past Flynn, and gathering all his anger, asked, "_You_ work for Torchwood?"

Jack appeared oblivious to his resentment. "Yes, yes I do."

"Sergeant Larry Leland isn't exactly grateful of your little band of fighters," explained the Doctor.

"Ah, he's one of those." Jack sniffed and avoided the man's gaze. He practically jumped towards the latch and pulled it wide open, shouting behind him, "Better scatter!"

"Now, you hang on just one moment, _Torchwood_!" yelled Leland. He went to follow but the Doctor raised a hand to stop him from approaching any further.

"This has just turned into a private investigation, Sergeant Leland. So, why don't you have a nice cup of tea and relax? You've done your duty and we'll take it from here. In fact, why don't you stop that woman over there who looks as if she's going to explode into an angry outburst? That's a good man."

The woman Cara had spotted earlier, who appeared to be in charge, was standing at the corner of the submarine with her arms folded and her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyebrows were raised over her glasses and nearly succeeded into her hairline. As Sergeant Leland spotted her, he emitted a squeak of fear. Cara smiled in amusement and grabbed onto Flynn's hand before following the Doctor back inside the submarine.


	44. So Retro

A/N: Anyone seen The Hobbit? Think its one of the best movies I've ever seen. Disappointed Part 1 didn't have Orlando Bloom in it, but I can be patient for Part 2. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Forty-Four: So Retro

The submarine was still dark and dank. Jack was leading the way through the eerie silence, his gun close to his chest. Cara and Flynn were trying to stealthily walk behind him without making a noise. They stayed close together, as if they were glued, Cara looking one way and Flynn looking the opposite. Where had the robots gone? It was far too quiet.

Until the Doctor started to investigate.

He clambered behind Jack, Cara and Flynn, his hands in his pockets as he made critical noises whilst inspecting the interior. Jack spun around; his eyes dangerously darted towards the Doctor. He stood up straight and rolled his eyes at Cara and Flynn, letting his gun drop to his side.

"Doctor," he hissed, still trying to maintain the silence. "What're you doing?"

The Doctor ignored him and started to tap on the closest wall. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to whizz it about. "Lights! That's what we need! A bit of light!"

"Doctor, you're going to give away our position!"

He scoffed and raised a delicate eyebrow at his friend. "Calm down, Jack. I've had over nine hundred years of investigating spooky old things. I think I'm an expert by now."

With one last flicker at the metal wall, the sonic screwdriver successfully found a light source. Something powered up inside the walls, emitting a faint echoing sound, as a dull yellow light turned on above their heads. The steamy red glow faded away but the potent steam remained. Cara had to blink a few times to let her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Oh, they're beautiful!"

Cara blinked for a fifth time. She jumped back in shock, straight into the arms of Jack as she saw the creepy robots standing a few feet away. They were perfectly still, like statues waiting to reawaken. Cara recognised the closest one – who was still clicking – to be the robot who had tried to attack her earlier. Jack smiled down at her and wrapped a protective arm around her frame. Then he turned to a carefully watching Flynn and winked.

"State your intent," voiced the clicking robot. _Clicky_, Cara had decided to nickname him.

The Doctor laughed and shot a glance over to Jack. "Oh, this is brilliant! So retro. It's like Christmas came early."

"State your intent," Clicky repeated.

"Why don't you state yours? 'Cos you turn up here, in _our_ river. Activate your defence mechanisms and kill _our_ people. Then you attack _our_ good friend Cara here, when she meant no harm at all!" said the Doctor, his tone suddenly serious and drastically sincere. "So I think if anyone should state their intent, it should be you."

Clicky stopped clicking for a moment. A small yellow robot with glowing lime green eyes spun his head around, as if to confirm something. Clicky took a creaky step forward. The Doctor looked straight into its lifeless black eyes; its red metal body began to click eerily once more.

"We are the League," it announced.

The Doctor sniffed and looked the robot up and down. "League? That it? Oh, I hate fancy titles."

Cara laughed in the distance and the Doctor spared a moment to give her a cheeky smile.

"We are the League of Sparro," furthered Clicky.

"You ever heard of Sparro, Doc?" asked Jack, his hand twitching at his gun.

A muscle twitched in the Doctor's cheek. He stayed perfectly still, matching Clicky's stance. "No. I haven't."

"Neither have I," Jack said with a frown.

The Doctor seemed to consider this for a moment. His eyes raked over the ten robots before him, as he took in every inch of detail on their metal bodies. Each one was different; they varied from red to blue to green and yellow. The blue ones were tall whilst the yellow ones barely reached the height of his knee. There was something threatening about them, and that combined with the horrible metallic smell of their ship made the Doctor worry. These titanium creatures obviously had some physic link, just like Jack had said, and were probably communicating right this instant. They could be planning anything, even a form of attacking and killing the Doctor's entourage. Another thought joined that one in the Doctor's mind.

"Jack, can you get Cara and Flynn out of here please?" he asked swiftly.

Jack's arm instinctively tightened around Cara as he felt her tense. Flynn's eyebrows crossed and he folded his arms. Cara stepped out of Jack's reach and stood her ground next to Flynn.

"Nuh uh. Don't think so," she snapped.

"That's hardly fair," agreed Flynn.

"Please," the Doctor said and shot Cara an angry stare. "For once, do as I say."

"Don't you kids need to be getting back to school?" put in Jack. He followed Cara as he carefully watched the Doctor. If he wanted the two teenagers out of there, then he obviously had a bad feeling about these robots and their motives. Or, alternatively, he was going to do something he thought the kids shouldn't see. Jack put himself at the ready, so if an opportunity arose, he could put himself in front of Cara and Flynn.

"Look at them! We could fight them off with a tin-opener!" retorted Flynn.

Clicky emitted a louder click, as if he heard and recognised what Flynn had said and it annoyed him.

The Doctor gave a frustrated sigh. "If anything happens – anything at all – you're explaining to Mr and Mrs Scott, as well as Mary, how you were too stubborn to listen to me. Both of you."

Cara cringed as she thought of how awkward that conversation would be. Flynn, too, seemed to be silently hoping it didn't come to that. Jack maintained his position beside Cara and Flynn, but called over the leading robot. "Who are the League of Sparro?"

"We are travellers," answered Clicky.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Doctor said. He gave something similar to a sarcastic laugh. "You've got a fully structured and defensive - attacked oriented, I assume as well – submarine. You've also been leaving unwanted engine parts, which are completely useless, in the river. Whatever you're up to, you're not travelling."

Clicky paused. He took his time before answering, "We are not from here."

"You can say that again."

"We are not from here."

"Robot with a humour. I like it," complimented Jack.

"Or extremely stupid," criticised Flynn.

"Perhaps a bit of both." The Doctor scanned Clicky with his sonic screwdriver. It beeped three times. The Doctor grimaced, the code clearly meaning something to him. "No, you're not from here, are you? Twenty-fourth century by the looks of things. Not from Earth, either."

Cara frowned and tilted her head to the side as she inspected the small yellow robot nearest to Clicky. "Where are they from then?" she asked curiously.

"More to the point, why exactly are they here?" questioned the Doctor. There was a look of deep concern in his brown eyes. Something that gave Cara a shiver down her spine. He wasn't telling them something important, she was sure of it.

"Who is Sparro?" Flynn directed towards the leading robot. "You said you're the League of Sparro. But who is he?"

"Sparro is our leader."

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, come on. Give us more than that."

Clicky gave a louder click. "Sparro is our creator."

"Who does he do that? Why does he click?" Cara asked the Doctor.

The Doctor waited a minute before answering. His eyes were darkened as he turned his gaze to stare into her electric blue eyes. Cara could've sworn electricity crackled through their shared gaze. "You don't want to know," was all he would say.

"Ah," said Jack. "I think I may know."

With a silencing flicker towards Jack, the Doctor turned his attention back to the robots before him. He was just about to open his mouth to speak, when Clicky interrupted him.

"No more questions."

The Doctor gaped. "Excuse me?"

"No more questions," he repeated.

At once, in a formation, each individual robot raised a thin and creaking arm and pointed it to the Doctor, Jack, Flynn and Cara. Jack jumped into action and stood in front of the two teenagers, his arms out stretched as he directed his gun at the closest approaching robots. Flynn held onto Cara's hand, so tightly it hurt. The Doctor steadied his sonic screwdriver, his brow furrowed in a mixture of anger and panic.

"Stop!" he ordered, his tone hard. He closed the distance between he and Jack.

Clicky fired his laser. With a sharp sizzle, it hit the back wall near the open latch. The Doctor ducked just in time as the small yellow robot fired a flame at him. Jack fired his gun, but the Doctor pushed him out of the way, and his aim missed by inches.

"Don't, Jack!"

"I don't think it's exactly the right time to take the moral high ground, Doc," he snapped.

"No, you don't understand!" shouted the Doctor, narrowly escaping being hit by a second laser. "We've got to get out of here! Now!"


	45. The Boundary

A/N: We have a new teacher in our school, and he's about twenty. And looks like David Tennant's Doctor. No joke, he's got the tight suit and the thin tie, and the exact hair (although, it's slightly darker) and when he's reading he's got the glasses. One of my friends told me I was going to love him, but I didn't believe him, I just thought he was joking around. But he was totally right. The man is gorgeous. Just had to share that little fact with ye, because hardly anyone can see why I was so excited. None of them like Doctor Who. It's no craic.

Chapter Forty-Five: The Boundary

The clicking robot shot its laser under Jack's outstretched arm. Flynn pulled Cara to the side as the beam of light missed her by a few centimetres. She scowled as she backed away towards the latch, still holding on tightly to Flynn. "I bloody hate that robot!" she hissed, pulling Flynn closer. "Give me an evil alien any day!"

"Get out, Cara! Now!" the Doctor urged. He pushed Jack and Flynn closer to the unlocked latch. Cara clattered through the opening, almost falling onto the floating platform outside with Jack and Flynn on top of her.

The Doctor was last out. He quickly soniced the latch shut and pressed his back against the closed threshold. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself down from the recent rush. Jack was staring at him incredulously, as if a stranger had replaced one of his oldest friends.

"Explain," Jack ordered. "Cos I could've easily shot down those robots. But you stopped me. One of us could've gotten hurt!"

"_All_ of us could've been hurt if you had've shot the wrong one!" retorted the Doctor. "Just another reason to add to the list as to why I hate guns."

"What do you mean?" asked Flynn, helping Cara steady herself.

Cara took a deep breath and looked between the three men. "It was Clicky, wasn't it? There was something up with Clicky." It wasn't a question, not really. She was going by instinct alone; something the Doctor had recently told her she was good at. Even at the thought of having a low-psychic ability, Cara felt herself cringe away from it.

"Clicky?" repeated the Doctor with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"I nicknamed the clicking robot Clicky," she explained.

Jack nodded his head, as if he was appreciating this. "Cute. You gave him a name."

"What else, Cara? Do you sense anything else; maybe about the League of Sparro?"

Flynn frowned at the Doctor's question. "Why are you asking Cara?"

The Doctor looked at him as if he was the child at the back of the classroom playing with the glue and glitter. "Her low level psychic ability," he answered quickly.

"Her _what_?"

"She has some sort of psychic ability?" Jack appraised. "Nice one."

"It's very low, okay?" Cara could feel her cheeks blushing. She covered her eyes with her hands to avoid the gazes directed at her. "And no, Doctor. I'm not getting anything when it comes to the League of Sparro."

He grimaced and spun around on the spot, appearing extremely stressed out. "Of course not, an untrained low level psychic ability couldn't receive a link on something you can only hear, not see. Look at me, I'm picking at straws. Trying to find any old way out."

"Doctor, explain," said Jack, his tone tainted with anger. "You're not making any sense."

He shook his head. "I need to know the full story first; more about Sparro, why he created a League, why they're here… But –" he stopped thinking and talking to quickly turn his back on his three friends. Rather hurriedly, as if he was hoping they wouldn't hear, said, "I can tell you that each robot has a function depending on colour. And some of them are bombs."

Cara gaped and watched him hurry away to the boat. "They're what?" she yelled.

"Not bombs as such," he called back, still refusing to look at them properly. "More like explosive devices intending to create massive damage."

"I think I'd class that as a pretty good definition of a bomb," retorted Flynn.

"What's the plan, Doc?" Jack shouted over to him. "You must have some sort of plan."

"Of course I do!" he smiled and stepped onto the abandoned boat he arrived on. "Jack and Flynn, you're going to stay here and watch the submarine, just in case they decide to come out. Which they won't because they're not prepared, since there's interference on their radios connecting back to, I presume, their leader. Maybe you can take care of the small issue which is that lady who appears to be in charge and Sergeant Leland."

"And us?" asked Cara.

"We're going back to the TARDIS."

Cara gave him one of her biggest grins; one of those smiles she reserved for moments when she knew the Doctor was up to something, or Flynn said something unusually sweet. She hopped into the boat alongside the Doctor. She looked back around her – Jack and Flynn both seemed disappointed to be stuck with one another. Flynn was staring, almost longingly, to be back with Cara and the Doctor. Jack was fiddling with his belt underneath his trench coat and giving the Doctor a piercing, mischievous stare.

"Always trying to get away from me," called Jack, giving his friend a wink. "Always denying the sexual tension."

Flynn raised an eyebrow and Cara burst out into an amused laugh. The Doctor nodded, his eyes glittering with humour. "As I told you before; buy me a drink first."

Cara heard Jack chuckle as the Doctor started the boat. Shakily, Cara sat herself down on the edge of the boat; a little afraid she'd fall in. As he steered, the Doctor regained his confused and worried facial expression, and stared straight ahead back to the land. Cara bit her lip as she watched him, feeling the spray of the gentle waves hit the side of the boat. She kept the silence for a few more moments, letting the quick events of the day sink in. Could she ever have a normal day with the Doctor?

"So how're we going to find out more about the League of Sparro?"

The Doctor's gaze refocused as he came back to reality. "I'll search the TARDIS for it," he said simply.

Cara shrugged. "_Yeah_," she dragged out, "you could. Or you could just use Google."

That seemed to do the trick. The Doctor smiled, a small gentle smile, but his eyes shined gloriously. Sometimes Cara could look at him, and he would seem so alien. Not alien as in three heads and green-skinned, but just different from other humans. This was one of those moments. There was an aura about him with some electric energy that compelled you to love him then and there. She wasn't sure how anybody passing him in the street _couldn't _see it. Then there were his eyes – they held so much emotion, so much of his life.

Had the world seemed as magical, before she had known the Doctor? Would it ever go back to the way it was?

She didn't know the answer, but thought, ultimately, it was better that way. The Doctor was a traveller – and Cara was far from stupid. She knew what that meant. He travelled to get away from what he left behind, and that included people and feelings. He was brave, but he wasn't brave enough to face the wreckage he left behind him. She also knew, purely through intuition, that the Doctor had many friends travelling with him in the TARDIS because it was in his nature to move on without looking back.

That was something they had in common. Cara knew one of her major flaws – one she was not particularly proud of – was to push people away when they got a little _too_ close. Had something in her childhood triggered it? Or was she just dismissive of feelings? She didn't know. But all of her life, Cara had a limit of closeness she would let someone get to her. If she felt them overstepping the boundary, she'd kick them out. It was defensive, she told herself. She wasn't cold hearted. She just feared to be hurt by those she loved.

Flynn was different. Flynn _had_ overstepped the boundary and she _had_ tried to push him away. What made him different? Then stupid boy came back, every single time.

It was like the Doctor. The Doctor was one of those rare people who felt the need to shut off any attachment to someone who had gotten too close. That's why he travelled, and that's how he picked up so many different people along the way. When someone was pushing the limit, he moved on. He dared not look back, simply because it hurt.

But there was something in his eyes, barely visible on the surface that told Cara – just like her and Flynn – the Doctor had let someone into the boundary and beyond.

And he had lost them.

And with that thought, all Cara could think was:

_When do I overstep the boundary with the Doctor? _

_ When does he overstep the boundary with me?_


	46. Talking Of The Past

A/N: I had to change a part in _Chapter Forty-Three,_ because I made a tiny mistake that made this chapter completely invalid. So now Jack knows what happened to Donna and Rose, even if he doesn't know all the details. Sorry! I was confusing myself.

The Doctor and Cara haven't been alone in a while, and I thought they needed some quality time together. (They'll star in the next chapter.) Not to mention I thought it would be good to let Jack and Flynn get to know one another. Flynn's characterisation has been solely based on how he acts around Cara, but guys always act differently around other guys. Perfect chance to extend Flynn's character a little more. This chapter is more insightful than full of action; I need to build up Cara and Flynn's characterisation in layers before the ending. Slight hint at Doctor/Rose in this chapter, which probably won't hurt anybody. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Forty-Six: Talking of the Past

Meanwhile, Jack and Flynn were stuck on the floating platform, guarding the submarine.

"So," started Jack, trying to make a decent conversation. "How long have you known the Doctor?"

Flynn sat down on platform, mirroring Jack's position. He considered his question for a moment; he now understood exactly what Cara had meant when she said it felt as if she'd known the Doctor for longer. Life seemed timeless with him. "Not very long," he confessed. "Cara knew him first and then I just tagged along."

Jack smiled reminiscently. "That was like me. I met Rose first – she was hanging from a barrage balloon with a union flag across her chest during a London air raid in the Second World War. But they came as a package, the Doctor and Rose. One didn't go anywhere without the other."

"That's some story," Flynn approved, quite impressed. "But I've known Cara for most of my life. Can't really remember a time without her."

Jack laughed. It was soft and gentle laugh, one that people used when they usually felt sorry for the other person. He placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Aw, kid. You've got it bad."

Flynn, rather awkwardly, tried to hide the light blush that covered his cheeks. He thought he'd pull a trick Cara frequently used – and changed the conversation as quickly as possible. "How long have you known the Doctor? He said you were an _old_ friend."

"In more ways than one, I can tell ya." He chuckled to himself. His eyes roamed back to the submarine, and checked once more that no one was spying on them. He finally said, "When I was travelling with him, something happened. Long story, but I ended up immortal. I can't die. Believe me, I've tried. Nothing works. I'm actually a few hundred years old, you know. So, yeah, I've know the Doctor a long time."

Flynn gaped. He couldn't help his reaction. It was one thing the Doctor being over nine hundred years old, because he was alien and it was expected. But Jack was human. At least, he thought Jack was human. "He – he said you couldn't die. I had no idea," Flynn hoped this would arise to an apology.

"It's okay kid, it's a natural reaction." He shrugged it off understandingly. Good – natured, that was the word Flynn was looking for to describe Jack. He seemed to mean well. He had good intentions.

"Has he always been so…" Flynn struggled to find the right words. "You know?"

"Weird? Reckless? Distant? Mysterious?" Jack offered with another grin. "Let's just say when I met him; he was a completely different person. I'm not sure if he's told you about regeneration –"

"He has."

"Well, I knew him before this regeneration. He's always been the Doctor. No other way to describe it. He's unique like that, in a way. But I'm glad he found you and your girlfriend. He needs company."

This confused Flynn in many ways. It seemed to him that the Doctor had always had company, and a lot of it. Hadn't he travelled with many people? Why were he and Cara so special? He decided the only way to find out was to ask Jack, because the Doctor was more likely to overlook such a question.

"Why does he need me and Cara's company? He seems to have a lot of past friends."

"I think _past_ is the important word there. Do you remember the planets in the sky?"

Flynn nodded.

Jack grimaced. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked far out into the river, at the everyday people on the land doing their shopping. Flynn watched him like a child would watch a storyteller.

"It was us – the Doctor and few of our friends – that solved that issue. Two people in particular the Doctor held dear, he lost that day. Forever. To save her life he had to wipe Donna's memories. I only found this out recently, but I should've guessed, I suppose. He can never see her again without her mind burning up," Jack paused, the thought stirring some awful emotion in the pit of his stomach. "Imagine that happening to your best friend."

Flynn couldn't even find the words to respond. In no way could he imagine that happening to one of his friends; Ciaran, his best friend at university who liked to spend his time having a few drinks down at the pub and collecting strange pets. Fergal or Joshua, his two best friends from school, one who had a passion for football, and the other an interest in music. He couldn't think of never speaking to any of them ever again, never mind losing all those memories.

Judging by the prolonged silence from Flynn and the slight gaze over his shining silver eyes, the boy wasn't going to put in his piece of mind. Jack decided to move swiftly on. "Then he also gave Rose away on the same day. She spent a long time trying to get back to him, and he spent a long time missing her. But he knew he couldn't give her the forever she deserved. He let her go."

"Did he love her?" Flynn asked out right.

Jack smiled to himself. He placed his hand back on Flynn's shoulder, and squeezed ever so slightly once more. "Few words of advice, kid," he said, his eyes twinkling as they met the strong silver staring back at him. "You love someone, you tell them before it's too late. Just when you think you have enough time, it's pulled away from you. Time always wins. Don't make the Doctor's mistakes."

Flynn thought that made the answer pretty clear. He nodded, the words hitting a spot deep within his chest. Jack didn't want to dwell on it, however, as he continued with Flynn's first question; exactly why he thought it was a good thing the Doctor had chose to travel with Cara and Flynn.

"After that, the Doctor promised he wouldn't travel with anyone else. He wanted to be alone." Jack shook his head. "But he can't be alone. He _needs _someone. So you can imagine why I was so surprised when I saw you and Cara. There must've been something about you two to make him break that promise to himself."

"Cara, not me," Flynn said with an embarrassed shrug.

"He doesn't ask just anybody to travel with him." Heaving himself to his feet, Jack offered Flynn a hand. "I'm glad he has someone to look after. When he's on his own for too long, he makes bad decisions."

"Why don't you travel with him anymore?"

An unknown emotion passed over Jack's eyes at Flynn's question. He quickly brushed it away, although, some traces remained in how his eyes wrinkled as he smiled. "The TARDIS can't handle two hot men like me and the Doctor. She'd probably rip a hole in the fabric of time, or something." Jack winked. "Which is the reaction I normally have on people, anyway."

Flynn laughed at his outright arrogance. He accepted the older man's hand and was helped to his feet. They traipsed back towards the soniced latch, which was keeping the robots sealed inside. Outbursts of harsh shrieks of anger could be heard coming from around the corner. It seemed as if Sergeant Leland was getting a proper telling off.

"Is it just me or is that yelling getting louder?" asked Jack with a smirk.

True enough, the scary lady – in – charge was marching around the corner, her heals digging into the floating platform. Sergeant Leland was following close behind, rattling on with plenty of made up excuses. Two armed guards marched either side of her; intimidatingly tall and muscular. Her eyes were resting on Jack, her stare burning holes right through him, past her silver spectacles. Flynn could sense Jack stiffen, and when he looked at him, he could see his eyes glitter at the oncoming confrontation.

"Get ready to be charming," Flynn warned and nudged his arm.

Jack sniggered and opened his arms wide, as if to embrace the people marching his way.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?"


	47. Curry and Parasols

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the plug of my internet blew up! I'm using this mobile internet thing at the moment. My friend bought me a sonic screwdriver for Christmas and a TARDIS poster. How amazing is that? Our teachers also put on a staff concert – one of their songs was Gangnam Style, and they did the dance while wearing the masks of the guy. The craic was ninety! It's Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading, I have to say I love this chapter!

Chapter Forty-Seven: Curry and Parasols

The Doctor and Cara were walking through the busy Cardiff city back to the TARDIS. Everywhere they turned people were endlessly babbling about the events on the river. The rumours were escalating. Police were stopping the media from entering the zone and were gently moving people away from the scene. A few teenagers had obviously skipped school to see first-hand what was happening, and they were standing beside the local chippy, taking photos on their phones and calling other friends still in school. Cara smiled to herself as she was brought back to just last year when she, Lori and Matty were sneaking out of class to attend a book signing in town by one of their favourite musicians.

"You're very quiet," commented the Doctor, shooting her a sideways look.

"Just thinking." She shrugged. "You happy to see Jack?"

The Doctor kept his eyes forward. "I'm always happy to see Jack."

"He said with the gloomiest frown possible," Cara noted. She nudged his arm so he would glance at her again. "Something's wrong."

"You're right. Something's very wrong. For once, _I_ don't know something. Can you believe I have absolutely no idea who Sparro is? Not a clue. Why would he want a League of evil robots, some of which are ready to explode any minute? Why would he want to invade Earth? Just so many questions I can't answer."

"Oh my," Cara acted surprised, with a mock shocked hand over her mouth, "the genius doesn't know something. Whatever shall we do?"

The Doctor smiled – a genuine, toothy grin that made the lines around his eyes crinkle. "Why don't you run around screaming, like the little fragile human you are and wait for the handsome and rather dashing Time Lord to save you all from the monstrous aliens?" he joked.

Cara stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture while the Doctor laughed. "My mother isn't the only one who can slap, you know," she teased.

He stopped laughing instantly.

They had reached the TARDIS. The Doctor let Cara unlock the door, since she was moaning of never getting the chance to use her key. Cara loved hearing the familiar creaking of the hinges as she pushed through the threshold, with the Doctor close behind her. The TARDIS thrummed rhythmically, as if to greet them. Sometimes it felt as if the green-blue light of the main console was brighter than the sun as Cara looked deep within the cylinder. She had no doubts this ship was alive.

The Doctor was leaning over the small console screen, fiddling with different buttons and reading strange, yet pretty, circular writing. Cara sat beside him on the Captain's chair, legs crossed and ready to learn.

"Found anything?"

"You bet I have," said the Doctor, spinning the screen around so Cara could see. He translated the language into English.

Cara stared at the screen with her mouth slightly hanging open. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking at.

"Not the League of Sparro," said the Doctor, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement. "The League of _SPARRO_."

"Yes, because I can hear the capitalisation," she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"S – P – A – R – R – O," he spelt out. "Space-Particle Articulating Relay Robot Organisation. It's a direct translation from the native language. _Relay_ meaning a group of people – or in this case, robots – who can be replaced after a certain period of time. Space-Particle meaning what they fuel themselves on. Now, this is what I'm curious about. The organisation doesn't give any specific details on what the particles actually _are_ – so this could be anything. Are they particles only found in space, or do they travel in space using the particles? I've only met about, I'd say, five hundred different spaceships in my time that –"

Cara groaned and covered her face with her hands. "I _hate_ science! Your explanations are lost on me. Sorry. Can you translate your smart babble into _simply stupid when it comes to physics_ language?"

"Basically, all I'm saying is Sparro is an organisation, not a person. They specialise in training robots and sending them to planets on different missions. The people behind the organisation are too cowardly to travel themselves. They use expendable robots to do the work for them."

"But why Earth?" Cara asked the most important question. "And why _Cardiff_?"

"And why send in bombs?" wondered the Doctor, plunking himself down on the seat beside Cara. They stared at each other for a long moment. "It's just more questions to answer."

Cara nodded and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You said only some are bombs. The red ones. What does that make the other colours?"

"The blue are engineers – they would help maintain the ship and fix other robots. The yellow are fighters, almost like soldiers. Surprisingly too, because they're so small. Jack killed a few when he saved you, so hopefully I'm not missing any out. To me, it sounds as if someone has _ordered_ them."

Cara raised a questioning eyebrow. "Order, as in a Chinese takeaway?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, exactly. Extremely spicy chicken curry with chips, leave out the onion, extra peas and peppers with a banana split for desert."

"So you think someone has specifically ordered these robots from the company Sparro?" she asked, unable to hide her amused snigger.

"Yes," said the Doctor, giving a definite nod. He turned to give Cara a mischievous grin, to which she returned. "That, _and_ I'd rather fancy a curry right now."

She laughed, sliding off the Captain's chair and jumping to her feet. The Doctor was staring at her curiously as she gently grabbed his hand and pulled him along towards the TARDIS doors. "Come on, maybe if we finish dealing with these robots, we'll be in time for a local Chinese to open."

"That sounds positively delightful, Cara the student," he congratulated as he brought her to a stop. He raised a finger in the air, as if to emphasise his point. "But, I wouldn't deserve my many titles and the tagline of a general genius if I didn't have some sort of plan that I intend to put into action."

"Ah, I'm impressed. Usually we just run in, improvise and hope for the best."

"That happens around ninety-five per cent of the time. This is one of those rare and precious five per cent moments."

Despite the situation, and despite the oncoming danger, the Doctor and Cara found time to laugh. He led her into a large room Cara had never seen before in the TARDIS. She'd had breakfast in the kitchen, she had her own bedroom and she frequently used the rather large wardrobe, but the TARDIS was always growing for her to witness every room in the magnificent ship. This room as completely different. It had pieces of alien equipment all over the place; lying on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, leaning against the walls. Jars were glowing, broken cogs were squeaking, wings were fluttering – it was a room full of movement and never seemed to stop.

"What's this room for?" she asked whilst poking a crate of purple goo.

"Sort of like a storage room. Most of the time I obtain things by accident from places I visit." He gestured towards an eighteen century parasol which was looking strangely out of place against a massive water tank. "For example, this parasol I accidently stole from a French aristocrat while trying to stop an alien spacecraft from crashing into Paris. Long story. Actually… No, I think I covered it well in that sentence. Anyway, these things I can't categorise so I just bung them in here. I can use them again, see. Knew they'd come in handy."

This room reminded Cara of the first drawer on her bedside table. Clutter you know you might need but might not actually use. Instead of a top drawer, the Doctor needed a whole room. It really put her average day into perspective.

"Is the eighteenth century aristocratic parasol going to help us against dangerous exploding robots from the twenty-fourth century?" asked Cara. She simply asked this because the Doctor was staring at the pink and flowery parasol with a certain fondness. He got stranger by the minute.

He shook his head. "No, no. I came here for something else I can use." He turned on his and started walking backwards, hands in his pocket as he gave Cara _that_ look – the expression he used when he thought he was being particularly ingenious. "You see," he began to explain, "We can't use anything against the robots in case they do something stupid like explode. That was the problem I had with Jack using his gun, you see. But there is something in here that can help us defend ourselves against their weapons."

"What is it?"

"No clue."

Cara frowned and glared at him. He put his hands up in a fake surrender. "What? There's bound to be something!"

She shook her head and started to help him search among the many weird and wonderful objects, desperately hoping his plan was better than his course of action.


	48. Arrests and Agreements

A/N: Hello, Steven Moffat. You may be wondering – just like everyone else reading this – why I am speaking directly to you. Funny story. Firstly, congratulations on a rather enjoyable Christmas special and the beginning of what I feel will be a great storyline for your new companion. Unfortunately, this is where we hit our little snag. Everything was going well until Clara entered your new TARDIS and uttered the words, to the Doctor's dismay, 'It's smaller on the outside.' YOU FUDGING THIEF. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE CARA'S LINE AND GIVE IT TO C_L_ARA, SIMPLY BECAUSE THERE'S A LETTER DIFFERENCE?

Sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out. In no way am I suggesting you read my fic, thought that was a smart line, and used it for yourself. Of course not. You probably just came up with it all by yourself. Unless, of course, you _are_ reading this and smiling because you did steal – sorry, I mean borrow that line. _My_ favourite line Cara's ever said. Would you like me to reference it? Chapter Two: The TARDIS, halfway down: last updated on the 20/09/2012 at 06:01 according to my computer.

In future Moffat, I will be looking for a little Copyright sign somewhere in the credits. Just say Copyright to Chantelle. Or offer me a job. To my other gorgeous, lovely, beautiful readers – thank you for reading and _not_ stealing. (Yes, I'm looking at you Moffat.) Hope you had a lovely Christmas!

Chapter Forty-Eight: Arrests and Agreements

"I'm arresting you for –"

"Now, hold on a minute lady. I'm all a fan of the handcuffs, but this isn't exactly my idea of –"

"Unauthorised entry, no proper identification, bringing an underage person into a restricted area –"

It was Flynn's turn to interrupt. "I'm nineteen! Gonna be twenty in June!"

"And sexual harassment in the workplace," finished the lady in charge. She was trying to arrest Flynn and Jack, neither of who were taking it very lightly.

"Now hold on a minute," said Jack, a gleam in his eye. "It's not harassment if you're enjoying it."

The woman flushed red. Flynn was surprised her glasses didn't steam up. Jack had the desired effect he was trying to achieve – slowly breaking away her tough exterior to get to the goodness inside, he had said. If truth be told, Flynn had learnt a lot of valuable life lessons while getting to know Jack. Yes, the Doctor was impressive in a magical alien way, but Jack was impressive in a completely different format. Nothing could dent his ego, not even fifty bricks shooting out of a canon. Actually, that wouldn't even kill him either.

"Leland, who did you say this man was?" barked the woman without taking her eyes from Flynn or Jack.

The sergeant stepped forward, his cheeks slightly pink and his breathing all gushy. "That – that man right there – he works for Torchwood."

"No, there's no 'works for,' I _am_ Torchwood," Jack corrected.

"He," she lifted an unimpressed finger as her lips pulled back into something similar to a snarl, "is Torchwood."

Sensing what was about to happen, Flynn decided to jump in. He moved to stand slightly between Jack and the woman, careful to avoid the two burly soldiers she had brought as back up. He raised his hands in a peaceful and separating gesture, while he tensed his shoulders, appearing braver than how he felt.

"Okay, lets all calm down. Don't you want to know who I am?" he said as he kept his vision trained on the stern woman. "That's an important question, don't you think? Know you're enemy and all that. Not that I'm saying I'm an enemy, I'm not. Definitely not. Neither is Torchwood, I imagine, even though I really don't know what it is. But my point – my point is the real enemy is in there –" he pointed towards the submarine "– not out here. So, can't we all pretend to be friends?"

Everyone stared at him in silence. He felt awkward with all attention turned to him, but this feeling was soon replaced by irritation as the woman began to speak.

"Who _is_ this child?" she asked incredulously. She snapped her fingers at the soldiers in black, ordering, "Take him away somewhere. A play pen. Or nursery school. Just get him out of my face."

"How many times? I'm nearly _twenty_," argued Flynn, but no one was listening. Just because everyone here was at least twice his age, didn't mean he shouldn't be listened to. He felt like the youngest kid in a playground full of guns and explosives. He wanted Cara and the Doctor to come back. The last thought became stronger as the two soldiers advanced, ready to grab him.

Flynn was surprised at his own actions as he ran behind Jack for protection. Jack let him, his tone holding a tint of annoyance, "Listen lady, quite frankly, I don't care who you are and what you've got against me. But I have orders from my own boss, and so does the kid, so if you don't mind would you just leave us to it? We've got this all under control and there's no need for you or your toy soldiers."

"When he says boss, I think he's referring to the Doctor," whispered Leland to the woman. "_The_ Doctor."

"Yes, thank you Leland," she snapped, shoving him away. But something in her expression had changed. "Where is he?" she asked Jack, a certain greed in her eyes. "I've always wanted to meet him."

"Away on business, so to speak. Shouldn't you be more concerned about the possible alien threat? In that submarine? That killed some innocent coastguards?"

As if they were listening, and as if to emphasise Jack's point, the submarine latch gave an almighty, ground shuttering bang.

The soldiers, including Sergeant Leland backed away from the submarine, pure fright written across their faces. Jack, Flynn and the woman in charge stood their ground; Jack's hand was reaching for his gun, Flynn was staring curiously at the exact spot where the noise sounded, and the woman was glaring daggers at Jack, her face expressionless and practically unmoving. This was a battle against the wits and ego.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice completely calm. "What's in there?"

"You don't want to know," Jack replied with a slight lopsided snigger.

"Tell me, Torchwood!" she ordered, now full of authority.

BANG!

She didn't jump, or even flinch at the second thud – she just flickered for a moment, as if the ripple had passed through her from the echoing vibrations of metal. She was physically and mentally torn – Flynn could see it. It was a tough decision for her to make; she had a strong hubris of pride. Should she ask for help from someone she considered her enemy, or should she investigate herself and possibly risk the lives of her team? After all, it was purely her decision. No one else was in charge.

"Soldiers, at the ready!" she shouted, stepping out of the way.

They raised their guns. Jack yelled out in anger, Flynn right after him. They refused to lower their weapons. "Don't!" Flynn hissed at her. "You could blow us all up if they just fire around them! This can't be solved with guns or explosives. You don't know what you're messing with!"

The woman watched them carefully. Her chest was heaving with the heaviness of this situation. Flynn and Jack could be bluffing for all she knew – they could have their own secret agenda, something more dangerous than what lay in that submarine. But was it worth the risk? What if they were right and everything did blow up? The city would feel the extent of it, there was no doubt. That was a lot of lives to risk, and she didn't think she was strong enough to decide if it was worth it.

"Then… help me," the words hurt to say, but she knew it was the right choice.

"You can help _us_," said Jack with a satisfactory nod. Flynn let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Her eyes wavered over to Leland, who was mopping his brown on his sleeve. He had been so sure the Doctor was already helping with this. Perhaps it wasn't a choice of accepting help from Torchwood, but letting the Doctor take control. Someone to help her decide what was right.

"Everything that happens goes through me first," she decided. Jack smiled, as if he had won a secret battle. "I mean _everything_. We'll not use weapons as long as you agree to that. If I feel you are endangering anyone, this term breaks."

"Agreed," said Jack, a little triumphantly. The two soldiers lowered their guns on command and Sergeant Leland was still standing beside them, thinking he would faint. Flynn still eyed the woman edgily as Jack stalked over to the oddly silent latch, trying to listen to what was happening inside.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked the woman, arms folded and standing right beside Jack. Her eyes were still wary with mistrust.

Jack gently placed his hand on the cold metal. He could feel a soft vibrating echoing from within. All his instincts were telling him to have a peek inside, but he knew better than to annoy the Doctor. "We follow orders," said Jack with a simple shrug. "We wait on the Doctor."


	49. Impressive

A/N: I'm aware that this story has been going on for around eight or nine chapters and people may be getting a tiny little bit bored, but I just love writing the craic between the characters at the moment. Tell me and I'll stop. On another note, the story/episode after this is the penultimate, but only if you want it to be. Do you think I should continue with one or two more stories, or do you think this fic has gradually run its course and its time to end it? I'm asking because I genuinely don't know if people want to keep reading or feel like its time to wrap it up. Please, just quickly – even if its one word – tell me what you think by comment or PM.

Chapter Forty-Nine: Impressive

"Aha!"

"Found another piece of _the lost spaceship of Calloraha_ or is it another Judoon helmet?" Cara asked for what felt like the fourth time the Doctor had exclaimed in excitement.

"Neither." The Doctor was holding what appeared to be a shard of crystallised glass. It was no bigger than his hand and seemed to coat itself in a light layer of frost at his touch. He was staring at it with wide, fascinated eyes as his mouth gaped open in astonishment. He explained excitedly, "It's a shard of water from Gurmoria. You look into your reflection and you're supposed to see your best qualities written on your face. As if your appearance tells a story."

Cara looked over to the fragment he was holding, her brow furrowed. She flicked her brown hair out of her face and turned away from the deep treasure chest trimmed in gold she was searching. She was still helping the Doctor look for something useful to protect themselves against the robots. The Doctor was currently sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, deep in a pile of gadgets and forgotten treasures.

"_Shard_ of water? Like ice?" she questioned with a hint of curiosity.

"No, no. It has a similar molecular structure to water, but it isn't exactly the same type of liquid. Lots of humans are colonised there, so the language has changed slightly to suit them. This water, when frozen, doesn't melt again. It stays frozen." He turned the shard over in his palm, adding, "Gurmorians think a lot about appearances. A shard of water reminds them what really is important."

Cara nodded, more to herself than to confirm she had understood. If truth be told, she was feeling slightly wary. "And is the shard of water going to help us against killer robots?" she asked lightly.

"No. Not exactly. It wouldn't work on something with a mechanical unemotional belief system," he answered.

"There ya go then," she retorted and turned back to the treasure chest, taking out a strange glittering rock from near the bottom.

"You know, there was a time, not so long ago, when a shard of water from Gurmoria would have been so impressive to you," the Doctor said humorously, pointing the shard at her from over the pile he was under.

Cara smiled a genuine massive smile. She added, without looking at him, "And then you showed me the world in a little blue cupboard as we travelled among the stars." She threw him a glance over her shoulder, saying, "I'm not saying the shard of water isn't impressive, I'm just concerned that we've been gone too long and Jack and Flynn have been eaten by robots with unemotional systems – or whatever."

The Doctor grimaced. "They'd need some mouthwash after eating Jack. Who knows where he's been."

Cara laughed as she set down the glittery rock beside the other items she'd discovered. Under the rock was a strange flat and round object. When the metallic surface hit the light, it lit up a weird unearthly blue. She stared at it curiously, asking, "Doctor, what is this?"

He spared her a glance. His frowned slightly as he warned, "If it's small and round and made from nickel, don't touch –"

But Cara had already touched the object. A huge and brilliant flash of unearthly blue light illuminated the room. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to cover his snigger of amusement. The blue light washed away to reveal Cara dangling in a tinted blue bubble which was floating high in the air. The bubble was gently spinning, making Cara's hair float around her as if she was in water.

"I told you not to touch it!"

Cara gave a little nervous sarcastic giggle, close to hysteria. "Little bit late for that now!" she yelled. "Get me down!"

"Hold on, one minute," the Doctor said with mischief. "I think I've found something we can use."

"Doctor, I mean it, get me down! I'm just – I'm just floating here!" she shrieked, slamming her hands against the side of the bubble.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as his fingers fiddled with some alien device while watching Cara float in the air.

"And is floating in an oxygenated bubble going to help us against killer robots?" he retorted.

Despite the situation, Cara shot him a look of daggers. "Obviously not!"

He smiled sweetly. "Then you shouldn't have touched it," he said innocently.

"Stop acting all smart! What even is this thing?"

The Doctor slipped the device in his pocket before traipsing over to help Cara. He gave her a cheeky wave and wink, to which she responded with a rude gesture. All he needed to do was brush his hand over the small metallic object and cover it with the glittering rock. The bubble disappeared in another flash of blue light; Cara fell to the ground in a heap, wincing as she landed awkwardly on her arm. The Doctor kindly helped her stand.

"From Clom," he answered. "They stole it from Raxacoricofallapatorius, their twin planet. Helps them catch prey."

Cara was breathing heavily, brushing herself down and trying to act graceful. "Fascinating," she said. "It works well."

The Doctor nodded. "That's what worries me."

He pulled out a triangular device, remarkably similar in appearance to the green triangle out of a tin of Quality Street sweets. It was a button of some sort, Cara could see that. She didn't need to ask what it was, because the Doctor was eager to explain anyway. "Guards use these on the Isle of Warrow. Press the triangle and a protective barrier forms, shielding all life forms on this side of the barrier. Means we can be protected against the robots and any form of attack they might have. Simple way of solving this situation."

"By any chance, is your plan to simply _talk_ to the robots?" asked Cara.

"Yes, in a way. Sometimes talking is the only way to solve a situation. We were a bit distracted by their weapons earlier, so this little device should solve that problem. Then we can find out why Sparro have sent them and why they've ended up here."

"Even better, we could find out who's ordered them," Cara added helpful.

"My kind of thinking, Cara Harvey," he said and patted her shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the river. Jack's probably destroyed the place by now."

* * *

The Doctor was quite impressed to see that Jack and Flynn had managed to get support from the military, rather than being arrested by them. Perhaps Torchwood had a lot more power than he cared to believe. The stern woman the Doctor had seen earlier was still hanging about, and appeared to be quite excited to see the Doctor.

"You can call me Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ferrell. I'm commander of this operation," she greeted.

"I'm the Doctor, as I'm sure you know by now. This is Cara Harvey, my loyal assistant –" he gestured to a rather annoyed Cara, who was mouthing at him '_assistant_?' "– and I see you've already met Captain Jack and Flynn."

"Yes, I have," she said with a restricted tone. Cara smiled to herself.

"Doctor!" called Jack. He was running up to him with Flynn not far behind. Elizabeth Ferrell retreated ever so slightly. When they reached the pair, Flynn gave Cara a tight hug, a lot more urgent than the ones they usually shared. Normally they were quick and fleeting, more flirty than meaningful – but now he hugged her as if their time was limited and he wanted to feel as close as possible to her. It scared her more than it comforted.

"They've been making noises in there. It doesn't sound good," Jack explained in an instructive tone. "We need to do something. I could call my team to –"

"That won't be necessary, Mr Jack Harkness," interrupted Elizabeth Ferrell. She eyed him mistrustfully. "My services are willing to help."

Jack raised his head in the air, ever so slightly. He wasn't acting now, he wasn't joking. "That's _Captain_," he corrected. "Besides, your services consist of weaponry that could kill us all. Toy soldiers, remember? My team are experts in aliens and their technology. We are prepared."

"The agreement still stands, Jack," hissed the woman. "Our guns stay down as long as you co-operate."

"Your guns didn't help us a while ago, when there were planets in the sky, did they? No, that was us. That was the Doctor. So button it," he snapped.

Flynn sighed and stared at the Doctor, who was watching the proceedings very carefully. "Do you ever get bored of everyone treating you like a hero?" asked Flynn with a small frown. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," he said, turning his attention to the nineteen – nearly twenty – year old. "Got bored after the first suggestion."

"Care to share? I'd happily take the burden," Flynn offered, giving a hopeful smile.

The Doctor patted his shoulder, already partly turning away again. "Once you've left primary school, Flynn, and perhaps – I don't know – start to shave, then you can take over. Deal?"

Flynn's smile merely grew as the Doctor gave a mischievous wink. Cara nudged him in the ribs as she tried to not laugh at him. He gently touched her arm and held her close - something had caught his eye from beside the submarine.

As Flynn looked closer, the Doctor was saying to Jack, "You said noises –"

Flynn spotted it just in time, soon followed by Cara who was curious as to what he was looking at. He pulled his best friend to the ground, but she moved out of his reach. Cara threw herself at the Doctor, in an unconventional way of warning him. Jack yelled out a verbal warning at everyone nearby before flinging himself on top of Cara and Flynn.

The latch of the submarine containing the robots was blown off its hinges. In a burst of fire and debris, it landed in the river, spraying water in the air. It was as if someone had pulled a trigger inside. Everything shook for a brief moment at the sudden impact. No one moved until the explosion had died down. Cara raised he head tentatively to see what was happening.

She could make out the slightest outline of a robot. The tangy smell of metal was travelling in the air and a familiar clicking could be heard from the threshold of the submarine.

The robots were coming out.


	50. The Third Offer

A/N: Fifty chapters. Wow. I didn't think this would go past twenty. I really would love to continue this for an extra one or two stories I've had playing in my mind. So far we've had the stories (with my nicknames for them) _Cara the Student, Imaginarium, The Roaring Twenties, Political Process_ and now this one _The League of Sparro_. Trying to keep it similar to an actual thirteen episode series, I imagine some of them would be double episodes and we'd be somewhere around episode eight? No idea, just trying to work out how much everyone would care for the characters right now. I would like to thank the following people for their recent reviews on this fic: Valerie E. Mackin, MelodyCurious, DoubleHeartedHuman, Dionysus69, MaluTyler, tardischick and Plantty, who agrees Moffat stole that line from me. (All I'm saying is if Clara is exactly like Cara, you know where Moffat got it from) thanks to any Guest reviews and new favs/follows! Sorry if I missed anyone! The ending of this episode is quite mild, simply because I've been planning the next adventure, more than I did with this one.

Chapter Fifty: The Third Offer

Cara didn't know what to think, never mind what to do.

The soldiers, however, jumped to their feet, guns at the ready, shouting frantic instructions to one another. Jack and the Doctor yelled at the same time, urging everyone to calm down and stop. No one was listening – everything was so incoherent – even Elizabeth Ferrell had started to bellow instructions at her men, reminding them to wait for instructions.

Someone fired a single shot.

Whether it was by accident or on purpose, Cara didn't care to find out. The bullet soared through the air and missed Clicky the robot by mere inches. For one brief moment everything stopped and everyone stayed still. No one dared to move.

Clicky angled his head and his right arm rose. He clicked three more times. A brilliant red flame shot out from his metal hand, aiming for the soldier closest to him. The man ducked just in time, lost his balance and fell into the river. Instinct made Cara move in his direction, wanting to help him because no one else seemed to care. The Doctor pushed her roughly back and started to walk towards Clicky and the other approaching robots at the threshold of their ship.

Cara stumbled back into Jack, who placed a secure hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and followed the Doctor anyway, giving a glance to Flynn to tell him not to follow. Jack confirmed this by whispering to Flynn, "Let her go, but stay here. I need someone down this end."

Flynn didn't object, he just gave a single nod to say he understood.

The Doctor walked as close to Clicky as he safely could, completely aware of Cara behind him. He took out the alien device from the Isle of Warrow and gave it a single click. A purple sheen of light fell down, forming an invisible but slightly lilac tinted wall between them and the robots.

"What was that he just used?" asked Flynn in a whisper to Jack.

"Looks like some electronic shielding device from the Isle of Warrow. I have something similar back in my base," he explained.

Flynn nodded and fell silent to watch the proceedings. Jack looked over to the woman, Elizabeth Ferrell, to make sure she was playing along and not causing any trouble. He could see that her eyes were wide and fascinated as she stared at the Doctor behind her silver glasses. Perhaps she was stunned into a watchful silence – Jack wasn't exactly complaining.

The Doctor showed no trace of amusement or humour. He was cold and brave with a taste of anger, his eyes prying while his mind raced with different plans of action and back up escape routes. Cara could practically hear it whizz beside her – not only did it impress her, it sent a shiver down her spine.

"The thing is Clicky," he started. "Mind if I call you Clicky? My good friend Cara here came up with it."

The robot did nothing but click.

"I'll take that as a yes." Out of the corner of her eyes, Cara could see the Doctor take out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket. "I know who Sparro is now. It's an organisation that builds robots, different robots depending on what is asked for, and they ship them off to conduct experiments or search primitive cultures. Almost like an intergalactic warehouse with the capacity to ship anywhere. Am I correct?"

"Correct," the robot clicked.

"Sometimes, if the price is right, Sparro personalises a batch or robots and sends them directly to the purchaser. All top secret, underhand, illegal in some areas. For instance, you Clicky, are part of a batch of robots especially designed for battle. War robots. Special ordered by a mysterious customer who has their own means of using you. It's different if a company; let's say who design kitchens, orders robots from Sparro. That's legal. But if a personal buyer orders a batch of robots designed to kill and other robots designed to create weapons of war – it's completely illegal. Now, before I get into a different conversation on morals, I need to ask you: who exactly was it who ordered you?"

Clicky paused. He lowered his outstretched arm and turned his creaky head to the small and round yellow robot standing beside him.

"Our coordinates were lost," the small robot beeped.

"I'm guessing you're the chief navigator," mused the Doctor. "Something pulled you out of your designated course. You accidentally crashed here. But why?"

"If I could interrupt, Doctor," shouted Jack from a few metres away. "Since the Daleks invaded, the rift has been a little more obscure than it usually is. Stronger signals, infrequent patterns."

It all clicked in Cara's mind. "You said a rift in time and space. Cardiff was built on the rift. That's why we came here in the first place. Maybe the rift accidentally dragged their ship down?"

It may have been a simple deduction, but Cara felt pretty pleased with herself for at least understanding the science behind the happenings.

"That would explain why pieces of their ship have been showing up in the river months before the crash. Remember what Sergeant Larry Leland showed us? Those parts were the lightning before the storm. They were going to crash through the rift sooner or later," the Doctor explained, his brow furrowed as he thought it through. "Your engineers are trying to repair the ship, yes?"

"That is correct," beeped the smaller robot.

"They've been designed for war, so their first response was to kill any unfamiliar life forms," the Doctor told her. "That's why they attacked you and then later attacked us again." He turned back to the robots and asked, "Are you missing parts? What do you need?"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Cara. "We can't send them on their way! They'll be used in war – we can't let that happen on some far off planet!"

The Doctor raised an incredulous eyebrow as he looked over to her. "You really think I'd let that happen? They've lost their coordinates, and I intend to send them back to Sparro with a nice little reminder of what the Shadow Proclamation would do if they ever found out about their illegal business deals."

"Have to give some things the benefit of the doubt sometimes, Cara," said Jack with a slight shrug. "Otherwise there would be no businesses left in the world."

Cara thought this was a little unfair. This illegal business deal had caused problems to Cardiff and those who lived there, not to mention the potential threat of creating a war, or making an old one worse. Yet, all they were going to get was a gentle telling off and a chance to do the same thing all over again.

"Will you let us send you back to Sparro? I bet I can fix your submarine in a jiffy." As the Doctor said it, he seemed to sense Cara's disapproval, and he couldn't exactly blame her for feeling that way. He was reluctant to let Sparro get away so easily as well.

Clicky was using his physic link to his other robots to confer on the decision. Cara could tell this from the prolonged silence and absence of clicking from the main robot. Some soldiers had started to shuffle uncomfortably, and she was surprised how Elizabeth Ferrell hadn't interrupted yet.

"We accept your offer," responded Clicky, with a few more clicks.

"Good! Come on, Jack. Help me get to work." The Doctor beckoned his old friend and deactivated the shielding device. Cara stepped aside, her head low as the formal stance became informal and relaxed once more.

Jack went to help the Doctor but Elizabeth had pulled his arm to hold him back. "I think my men and I are going to leave you to it. You obviously know what you're doing more than me. Aliens are your expertise, after all," she said with a hint of reluctance.

He smiled and shook her hand, saying sincerely, "Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take the Doctor long to fix the alien submarine with the help of Jack. Especially since Elizabeth Ferrell had removed her troops from the area. The robots left without any further hassle, and Cara didn't complain as she watched them go. Currently, Jack was fiddling with some sort of device or gadget on his arm; it looked similar to a watch but it definitely wasn't from the twenty-first century. The Doctor was watching him out of the corner of his eye as his friend pressed random buttons, as if he was typing.

"Message sent to the Shadow Proclamation. Just a cheeky little text to say to look out for the company Sparro," said Jack with a bright grin.

The Doctor was impassive as he said, "I thought I stopped that from working."

"Doctor, Torchwood wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for my gadgetry and technological talents."

"What is Torchwood?" Flynn asked the question he'd wanted to ask for ages. "I mean, I have a rough idea, but no one has explained it properly."

"A group of fighters, based right here in Cardiff," Jack explained with nothing but pride. "The twenty-first century is when it all changes, and we've got to be ready. We're not connected to the government and we go beyond the police. We investigate anything to do with aliens and use new technology to arm ourselves against possible threats. What I really mean is when the Doctor isn't around to solve a problem, we take over."

The Doctor sniffed. "But with a lot more guns and violence than I would recommend," he added.

"You got your way of doing things, and I got mine," Jack retorted with a wink. "Some of your old companions have helped us out, Doc. It all started because of you."

"Speaking of which," the Doctor hurried to change the conversation topic. "I want to ask you something, Jack."

Cara smiled as she guessed what was going to happen.

"Come with us. Just for a while, if you want," he offered.

Jack grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief. He pretended to consider the offer for a long moment. Hands on his hips, and dimples pronounced on his cheeks, Jack agreed, "Alright. But just a few trips."


	51. Waterfall Cascade

A/N: Apologies for the flat chapter – that was always the episode I couldn't plan properly. It felt a bit like the recent episode with the cubes (Power of Three I think?) when the sonic screwdriver fixed everything in a few seconds flat. Really excited for this story. Definitely action packed and highly emotional! I always thought it would be funny to bring modern day and liberal valued people into a completely backward society. Thank you for reading and favourite-ing and following in general, you wonderful people. Happy New Year!

Chapter Fifty-One: Waterfall Cascade

The TARDIS felt full and alive with laughter. The last time the Doctor remembered it this excitable was bringing the Earth back home after the latest Dalek incident. He felt good – wary of the fact the more he enjoyed the company, the more he was likely to lose it, but otherwise, he was enjoying what he had before it disappeared.

He knew he would lose it. Eventually it would be gone.

"There I was – stark naked in front of two robots and one camera. I notice the little red light, which usually means it's rolling, it's on, and people are watching this _live_. I ask them 'Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?' They say I am, and I say, 'Ladies, your viewing figures just went up!'"

Cara and Flynn were rolling around beside one another on the Captain's chair in the main console room. The Doctor smiled as he heard Jack retell this familiar tale – then again, most of Jack's epic stories involve him being naked in the end, or even in the beginning.

"You were loving it!" laughed Cara, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"But what happened next?" asked Flynn, holding his stomach which was still tight from the chuckling. "How'd you get out?"

"Well, the Doctor was in a Big Brother style game show, right –"

Realising this could go on all night, and knowing this story would end with the Doctor leaving Jack behind, he interrupted the fun with, "Basically, we thought our friend was killed, but she came back, killed the Daleks and brought Jack back to life. How about we move from the past and enjoy the present, hm?"

"Says the time traveller," Cara muttered, still high from laughter.

"I was enjoying telling that story!" rebuked Jack, slightly offended. He was just wearing his blue shirt, a little open and showing a gleaming white smile that would melt the hearts of humans and aliens alike.

"Oh, you get bored explaining anything involving you wearing clothes," the Doctor retorted.

Jack's eyes gleamed with eager mischief. "Speaking of which," he started, leaning closer to Cara and Flynn. "There was one time we were on the TARDIS and the Doctor landed in the wrong place, as usual –"

"Jack," the Doctor warned in an urgent tone. "The three of us promised we would never ever speak of that again!"

He grimaced and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I suppose it's rated a 15, anyway. These kids would need permission from their parents."

As Flynn made to throw a loose marble from the main console of the TARDIS at the Captain, Cara was reminded of a rather human fact and implication. "Doctor, what date would it be back on Earth?"

The Doctor flicked a few controls on the keyboard connected to the flat screen scanner. "Well, we've been floating now for a while in the Time Vortex since we left Cardiff. So, that would probably translate into a few weeks. The next time we land, of course, I was going to take you back just a few hours after we left your mum. Home in time for tea, I promised."

"But in reality, we're a few weeks older?"

"Technically. Why'd you ask?"

Cara shrugged and tried to make nothing of it. "Just wondering."

"You see, I know _just wondering_ and that, Cara Harvey, is not it."

Flynn realised what she was referring to and sat forward a little. "Your birthday!" he exclaimed. How had he forgotten that? "If we're a few weeks older that means we've missed your birthday."

"Yeah but we're going to land back when we left," said Cara, waving away Flynn's excitement. "Still going to make it in time for the date. Time travel and all that."

"It still means you're already nineteen, though. You're a year older," Flynn added, nudging her playfully.

"Nineteen?" Jack scoffed. "You're running a nursery here, Doc."

Cara threw him a smirk. "Yeah, compared to you oldies. More like Flynn and I are visiting a nursing home. Your combined ages make over a thousand years!"

"I think this calls for a celebration!" exclaimed the Doctor, whizzing around the console excitedly, his grin manic. "Where'd you wanna go?"

Flynn gaped. "You mean, like an alien planet?"

Cara and Jack looked at him as he'd announced he was pregnant. Flynn didn't notice, however. He was too busy staring at the Doctor with his silver eyes wide and awed in fascination.

"_Time and relative dimension in space,"_ Cara told him, gesturing to the TARDIS they sat in. "Where do you think it would go? Have a space-travelling time central machine just so we can take a quick trip to Tesco?"

"That sounded very smart and very accurate, Cara Harvey," the Doctor approved.

Cara shot him cheeky grin. "You're wearing off on me. You and your science babble."

Flynn quickly came to his defence. "The furthest I've travelled in this thing is to Cardiff. There's a big difference between that and an alien planet, I think you'll find."

"So where will it be?" interjected the Doctor, his hands itching to type in a destination. "I could take you to the Kunwa Platoon of the Mystery Five, Woman Wept, Barcelona the planet, the Great Spectacle of the Deep South, or I can take suggestions?" he added at the end, only realising the incredulous expressions appearing on Flynn and Cara's faces. It was as if someone was offering them a Ferrari, a box of kittens or a lifetime supply of chocolate.

Jack joined the Doctor beside the console. His skin reflected the blue-green light and his eyes were shinning with the reminiscence of it all. "Just make it somewhere exciting," put in Jack.

"Maybe somewhere a bit more unexplored," added Cara. "Imaginarium was very crowded."

"Alien technology, like you'd see in movies and stuff," said Flynn. Cara rolled her eyes.

"How about Waterfall Cascade? Earth's core is molten rock, like lava. But the core of Waterfall Cascade is a huge waterfall dancing with rainbows when the sun is at its highest peak. When it rains, the sun reflects through every prism and turns the sky into a variation of colours. The native animals include song birds and dragonflies. In the deep forests surrounding the core waterfall, the dragonflies beat out a rhythm for the song birds to sing to. Their flowers are big and extravagant, and the pollen carries on the wind and sparkles like glitter. Away from the forests and waterfall is a small civilisation of peaceful people. They live in houses that float in the sky so they can appreciate the view of the waterfall. Highly advanced with technology, as well. They have teleports and telepathic rods, all built from the rare metal that grows inside their rocks."

His description was followed by a stunned silence. Everyone took a moment to appreciate this beautiful image, revelling in the mystery and fantastical planet.

"Yeah. That'll do," said Flynn, still a little dazed.

The Doctor slammed down the lever and spun a little sphere right beside it. Jack whooped out as the TARDIS started its bumpy ride, hanging on to the console like the Doctor. Cara nearly fell off her chair, but Flynn grabbed her arm just in time.

"Oh, I missed this!" shouted Jack over the loud groan of the engines.

When the TARDIS finally stopped and the yellow lights flashed on from around the room, Flynn ran excitedly towards the TARDIS doors. "Jack used to travel with you, Cara's already had a go and you get to do it every other time," he reasoned and pulled open the right door. The TARDIS gave a rhythmic hum. "Now it's my turn!"

Flynn brushed a hand through his sleek dark fringe and stepped out onto the alien Earth.

"Typical," he muttered to himself as he looked around. "Travel agents always promise you a great, cheap holiday and it turns out nothing like you expected."

The sky was completely covered with pink clouds, gaps showing the sky to be a dark crimson red. There was no grass, just a dusty light brown soil covering the entire area. Instead of trees there were spindly maroon branches with no leaves, growing out of the parched ground. As far as he could see, Flynn could recognise two deep pools, like rock pools, containing glittering purple water and rocks tinted a pale pink. A city was in the distance, showing signs of life. Just like Earth had the main colours of green, blue and brown, the definitive colours of this planet were red, purple and beige.

"Waterfall Cascade?" asked Cara, joining Flynn outside the TARDIS. "I only see a few rock pools."

"You promise us a Ferrari and deliver us a Ford," put in Jack, slapping the Doctor on the arm.

The Doctor, who was shrugging on his long brown coat, glanced around whilst frowning. "Now, this is definitely _not_ Waterfall Cascade."


	52. Agent Alibis

A/N: I was rereading some of this and realised one massive grammatical error I have been making – I say 'had of' and 'would of' instead of 'had've' 'have had' and 'would've.' If that makes sense. It's purely because of my accent and the way we talk over here – incorrectly and constantly saying words ending with 'ing' wrong. Our American exchange students told us that. Anyway, it's a bad habit and I apologise. Thank you to ProudMudblood42, AuthorChick96, Valerie E. Mackin, tadgh and Dionysus69. Sorry to Guest reviews, I can't really personalise. If you're reading this, you are a lovely person.

Chapter Fifty-Two: Agent Alibis

Flynn kicked the dusty ground, spraying particles into the air. Jack was looking around, even though the area appeared to be deserted, with the main focus of civilisation in the city. The Doctor stood beside Cara, his face crumpled into disappointment at their location. He stuck out his tongue to taste the air and Cara watched him raised eyebrows.

"Oh, this is Nurva," the Doctor complained, holding up a finger to feel for the wind direction. "Nurva's boring!"

"So tell me about Nurva," said Cara, not put out by his disgruntled expression.

"Level Six planet. Means they know of some alien life and they let other planets visit, but they're new to it. Very backward planet with hardly any extravagant technology. Any gadgets they have are from trading with visitors. This planet is almost like if Earth had alien visitors during medieval times and they integrated some of their foreign traditions. It's technically Nurva.2 because they've had a massive revolution a few decades ago. Resides in a galaxy just west of Earth called Eferlix XII, near the constellation Bleo. Their sun rises once a year, and they have three moons – their names directly translate into Grace, Glory and Hope."

It was as if he was listing facts he'd absorbed from a textbook containing everything you need to know about the solar system.

"Why did they have a revolution?" asked Cara curiously.

"New king and his new queen. They changed a load of social rules and guidelines, to some people's disapproval. The king won in the end." The Doctor considered this for a moment, and then added, "Very conservative planet. Patriarchal. Only one reason why I don't come here often."

Jack laughed. "Patriarchal is an understatement. I've known Nurva. We used to do trades here when I was working for the Time Agency. We used to mock their values, call them too traditional."

"So they believe women should work in the home and men should be the breadwinners?" interjected Flynn, crossing his arms.

"Basically. But it seems more extreme here than your typical 1950s Earth home."

"Ah great," said Cara with heavy sarcasm. "I'm sure if they saw me coming out of a small blue cupboard with three men, they'd disapprove slightly."

The Doctor was back beside the TARDIS, stroking the dark blue wood with a gentle hand. "She brought us here for a reason. Perhaps she thinks we should try to change their ways."

"What're the locals like? I mean, appearance wise," Cara asked, her eyes wandering over to the city.

"Human in shape with only a few dissimilarities. Their eye colours are different; can be purple, red or brown. Same with hair colour," explained the Doctor.

Flynn made a strange noise of disbelief. "Wow, that's weird."

Cara frowned at him. "You've seen Slitheen and robots, but you think different eye colour is weird?"

"It's not really _that_ different," countered the Doctor. "Main Earth colours are green for grass, blue for sky and brown for soil. Your eye colours are also green, blue and brown. Nurva's main colours are red, purple and beige. Their eye colours are also red, purple and beige. It's just different elements and visual appearances, but the same application."

"Enough of the chat," interrupted Jack. "How about we check out that civilisation over there?"

The Doctor insisted on locking the TARDIS because he didn't trust the locals. They walked to the city – much to Jack's disappointment. He seemed to enjoy running, fast sports and space jumping more than genuine exercise. They passed no other living person on their way there; the empty space was just deserted. The city had tall rocky buildings, little private shops and carriages as transport. To Cara, it looked like a mixture of Roman architecture and Western American ranch and cowboy style. Men, who looked like guards, or police, carried long whip-like weapons on one side of their belt, and on the other, something similar to a gun.

It was as if someone had grabbed different pieces of Earth's history and made a collage where all the pieces fitted together. Almost a mix and match.

"This town was a little different the last time I visited," commented Jack, almost grudgingly. "Looks like they've upgraded a little."

"I don't like the sound of these people with advanced technology," said Cara.

The Doctor gave the slightest of nods. "They're not savage, just a little hostile. Not as hostile as _this_, if I seem to remember."

The odd few passers-by were giving the foursome strange looks. Cara couldn't avert her eyes as she stared at the alien iris colours – tanzanite purple, scarlet red and dusty brown. It was amazing how such a simple alteration could make someone who was practically human shaped appear completely alien.

"Sorry to bother you," apologised the Doctor as he stopped to talk to a local man with short cropped hair and sandy brown eyes. "But we're just travelling through –"

"Sir, I can't help you. Sorry, sir. I must – uh, get going, sorry."

He bustled away, glancing nervously around him. Cara watched him go with a strange feeling they were being watched. True enough, two guarding policemen with whips and guns were marching forward, their gaze trained on the travelling ensemble.

"Maybe you can help!" announced the Doctor, following Cara's line of vision and spotting the two men. His expression darkened for the slightest moment, but as quickly as it came, it vanished and changed into one of pure innocence. Or was it mock stupidity? She never could tell. He continued, "We're passing through for an, um, refuel on our ship. Perhaps we'll do a bit of cheeky trading while we're here. Can't beat a bit of cheeky trading. But, my friends and I were just wondering what the year is and where exactly on Nurva we are?"

They exchanged an impassive glance. The tan bald policeman said, "Your ship should've been intercepted. No one is allowed in the area."

"Well, it's an unusual ship. Kind of comes and goes." The Doctor shot him an award winning smile. "Why exactly – purely out of curiosity – would this particular area be unavailable to visitors?"

"To protect our good King," barked the other. "A very small minority tried to assassinate him recently. Extra precautions are necessary. We don't want any outside help."

Cara and Flynn looked at each other, both sharing the same confused expression.

The Doctor was scratching the back of his neck with his brow furrowed. "And this good King would be…?"

"Mourono, also known as the Tsar."

"Tsar, hm. I knew another Tsar, long time ago. Russia, late nineteenth century. Quite liked to play in the snow and have snow fights. Picnics as well. Kept a diary too." The Doctor had completely zoned out as he was lost in another adventure. Jack had to cough and give him a nudge to regain his attention.

The bald officer said, "There is only one Tsar. Mourono. To speak of anything else is traitorous."

"Where are you from?" asked the other, dark haired rougher man. "You are averting the attention way from that question, traveller."

"Yes," the Doctor replied quickly while nodding frantically. His mind raced with good planets to suggest where they were from, narrowing down the ones inhabiting humans, the ones posing less of a threat to Nurva – somewhere this planet would frequently trade with, perhaps consider friendly…

Jack seemed to notice the hesitation, and at the hesitation the abrupt policeman fidgeted.

"We're Time Agents!" answered Jack with the first thing that came into his mind. The Doctor spun around to shoot him a glare. Oh no. "Our ship must've got something wrong. We landed in the wrong place. Sorry for that, lads. We can report it back to the Agency; make sure no one else makes the same mistakes."

The tan officer reached for his whip while his stern friend grabbed his gun. The Doctor and Jack raised their hands in a quick surrender. Flynn stepped slightly in front of Cara, much to her dissatisfaction.

"There's no need for that," put in Cara, attempting to be pleasant. "We don't mean any harm!"

"The female will be silent," ordered the dark haired officer.

"The female has a name," Cara shot back.

"And the Time Lord disapproves of your weapons," interjected the Doctor, his eyes blazing. "Let's all stay calm, and put them down."

Neither of them budged.

The tan and bald man started to explain. He had an angular face with a certain hint of youthfulness. His eyes were deep purple. "Nurva has stopped dealing with the Agency. We discovered Time Agents were conning us with their fraud and false advertisements. We have banned their admittance on this planet until further notice. Your presence here is illegal and should be reported immediately to the King."

"Right, yes, the King." The Doctor winked at Jack, although he never stopped judging the next movement of the weapons. "Just the person I wanted to meet, actually."

"The female cannot pay attendance to the higher authority. She will return quietly to your ship," instructed the paler officer. His gave Cara an angry glare, to which she returned with a defiant one.

She was just about to say something she'd probably regret, when the Doctor beat her to it. "No, of course not," he said with a lightly sarcastic tone. "She's just a little girl who has no business in law and politics. In fact, she's not really with us at all. I just promised to look after her for her mother. I said she could bring a friend. That's Flynn, you see. The young boy. Only me and Jack are Time Agents. Those two aren't connected – only through family ties. They can both stay here. Jack and I will go with you."

If it wasn't an unusual method of getting Cara and Flynn away from the danger, Cara would've given him a nice retort and maybe a hard nudge on his arm. But as it was, he was being mean to ultimately mean well, so she nodded and went along with it, as did Flynn and Jack.

The two officers exchanged another glance, before the younger one nodded. "They seem to have no useful technology," he explained to his partner. "They also don't appear to be old enough to be fully fledged Time Agents. Even if they were in the Agency, they'd only be Cadets. Practically children. The King would have no interest."

"It is not wise to predict what the King would find interesting," snapped the other. "No one knows that but the good King. But as you have it, you have a fair point, Jherya."

"Excellent!" exclaimed the Doctor. He hastily grabbed Cara's hand and pulled her into a half hug. "The good King Mourono awaits."

The officers replaced their weapons onto their belts and escorted Jack and the Doctor away to the King's quarters. Jack gave Cara and Flynn a cheeky wink and the Doctor signalled Cara with one long nod.

They were alone on an alien planet with no one to guide them.

Cara barely heard Flynn babble in the background. All she could focus on was the small black leather wallet the Doctor had slipped into her hand as he attempted to hug her.

It was the Psychic paper. The one she couldn't read. How was she supposed to _use_ it if she couldn't _see_ it?


	53. Kept and Captive

A/N: New characters include: Jherya (pronounced Jair-ah) and Bairnabe (the other officer), Mourono the King and his wife Faerne (who will be introduced slightly later) and lastly Isa, who is Jherya's girlfriend/fiancée. They are the main characters and are important to the plot. Hopefully I get across the fact Cara and Flynn are mostly reckless because they're competitive with each other. One doesn't want to be seen as cowardly by the other, and yet one of them doesn't want to leave the other behind. My friend and I have a similar relationship, where he would only do something if I do it and the other way around. Get in trouble together, sort of thing. It's annoying to other friends as well because everything escalates. I thought it would bring a different element and chemistry to Cara and Flynn's relationship on the basis of _why_ they are addicted to adrenaline and taking risks. Every personality trait and action a character makes should have some rational thought behind it. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Fifty-Three: Kept and Captive

"What is that?" asked Flynn, gesturing to what Cara was holding. "Did the Doctor give you something?"

Cara flipped over the leather wallet to show him the Psychic paper inside. "Psychic paper. Only problem is, I can't read it."

Flynn grinned, a smile similar to the Doctor's usual smile. "But I can!" he exclaimed as she handed him the wallet. Cara could tell something was appearing on the white paper as Flynn's expression changed from worry to glee to disappointment. His eyes moved along the small square as he reread it a few times.

"What does it say?"

"It says _'Guard the TARDIS and make sure no one takes it. Wait for us there.'"_

Cara frowned and sighed. "But he knew we'd do that anyway. He must think we'll need the paper for something."

"Perhaps if he doesn't come back," suggested Flynn.

"Maybe it's another way to communicate too," added Cara.

Both friends started to traipse back to the TARDIS, lost in their own thoughts. Cara felt a little bit edgy, as if the town had eyes everywhere and with every step away from the city, they made a step closer to danger. She had the urge to fall back and follow the Doctor because she felt safer with him. Neither she nor Flynn knew much about this planet, and she had a feeling there was plenty of reasons why the Doctor didn't visit Nurva often. It was as if something was brewing under the surface all around her – tension rose with every stranger passing by.

Cara had to shake herself to make the feeling go away. Is this what the Doctor was telling her? Was this her slightly psychic ability kicking in?

_No_, she told her self. _I'm just paranoid because we're alone in a strange place. _

They were only a few metres away from the TARDIS now. Cara could see it standing in the distance, looking like a harmless blue cupboard. The deserted outskirts of the city were not as quiet as they were before – there was a faint humming of something large in the distance.

"What's that sound?" whispered Flynn, stopping outside the TARDIS door.

Cara paused beside him. "I was just thinking the same thing," she admitted.

A large rumble spread across the landscape, as if something heavy was rolling closer. Cara pushed her key roughly into the door and shoved Flynn inside, as quickly as she could. He stumbled slightly at her unexpected strength but pulled her in after him. Cara kept the door open a fraction of an inch so she and Flynn could peek outside to see what was happening.

Some kind of extended vehicle, similar to a lorry, pulled to a stop a while away from the TARDIS. Layered at the back of the vehicle were dozens of metal cages, all haphazardly thrown on top of one another with no real care or precision. Some of the cages were empty while others held different types of alien wildlife captive. There was an assortment of pink bunnies, to animals resembling foxes and others having appearances similar to cats and dogs. What ever was happening here looked inhumane to Cara, and quite frankly, made her angry.

"Maybe that's why the outskirts of the city are so empty," suggested Flynn, still whispering. "Someone has been rounding up all the wildlife."

"Why, though?" asked Cara. "It seems a little dodgy."

Silence fell between them. It wasn't a curious silence, or one where either party were too consumed with observation to distract one another. It was an understanding, _no-need-to-explain-what-I'm-thinking-because-you're-thinking-the-same-thing_ silence.

"The Doctor told us to stay here," Flynn warned.

"Since when have you been a follower?" retorted Cara. "Besides, technically I couldn't read his message, so it doesn't really apply to me."

Flynn looked appalled at her suggestion. "I was just reminding you! Anyway, we can't just stand here and let innocent animals – even if they are strange looking – be hurt."

"No. We're 'the stand up for the minority' sort of people," Cara agreed, nodding her head furiously.

"So we should investigate. The TARDIS will be fine," Flynn concluded.

The TARDIS seemed to hum in appreciation.

"We should! You're up for it, right?" asked Cara, just to make sure.

"I'm up for it if you're up for it," Flynn agreed.

Cara scoffed. "Of course I'm up for it! We'll bring the Psychic paper in case the Doctor tries to contact us."

"Right. That's good. We can do this," Flynn said, readying himself to open the TARDIS door and put their plan into action.

Cara opened the door for him, gesturing for him to step outside. "Come on. Let's do it."

Flynn walked out before Cara. He smiled widely at her as she slipped the paper into her pocket and locked the TARDIS door behind them. They crept around to the side of the TARDIS so they could watch the proceedings of the large vehicle without being seen.

"Um, Cara," whispered Flynn, holding onto her hand for support. "What exactly are we _going_ to do?"

* * *

The two officers stood on either side of the Doctor and Jack. They weren't very talkative despite how much Jack tried to break through. The first response he received was when Jack had asked their names.

"I'm Jherya," said the tan, bald man with the younger features. "My companion here is Bairnabe."

"And what kind of servant to the good King are you?" asked the Doctor.

Bairnabe's muscly chest seemed to swell with pride at that question. "We are middle-to-high ranking Lawlites. Upholders of the law and enforcers of justice."

"So you would frequently seek personal audience with the King," said the Doctor, watching his converse shoes slide in the dust. "Can I just ask; why exactly are Time Agents hated here all of a sudden? I mean, I understand the fraud and the deceit, but arresting them seems to be a bit extreme."

Bairnabe showed no hope of giving an answer. Jherya, however, was showing an interest in the subject. To his friend giving him an intense glare, he explained, "It wasn't only the fraud and the cons. Some rogue Time Agents were helping to assist uprisings against the King. Supplying strategies and weapons, that sort of thing."

"The Time Agency always wanted equality in Nurva. A democratic society," whispered Jack so only the Doctor would hear.

"Time Agents aren't supposed to organise uprisings or create revolutions. They're supposed to change without interfering," hissed the Doctor with a disapproving tone.

"That's why they said rogue Time Agents," explained Jack.

They were rounding the corner now, walking out of the city. In the distance was a large manor with a few carriages lined up outside. Beside the King's estate was a metal square building looking oddly out of place. It was intensely fortified and protected with more officers – or Lawlites, as the locals called them.

The Doctor pointed over to the metal building. "What is that place?" he asked.

"Only personnel are permitted to know," answered Bairnabe.

"You don't question anything?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Our good King has given his blessing to the scientists who own the building. It is none of our business, therefore we do not ask. Even the lower ranking Lawlites do not question it," stated Jherya, as if he had read it from an instruction booklet.

"You must be curious, though," the Doctor said with bright eyes. His tone was excited, interested. "A big strange metal building stuck beside the King's manor. Looks completely out of your time. Guards' surrounding the building, but no one is allowed to know what happens behind those walls."

"You will dismiss any further thought, traveller," snapped Bairnabe.

"Why, because I'm making you question things you'd rather not answer?" retorted the Doctor.

He may not be breaking through Bairnabe, but he could tell from Jherya's prolonged silence that he was getting the man to question his surroundings. That's all he needed – the slightest bit of doubt, so he could build on it.

They were very close to the King's manor now. The Doctor could feel Jack bristle and fidget beside him. The Doctor couldn't decide whether or not to keep pretending to be Time Agents or not; after all, it was the only reason they were getting to see the King so quickly without something silly like an appointment. Otherwise, he and Jack would still be with Cara and Flynn, trying to break into the manor in a completely illegal, risk free way.

The only way to face a problem was to meet it head on. That was exactly what the Doctor was going to do.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter may be slightly delayed as we are fixing our internet!


	54. Helping The Hopeless

A/N: Hectic with revision for my real Sociology exam next week and sorting out the formal (prom) and internet isn't getting fixed until next Wednesday now… Otherwise, this would've been posted earlier in the week. I like to try to be consistent but sometimes it is very hard. Thank you for reading!

Chapter Fifty-Four: Helping the Hopeless

"Why am I always the one that to has get us out of trouble?"

Flynn frowned at Cara. His lips turned into an adorable snigger that made his eyes light up and showed his pearly teeth. Cara couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Oh I don't know," he said, "I'd argue you're the one actually getting us into trouble in the first place."

Cara stuck her tongue out and blushed under his stare. She instinctively moved closer into his arm. "And I'd argue the opposite," she replied.

Flynn raised his eyebrows. He felt his heart hammer against his chest. He turned to fully face her, forgetting for a moment they were stuck on an alien planet with the intention of investigating captive animals against the Doctor's orders. It was just the two of them; joking with a little bit of flirting just like they used to do all the time.

"Really? Who was it that exploded their science experiment in fifth year?" he teased.

They were only a few inches apart now. Cara could feel his warm breath hit her cold cheek. "Hm, fair enough," she tried to consider this for a moment, but her mind was strangely blank. "Who was it that ordered two glasses of the finest wine in that really posh restaurant, just to make a quick get away from that really pushy waitress?"

Flynn laughed. "That was funny," he countered.

"You were fifteen, I was fourteen," Cara added. "It was illegal and we were surrounded by bouncers."

"She wouldn't take no for an answer! If I was going to make up an order, better make it a good one!"

"One hundred and fifty pounds for a bottle of red wine. We had to run down the escalators!"

"It was a good excuse to never go to that restaurant again."

Cara wasn't listening anymore. Just behind Flynn's shoulder she could see a man fling another animal roughly into an empty cage. His friend was shouting for him to hurry up. It looked as if they were about to leave.

"Besides, that's nothing compared to –"

"Flynn."

"Yeah?"

"I think they're leaving!"

He spun around to see one of the men securing the cages onto the back of the lorry. He was shaking the chains and fastening buckles, making final checks to the hinges. Flynn pulled Cara closer, instructing frantically, "Okay, this is what we do. When the other guy gets into the passenger seat, we run across and jump on the back of the carriage. Where the animals are, okay? We keep low and stay unnoticed. Then we can check out where they're taking the animals and what they're doing."

"Sounds like a plan," Cara agreed.

With a heavy slam of the door, the last man jumped into the passenger seat. Flynn counted slowly, bracing them to run.

"Let's go!"

With Flynn leading the way, he ran with Cara towards the lorry, as fast as their legs would take them. They made sure to stay out of the direct line of the window, in an attempt not to be seen. Cara could hear the engine humming and pushed her legs further. Flynn grabbed her by the waist and gently pushed her onto an empty cage. Then, with one final jump, he climbed beside her, grabbing the chain for support.

The lorry began to move with startling quickness. Cara and Flynn were panting as they tried to catch the breath they had left behind them some few metres away. They had been successful! Flynn's plan had worked, and here they were, relatively safe and intending to somehow help these animals.

To the far right of Cara, she could spot a small pink bunny cowering in the corner of its cage. His ears were shaking and his big brown eyes were wide with pure fear. A deep ache of sorrow hit Cara right in the centre of her chest. She ignored Flynn's questions as she clambered over the empty cages between her and this poor animal.

As she approached, the pink bunny moved further away. He looked afraid of anything resembling a human. Cara fiddled with the strange locking system, trying desperately to open it. _If only we had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver,_ she thought to herself.

Flynn had followed her, complaining about something to do with their safety. His features softened as he seen the helpless animal.

"Flynn, help me open this," she said, rattling the metal.

He bent down and inspected the strange lock. "I think it needs a password," he muttered.

"Would the Psychic paper help, do you think?"

"It would be better than guessing," Flynn agreed. "Might set off an alarm or something."

She retrieved the magical paper from her pocket. Flynn placed a reluctant hand on her arm, asking, "What if it _does_ set off an alarm?"

"Look at him!" Cara said, pointing at the quivering pink ball of fluff in the corner of the cage. "I need to try!"

* * *

Inside the manor, there was a lot of initial confusion as to what was happening. Apparently the King had an appointment with the Military Elite which was causing him to run late. However, when Bairnabe excitedly told of how he and Jherya had captured two Time Agents, the King's personal planner was eager to create a new schedule, claiming the King had interest in questioning any supposed revolutionaries.

"Why did you have to say we were Time Agents?" whispered the Doctor, slightly exasperated.

"We're exactly where we want to be, aren't we?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Yeah, but once they find out we're not who we say we are… It's going to get complicated."

"Hopefully he won't care by then," countered Jack. He wasn't quite sure what the Doctor had planned, but he trusted that man with his life. The King was obviously having problems trying to keep his backward society in the behind, not to mention he knew the Doctor would be curious of what was happening in the mysterious building next door. Jack, himself, was even interested.

The King's personal planner hurriedly scurried over once again, bustling with papers and appearing quite flustered. "He wants to see you – um, now if that's alright. In the main chamber," the skinny man said, fixing his papers to fit in a neat line. "He also wants both of you – Jherya and Bairnabe, to be in attendance."

The Doctor and Jack, along with Jherya and Bairnabe were led further into the manor. No one was speaking – the silence remained fixed. They paused outside two more Lawlites guarding a grand oaken door engraved with Celtic designs. With the smallest of acknowledgments, the two men pushed open the heavy wood and allowed the party to step through.

A middle-aged man sat on a tall throne trimmed in gold at the centre top of the largely extended room. He had a scruffy long beard, a narrow nose and scarlet restless eyes. Jherya and Bairnabe saluted before they approached, trailing Jack and the Doctor behind them.

"Bairnabe. Jherya," greeted the King, in a low rumbling voice. "What have you got for me?"

"We found these two at the edge of the city," explained Bairnabe. "They asked us where they were. Turns out they're Time Agents, who had conveniently gotten lost."

Something flared like liquid garnet in King Mourono's scarlet eyes. "Tell me, travellers, are the Time Agent's not scarce in your time?" he asked the Doctor and Jack.

"Yeah, they are. Close to instinct, in fact. The Agency was failing. But we purely landed here on coincidence; we were supposed to be visiting somewhere else," answered Jack, glancing sideways at the Doctor.

"You conveniently landed while revolutionaries are intending to overthrow my kingdom, with their naive talk of equality," pointed out Mourono, suspiciously.

"About that," interjected the Doctor, leaning forwards ever so slightly. "When did the uprisings start to happen?"

"As if I would discuss the subject with Time Agents," he scoffed.

"Well, I'm a Time Lord, not a Time Agent. Calling me a Time Agent is sort of an insult, in fact. Like comparing a light bulb to a Christmas tree," examined the Doctor, hands in pockets and using his best _I-can-talk-my-way-out-of-anything_ tone. "So, if you value your kingdom, then you should value my advice. People who don't listen to me… Well, they soon regret it."

"Time Lord!" the King slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne while uttering a sound of disapproval. "A legendary pompous race! Extinct. Impossible. Wives tell their children of the Time Lords as a bedtime story, nothing more."

"Bedtime stories?" the Doctor asked in a high pitched voice, seemingly affronted. "Still, better than the humbling experience at the end of the universe. Some story is better than none at all. But hello, I'm here, alive and completely the Lord of Time. Even legends originate from an essence of truth."

Bairnabe coughed and interrupted. "Sorry, good King Mourono, but if I may add, I have never heard of such a race as the Time Lords."

"Well, you wouldn't. You have the open mindedness of a one way route," snapped the Doctor. Jack smiled in appreciation.

"Silence," barked Mourono.

Jherya added, quietly, "Sir, my mother has actually told me stories of the Time Lords. She believed they were real."

The Doctor nodded appreciatively at the younger man. Bairnabe shot him a reproachful glance.

"If you are from such an arrogant race, then why did you say you were a Time Agent if you think they are below you?" questioned King Mourono, seeming to think he was a genius and catching the Doctor unawares.

"My fault," said Jack, wiggling his fingers to show he was still present. "I used to be in the Agency before they conned me from two years of my memories."

"So you're both not from the Time Agency?" Jherya asked incredulously.

"Then why did you lie, and who are you?" Mourono's voice bellowed throughout the great chamber, and would surely make a weaker man flinch.

The Doctor walked a few paces forward. Bairnabe followed, trying to protect the King and still full of mistrust. The Doctor looked Mourono sincerely in his furious scarlet eyes, and said, "You're having problems with your kingdom. You have a big secret building right beside your manor. I'm here to help."


	55. Equations Of Equality

A/N: It would be lovely if you could just drop a little comment, tell me what you think. Is this getting confusing, constantly swapping between scenes? Thank you to Valerie E. Mackin for reviewing every chapter and gess789, whose review made me tear up a little. This chapter was a little rushed. Upwards and Onwards!

Chapter Fifty-Five: Equations of Equality

_Previously: _

_She retrieved the magical paper from her pocket. Flynn placed a reluctant hand on her arm, asking, "What if it _does_ set off an alarm?"_

_ "Look at him!" Cara said, pointing at the quivering pink ball of fluff in the corner of the cage. "I need to try!"_

Cara, nervously and with her hands fumbling, scanned the psychic paper along the coded locking system. The next second felt like a very long minute as the metal cage clicked open and the lock diffused. Flynn gave a triumphant exclamation. She passed him the psychic paper as she steadied the cage holding the pink fluffy bunny.

"See how many cages you can open," she instructed, sounding a little frantic.

He accepted the wallet and climbed to the row of cages above, repeating Cara's action of swiping the paper over the scanner. Meanwhile, Cara was trying to persuade the terrified little bunny to jump out of its cage. The small creature wouldn't budge; he just continued to cower in the corner, unaware of his surroundings.

"Cara, what do I do?" shouted Flynn. She looked up to see him sitting among three open cages with the animals starting to escape from their prisons. She placed the candy-floss pink bunny to one side, with a promise to return.

Cara gently lifted a creature resembling a fox and awkwardly made her way to the edge of the platform. She tried to be delicate in her action of sitting the squirming animal onto the lowest step of the carriage attached to the lorry. The fox-like animal seemed to instinctively follow what Cara was trying to do, and by its own accord, jumped from the platform and onto the dusty ground, with hardly any impact.

Flynn passed Cara an alien animal, one at a time, as he continued to unlock cages and free the captive species'. As they worked, Cara alertly watched the route they were taking so they could find their way back. She noticed the lorry was making its way around the city, rather than directly through it. That, on its own, raised another host of questions.

They were nearing two buildings in the far distance; a large manor house and a silver metallic block building. Cara guessed which on they were heading too quite easily. Flynn unlocked the last cage and handed Cara a small orange animal, halfway between a mouse and hedgehog. She waited until the lorry jerked over a rocky patch before sending the creature on its way to freedom.

"Do you think that's where we're heading?" asked Flynn, gesturing to the odd block.

"Yeah, I do," said Cara, nodding. "I think we better get off this thing. What do you reckon?"

Flynn grimaced, "Good idea. Don't exactly still wanna be here when they see their animals missing."

They clambered over the metal cages to the very back of the carriage. Cara flinched as she remembered the one thing she promised she wouldn't forget. On her way, she picked up the cage still containing the last remaining animal; the pink bunny that had caught her attention in the beginning. He was still shaking underneath his thick fluff, but as Cara grew more and more aware of how close the lorry was getting to its destination, she picked up the small rabbit, grabbed Flynn's hand with her free one, and they flung themselves from the lorry.

Cara was undoubtedly winded as she hit the dusty ground and continued to roll onto her side. She looked over Flynn, who was breathing heavily but otherwise okay, before checking on the bunny she was cradling against her chest.

The fluffy pink rabbit glanced up at her with big brown eyes. He had calmed down a little and was starting to move around in Cara's grip. She sat him down beside her, watching as the poor animal started to stretch his limbs and get his bearings back.

Flynn plonked down on the soil, on the other side of Cara. He gave the rabbit a small smile before nudging Cara on the arm. "That – _that_ was a close one," he said lightly, heaving a sigh of relief.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked Cara, glancing over to the massive and mysterious building. "And what do you think they'll do when they notice what we've done?"

"I'd guess they're experimenting. On the animals or something," answered Flynn. He glared into the distance, his hand wandering over to pet the small bunny. "They're going to freak when they see the animals gone."

"The Doctor should know about this," muttered Cara.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed with a little scoff. "If only we could tell him."

* * *

_Previously: _

_The Doctor walked a few paces forward. Bairnabe followed, trying to protect the King and still full of mistrust. The Doctor looked Mourono sincerely in his furious scarlet eyes, and said, "You're having problems with your kingdom. You have a big secret building right beside your manor. I'm here to help."_

King Mourono scoffed and slammed his fist on the arm of his throne. "You're liars, you're imposters, you patronise me, I do not know who you are and the only reason why I agreed to meet common criminals was because I thought you were leading uprisings against my kingdom!" he bellowed in utter frustration. "Why – I repeat – _why_ would I ask for your help? I have the best advisers in the country!"

"Advisers who have all been socialised into believing your ideology is the truth," countered the Doctor, not put down by the anger against him.

"What are you saying?" hissed Mourono. "That my ideology is false?"

"Not false, no." The Doctor turned to Jack, who was giving him a reluctant stare. He raised his eyebrows in a silent conversation.

"The what?" Mourono's question wasn't in need of an answer; it was a chance for the Doctor to not say what he was just about to say.

"Put it like this," started the Doctor, walking to Bairnabe – the uptight, law-upholding, unquestioning Nurvan. He asked him, "Do you have a girlfriend or wife, Bairnabe?"

Something behind Bairnabe's eyes changed. Instead of showing some sort of weakness, they changed to rock hard and ruthless. "No. I used to," he said in response.

"Right, but you did," conceded the Doctor. "Tell me, Bairnabe, why should she be treated any different than you?"

"Men are the protectors. The breadwinners. Women need protecting, it's only right. It's the way of nature," he snapped, slightly offended.

The Doctor paused, slightly put out for a moment. He looked over at Jherya – who looked as if he was struggling internally with himself – and asked the same question, "Do you have a girlfriend or wife, Bairnabe?"

"Yes," croaked the younger man.

"What's her name?"

"Isa," said Jherya, so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Why should Isa be a second class citizen compared to you? Is she any lesser?" pushed the Doctor, his eyes wide with seeking the man to answer truthfully.

Jherya shot the King an awkward glance. "No," he concluded. "She's amazing."

"Then doesn't she deserve equal rights?"

Jherya swallowed. "I – I don't – I," he stuttered, unsure of how to express himself.

"Jherya!" gasped Bairnabe. The older man was appalled, betrayed.

"And you, Mourono," beseeched the Doctor, using his best diplomatic arguments. "Those foreign beings who have travelled to your world. They want to build a life here. Why should they be ostracised? Shouldn't they deserve rights? We're all living, we all have feelings. Just because they're a different species doesn't mean they deserve any less than you!"

Jack thought the Doctor was arguing his case very well. But Mourono seemed a stubborn man, and had known the power of a king for many years. Words wouldn't chip his armour – not even uprisings could. However, that didn't mean he was indestructible.

"Equality, Mourono. Everyone deserves it. You should be judged on how you are, not what you are," the Doctor concluded.

There was a moment of silence.

Then –

"_Get out_!" yelled Mourono, in a sudden outburst of rage. "Get this scum out of my sight! Lock them up, and keep them there until I decided what to do with them! I have never heard such traitorous philosophies!"

Bairnabe spun around and grabbed the Doctor roughly by the arm, securing him in his place. Jherya did the same with Jack, who didn't even bother to struggle.

"And as for you, Jherya," warned Mourono, pointing a stubby finger at the loyal Lawlite. "You remember what side you are on, in the future."

The man looked downtrodden, yet firm. The Doctor glared at Mourono, with such force he was surprised the King couldn't physically feel it.

This was no supposed to happen.


	56. The Truth Of Timelines

A/N: You may have seen where I live on the news lately. We're not all like that – I swear! Apparently they've been covering the story all over the world. Embarrassing. Anyway, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, good! Touch of Doctor/Rose in this chapter. I don't try to dwell on it, but I supposed Russel T. Davies mentioned their relationship throughout Tennant's run, so it would only be right 'to maintain the themes' from the actual series. My excuse, anyway. I always thought Jack and the Doctor would have a moment like this, only it would take this type of situation to make the Doctor talk. A sensitive chapter, I'm quite nervous about it. But it was needed. As I've said before, it would take something big to make the Doctor travel with someone after Donna. High emotions, a lot revealed. Happy reading!

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Truth of Timelines

The Doctor and Jack were flung into a small prison after an intense searching from Bairnabe and Jherya. The Doctor – who had carelessly left his sonic screwdriver in his top pocket – had the sonic device removed to his own dismay, and Jack had a number of 'dangerous devices' (as they had called them) taken away, as well.

The Doctor was smart – a genius. It wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. Yet, his sonic screwdriver felt like a part of him he would struggle without; he supposed it was like a modern human and their smart phone, only without the smart phone being able to open doors and save lives. So, as he looked through the bars at the table in the far corner, which was holding his sonic screwdriver, he felt himself steadily slipping into depression.

"What we gonna do, Doc?" asked Jack, still smiling despite everything.

"I have no clue. We have Cara and Flynn on the outside, perhaps they could help," the Doctor replied in a monotone.

Jack nudged the Doctor's arm and sat down beside him, against the cold brick wall. "Just like old times, right?" he chuckled to himself. "I don't know how many times we were locked up when we were travelling. Me, you and Rose. Back when you were stern, proud and wearing a leather jacket."

"That was a very long time ago, Jack," the Doctor said, a little sadly. "Times change, people move on. It was such a long time ago, you were mortal."

Jack's tone shifted ever so slightly. He asked, delicately, "Why did you give her away?"

The Doctor didn't need to ask who he was talking about. He simply looked to the ground, blinking a little more than he should, to stop himself from doing anything stupid. Honestly, he answered, "She deserved what I couldn't give her. I mean, I couldn't even say it. Once you say those words, it's a fact. I knew – I knew that if it went back to how it was before, something or someone out there would just take her away from me again. I'm a coward, Jack. I lost her once, and I couldn't do it again. Not when the consequence is death or separation. But, the half-human me, I know she could have a life with him. In a way, in a strange and funny little way, she still has me and I still have her. Just not in the same place. The half-human me could say those words she knew to be true. He was human, he knew he'd be loved and he might get hurt along the way. Since he was human, he _was_ prepared to take that risk. Just like how Rose came back when I sent her home, just how Donna saved the universe, using only ways she knew how."

The Doctor swallowed his words as he said Donna's name. All of those familiar feelings of sorrow and regret washed over him, just as if a cloud had popped up over his head and had started to heavily rain. Just like that day he wiped Donna's memories. What had he gotten himself into with Cara and Flynn? How was he going to destroy their young, innocent lives?

"Rose didn't just love you. She loved the travelling," he conceded, watching the Doctor carefully. He wasn't going to comment on whether or not he thought the Doctor had done the right thing. It wasn't his opinion that would matter. But, as Jack had thought of that, another question came to him. "This is what I don't understand, Doctor. Why did you pick up Cara and whisk her away to see the stars? You promised you'd travel alone."

All of a sudden, the Doctor's posture and attitude changed. He looked Jack straight and firmly in the eyes – old meeting older. He gave the slightest of head shaking, and whispered, a little brokenly, "I'm selfish. I'm a selfish old Time Lord who thinks he can cheat the universe. You don't want to know, Jack."

"So there _is_ something more to it, than simply because she was a wonderful and curious human being," Jack said, noting how the Doctor appeared halfway between furious and completely put out.

"Isn't there always?" he snapped. The Doctor paused for a long moment, wondering how this was going to sound to someone outside of his head. He could never tell this to Cara, or Flynn. He was itching to tell someone who would fully understand. Perhaps Jack was that person.

"I can see timelines, Jack," the Doctor finally said, dragging each word so he would explain it right. "When I spot someone – as ordinary as they can be – I can sense a timeline for that person. Not everyone, just some. There are a few different types; some people have one timeline, some have a few, and others have a split, meaning they can go either way at any time. That's why when I look at you – you seem wrong. I can sense too many timelines from you."

"Can you physically see them?" asked Jack.

"No, just sense, roughly, an estimated account of what that person's potential could hold," he explained. "They aren't real lines, in a way, there's just no equivalent. More like, important decisions to be made, which direction to take, taking the bus or walking… Something simple that could change a person forever."

Jack frowned. His eyes roamed to outside the bars of their prison, wondering where the Doctor was going with this. When he looked back at the Time Lord, he had his head lowered, as if in shame. His brown – usually twinkling and charming – eyes were clouded with confusion.

"But how does that relate to Cara?" Jack asked.

He said, "Time Lords aren't supposed to interfere, Jack. They're supposed to watch and let events take their natural place. But I've never been able to do that. That day, I was walking back to my TARDIS, preparing myself to destroy that stupid weapon. I'd just set fire to the shop – the one Flynn used to work, until I decided to visit – and the TARDIS had parked at the end of a friendly little street."

The Doctor paused. Jack patiently waited for him to continue, desperately curious as the seconds ticked by.

"That's when I saw her. She was coming out of her house, walking carefully in the snow. I barely glanced at her," the Doctor remembered, the visual playing in front of his eyes. "But in that glance, I could see everything. It was as if her mind was calling out to me, shouting at me to notice. She wasn't even aware of it. Her timelines were completely clear, and it shocked me. I had to do something."

"What did you see?" asked Jack quietly, suspended in suspense.

"Her timeline was split that day," the Doctor said, his eyes flicking over to his companion. "Either, she was going to have a bright future, or she was going to be killed crossing the road on her way to the bus stop."

Before, Jack's silence was sign of his interest. But now, he fell into something deeper – a sort of despair and confusion. The Doctor, who was already sensitive on the subject, took Jack's silence as disapproval, or judgement.

"It wasn't long after Donna. I couldn't just let another person go, Jack. I couldn't. She looked so young, so innocent. If I didn't do something, I knew which path she'd take. I had to distract her. Then I realised, in that moment – that second – maybe I was supposed to. The TARDIS had landed close to her house, her mind was screaming out to me –"

"Her low level psychic ability," Jack guessed, in completely understanding.

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed, almost beseechingly. "Of course, I didn't know until later what it was – she didn't even realise she had a psychic ability. But I remember, I walked straight over and purposefully bumped into her. I asked her if she was going in the direction of the shop, and she said she was just going down the street to catch the bus to Uni. I put everything together; her mind calling me, the split timeline… Something so simple could take such an important life away."

The Doctor remembered back, the very first time he had set eyes on Cara:

_ She was just about to turn the corner when a handsome stranger ran straight into her. She gave a little shriek and jumped backwards, looking the stranger up and down. _

_ "Sorry, so sorry!" he said, grinning madly. "Didn't see you there. Well, yes I did. But I didn't bump into you on purpose. Promise. Oh, by any chance are you taking a trip to the lovely little corner shop on the next street?"_

_ Cara had to concentrate very hard to this man to unravel his rambling. She took in his appearance; his styled brown hair, his tight brown suit, converse and coat. Altogether, he was very handsome. A steady blush heated her cold cheeks as she tried to formulate an answer. "The shop? No, no I was just heading to the bus stop –"_

_ "Ah, the bus stop!" he exclaimed as if it told the secrets of the universe. Cara supressed a chuckle. "That's just across the road from the lovely little corner shop, right?"_

_ "Yes," Cara answered carefully. _

_ "Yeah," said the man, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be going down there, if I were you. Why don't you take a little stroll in the morning snow? Or go back to bed and have some beans on toast or –"_

_ "I need to get the bus," Cara argued, "I need to get to Uni. I'm already late as it is!"_

_ He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're a student! What's your name?"_

_ "Cara. And you?" _

_ "I'm the Doctor," he grinned._

The Doctor let a little smile escape, as well as a faint chuckle. "She nearly gave me a heart attack straight away. There I was, trying to save her life – trying to get her to not catch the bus, delay her as much as possible – and she runs off a few minutes later, right into a burning building! That was when I knew why her other path was so bright. She would travel with me. I would show her the world."

Jack nodded. He placed a delicate arm on the Doctor's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Sometimes," said Jack, a smirk on his lips as he attempted to be philosophical. "You need to save someone, before they can save you. It was the right thing to do, Doctor. You saved her life, and she saved you from the loneliness left behind after Donna. Both heroes in your own right."

"Yeah," agreed the Doctor, after a long moment of consideration and deep thought. "That is true."


	57. Dealing In Darkness

A/N: Sorry for the delay on the last chapter. I had my not-so-good Sociology exam on Thursday, and on Friday we had a day off, it was snowing! Emotional chapter last time, but now it's back to the action. I needed to fit in the Doctor and Jack's conversation somewhere, and at the last minute I thought them being locked up in prison is a pretty good time to talk. Now that I've written that chapter I'm actually having second thoughts on the ending. I changed it, but I'm thinking of changing it back? I'm very confused.

Would you like a no-happy-endings cry-fest ending or would you prefer a bittersweet not-sure-if-more-happy-than-sad ending? One is very sad and the other is devastating. It's _completely_ up to you.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Dealing in Darkness

"But," the Doctor said, in a completely different tone – he was back to instinctive and genius, all traces of broken and confusion shattered in an instant. "We need to get out of here and stop this corrupt king and the rebel uprisings. Otherwise, this country is going to turn to war."

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Jack, jumping to his feet and getting ready for the action. "The bars are too thick and heavy to destroy without a weapon. I suppose, if we had the right leverage, we could break the hinge – but I can't see anything we could use…"

The Doctor nodded. He had started to pace up and down, hands clenched in his pockets, restless eyes scanning his environment. "I think the only solution is to rely on outside help."

Jherya was just outside their prison, a little bit over to the left beside the table holding the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Jack's many devices. He was staring in the distance, lost in his own memories and reminiscence. Bairnabe was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor leaned against the thick iron bars, watching the Nurvan intently. "So, Jherya," the Doctor called to alert the man to their presence. "I'm glad to see you have some sort of open mind. Well, compared to the others. That's something, at least. A little gap in your armour."

Jherya scoffed, his deep purple eyes meeting the Doctor's soulful brown. "Is that your attempt at a compliment? I showed a weakness in front of the King. It will not do well for my future positions."

"What if the King is wrong, and you are right? What if gender, ethnicity, age – all of that didn't matter? Equality was the way forward," tested the Doctor.

Jherya maintained adamant. "The King is right," he said simply.

"But how do you know? Your mother said it, your father said it, and their parents said it, because otherwise, they would've been pushed down the social ladder."

The Doctor was quite impressed at how the native Nurvan quickly responded with a smart comment. "Then how do you know equality is right? Isn't that your ideology?"

"I know its right for the same reason _you_ know its right. Even if you won't admit it completely to yourself, you still feel it. Those little questions lingering in the back of your mind. Sympathy for those fighting for equality. But you push it back because you're afraid," the Doctor retorted. He was being careful – implying a lot without actually saying it.

"Are you calling me a coward, sir?" snapped Jherya.

"No," the Doctor laughed, easily brushing away the implication. "I'm empathising with you. Any kind of authority that can control me – I'd be scared of it. In fact, I'd run away from it." The Doctor considered this for a moment, before adding, "Actually, I _did_ run away from it."

Jherya narrowed his eyes as he glared over at the Doctor and the silent Jack. The Doctor could see the calculations happening behind Jherya's field of vision. He was sizing the Doctor up, remaining wary of the quiet Jack in the corner, wondering how much damage these two could cause. The Doctor knew Jherya was his best hope – the Nurvan had some kind of conscience, even if he kept pushing it down.

"Why do you care what happens here?" Jherya asked after a long pause.

"I believe I can help," the Doctor answered truthfully. "You remember my two friends? They need my help right now too. I can't really help them stuck behind bars. They're probably lost and alone, on a strange planet. They're too young."

Jherya rolled his eyes. "Nice try. Not working."

"Of course, you're not an idiot," the Doctor agreed. He pointed towards the sonic screwdriver lying on the desk. "That tool over there that you confiscated. That's all they need. Then they'll be safe."

Jack and the Doctor shared a wary glance as Jherya turned his back to have a look at the sonic screwdriver. He held it up into the light and flipped it over in his hand. "I've never seen one of these before. What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's not a weapon and it's useless to you. But it means a lot to them," the Doctor said, beseeching him to understand. "Please, all I'm asking is for you to find a way to give it to them. Look at us – we're not any trouble. Our biggest offence has been our words."

Jherya held the sonic screwdriver tight in his hand. He walked over to where the Doctor was standing behind bars. He studied the Time Lord for a few moments before holding the sonic screwdriver in front of the Doctor's face.

"I'll try and get this to your friends," Jherya whispered quietly. "But only because I believe they mean us no harm because they're young. You will tell no one of this."

The Doctor gave, in return, what he believed to be a sincere song. "Thank you."

Without another word, Jherya stalked away, slipping the sonic screwdriver into his pocket. Jack hoped he would keep his promise; otherwise, they would be even more stuck than they were at the moment. He watched the Doctor lean against the cold wall once more, head bowed and eyes closed.

"You've gotta be up to something," said Jack, keeping his voice low. "What're you doing?"

Keeping his eyes closed, the Doctor replied with, "Sending Cara and Flynn a message to rescue us. This is going to be _so_ embarrassing."

* * *

In the darkest part of the King's manor, Bairnabe stood, waiting in the shadows. His eyes were catching the torchlight as they flicked to and fro, patiently keeping track of how many minutes were passing him by.

A hooded figure started to pace down the lonely corridor, his feet tapping against the stone floor. He stopped just in front of Bairnabe before lowering his hood.

The man was around Bairnabe's age. He had tinted-red hair and scarlet eyes, with an ugly scar running from his cheekbone to his jawline. His thin lips turned into something of a smile as Bairnabe took a step forward into the torchlight.

"What is it this time, Bairnabe?" the newcomer asked in a bored tone.

Something flickered over Bairnabe's eyes. "I want you to spy for me," he hissed.

"Spying? You haven't asked me to do that in a while," he said, slightly impressed.

"Jherya and I – we captured two people who claimed to be Time Agents. So far, they have proved to be otherwise." Bairnabe raised a finger in the air to point at the red-haired man. "We foolishly let two of their companions go. The King isn't aware of this – and I hope he doesn't find out."

He nodded in understanding. "What do they look like?"

"Humans. You'll recognise them by their different eye colour," answered Bairnabe. Then, he added as if to explain himself, "I would've went after them only I'm on duty tonight."

The explanation washed over the red-eyed man. It meant nothing to him. "What should I do when I find them?" he asked.

Bairnabe placed a small silver sphere clip in his hand. He showed the man an identical one clipped to his uniform, and it was slowly flashing amber red. "These are tracking devices. I'll know where you are – and then I can step in and apprehend them."

"I'll get to work right away then," the newcomer said impassively. He went to turn away when Bairnabe grabbed his arm.

Bairnabe's expression changed to one of hard and cold. His dark eyes met the scarlet ones glaring back at him; with such heat they burned brighter than the torchlight. In his most delicate, threatening tone, he asked, "Still no conscience, Sasurano?"

Sasurano reclaimed his arm and pulled his hood over his head, so that a shadow covered his face. He turned on his heel and started to walk away, as briskly as he came.

He shouted back, through the darkness at Bairnabe:

"None."

* * *

Cara and Flynn were walking back to the TARDIS after their little adventure saving the native animals. Cara was still holding onto the pink furry bunny (who had blatantly refused to leave Cara and Flynn alone, and insisted on following them wherever they went) as Flynn chattered endlessly as to what crazy goings-on could be happening within the secret building.

It was as they were walking, Cara felt a hot scorch inside her pocket. She jumped in surprise and pushed the rabbit into Flynn's hands as she attempted to locate the warm object.

As Cara's fingers grabbed onto the wallet containing the psychic paper, it immediately stopped emitting the scorching heat.

She flipped it over, and for the first time in her life, words appeared on the blank white page.

Five words were written in a bold slanted writing:

_"He will knock four times."_

At once, Cara was pulled back to her dream. She stood, in shock, her hand shaking as she stared at the psychic paper.

Flynn, oblivious to Cara's initial shock, eagerly snatched the psychic paper from her grip. His eyes quickly scanned across the page.

"Flynn, what does it say?" she whispered, her voice cracking from restraining herself from crying out in shock.

"It says," Flynn announced, sticking out his tongue as he gloated, "_we need your help. Jherya is giving someone the sonic screwdriver to pass onto you. Stay close to the town, but don't wander off. I'll keep you posted on the details. Love, the Doctor_."

Cara heaved a sigh of relief. "Is that all it said?"

Flynn shrugged. "Just a few extra kisses."

He passed her the psychic paper. She braced herself to see the five words that had echoed in her dream – why couldn't Flynn see them? Why could _she_ see them if the paper didn't work on her?

Her hand brushed across the psychic paper. It was blank once more.


	58. The Danger In Adventure

A/N: Could post this early because we had a snow day today! It's my eighteenth birthday tomorrow woohoo so we might get another one. I'm aware the last chapter might have been a little confusing. It's all fitting together. There's violence in this chapter which I do not support or condone – but it suits the characters. Thank you so much for the continued support!

This chapter was going to be called 'I was trying to make every chapter title an alliteration, but this proves I just failed miserably.' But it was too long.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Danger in Adventure

Jherya was walking through the manor a little more on edge than he usually did. The weight of the silver tool that belonged to one of the prisoners felt like a heavy sign of guilt belonging in his pocket. He had no idea why he was doing this – why he was putting his job, and life, on the line for a man with too much to say. Perhaps it was because he wanted to help the children who needed the sonic tool. Or, perhaps the strange Time Lord had been right, and he really was sympathising with their ideologies.

For what ever reason, he pushed any further thought out of his mind as he spotted the exact man he wanted to see. Sasurano – wearing his hooded cloak with his typical brisk walk. He was always lurking in the shadows, doing people's bidding. Jherya didn't like to associate with him much, but he knew too well he and Bairnabe had a very close relationship.

In Nurva there were the Lawlites – equvilent to policemen on Earth. But, as if with any form of authority and upholders of the law, there were those organisations who believed to be above the police, or Lawlites. They didn't belong the King, and he had no control over them. Yet, they heard and dealt with more than Lawlites on Nurva would ever dream of doing. The King turned a blind eye whenever they were mentioned; they suited him. People who would do illegal dealings that needed to be done without repercussions or the need to be paid. As with every organisation above the law, no one knew exactly who governed the foot soldiers.

That was why they were dangerous. That was why no one ever spoke of them.

Sasurano was a popular choice within the King's manor. Rumour had it Sasurano had actually been a personal Lawlite to the King before he found a fight that suited him much more than an ordinary guard. He would come and go, no questions asked, but he knew more than the King and the advisers put together.

"Sasurano," hissed Jherya, gesturing for the man to follow him around the corner.

The man stopped. His red eyes glinted in the shadow falling over his face. Very slowly, he turned on his heel and followed Jherya to a more private location.

"Jherya," he greeted, almost respectfully.

Jherya fidgeted nervously. He had never asked Sasurano to do something unlawful before. He knew Bairnabe had his secrets, but he never cared to ask. Still, the heavy weight of the sonic screwdriver weighed down his pocket, until he couldn't deal with the guilt anymore.

"Sasurano, I need you to do me a favour," Jherya started, a little shakily.

Sasurano smiled. "I gathered that."

"I have something that I shouldn't have. I need you to pass it on to someone for me, for someone else. If that makes sense," he gushed. He snatched the silver tool from his pocket and handed it wordlessly to Sasurano. He watched as the man studied the object, adding at the last moment, "Please do not tell anyone of this."

Sasurano held the sonic screwdriver into the light, although his eyes remained fixed on Jherya with a knowing stare. "I suppose you want me to give this to the two humans you met earlier?" he guessed.

Jherya paled. Had he heard of their story already?

That was all Sasurano needed to know to easily fit the spare pieces together. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No," Jherya answered truthfully.

"It's a sonic device. When used correctly, it can do a lot of damage…" he trailed off and looked Jherya in his deep purple eyes. Red burned into purple as he continued, "A sonic device can reroute any electrical equipment, start any fuse, heal wounds – it can even unlock inanimate objects. For example, let's say, a prison door…"

Jherya didn't know where to look, but he couldn't keep eye contact with Sasurano. His mind was whirling with hurt, and betrayal and self-hate and anger for what he had nearly done. The Time Lord had lied to him and had played his innocent game so well. In his silent and muted frustration, he went to grab the sonic device from Sasurano – but the hooded man held it back, as if he was enjoying having the upper hand.

"Jherya, a word of warning," whispered Sasurano, edging closer to the Lawlite. "Bairnabe is your senior partner. He has just contacted me to ask if I could round up those two little humans for him. The ones you wanted me to give this sonic device to. If he ever found out what you were doing, it wouldn't be very pretty, would it?"

He gulped and held his hands up in an act of self defence. "Sasurano, I know you and Bairnabe are friends but I had no idea –"

The red-eyed man laughed. It was more of a cackle coming from underneath his hood. "Bairnabe is not my friend," he hissed, his eyes shining. "I'm just warning you. Now, do you want me to give this to them, or would you like a second chance?"

Jherya snatched the sonic screwdriver from Sasurano's clutching hand, his cheeks a little pink with embarrassment.

"Good." He looked the young man up and down, as if approving Jherya. Sasurano added, "I have no idea what Bairnabe is planning. But you tell your friends in the prison – they better watch out for their friends. I've witnessed Bairnabe's anger. He wasn't in a good mood earlier."

Jherya frowned. "They're just children. Barely adults." He pocketed the sonic screwdriver, but met Sasurano's eyes, pleading with him. "Be easy on the kids, Sasurano. Make sure he doesn't do anything irrational."

Sasurano shrugged and looked away. "It's none of my concern. I do not care for the young humans. I've got a job to do."

"Please – if they were fully fledged adults I'd think differently. But they're not," argued Jherya, watching as Sasurano turned away. "Have some sympathy, Sasurano!"

Sasurano ignored him and continued to walk down the corridor. "I haven't had sympathy in years, Jherya," he muttered.

* * *

Cara and Flynn were walking side by side, slowly walking into the little town. Flynn had put the pink bunny – who had continued to follow them – into the TARDIS, in the hope to keep him safe. Flynn was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind, after all, it was just a helpless rabbit.

Cara was completely absorbed in her own thoughts to take too much care of her surroundings. The same unanswerable questions kept running through her mind; what did '_he will knock four times_' mean? Why could she see it, but Flynn couldn't? She wasn't even supposed to be able to read psychic paper.

The only conclusion she could come up with on her own was that the message on the psychic paper was from another psychic person, who was trying to communicate with her. But that would mean the person could control her dreams, as well as the objects around her. It was too scary for her to truly comprehend.

"Why do you think the Doctor asked us to stay close to the town?" asked Flynn, interrupting her musing.

"So we would be easier to find?" Cara suggested, as she had thought of this earlier. "If someone wants to give us the sonic, then we'd have to be somewhere they could see us."

"That also means we're more noticeable. Our eye colour gives us away. It's not easy to disguise. Let's hope the wrong kind of person doesn't find us."

Cara nodded. She thought it was very unlikely the Doctor would put them in any situation that was too dangerous, unless he and Jack were in deep trouble.

"Why don't we find cover some where?" said Cara, curiously walking over to investigate a building that resembled something similar to an Earth bar or pub. "You know, stay in the town until the Doctor sends us another message, but not out in the open."

Flynn smiled appreciatively. "Always full of good ideas, you are!"

He ran and grabbed her hand, pausing to kiss her swiftly on the head. Cara laughed and allowed him to drag her into the alien pub.

Day was starting to turn into night on Nurva. But, the inside of the alien bar was darker than the conditions outside. The building was dimly lit by a few blue lamps, but that seemed to be the only source of light. A few burly men were standing behind the noisy bar, filling up strange drinks and playing loud drinking games. It didn't take Cara long to estimate they were probably in more danger here than outside in the town. The place was full of hostile looking men – some in uniform, others in the local fashion. Everyone looked up as Cara and Flynn entered. Refusing to be intimidated, Flynn led Cara over to a quiet space beside the bar, where only a man sat with his face covered as he stared into his drink.

The majority of the pub continued with their loud chatting and noisy games. As Flynn and Cara took a seat, one of the muscly bartenders continued to stare them out. Flynn gave an awkward cough and stood up again. Cara grabbed onto his hand.

"Where are you going?" she hissed, holding him back.

"I think that rather threatening man over there is waiting for us to order something before making ourselves comfortable," Flynn explained. "I'm going to get us some drinks."

Cara let him go, a little reluctantly. "Okay," she muttered.

Cara sat on the edge of her seat as she waited for Flynn to return. She was aware of the cloaked man beside her, who seemed to be staring intently at her face. She fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to ignore him. This seemed an almost impossible task as the man started to talk.

"What's your name?"

Cara bit her tongue. Since she considered it rude to not reply, she said simply, "Cara."

"You're not from around here are you?"

Cara met his dark red eyes. She could barely make out his features because of the blue-tinted room and his dark cloak. "No," she answered.

"I can tell," the stranger said, swinging around in his chair. "No local girl would come in here alone. She'd know better."

Was he purposefully trying to wind her up? Cara had to bite her tongue to stop giving him a nasty retort. Keeping her opinions to her self, she merely replied, "Would she?"

He leaned forward, making a move to mutter in her ear. "You have to be careful," he warned in a whisper, "the authorities can smell defiance from a mile away. They don't care if you're not from here. Their land, their laws."

His words were like a punch to her stomach. Instead of showing her worry and slight tinge of fear, she smiled sweetly. "Just as well I'm not defying anyone."

Cara could feel someone familiar move behind her. Too her own relief as she shot a gloating stare at the stranger, Flynn interrupted by stepping beside Cara.

"Just as well I'm here then," Flynn snapped.

The red-eyed man sat further back in his seat. His eyes reflected something of triumph, but Cara couldn't think why.

"You're not from around here either," he decided, almost talking to himself.

"Why don't you find someone else to annoy, eh?" said Flynn, protectively staying beside his best friend. "She obviously doesn't like your company."

"She's going to attract attention. Difference doesn't go down well in this place," the man almost snarled, with a hint of a threat. He was looking Flynn straight in the face, his jaw raised. "That goes for you too. Take heed before someone shows you your place."

Flynn raised an eyebrow as he bristled from the confrontation. "I don't take lightly to people threatening my best friend," he warned.

"Neither do I," put in Cara, standing up beside Flynn. "So don't you dare threaten him, alright?"

They were starting to attract attention. The stranger, completely furious at Cara's response, jumped from his chair. She didn't know whether it was because they saw her as only a young girl, or if he was embarrassed in front of the crowd, or he genuinely wanted to start an argument, but he yelled:

"You cheeky –"

Cara wasn't paying enough attention to notice the man make an aggressive movement towards her. It was all a bit of a blur. Flynn, however, was completely prepared. He lunged with all his might at the stranger, punching him with his fist right across the face. Blood splattered onto the floor. Still trying to catch up, Cara gaped at the sudden turn of events.

The man took an aim at Flynn. Instinct kicked in as the shock quickly faded away, and Cara pushed Flynn out of the way, so that the man ran into the side of the stool. Behind the bar, the bartender grabbed Cara roughly by the scruff of her top and hauled her back, away from the fighting. She protested with all her might, yet she couldn't break free.

Cara emitted a faint squeak as she watched Flynn being punched on the cheek and kicked in the side. She knew Flynn had practiced many sports in his time – including taekwondo – but she had never wanted to see him in action. In one smart and precise movement, he sent the stranger sprawling onto the floor.

Without waiting for a reaction, Flynn rushed over and yanked Cara away from the bartender.

"Get out of here boy. Get far away," insisted the bartender, letting go of Cara. "You just had a go at Sasurano. He's known by everyone around these parts for a reason. You're not safe here. And best teach your girl some manners too."

Flynn didn't have enough energy to respond, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Cara was too scared to give her own retort. Together they ran out of the bar and kept on running until they felt there was a safe distance between them and their enemies.


	59. Realisations

A/N: We had a snow day on my birthday! Yay! But I couldn't get enough time to write, so here it is, the new chapter. It's all kicking off, but this is a filler chapter. There's a piece of inner monologue in this chapter from Cara that made me tear up. I just imagined how it would look watching it on the actual series. One of those coincidental, really sad ironic passing comments that actually mean a whole lot more than intended. Hopefully you'll notice it if you've read Chapter Fifty-Six. Parallels with Cara and the Doctor here, as well. Thank you for reading and thank you if you review! I'll try to upload again before the weekend is over.

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Realisations

Cara fell to the ground, clutching the stitch in her side as she tried to catch her breath. Flynn fell down beside her, and to her utter dismay, she noticed Flynn's eye was bruised and his lip was bleeding. He was bent over, trying to control his outburst of coughing.

"Don't you _ever_ stand up for me again," Flynn managed to squeeze out. He was supposed to say it lightly, but it came across as more sincere.

"You stood up for me first," Cara argued in a small voice.

"Yeah," he agreed, touching his split lip to feel the damage. "But I don't care if someone tries to hit me. It's you I worry about."

If it was in any other situation, another moment, far away on their home planet, Cara might have rebuked him. But there he was, sitting on the parched and dusty ground on an alien planet, holding his split lip and wincing as he blinked his bruised eye. He had done that to protect _her_. Yes, travelling with the Doctor was amazing and brilliant and the best feeling in the world – but it was dangerous. Very dangerous. The fact that Cara couldn't distinguish between preferring the travelling or the danger worried Flynn more than anything. Cara knew it worried him. That was how their relationship had always been – searching for the thrill, for the entertainment that normal, everyday routine couldn't bring. Yet, there was a distinct difference between jumping over an electric fence and taking a short cut through a marshy building site, in contrast to travelling to alien planets and starting fights in the local bars with one of the most dangerous men in the town.

And it was in that moment, that little bright moment of realisation, that Cara realised Flynn wasn't just her best friend. He was a whole lot more. _Where would I be without Flynn?_ Cara thought to herself_. Probably feeling the repercussions of my recklessness. If all along, he hadn't been there to stop me, I might've been – I don't know – killed crossing the road, or something a lot less dangerous. Something I wouldn't have suspected. He's a better person that I'll ever be. _

Instinctively, Cara moved closer to him. She softly placed a hand on his chest as her other brushed his cheek. His good eye looked down at her, silvery grey meeting electric blue. "We're in trouble now," she whispered, more to herself. "I didn't even realise what was happening. It was all a blur."

"Yeah, well, a lot worse could've happened," Flynn mumbled. He detached himself slightly, as he added, "He had a gun, Cara. I could see it in his pocket. I reckon he was targeting us from the start."

Cara gaped. There was nothing else she could do until her mind caught up with reality. Flynn had hit a man. With a gun. Not just a normal gun – one of those alien space guns which could do who-knew-what. As soon as the realisation struck her with the full force of a brick hitting a van, Cara lunged herself at Flynn, knocking him backwards. He didn't fall far, but it definitely made Cara feel better.

"You idiot! You absolute idiot! Flynn, he could've shot you! Never ever do that again – especially not for me," Cara yelled, as much as her distraught state could manage. Her mind was whirling with what they had just narrowly escaped, but meanwhile, it was also oddly numb from worry.

He smiled, as much as his hurt lip could manage. He pulled her closer, so that her head was resting on his chest. She could hear his soothing heartbeat pumping life around his body. His chest rose and fell, calming her instantly. In this state of epiphany, Cara clutched onto Flynn with as much strength as she could manage. She did not want to lose him. Not now, not ever.

"What do we do now?" Flynn mumbled, as his cheek rested on her hair. The night was getting darker, and he had a terrible feeling they were being watched.

Cara had to mentally shake herself. This was not a good time to panic or worry – they had to take control. As she was always used to when times were tough or stressful, Cara shoved out any feelings that were negative and focused on the task at hand. "The safe option would be to go back to the TARDIS and hope for the best that the Doctor and Jack can help themselves without our help," she answered.

"As if," Flynn scoffed, "the Doctor would never leave someone. We can't do that either."

Cara patted Flynn gently on his chest, hoping to weaken the blow of her next suggestion. "So, breaking into the manor, finding Jack and the Doctor and then fixing what ever is happening inside that mysterious building, it is then."

"Right," Flynn reluctantly agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "Okay. We can do this."

* * *

The Doctor and Jack were waiting patiently in their prison cell. Jack was leaning against the cold wall, watching as the Doctor paced up and down the extent of the room. These were the boring bits of travelling with the Doctor, Jack remembered. Landing on an awkward hostile planet and spending hours behind bars, waiting for a chance to escape. But this time, the Doctor seemed to be more stressed than usual.

"Why so glum?" asked Jack, breaking the silence. "You're not usually like this."

"Something's wrong. Why hasn't Jherya told us what's happening? Where's Bairnabe?" he fretted. His brown eyes were restless as they flicked around the room.

Just as that moment, as if it was timed, Jherya slowly walked into the guard room. His head was hanging low, as if ashamed or terribly angry. In his hand he held the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor stopped and walked towards the bars. His eyebrows were crossed and his lips were straightened into a tight line. Jack went to say something, but thought better of it. This looked like it was between Jherya and the Doctor.

"Turns out," Jherya said, stressing every syllable. He held the sonic screwdriver into the light, as if for all to see. "This isn't harmless. Funny that. I guess, I was just being played. I was being used."

The Doctor said nothing, but his gaze burned into the other man.

"This thing is a sonic device, as I'm sure you know," Jherya explained, completely impassive. "A sonic tool that can open prison doors."

"How did you find out?" asked the Doctor.

Suddenly, Jherya changed. His exact emotion was unclear to Jack, but the Doctor bristled at his shifting mood. He turned around to fully face the Doctor and Jack. His eyes were stern, but his glare was slowly melting with inner conflict.

"A man called Sasurano, who moves beyond the law. He also told me that Bairnabe was talking to him earlier. Gave him a job to do."

Jack frowned. "I don't like the sound of that," he muttered to the Doctor.

The Doctor, seemingly thinking along the same lines, kept his focus on Jherya and said, "Go on."

"Bairnabe doesn't trust you," explained Jherya, as simply as he could. "He sent Sasurano to find your two friends. He intends to capture them, probably to impress the King."

"We've sent them into a trap!" exclaimed Jack, with a hint of anger. He shot a glance at Jherya who, for a moment, seemed reproachful.

The Doctor was silent and furious. "Throw me into a prison, do anything you like – but when someone targets my friends, that's a different story," he warned, attempting to keep his anger controlled. "I wouldn't want to be Bairnabe when I next see him."

"I told Sasurano to go easy on them. They're just children," pointed out Jherya, hoping this would please the Doctor. The threatening fury was almost visible in the air as the quiet Doctor mused in front of the native Nurvan.

"They're only nineteen years old, Jherya! In Nurva, they should still be under protection at that age!" exploded the Doctor, unable to conceal his true emotion anymore. "When I get out of here, I'm helping this corrupt kingdom and then leaving as quickly as possible! You're talking of a higher authority – people who go _beyond_ the law – well, when you meet me, there is no higher authority. Trying controlling Time, Jherya, because you can't – that power belongs to me, and only I can sort this. You tell that to your beloved King, and see how far that gets him."

Jack couldn't help but smile, despite the situation and the Oncoming Storm. Jherya was frozen, the only translating emotion was fear written on his features.

"Now, after all I've witnessed and all the unnecessary enemies I have faced, I never intend to leave anyone behind," added the Doctor, a little more calmly. "I don't intend to break that tradition, Jherya. I'll help you if you help us."

The Doctor leaned back against the bars, but he kept his gaze trained on the man before him, as he waited for Jherya to decide.


	60. Reasons and Revolutions

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't get around to writing. This chapter did not want to be written! It just wouldn't work. I have a feeling some people are losing interest, so I'm going to keep the next story/episode nice and short so we can move onto the finale. I'd also like to finish this before the rest of series 7 which is being shown at the end of March. Thank you to the wonderful Valerie E. Mackin, Dionysus69, MaluTyler and Doctor Peeves for your recent reviews!

Chapter Sixty: Reasons and Revolutions

Sasurano was standing in the centre of the town, reeling with pure anger. Bairnabe was beside him; interrogating the man on what had happened, and gloating as loudly as he could about Sasurano being beaten by a human teenager.

"They can't have gotten far!" spat Bairnabe, pacing in a circle around Sasurano. "No thanks to you, they probably know someone is after them. Where would they go, if they knew they were being chased? Back to their ship?"

"Or, perhaps, back to the King's manor," Sasurano said as calmly as he could. His exterior was calm, but his interior was pulsing with hatred.

"We'll search there first," instructed Bairnabe. He stopped pacing right in front of the cloaked man to have a good look at his face. His cheekbone was bruised and there was a trail of dried blood leading from the top of his head to his jaw. Bairnabe almost laughed in spite of himself. "Remind me never to ask you to do a job again, Sasurano. I think, soon, you'll be seen as something of a joke."

Each word hit like a bullet. Sasurano, in a sudden out burst, grabbed Bairnabe by the shoulders and lifted him into the air. The Lawlite struggled, but could not escape.

Sasurano warned, through gritted teeth, "Never talk to me like that, Bairnabe. No matter what position you have in the manor, no matter how many times you are promoted, I will always be one step ahead. I have more legal power than you will ever have, do you understand? We've had this conversation before, and I did not wish to repeat it. You want to hear a joke? Your reputation, and your supposed following – that's the only thing funny here. And I don't see anyone laughing."

"Legal power? The only power you've ever known is illegal," hissed Bairnabe, his hands digging into Sasurano's hands. "You don't have a pretty history, Sasurano."

"You don't know me," whispered Sasurano, his scarlet eyes wild. He let Bairnabe drop and took a step back.

Bairnabe picked himself up and brushed himself down. He gave Sasurano one last defiant stare, but keeping his real thoughts firmly hidden, he said, "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Cara and Flynn had walked around the town, to avoid any confrontations with anyone they may have offended in the pub. They kept as far away as they could from the main civilisation area, and did their best to conceal themselves in the shadows. Both of them, however, still had a distinct feeling of being watched.

Cara hid behind a spindly maroon leafless bush and Flynn peeked over her head. They were back at the manor – where the Doctor was being held. Neither one of them was quite sure how they were going to get inside the manor, never mind finding the Doctor and rescuing him.

"We could always…" started Flynn, but his suggestion trailed off as he thought it through. "Never mind."

"Any suggestion is better than our plan at the moment. Even if it's a bad suggestion, we could work on it," said Cara kindly.

"Well, I was just thinking that the best way to get into the prison cells is to actually be captured and then taken to where the Doctor is immediately," Flynn suggested with a little shrug of his shoulders.

Cara looked up at Flynn from her position behind the spindly bush. "You know, that's not a bad idea," she approved. "However, if we're captured we can't exactly help the Doctor and Jack."

"Or they could just shoot us straight away, no questions asked," pointed out Flynn.

"So that's not a good idea?

"Not the best, but it's the only one we have."

Cara walked around the spindly maroon bush but Flynn roughly grabbed her back. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Oh, come on," she said with exasperation. "I'm getting bored just hanging around. Hiding isn't going to help the Doctor and Jack, is it?"

Flynn followed her. His silver eyes were restless as they watched the darkness around them. "What if we get caught?" he asked.

Cara shrugged. "Then we pretend that, all along, it was our plan. It's a win – win situation, you see?"

"Not if we get shot."

She sighed and shook her head. Just to be on the safe side, she grabbed his hand and kept him close. For a few moments, they crept through the darkness in silence as they headed towards the King's manor.

It was the gentle scuff of a shoe against the dusty parched ground that made Cara and Flynn jump around. Just in time they noticed their stalkers – Bairnabe and the cloaked man from the pub were a few metres away from them. It was instinct that made Flynn keep his hold on Cara as he dragged her into a timeless sprint across the desert extent. She protested at first, but it only took one glance over her shoulder to see the two native Nurvan's chasing after them, for her to agree Flynn made the right decision to run. Like a hunter chasing its prey, Bairnabe and Sasurano were hot on their heels.

An unsuspected maroon root caught onto Cara's foot. She lurched forward in an attempt to stop herself from completely falling over – which didn't help Flynn. Oblivious to Cara's slip up, he felt her jerk but kept on running, still holding onto her hand. Flynn lost his balance and fell to the ground on his side, pulling Cara down with him. She landed on top of him with a heave of exhaustion.

In any other situation Cara would have found the capacity to laugh at the situation. But considering, she found it reasonably justified to be slightly infuriated when she was hauled off Flynn and into the arms of Bairnabe. Flynn was pulled to his feet by Sasurano, the one he had started a fight with earlier that evening.

Sasurano nudged Flynn forward, a little more roughly than he would a normal captive. "Let's get these two to the manor. You can tell the King everything. If that's what you want to do, of course," he added with a small glare at his fellow Nurvan.

"We can't bring the female to King Mourono. It's against the law," replied Bairnabe, cautiously.

Cara gave a small sigh.

"The true law only applies to us, as natives," snapped Sasurano impatiently. "You wanted her caught as well as the boy. So, we'll bring them both."

As they were marched in complete silence towards their original destination, Cara kept repeating what she would tell the Doctor in her head, in order to avoid embarrassment. _It was all part of the plan that we got caught_, she thought to herself, _I swear, we completely planned it!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison, the Doctor and Jack were waiting for Jherya to make his decision. The tan young man was slipping the sonic screwdriver between his fingers as he stared at the floor.

After a few long minutes, Jherya stepped up to the metal bars, as to stare the Doctor in his old brown eyes. He handed the Doctor the sonic screwdriver, but maintained his grip on the Time Lord's hand.

"I'm only doing this because I believe, when I have children, they should have equality. As should my future wife, Isa," Jherya stated, bluntly but with tears in his eyes. "And you claim you can persuade the King."

"Isa, is she from Nurva?" the Doctor asked delicately.

"No," Jherya admitted. "I have been criticised for loving her. But I do love her. I don't care if she isn't native – no one can choose who they fall in love with. We shouldn't be condemned for that."

The Doctor's expression changed from resolute to sympathetic. He tightened his grip on the sonic screwdriver, however, to prove his point. "No, you shouldn't," he agreed, his vision growing hazy. "To love someone who is completely unexpected, who is nothing like you imagine. Brilliant, beautiful, bright – but fragile because no matter where you go or how you live, you know something, some day is going to rip you away from her. Whether it is law or age – it's all the same, they all end the same. Some laws are natural and others enforced. We can change this enforced law, Jherya. It's not a natural one. You're luckier than I am."

Jherya let the Doctor's hand go. The Doctor was now holding the sonic screwdriver, lost in a locked up emotion, while Jherya stood firm and determined.

Jack sighed impatiently. "Alright, alright, enough with the loved-up nonsense," he shouted, interrupting the Doctor and Jherya. "I wanna get out of here and tell King _Moron_-o whose boss!"

The Doctor glanced around at Jack, frowning.

"You're the boss, obviously," Jack corrected, a little awkwardly.


	61. Distant Discoveries

A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing! This episode is coming to end soon. Shocker coming up too! Watch out for it.

Chapter Sixty-One: Distant Discoveries

The Doctor, Jack and Jherya were making their way slowly around the manor. The closer they got to the main hall, the more they could hear distressed shouting from somewhere outside. Jack thought he faintly recognised the shouting voices, but it was the Doctor who gave it away. He started quickening his pace, his brown eyes slightly wild with fear. It was pretty clear to Jack, from that moment, who was making the noise outside.

The threesome stopped at the corner leading into the foyer. Just beyond the manor doors a struggle was taking place. The Doctor's features darkened instantly.

"…too mouthy for his own good! If the King knew what you did to me, you'd be lucky to still be alive."

"I told you before; you start on him, you start on me."

"And if you start on her again, you'll have two black eyes instead of one."

Jherya shot a nervous look at the Doctor. "I think that's Sasurano and Bairnabe," he whispered.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and that sounds like Cara and Flynn."

"Come on," said the Doctor stepping out from the corner.

Jherya held him back. "Do you have something in mind? You'll just get yourself arrested again," he warned.

"And I'll make sure you stay out of it," the Doctor replied simply. As he beckoned for Jack to follow, and Jherya gave him a reproachful stare, it was pretty clear that Jherya wasn't concerned for his own well-being. The Doctor had slowly watched as Jherya naturally became more liberal, and now he was proud to see the Nurvan man had almost completely changed since they first met in the town.

As the Doctor and Jack sauntered into the open foyer, all eyes moved from the struggle at the threshold to the two men who were supposed to be locked up. The Doctor gave _that_ grin, the grin he reserved for moments when he outsmarted an enemy. It instantly calmed Cara to see it.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Flynn in surprise. Jack chuckled at the young man's naivety – if the Doctor was good at anything, he was good at getting out of awkward situations.

It didn't escape the Doctor's attention that Flynn had a bruised eye and split lip, or that Sasurano was showing similar casualties. He bypassed it for the moment; however, as every Lawlite present grabbed a weapon.

"Hello!" announced the Doctor, energetically. "Yes, it's me! I escaped, hooray! You know, it's getting quite boring – me getting out of a rather awkward and slightly inappropriate situation, and everyone acting all shocked when I escape. I _am_ self-confessed genius, as I've said all my life, and yet no one ever gets it, you know? 'I have the best defences in the world!' they say, 'You won't stop me, I'm crazy!' they say. Well, I added on the last part. But it's true. It's all true."

The Doctor stopped rambling to take a few steps forward, closer to Cara. The guns followed him. He winked at her as he continued, "I think I'm going to add that to my list. One: find someone who understands the rule 'don't wander off,' because, quite frankly, even Arthur the horse didn't understand that one. Two: find an evil mastermind – and I use that term loosely – who listens when I tell them their plan won't work because I'm in the room. And three: the new addition, I'm going to find someone who doesn't underestimate what I can and can't do. Impossible, I hear you say? I think so too."

"I'm not sure what's more dangerous – you or your ego," Cara said faintly, standing in awe.

"Now, Cara Harvey, one smart person complains about another smart person's ego when they think they've been outwitted," the Doctor replied wisely, shooting her a mischievous grin. "As you know, I am the Lord of Wit – my second title after the official Lord of Time. Did you know Queen Victoria once knighted me Sir Doctor of TARDIS before banishing me from the country?"

"Well that clearly didn't work. The UK seems to be your second home," Cara scoffed.

"Always comes back, that's me. Can't get rid of me," replied the Doctor playfully.

"Well," countered Jack, a little bitterly. "You don't _always_ come back."

"How did you get out?" demanded Bairnabe, holding Cara to the side. "Who let you out?"

The Doctor ignored him. He stared right past Bairnabe to look at the cloaked and mysterious Sasurano. He was staring back at the Doctor in a defiant, challenging manner.

"So, this is the infamous Sasurano," called the Doctor. His brown eyes were hard and serious. They roamed in between Sasurano and Flynn. He added, "I see you and Flynn have been thoroughly acquainted."

Flynn grimaced as he gently gestured to his bruise cheekbone. "You should see the other guy," he joked.

"Just as well Flynn's in pretty good shape, considering the superficial injuries. Otherwise," the Doctor paused, purely for affect. But his eyes bore into the scarlet-eyed man. "Otherwise, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes."

Sasurano smirked, lowering his hood to get a better look at the Doctor. He said, "Not the most intimidating threat I've ever heard. Maybe you should try again."

The Doctor gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, no! I'm not only talking about me! Yeah, I'm pretty angry, but my temper would be nothing like Cara when someone hurts her best friend. She may look all sweet and innocent, but we all know she's got a big gob and a smart slap in her."

"So I've heard," Sasurano replied impassively.

"Call the King!" called Bairnabe, alerting the on looking Lawlites. Cara jumped at the loud shout in her ear, but she still couldn't break free. "Someone, anyone, call the King!"

"There is no need. The King is here."

A climatic pause followed the announcement of the arrival. Cara could see, just behind the Doctor, the towering figure of a bearded man. Immediately, Jack leaped into action mode, and thinking ahead, he took a few steps back to cover the ground behind the Doctor and Mourono. As the Doctor slowly turned around, he greeted the Nurvan king with a cheeky grin. Mourono did not smile back, but remained absolute and firm, with his restless eyes occasionally flicking over to Sasurano and Flynn.

"Hello!" exclaimed the Doctor excitedly. "Remember me?"

Mourono ignored him. He directed his attention to the Lawlite present. "Bairnabe, what do you have here? Who are these two children?" he asked, gesturing to Cara and Flynn.

"These, sir, are accomplices of the supposed Time Lord and the other one –"

"Accomplices you originally failed to tell me about?" he barked in response. His tone shifted slightly, as he added, "But most of all, I am surprised to see Sasurano standing in my presence."

"As am I, my lord," agreed Bairnabe, trying to get back onto the good side of his king. "Especially for one who continues to go beyond the law."

Sasurano appeared as if he was having a hard time keeping quiet. But he managed it. King Mourono, on the other hand, was staring at Bairnabe as if he was plain stupid.

He snapped, "You know nothing, Bairnabe. Technically, Sasurano _is_ the law."

There was another pause, this time of confusion. It was the Doctor who eventually spoke up, with his eyes widening in realisation.

"Ah, I see what's going on here," he muttered, taking another step closer to Cara.

"What is it?" Cara asked curiously.

"Here on Nurva, the people don't have a first name and a surname. They just have one name that combines the two," the Doctor explained quickly, using his techno-babble voice. This time, Cara was following what he was saying. He continued, "The surname is usually found in the last two letters of their name and only follows the male line. For example, Jherya would be from the _Ya_ family. Bairnabe would be from the _Be_ family. Sasurano and Mourono would both be from the… _No_ family."

Cara gave an involuntary gasp. "You mean, they're related?"

"Very closely related, I'd say. Judging by what Mourono just revealed. _Sasurano_ _is the law_."

"Impossible," whispered Bairnabe, frozen into shock.

Sasurano let go of Flynn. He walked closer to Mourono, looking the man up and down. There was a slight look of distaste and disgust printed onto his face. Mourono looked back at him with a hint of reproach and a form of deep sorrow. The Doctor had never witnessed such an expression on the hard ruler's features. Needless to say, he wasn't surprise for what Mourono reluctantly revealed.

"It is true," said the King. His tone was flat, expressionless. "Sasurano is my only son."


	62. Epiphany

A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing! Grab a box of tissues.

Chapter Sixty-Two: Epiphany

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_ "It is true," said the King. His tone was flat, expressionless. "Sasurano is my only son."_

Flynn, rather awkwardly, stepped out of the firing line between father and son. He looked over at Cara, still in Bairnabe's tight grip, and said, "This is like an episode of Coronation Street."

"More like Jeremy Kyle, I'd say," muttered back Cara. "I want a DNA test and everything."

"But why?" hissed Bairnabe. His surprise was still clear, yet he seemed suspended between shock and anger. "Why is Sasurano the way he is when he's the King's son?"

Sasurano turned his back, ever so slightly, to his father. In a distinct, detached tone, he explained, "I fell in love and he didn't like it. He wanted me to marry someone of my status. I explained that when it concerned true love, it didn't matter. He didn't agree. He always had to know better. We argued and argued. I tried to show him why our planet was so behind compared to those of others who visit. I didn't agree with the inequality that he put in force. A few years ago, I staged an uprising. It went wrong, a fight ensued. My only love got killed by one of his Lawlites. From that moment, I turned my back on my heritage, on this kingdom and on my father. I worked behind the scenes, trying to destroy his Empire as much as I could. After all, he hadn't the power to arrest his only heir."

His explanation was devoid of emotion. It sounded as if he was organising a war, not explaining how he lost the love of his life and his father. Cara knew that people dealt with a broken heart in different ways, but never before had she met someone as cold and detached as Sasurano. The only question she had was: _when will he break?_

"As my son you should have upheld my values!" retorted Mourono with forceful anger.

"I am no one's son," bit back Sasurano. "This planet is driven into the past by your policies and hierarchies!"

"Instead of helping me change, you attack me," said Mourono bitterly.

Sasurano scoffed. His scarlet eyes, so much like his father's, narrowed in frustration. "You don't listen. You've never listened. All you do is try to please mother, while the rest of us talk in whispers."

"You're too headstrong, that has always been your problem," snapped Mourono. He threw his hands up in the air as he lost his temper. "I bet it was you who hired these Time Agents – or Time Lords, whatever they call themselves, to stage these uprisings!"

Sasurano's scarlet eyes gleamed in curiosity. "These latest uprisings have nothing to do with me, or my colleagues. Also, I have never seen these humans before in my life. You have enemies, Mourono. And they're closer than you think."

The Doctor gave a delicate cough, to remind everyone of his presence. "If I may just interrupt," he started. He waited a moment to see if someone was going to object. When no one said anything, he continued, "I've been thinking. As you've probably guessed, I think a lot, but something has caught my attention. Mourono, you have given a lot of your men, Lawlites as you call them, to the big mysterious factory right beside your manor. Not only does that weaken your position, it also gives more power to that big mysterious factory right beside your manor."

The Doctor paused. Still, no one interrupted him. When he realised he had the audience he deserved, he said cautiously, "I wonder what is exactly happening inside that big mysterious factory. Just like big mysterious buttons, I find them irresistible. But most of all, I wonder if _you_ know exactly what is happening right beside your home."

Mourono stared blankly at the Doctor. He looked around for a moment, and barked at Bairnabe, "Who let these two out?"

"I do not know, my lord, I was with Sasurano capturing their accomplices," Bairnabe answered quickly.

"It was I."

Everyone turned around at the same time. Jherya revealed himself from his hidden position at the corner of the foyer. He stepped into the light and walked directly to his king. Bairnabe gave a shocked and unintelligible outburst, which didn't go unnoticed by Jherya or Mourono.

"Traitor!" snarled Bairnabe, tightening his grip on Cara's arm and making her wince ever so slightly.

"Call me what you like Bairnabe. But as long as you're in the room, the moral high ground will always be mine," Jherya said quietly. He kept his voice low and respectful in front of his king. "I know the things you've asked Sasurano do to for you in the past, simply because you were too much of a coward to do them yourself. I am not like you. I'm taking a stand. I'm standing in front of everyone here and saying I agree with Sasurano and the Doctor. For once, I am disagreeing with the King."

Mourono's scarlet eyes filled with tears. The old man looked as if he was about to break. He whispered, "My son has turned his back on me. Uprisings continue to destroy my kingdom. Now I learn my two favourite Lawlites each have their secrets. What will it be next?"

Bairnabe, trying with all his might to remain loyal to his king, he shouted, "It was them!" he pointed to the Doctor and Jack. "Ever since they turned up everything has changed!"

"The problem was there long before we showed up," snapped Jack angrily. "It would've come out eventually. Don't blame us for weaknesses your kingdom caused in the first place."

In a single moment of pure impulse, Bairnabe pointed his gun at the Doctor. Suddenly the room was full with action. Jack ran in front of the Doctor, but to Bairnabe, it looked as if Jack was running to attack him. Instead, he turned his weapon at Jack and fired a single shot. A sparkling blaze of gold shot Jack straight through the chest. As his body hit the floor with a loud thud, simultaneously Cara yelled out in shock.

Flynn ducked as another golden beam narrowly missed him, coming from the gun of an on-looking nameless Lawlite. The Doctor sidestepped and rolled to the ground, pulling Flynn beside him, out of harms way. Just before Jack gasped back to life, Jherya dashed around the panicking group to yank Cara safely out of Bairnabe's grip. Bairnabe, still lost in a moment of confusion and anger, let Cara go but held his weapon at his former companion.

Defiantly, Jherya stared down the barrel of the gun, securing Cara safely and firmly to his large muscly back. Jack stood up from where he had fallen, once again completely alive, and slowly relieved a shaky Cara from the protection of Jherya.

As Jherya released Cara to the safety of Jack, he stared at the older black haired Bairnabe. "I would protect any child, Nurvan or not," Jherya said simply. His purple eyes met Bairnabe's tempered face. "These people have done nothing to offend us."

Bairnabe gazed steadily back. His eyes raked over his former friend. The betrayal was alive in his features. This was no longer a disagreement of opinion, but a battle of wits and ego.

"Traitor," spat Bairnabe in disgust.

Jherya, confidently and withholding the many secrets he had learnt about Bairnabe over the years, only had one word to say to him. One word that meant much more than everyone present knew –

"Coward," was all Jherya said.

Bairnabe yelled in anger as his tortured face scrunched into one of hurt and mistrust. He pulled the trigger without a second thought.

Cara could foresee it happening a moment before the action happened. She leaned out of Jack's strong grip and stretched her arms as if to catch Jherya.

But it was a fraction of a moment too late. Jherya had already fallen. The on-looking Lawlites leaped into action to apprehend Bairnabe. As the commotion and noise started once more, Jack let Cara go. She knelt beside Jherya, and held his tan hand. She barely felt the Doctor sit down to join her.

"Tell…" said Jherya, struggling to speak. "I love her… tell her…"

"Shush! I might be able to save you!" snapped the Doctor, scanning the young Nurvan with his sonic screwdriver.

"Who? Tell who?" asked Cara, holding his hand as tightly as she could. The fallen man was shaking as he held on for as long as he could.

"Isa," Jherya whispered. His deep purple eyes – usually so full of life – were closing. Cara couldn't help the tears that fell as she stared at him. They spread across his tan skin, as if rain had started to pour on him. With one last push, he managed to repeat, "Isa… I love her."

As Jherya fell still, the Doctor fell still. There was a moment of complete silence as all movement stopped within the manor, as if everyone could feel the love suddenly lost. The Doctor's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

Mourono was standing in exactly the same spot. He hadn't moved at all. His scarlet eyes stared blankly at Jherya and the crying Cara, too shocked to utter a word. The Doctor jumped to his feet, a look of resilience illuminating his determined brown eyes.

"That good man didn't need to die today," the Doctor said to Mourono, in a quiet and even voice. "He was in love with a girl called Isa. She wasn't from Nurva, and he was afraid he would lose all credibility if he married her. Status, background, race – it doesn't matter, Mourono. We're all living people. We all deserve the same rights. Now you listen to me, and make sure you do, because I liked Jherya and I don't take lightly to what just happened happening to someone I like."

Mourono transfixed his gaze on the fuming Doctor.

"If things don't change around here, Mourono_, I_ will change them. You take my advice, and you listen to me and Nurva will blossom into a modern civilisation. You'll have no more uprisings and you may just earn some of your credibility back. No one else has to get hurt," the Doctor raised his voice to prove his point. "Now, you've got enemies and you need all the help you can get. If you want my help I can solve all this. But only if _you listen_ to me."

In slow realisation, Mourono could see the world clearly. The world he created. His son had lost all respect for him; his son had lost his love. Now innocent Jherya, his loyal servant, had lost his life in the name of freedom and protection. Bairnabe was destroyed and corrupted with a closed mind Mourono's society had created and then thrust upon him. Most of all, a girl by the name of Isa was living her normal life, completely unaware that she would never marry her brave suitor.

"I'm listening," Mourono said in a broken whisper.


	63. Into Action

A/N: I planned to kill Jherya from the start. But then I started to like him and it was harder than I thought it would be. I'm just a really bad writer. I also need a characterisation device to bring Cara and Flynn together quicker. I just have to thank Valerie E. Mackin, AuthorChick96, DoctorPeeves, The Final Shadow, The Lone Traveller, TARDISIsAGoodFriend for reviewing and tadgh for calling this episode 'Downton Abbey in space' which made me giggle. Please keep the reading/reviews going guys!

Chapter Sixty-Three: Into Action

Flynn fell to his knees and wrapped a tentative arm around a sniffling Cara. She automatically leaned into his chest. His husky scent made her feel at home and it made her realise just how much she missed Earth. She loved the adventure and danger – but it was these exact moments that made her feel a little daunted at times.

"We have to find Isa," whispered Cara into Flynn's jumper. "She has to know."

Sasurano, who had fallen strangely quiet. He now stood behind Cara and watched over Jherya. He nodded to the young Lawlite closest to him. "Contact a girl called Isa. Fiancée of Jherya. Now. Quickly," he instructed in the same toneless voice. For a man who didn't like anyone, Sasurano was partly fond of Jherya. He gestured in the vague direction of Bairnabe, and ordered with authority, "Take him away. Lock him up for now."

As the men bustled out into the opposite corridor, the Doctor slipped his hands in his pockets, looked over at Jack and then back at Mourono. As evenly as he could, he asked, "What do you know about the factory, Mourono. You have to tell me everything."

The old king stuttered to form a sentence. "I – I don't know much. I… a while ago now, a dozen moons ago, in fact, I was contacted. They claimed to be working for Sasurano. They wanted planning permission. Of course, I didn't trust them, not after Sasurano turned his back on me." He glanced reproachfully at his son. "But they started getting clever. They passed threats, none of which I believed. I threatened to get them arrested. They claimed even if I did arrest them, they had people everywhere. They would just be replaced. I asked time and time again what they wanted. All they would say was 'experiments.' Eventually I gave in when they threatened my wife. My mind was elsewhere with uprisings and conspiracies. I didn't have time for them. I let them have what they wanted as long as they kept me out of it and it didn't endanger my kingdom."

"Idiot," muttered Jack in the background.

"Right, okay!" exclaimed the Doctor, turning to look at Sasurano next. "Let's find out all the information first, reserve judgements and save the questions until later. Shall we? Sasurano! My dear mysterious friend, tell me everything you know about that factory."

"My team has been investigating," Sasurano said reluctantly. He shot a glare at his father, as if he was afraid of him hearing his deepest darkest secrets.

"Come on, we're all friends here," the Doctor pushed.

Sasurano seemed to struggle to let his barrier down. He shuffled uncomfortably before saying, "The Bandits. That's what they call themselves. The Bandits are behind the factory."

"And what are 'the Bandits? Sounds like an old American western," asked Jack.

"People, who like me, aren't happy with Mourono's kingdom. But instead of fighting for equality and justice, they only care about moving the technology forward," explained Sasurano. He refused to look as his father. "Scientists. Experimenters. Any technology we have, even the guns we carry we have obtained from other planets. We don't make any of it ourselves. The Bandits are attempting to move technology forward themselves, without external help. The hope if they succeed they can overthrow the kingdom. The only problem is, they don't know what they're doing."

"How do you know all this?" demanded his father.

"I told you, I have people everywhere," snapped Sasurano.

"Bad idea. Very bad idea," said the Doctor, walking in a circle around the Nurvan king. "Society and technology is supposed to integrate or progress naturally. Some planets, like Earth, develop by themselves over a great number of years. Other planets, like how Nurva _should _be, have the technology integrated into their way of life through external planets. But these Bandits are hurrying the process along. Trying to make up for years lost. They have no idea what they are doing, especially since Mourono closed connections with other planets recently. It's like – it's like the society during the reign of King Arthur suddenly making guns instead of swords."

Flynn frowned. "Hold on – King Arthur is real?" he asked ecstatically.

"Sure he is. Catch up, Flynn. I can take you for a visit once we're done here." The Doctor pushed away the topic as if it was completely irrelevant. "_Once_ we're done here is the operative word."

Mourono walked past the Doctor and Jack so he could get a better look at his son. Their identical scarlet eyes met for the briefest of moments before Sasurano glanced away. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Mourono asked quietly, brokenly.

"I didn't _need_ to tell you," he argued like a stubborn child. "I was trying to fix it without you knowing. Our plan was to try and infiltrate the factory tomorrow."

"Doctor," called Flynn, slowly releasing Cara who had stopped sniffling. "Cara and I – we didn't stay in the TARDIS like you told us to."

"Of course not," the Doctor agreed with a small grin.

Flynn smiled back. "There was this, sort of, lorry with a lot of cages. These two guys were collecting animals, rounding them up for something. We jumped on the back, where the cages were, to see where the lorry was going. It just happened to be heading to the factory."

"Oh yeah. Another thing," Cara interrupted. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "We now have a pet. Hope you don't mind. He's living in the TARDIS."

"Pet?" echoed Jack, amusedly.

"We couldn't just leave the poor things. So we freed them. Only thing was a little pink rabbit got quite attached to us. Kept following us about. So I put him in the TARDIS to keep him safe," Cara said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you did," was all the Doctor said, as if he had known all along and half expected it. "But he better not make a mess of the place! The TARDIS would probably take me to the end of the universe again if her console was all dirty."

"I don't mean to rush the conversation, but what are we going to do, Doctor?" Mourono asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well!" the Doctor announced, raising a hand in the air to prove a point. "The experiments that are happening in that factory are clearly not ethical in any way if they are experimenting on animals. I dread to think. But, a factory that size and that secretive must have some sort of weakness, especially if the Bandits haven't gotten very far in handling modern technology. Otherwise, this kingdom would've been overrun by now! So, take that as a good point. Judging by my level of expertise – which is higher than everyone in this room combined, no offence, Jack – I would say that there must be an external generator to create all the energy they need for experiments. If the generator was located inside the factory, it wouldn't still be standing. If we can locate the source of energy, I can hook it up to the TARDIS, who can drain and electrode ions and turn it into space fuel. Should we call it space fuel? I like that – _space_ fuel. Anyway, when they have no energy left, the factory will go into automatic lockdown. Then, with the authority of Mourono, we can barge in and take it from there. Sound like a plan?"

Sasurano, Mourono and a few on looking Lawlites were staring at the Doctor and his rambling as if he had just declared he was an alien from the planet Gallifrey and over nine hundred years old. Jack nodded approvingly while Flynn's eyes shone with excitement.

On the other hand, Cara muttered, "Another great idea involving ions and electrons and all that stuff. I hate science."

The Doctor winked and pulled her to her feet. Flynn stood up a moment after. "I don't think you've ever planned ahead before. Not to that extent, anyway," he commented.

"To be honest, Flynn, I just want to get out of here," the Doctor murmured so that no natives would overhear. "For a planet as unexciting as Nurva, it's caused an awful lot of hassle."

As Cara and Flynn silently agreed, the Doctor looked at Mourono. "Ready?"

"I'll have a few of my men ready, just in case," the old man said determinedly.

"As will I," Sasurano added.

As father and son realised they were now fighting on the same side, the Doctor rushed forward, grabbing Cara by the hand and beckoning for Flynn and Jack to follow.

"Allons-y!" he said cheekily, his brown eyes holding defiance and whirling with ideas.


	64. Meant To Be

A/N: Nervous about this chapter. Look at the title, and just think what this could be about. I've waited so long to write it. I mention formals in this chapter, so if you're American, formal just means prom. Speaking of which my formal is tomorrow, so this will be the last update until probably Sunday. At the earliest. This coincidently just happened to be uploaded on Valentines Day. And I didn't even plan it! Thank you for the lovely reviews and reading this story still. Upwards and Onwards!

We were young, we were in our teens

It wasn't real love, spent behind bars

Oh, it's sad to think, we just let it be

Prisoners of love

And I know I've said this all before

But opposites attract

We try and run away, but end up running back

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: Meant To Be

The Doctor, Jack, Cara and Flynn took the long trip back to the TARDIS while Mourono and Sasurano gathered together their men. The Doctor was rambling endlessly of how he would expertly use his navigation skills to park the TARDIS close enough to the factory while remaining out of sight from the surrounding Lawlites. Cara noticed, perhaps a little bit too late, that Captain Jack Harkness was not only handsome, from the future and immortal, but also a fellow expert in technology, machinery and anything involving gadgets. The Doctor still insisted, however, that he was still superior.

"Isn't _somebody_ going to notice a blue cupboard randomly landing at the back of the factory?" asked Flynn, raising an incredulous eyebrow at Cara, who nodded in agreement.

"Cupboard, seriously!" the Doctor sighed. "The two of you are _so_ unconventional! Fair enough, 'smaller on the outside' was cute, but I'm surprised the TARDIS doesn't hate you, since you keep referring to her as a _cupboard_! She doesn't really mind 'blue box' or 'sexy' – but you're pushing it with cupboard. She's not Narnia. We don't walk in to be surrounded by coats and then just happen to fall into a snowy fantasy land."

"And the hating on science thing. Not cool," put in Jack.

Flynn came quickly to his own defence. "But that's just Cara. I love all that stuff. Cara only hates it because she's not good at science. She hates things she doesn't understand."

"That is not true!" Cara said, aghast.

"Okay, try and justify your reason for hating chess, cricket, geography and people who don't like chocolate."

"Cos I don't know why you would even – okay point proven."

"But back to the original question," said Flynn, still smiling at Cara who was looking a little let down about being wrong. "The TARDIS is an amazing thing; can't she – I don't know – change her appearance?"

Jack laughed. He patted the Doctor on the shoulder, almost sympathetically, whilst saying, "The Doctor is very attached to the retro look. He claims he doesn't know how to fix the Chameleon circuit, when really, he just doesn't want to."

Upon opening the TARDIS door, the Doctor nearly stood on a small quivering fluffy creature. It was sitting patiently, waiting for Cara and Flynn to return. The Doctor's brown eyes turned soft as he leaned down to scoop the little bunny into the palm of his hand.

"Hello!" he greeted the rabbit, scratching his floppy ears. "Aren't you an adorable little mammal who appears to be closely related to a rabbit! Aw, isn't he the sweetest? He's just – he's just so _– he has bitten through the dimension connection cable!_ Cara Harvey, I told you – look at what he's done! The little – the little menace!"

The Doctor seemed to be having trouble remaining angry at such an adorable creature. He gently pushed it into Jack's grip so he could check for further damage.

"What does that mean?" asked Cara, frowning at the broken cable.

"It means we can't travel to parallel dimensions until I fix the connection cable!" the Doctor said, hands on his hips and looking sternly over to the nineteen year – old. He couldn't help but glance at the cute bunny once more, adding, "Not like I can travel to parallel dimensions anymore, but that's not the point. The point is, he could've damaged the circular compression canon, and then we would've been in a pickle."

"Stop your moaning. Looks like the little fella is quite attached to us, Doc. Should we keep him?" asked Jack, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing as he smiled at the small animal.

"We'll deal with him after. Go down the second corridor, Jack, turn left and then right and then left again, up the stairs and past the back-up kitchen. He can stay there until we sort out this kingdom," the Doctor instructed, meddling with different dials on the main control panel.

Jack saluted to the Doctor, winked at Cara and Flynn before disappearing down the second corridor.

"Right, Flynn!" announced the Doctor. He lifted up the metal grilling covering the TARDIS floor and started to unpack bits and bobs of gadgets and wires. He pulled out something that resembled an enormous hose and flung it over to Flynn. "Make sure all of this is securely connected. No gaps at all. I'll be back in a minute or two!"

Before he ran out of the console room, he turned back and gave a sad little smile towards Cara. He said, with a hint of sarcasm, "Cara you just, you just sit there and watch and look pretty."

Cara rolled her eyes. She sat beside Flynn on the floor, watching as his hands moved over his work. After a few moments of content comfortable silence, Flynn finally spoke.

"How did you deal with the Doctor on your own? Looks to me as if he needs a team of people just to keep him from flying into trouble."

She smiled as she remembered her first trip in the TARDIS. Not the awful experience with Mr Fletcher – the first time the Doctor had shown her an alien planet. "I don't know. In a way it seemed simpler. Less people to worry about."

"Where did he take you again? The 1920s and –"

"Imaginarium," Cara answered, lost in her own imagination. "A planet for holidays. The flowers changed to smell of your favourite scent. The sky changed colour three times a day to remind you of a specific memory. It was magical. Until a corrupt leader nearly killed us."

Flynn kept his eyes on his work. "I remember you telling me about that. The coconut and mint smelling flowers and the pink sky."

"I wonder how it would've changed for you," Cara said, staring fondly at her best friend.

Flynn stopped what he was doing to ponder that thought. "I don't know about the flowers, but I reckon I would've seen a red sky."

"Red? Why a red sky?" she asked curiously.

Flynn's cheeks blushed to the colour he was describing. "It's the same colour as that dress you wore," he muttered quickly, more to himself.

"What did you say?" Cara replied, frozen with shock. Her eyebrows were nearly lost in her hairline.

"Oh," he stuttered for a moment, trying desperately to ignore the burning blush on his cheeks. "That – that dress you wore to your formal. It reminds me of the colour. That's all."

As he turned his face away, Cara smiled. Her eyes were sparkling as she asked, "You remember that?"

Flynn snatched his chance to pass another glance at her. His heart did a little leap when he seen her positively beaming. "I also remember," he said with a small lopsided grin. "That dress you wore on your eighteenth birthday night."

"Let's not go there!" Cara laughed with embarrassment, shaking her head in mock shame.

He was now watching her as the tables turned and her cheeks turned bright pink. This felt just like before – before they became time and space travellers fighting off danger for the universe. He teased, saying, "When you were absolutely smashed. Steaming. Plastered. Hammered. Wasted. To name but a few words all meaning _drunk_."

Through her embarrassment (she loved and hated him bringing up that night, all at the same time) Cara came to her own defence. "First and last time I was drunk!"

As his smile widened, she remember her second trip with the Doctor, and corrected, "First and _second_ last time I was drunk, actually."

"I don't remember a second time," commented Flynn, his eyes back on his work.

"You wouldn't. It was with the Doctor. During the 1920s in America there was a ban on alcohol. They still managed to find illegal bootlegged drink instead." She smiled fondly as she thought back. "Lovely guy named Guy, funnily enough. He brought me a few drinks. Turns out the alcohol was a lot stronger during the prohibition."

"Oh?" Flynn didn't look too amused, but he tried to hide it. "Who was Guy?"

"His name was Sir Guy Jonathan and he owned a newspaper company in New York. Proper gentleman." Cara recognised the tone he used, and bristled with caution.

Flynn softly scoffed as he worked his way around the pipe. "Sounds like he was a 'proper gentleman' if he tried to get you wasted before he even knew you."

He was being sarcastic. She absolutely hated when he was intending to be sarcastic. "No," Cara argued, a little tersely. "He bought me flowers the next day. Besides, it was the _thing_ to get steaming on a night out during the twenties. Lost Generation, remember? I was just trying to… fit in with the decade."

"You seen him again, did you?" he used the same voice he usually used when Cara mentioned an ex-boyfriend. Slightly higher pitched than usual, slightly off.

Cara wasn't in the mood. It had been a very long and stressful day. She knew exactly what Flynn was thinking, what her best friend was doing. He always did the same thing. So, she snapped at him, "Stop it, Flynn. All we did was slow dance and help the Doctor stop a burglar. Don't try and judge him when you didn't even know him."

Flynn gaped and spun around. His silver eyes showed traces of hurt at her snappish attitude. "Why are you so quick to defend him?"

"I'm not defending Guy, I'm just saying you always judge people before you know the full story! You did it with the Doctor too!"

"Well, at least I'm not naïve like you can be," he shot back at her. "You always think the best of everybody and believe everyone has the best intentions."

Cara was taken aback by the sudden flip of a personal attack. She was supposed to be commenting on _him_, not the other way around. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I always say it to you, and you should know I mean it. You wear your heart on your sleeve – and one day you're going to get hurt. Quite frankly, you scare the hell out of me," said Flynn, his tone tinted with anger and annoyance.

"And you're always so negative!" she yelled back. Then, she said something she immediately regretted, "And you're always so jealous of every guy I talk to!"

It was the truth, and that's why it hurt him. He sat there for a moment, glaring at her. He wasn't expecting her to turn on her heel and stalk out of the TARDIS, onto the planet. He followed her, steely determined to make his point. The dawn was beginning to shine and the three moons were lowering into the horizon. It was probably the prettiest Nurva had ever looked to them both.

"You scare me so much!" he shouted at her, but she just kept walking. "You attract danger, you're too trustworthy, you're completely naïve and gullible –"

"Then why don't you just go?" she bellowed, spinning around. Her hair was waving in the air, and for a moment, Flynn appreciated how beautiful she was when she was angry. "Why are you still here if I'm such a nuisance to you? Huh?"

Suddenly he felt very tiny, and his words felt tiny too. "I want to stay."

But Cara didn't soften, nor did she drop her defensive attack. "Well you've got a funny way of showing it!"

"I like being there for you, Cara – I just… I don't know… You're stubborn and one day you're not going to listen to important advice. If you knew how much you meant to me – even though you scare the hell out of me – I just need to know."

He'd made up his mind.

Cara was still fuming. Every moment that passed it was getting worse. She'd never been this angry before. "You're not making any sense," she snapped.

"I'd rather tell you how I feel as opposed to…"

"As opposed to what, Flynn?"

Cara's electric blue eyes were burning as she reeled on him. Flynn's silver eyes were misty as they stood metres apart. Only their gaze was connecting the space between them.

Flynn was over to her in a matter of seconds. His silver gaze met her blue defiant stare. His voice was barely audible as he whispered, "As opposed to this."

Then, quite suddenly, and definitely unexpectedly, he slid his cool hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. His other hand stroked her blushing cheek before his lips hovered over hers, seeking a silent answer.

Cara's breath turned ragged. She pressed her lips firmly on his in a silent reply. Before her mind could make a coherent decision, her hands had wrapped themselves around his muscly back. Flynn's lips were moving rhythmically against hers, the pace quickening as the seconds ticked by. His hand moved to her hair as she parted her lips to let him explore her mouth. Electricity sparked between them, like mini fireworks exploding in Cara's blissfully peaceful mind. She gently bit his lip, to which he inhaled a shallow breath, trying with all his might to pull her as close as possible.

Everything stopped. The danger no longer existed. Actually, Cara couldn't remember what she was standing on; never mind _where_ she was standing. How could there be ground beneath her feet when her mind was soaring in the air? Only Flynn made sense, in the here and the now; his strong hold on her back, his soft yet bold lips moving against hers, his taste in her mouth.

After all, this was Cara and Flynn. Everything they did together was beautiful.

Naturally, it was the perfect moment for the Doctor to interrupt. He casually walked out of the TARDIS, hands in pockets, usual impressive expression on his face until – he came to a sudden stop. His mouth opened and closed again as he watched the kissing couple in front of him. He raised his eyebrows and gave a slight smirk.

Only for a fraction of a minute, the Doctor watched the two soul mates kiss in the dawn light. His brown eyes were painfully tight, full of sorrow and reminiscence. He struggled with his feelings, trying to supress them as he usually did. Yet there was something so bittersweet about these two that reminded him of himself and –

Jack clambered noisily out of the TARDIS. His face broke into a frantic grin as he saw Cara and Flynn clinging to one another. He gave a low whistle and whispered to the Doctor, "You're a perfect matchmaker, aren't you? I wish you could introduce me to someone. Or at least give me some advice."

"Buy him a drink first," the Doctor replied, snapping back to reality. Jack stared at him, clearly able to see the sorrow written in the lines of the Doctor's face.

Jack paused, ready to say, "Doctor, you could just – "

Almost as if he knew what his faithful companion was about to suggest, the Doctor took a step away from Jack and a step closer to the loved-up couple. He groaned out loud and rolled his eyes. "Don't make me come over there! I think we've seen enough, thank you."

Cara and Flynn jumped apart as if they had been scolded by a hot poker. Immediately, Cara began to blush as she looked down, clearly embarrassed, at the solid ground. It was still there, so it seemed. Flynn, slightly dazed, looked at the Doctor and Jack stupidly, as though Cara had just hit him around the head with a heavy object.

"I think, we're _supposed_ to be organising a break-in and saving this kingdom, don't you?" the Doctor reminded light-heartedly.

* * *

We grew up

We worked and changed our ways

Just like wild fire, been burning now for days

Tearing down those walls

Nothing's in our way

I said, nothing's in our way

(You Me At Six/Crash/Sinners Never Sleep)


	65. Giants in the World of Morals

A/N: I must apologise for this chapter. After the events of Friday/Saturday night, I am utterly exhausted (between me and my date nearly setting the table on fire and then an untamed smoke machine at the after-formal) it was a crazy time, a great time but, as always, tiring. This chapter is definitely suffering because of it. But I'll make it up to all you lovely readers: I'm off for half term for a week! Yay! More updates. Back to the story – I've wanted to write 'the kiss' since around the twentieth chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll credit reviewers on Chapter Seventy! Thank you, you lovely people!

Chapter Sixty-Five: Giants in the World of Morals

Cara and Flynn scurried back into the TARDIS, both red in the cheeks and unable to quite look directly in each other's direction. Cara's heart was beating against her chest irregularly and her mind, for lack of words to quite describe it, was cloudy. Inside the main console room, Cara could distinctly hear Jack laughing from outside. Flynn was on the other side of the console while Cara was sitting on the captain's chair. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but Cara desperately hoped he didn't – she had been so angry with him one minute and then completely absorbed in him in the next, that she wasn't quite sure how to feel now. Why was this so oddly complicated?

Cara and Flynn had kissed. They'd never done that before. It was always nearly happening without it actually happening. But where did this leave the two friends now? The best friend line was blurred. Definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend – it was just a kiss. Friends with benefits? Cara cringed at the thought. She had something similar to that not so long ago - someone who she liked, but didn't want to be in a relationship. It only got complicated, and Cara knew Flynn better than anyone. He would definitely not approve of the friends with benefits tag. It was usually all or nothing with Flynn.

If she was being completely honest with herself – she would reluctantly admit that she wanted Flynn to be more than her best friend. But it scared her. Cara had never felt this way about someone before – yes, she had had boyfriends in the past, even one of them she would say she _loved_ – but her feelings for Flynn were different. Not only were they stronger, but they felt definite. When they were together she felt hope and joy, admiration and approval, laughter and content, desire and passion, and most of all, delight in everything they did. They could be silly; they could be funny, glorious, mischievous and beautiful all at the same time.

"Right, after that short delay!" interrupted the Doctor, clambering into the TARDIS after Jack. Cara jerked back into reality. "We really should be off and save this kingdom. What do you say team, eh?"

"Sounds good to me!" said Jack enthusiastically. He was looking between Cara and Flynn, wearing nothing other than a smug smile.

The Doctor stared at his three friends with an unmistakably attached and proud approval.

"Look at my little gang," he said cheerily, "saving the world. Giants in the world of morals, tiny in the face of life. Well, except you Jack, you're immortal. But anyway – the point stands. You're all wonderful."

Cara, still pink in the cheeks, blushed again. "Look at you, getting all sentimental! What's gotten into you, hm?"

"I don't know." The Doctor shrugged and kept his gaze trained onto the TARDIS console scanner. "Just, after losing Donna… and Rose, I suppose, I thought I was better travelling alone. Safer. No one would get hurt, I couldn't endanger anyone. But now, I think I know differently. I _need_ someone. Not just anyone, the right kind of someone. And that's hard to find."

"You're not leaving or ditching us, are you?" Flynn asked suspiciously.

"No, no, of course not," the Doctor said quickly, "I guess I'm just… Happy. Considering."

"I'm glad to hear that, Doc, but don't you think we should be helping Mourono and Sasurano? I mean, we've been gone for a while," prompted Jack.

Just as Jack said it, the Doctor slammed down the lever and sent everyone in the control room slamming forward to the ground. The Doctor held onto the console, a crazy gleam of excitement in his eyes as he carefully and delicately manoeuvred the TARDIS across the alien city. He watched his progress through the scanner, wildly concocting a technical delight as the TARDIS groaned with effort. Flynn was on the floor, holding onto a coral structure while Jack was flat on his back and Cara tried to keep hold of the Captain's chair. Everything was shaking, the coral structures were jerking and the wires hanging from the domed ceiling were sparking with electricity.

"You fly her worse than you materialise her!" yelled Jack, dodging a spark of falling electricity.

"_Can_ you even fly her?" shouted Cara over the noise.

The Doctor maintained his focus on his work. "I sort of missed the lesson on flying," the Doctor said with a pause. He then corrected, "Actually, I sort of skipped it all. Didn't pass anything. Just kind of, stole her."

"Welcome ladies and gents to the man I'd trust with my life," Jack joked sarcastically.

In a pure moment of adrenaline, the Doctor leaped over the console and pulled the break. The TARDIS squealed in protest as she pulled to a stop. Everything rested for a moment and everyone gathered a collective breath as they were amazed to be alive.

"I don't what was scarier – getting into a fight with Sasurano or you flying like a madman," wheezed Flynn, helping Cara to her feet. The brief contact made both friends stare warily at one another before the Doctor interrupted.

"Well, that was definitely better than last time," the Doctor congratulated himself.

As Cara brushed herself down and Jack checked his hair in the reflection from the scanner, the Doctor and Flynn continued through the TARDIS doors. The Doctor had landed a few metres from the back of the factory. Luckily, Flynn noted it was currently unguarded. Sasurano was standing in concealment behind a spindly bush, on either side of him was a few cloaked men, appearing mysterious and threatening. The Doctor frowned, hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the king's son.

"Sasurano, lad, it's not exactly the best hiding place in the world is it?"

"It's better than being out in the open. Besides, there are no guards here today," hissed Sasurano, keeping his voice low. He gestured for his men to break ranks and follow him to meet the Doctor halfway. "Mourono is guarding the front entrance, waiting for a signal for when we're ready to attack."

"Right, yes. Let's go." The Doctor turned to the TARDIS and yelled, "Jack! Get out here! I need you!"

"We're draining the energy first, yes?" asked Sasurano. His restless crimson eyes never stayed steady as they drifted from the TARDIS and back to the factory.

Jack rushed out of the TARDIS. He was carrying the long pipe, draped over his shoulder. He set it down in front of the Doctor and heaved a deep breath. Cara trotted out behind him, her long brown hair looking a little scruffy from the flight inside the TARDIS.

"Yes, we are Sasurano," said the Doctor. He pointed to the lengthy cylinder pipe and look towards his men. "Would your men mind lifting that and bringing it over to the fence? I doubt, as strong as Jack is, he could manage it on his own."

"Doubting me, Doctor?" Jack teased and his eyes were playful.

"Not at all, Jack, but I need you over here!"

He was looking up at the metal fence, bouncing on the tips of his toes and tasting the air. Jack rolled his eyes and called, "What is it?"

"Give me a lift up!"

As Jack went to help the Doctor, Cara grabbed Flynn and trailed him over to the fence, demanding her do the same for her. With the help from Jack, the Doctor climbed over the fence and landed on his feet on the other side. Not long after, from a rather awkward assistance from Flynn, Cara hopped over the tall fence exactly the same way as the Doctor, but without the same grace. She clumsily slipped from her perch at the top and had to be rescued by the Doctor. She fell into his arms with effort.

"Flynn, Jack! Help Sasurano lift over the pipe. Quickly!" yelled the Doctor. He grabbed Cara's hand and ran over to the external generator. It was a large shiny cuboid and steaming with heat. Not only was it hot, it was covered with plastic buttons and switches flashing different colours and different patterns. It made Cara's head slightly dizzy.

"Cara, get over to the other side. When I tell you to, press down the black lever. Not a second before, do you understand?" he instructed. His hand closed around a silver switch, but he pulled it back at once, hissing in pain. "Be careful, it's hot!"

As Cara did what she was told, she could see the heavy piping slowly but surely making its way over the fence. The men were working quickly on the other side, putting all their efforts into their work. Flynn pulled it from the inside of the TARDIS while Jack passed it along to Sasurano and his men who heaved it over the fence.

"Cara!"

Cara immediately looked up as the Doctor called her name. He lurched forwards as his eyes watched something just over her shoulder. But she was too slow.

A worker from inside the factory had walked around the corner, completely stunned by what he was seeing. When he put the scene together – the Doctor and Cara at the external generator and the men outside the fence, he came to the right conclusion. As he removed the whip from his belt, he ran forwards and grabbed Cara by the neck. The girl fell backwards into the worker, taken unaware.

"Let her go," warned the Doctor, hands up in surrender as he edged closer to the scared worker.

Beyond the fence, Jack shouted, "Doctor? Is everything okay?"

The abandoned generator sparked a flash of flames, which nearly hit the Doctor and made him topple over. The worker tightened his grip on the squirming Cara, making her give an involuntary gasp.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" demanded the workman.

"_I said_," the Doctor hissed, clearly frustrated, "let her go!"

So the workman lashed his whip.


	66. What It Comes To

A/N: I try to stay away from writing violence, but sometimes it's necessary for the plot. I suppose those scenes give excitement and suspense, I just find them the hardest scenes to write and my worst written scenes. But here it is – my attempt at writing a small battle action-y violent-y scene. If you want to skip the first part of the action and get to the factory invasion (I do realise this chapter is long) start reading from when Mourono calls out for the Bandits. I'll try to make the next chapter the last chapter. Tell me what you think!

Chapter Sixty-Six: What it Comes to

The whip belted through the air and lashed out at the Doctor, who ducked just in time. Cara winced as the tail of the whip backfired off the ground and hit her arm. She dreaded to think what the full force of the thin leather would feel like lashing out at you.

"Leave him alone!" Cara snapped as she struggled to release herself.

"Shut up! Quiet!" yelled the worker, clearly distraught. He dragged Cara backwards, closer to the backdoor leading into the factory.

Jack popped his head over the fence. He was standing on Flynn's shoulders to check out the situation. His eyes flashed in sudden panic and anger, but he quickly recollected himself as he landed on solid ground.

"Stay here, Flynn. I'm getting help," whispered Jack, starting to walk away.

"Wait – what's happening? Are they okay?" Flynn called in a carried whisper.

Jack ignored the boy on purpose. He didn't want Flynn getting irrational with fear if he found out the Doctor and Cara were in a vulnerable position at the moment. Besides, Jack had an idea of how to solve it. However, it didn't stop Flynn from trying to look over the fence by himself. Sasurano and his men stayed very still as they tried to listen.

The Doctor's jacket was slightly burnt from the spark of the generator. His mind was racing of the current danger they faced. He hadn't drained the generator yet, so the factory was fully functioning, and if the workman got away with Cara as hostage, he could alert the entire factory as to what was happening. Not to mention Cara would be hurt.

"We're not here to harm you!" said the Doctor, trying to promote a different approach.

The workman snapped, "It sure does look like it!"

"Listen, we just need to calm down –"

As the Doctor tried to step forward again, the workman's whip belted at the Doctor, warning him to step back. "I mean it! Stay where you are!" he yelled.

Cara kept her eyes on the Doctor as she renewed her attempts to squirm out of his grip. He spat an insult at her and tightened his hold, but she noticed with satisfaction the more she struggled, the more he lost his balance. The Doctor silently communicated for her to keep it up, but it was needless to say they weren't getting any further.

Jack, accompanied with Mourono and his men, slowly rounded the corner. The Doctor emitted a subtle sigh of relief. Mourono, loud and clear and threatening, shouted, "Man! Step down! You're surrounded!"

"Mourono!" hissed the worker, turning his back to the factory wall.

"That's _King_ Mourono to you."

Refusing to waste anymore time, Jack came forward to retrieve Cara. Working on impulse alone, the whip lashed out again at Jack. Unprepared, Jack backed away, but not in time. As the whip hit his chest and tore his shirt, one of Mourono's men belted his own whip at the factory worker. In a panic, he let go of Cara, who was pulled down to the safety of the ground by Jack.

Cara rolled out of the way, but his whip followed her as it flew through the air. It lashed against her leg and wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back. Cara cried out at the stinging pain and jumped to her feet, only to be pushed over once more.

The Doctor ran back to the external generator, shouting at Sasurano and Flynn to continue pushing the heavy hose over the fence. The workman ducked as a Lawlite fired his gun, whipping his only weapon in any direction he could for defence. An older Lawlite, with unforgiving light brown eyes aimed on target. The factory worker was too slow, and the beam of laser light flashed through his arm. It didn't seem fatal, however, as he collapsed to the ground, unconscious but still alive.

"Jack, get some of Mourono's men to help you with the pipe. Bring it over here, quickly!" shouted the Doctor, ordering out instructions. "Cara, pull down that lever – now!"

Jack ran over to the fence, where the pipe was nearly completely over and ready. Cara, as fast as she could manage, limped over to the external generator. Her hand wrapped around the lever, but the burning metal stung. She pulled it back to examine the damage, but realising there was no other way to do it, pushed down the lever with all her might, accepting the burning heat on her palm.

The generator powered down immediately. Almost in that instant, the low droning noise coming from the factory vanished as the power stopped. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the Doctor walked over to Cara to embrace her. She had burns on one hand and a sore leg, but she was still managing to stand straight. The Doctor too, was singed and carrying little burns over his skin.

Delicately, he said, "I'll fix us up later. First things first."

Jack had helped Flynn over the fence. Sasurano's men were climbing over to help with forcing entry into the factory. Jack and Flynn carried the piping over their shoulders and let it fall to the ground in front of the generator and the Doctor. He got out his sonic screwdriver once more and started to work on connecting the pipe to the generator. The Doctor gave an exclamation of joy as he heard a rush of energy leading from the frozen generator to the TARDIS energy store.

"It's working!" he said, slipping the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket.

"What do you suppose we do now, Doctor?" asked Mourono, walking to stand beside his son.

"We take over the building. Remember – we're doing this peacefully!" the Doctor reminded.

Jack added, "That means don't shoot unless someone attacks _you_."

Mourono and Sasurano started to arrange their soldiers. The Doctor, Jack, Flynn and Cara lagged behind. Mourono's Lawlites, followed closely behind by Sasurano's men stormed into the hectic factory. The building was one giant room on different levels. Stacked against the walls were crates upon crates of native animals, all ready and waiting to be tested on. Mourono's men ran up to the first floor, guns pointed at everything and everyone, yelling for all weapons to be dropped. Sasurano's troop remained on the ground floor, following the shouts for no sudden movements or the use of weapons.

"Bandits!" shouted Mourono. He wasn't carrying a weapon. "I seek the Bandits!"

The low chatter of the factory workers slowly faded away as Mourono stood by himself and a voice from the top of the factory snarled a reply.

"Here he comes, the cowardly lion, trying to lord it over us once more."

Mourono's scarlet eyes glanced upwards, searching for the voice. The Nurvan king paled ever so slightly as he recognised his opposition.

He said, disbelievingly, "Bayarono!"

"Another member of the king's family, so it seems," the Doctor whispered to Jack.

Sasurano, who was standing only a few metres away from the Doctor, told him, "He's the King's cousin."

"I thought you moved away to another planet," Mourono said evenly, although his mouth was suddenly dry.

"And I thought you would never stand up to your wife," Bayarono retorted, slowly traipsing down the metal steps to his cousin. "Oh wait, you haven't!"

"Step down, Bayarono. Your attempt to overthrow my kingdom isn't going to work. With some help, I plan to renew the system. I realise now, it is the only way forward. But your attempts, however, are fruitless. It won't work. You're rushing time."

Bayarono scoffed impatiently. "Who has the time to wait for natural progression?"

It was the Doctor's turn to step forward. He rocked back and forth where he stood, his hands deep in his pockets. "Sorry to interrupt! So sorry – but if I can just ask a quick question, Mourono, what does your lovely traitorous cousin mean when he says 'and I thought you would never stand up to your wife?'"

"Yes, what does your lovely traitorous cousin mean, Mourono?" Bayarono asked sweetly and sarcastically.

"I can answer that for him," interjected Sasurano. "Faerne, my mother, influences most of Mourono's laws and legislations."

"Ah. The face behind the law is Mourono. The power behind the law is his wife," the Doctor said wisely.

"Faerne is loyal," shouted Mourono is a burst of anger. "She feared that… I would be distracted and lured away by other women. I assured her I wouldn't, but she still worried."

"That is pretty pathetic reasoning, if I were being honest," Jack said truthfully.

Mourono didn't seem fussed by the judgements. He was completely comfortable in his justification and reasoning. His attention switched back to the real problem – Bayarono. He looked his cousin up and down, sussing him out, trying to predict his next movement.

"So is this what it comes to, Bayarono? A family full of betrayals," the old king said in a low, sad tone.

"No, Mourono," replied Bayarono. In a movement that was lost in the time it takes to blink, Bayarono pointed a gun at his cousin. "This is what it comes to."


	67. Words Of Advice

A/N: I always thought that (although I couldn't fit it in anywhere) Sasurano and Isa would fall in love. Not out of pure love – but because they had both lost someone close to them in the same kind of situation, so they would come together with joint understanding that no one could match up to their original love. There's exploration of the mysterious Sasurano in this chapter too – I couldn't resist. He's bad and good at the same time. Reviews would be nice, and thank you to new followers/favourites! Anything is welcome. Next chapter we will be off to something new before the big finale!

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Words of Advice

The situation was crystal clear from the Doctor's perspective. Mourono versus Bayarono was equivalent to tradition versus technology on Earth. Mourono bravely stared down the barrel of the Bayarono's gun, wide-eyed and determined. He had no weapon, no defence, and no protection. The outcome seemed certain.

What Mourono did have, however, was a reluctantly loyal son with no conscience.

Sasurano didn't wait to see if his father's cousin would lower his gun, or rethink the situation. Sasurano, in a smooth and confident movement, shot his own laser gun through the air.

Bayarono faltered for a moment before he tried to duck out of the way. If the man hadn't moved, the beam would have hit him straight through his stomach. Instead, it shot through his leg, making him cry out and fall to his knees.

"Sasurano!" rebuked the Doctor angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You have your way of doing things, Doctor. I have mine. As I've said plenty of times before, I lost my conscience ages ago," he answered in a toneless voice.

Bayarono leant over the side of the stairs and shot at Sasurano. He easily moved out of the way as the beam of laser light scorched the floor mere centimetres from where Flynn was standing. Flynn flinched and stepped closer to the Doctor, feeling oddly exposed.

Around the first floor in the factory, the workers grabbed their weapons. Just when it looked as if a full scale war was about to break out, Cara and Jack looked searchingly at the Doctor for help. He looked distressed, but after all, he was one man against hundreds. That was when Cara spotted a switch and a metal box with a written warning at the side of the wall, beside the stacked cages full of animals. Gesturing with a small nod of her head, she looked towards the switch and Flynn. He appeared confused for a moment before his silver eyes shone with understanding. Slowly, he and Cara backed away towards the switch.

Flynn stood beside the switch and Cara remained in between Flynn and the Doctor. As quietly as she could, she called, "Doctor, give me the sonic screwdriver!"

The Time Lord stared at her, seeking an answer. He soon realised there was no time to explain – he threw the sonic screwdriver. Instantly, Flynn slammed down the switch, which then triggered a mechanism locking the cages together. With her unscathed hand, Cara gripped the sonic screwdriver and directed it to the maintenance box, hoping with all her might the switch and metal box were linked to the cages. Sparks and electric waves emitted from the wall. Flynn ran to stand beside Cara as she kept her hold on the sonic screwdriver.

At once, all of the cages holding the native animals swung open. Up and down the factory the animals jumped free. The fight which was about to break out was momentarily forgotten as a collective chatter of confusion echoed throughout the large factory.

Jack opened the front factory doors to let the animals truly escape. The Doctor watched with satisfaction as his team worked together without his help. On the staircase, Bayarono yelled out in frustration. In a moment of pure fury, he shot his gun at Mourono, Jack, Flynn, the Doctor, Sasurano and his men – anyone he could manage.

One of Mourono's Lawlites pushed him out of the way. Sasurano skilfully skidded out of reach and brought Flynn with him. The Doctor pushed Cara to the ground while Jack pressed himself against the wall.

"Grab him!" ordered Mourono.

Two of Mourono's Lawlites roughly grabbed Bayarono and hauled him down the stairs while another shattered his gun. Mourono regained his balance and thanked his individual law-enforcers. He stood in the middle of the factory, so everyone could hear and see.

"As Tsar of this Nation of Nurva, I formally declare this organisation closed, never to reopen," Mourono declared in a mighty voice. "Let it be known that I have realised by wrongs and my mistakes. Let it be known I'm prepared to change them with some external help. From this day forward, I promise a new start for Nurva. A new, modern start. An equal beginning for all. I do this in the name of Jherya. Mourono has spoken."

* * *

Sasurano and a few of his men were escorting Bayarono to the manor dungeons to await further trial. His father, king Mourono, was tiding up inside the factory and going over some last minute reminders from the Doctor and his friends. For the first time Sasurano could see a new beginning for Nurva and a chance to start again.

"You may have gotten what you wanted from your father, Sasurano, but your mind will always be trapped with the ideologies of a revolutionist," sneered Bayarono. "You can take the revolutionist out of the autocracy, but you can never take the revolution out of his soul."

"You're right; it's too late for me to completely change. But my ideologies have been achieved. In that way, you are wrong," Sasurano said smoothly.

"No conscience, Sasurano. You'll never get it back. In a way you're like me," Bayarono tempted, a snigger on his lips. "I'll never stop until I get what I want. I have men all over the place. They'll find me. They'll break me out of prison. My threat will never die."

"No?" Sasurano laughed. He released his harsh grip on Bayarono and took a step back. "Let's see the extent of your threat. I'm giving you a chance. You're momentarily free. You can fight me, you can run, you can do the right thing and stay where you are and let justice take its course. What will it be, Bayarono? Be prepared for the consequence."

Bayarono turned to face the younger man. With a glint in his eye, he whispered, "Fool."

He didn't even need to think about it. Bayarono started to run into his renewed freedom, leaving Sasurano behind. Sasurano smirked with satisfaction as he watched his father's cousin run away.

"Should I?" Sasurano asked one of his men. One he considered to be something of a friend.

"Yes," he answered without question. "Not only is he a clueless traitor, he's also a coward."

Sasurano nodded. His aim was perfect, each and every time he was a perfect shot. He removed his gun from his belt and steadied in his hand. With one last reassuring look at his friend, Sasurano matched his aim to his target and fired a single shot.

* * *

The Doctor assured Mourono that he would do a fine job in renewing his kingdom. He also insisted he wasn't prepared to stay to review the clean-up job. While the Doctor and Mourono talked over new policies and laws and how to introduce them through the political system, Jack and Flynn helped free the last remaining animals who couldn't escape from their cages by themselves. Meanwhile, Cara felt the need to reflect. She was standing outside on her own, watching Flynn help an injured creature from its cage. Jack passed him the sonic screwdriver to help heal the poor thing before setting it free. She observed how Flynn's smile lifted and his eyes twinkled each time he helped a Nurvan animal.

"I take it you were involved in all of this."

Cara spun around as she heard an unfamiliar voice. Standing before her was a teary female, human in shape but starkly contrasting with the native Nurvans. Her skin was a bright strawberry red and her hair matched her skin colour. Her lips were wavering and her eyes watering as she watched the scene around her.

"Sorry, who are you?" Cara tried to ask kindly.

"I heard Mourono wants to speak with me. About someone who was very close to my heart," she answered without answering.

Something clicked in Cara's tired mind. "Are you Isa?" she asked as delicately as she could.

"Yes," said the teary woman. "How do you know me?"

"I don't, I –" Cara gulped as the words refused to be spoken. She pushed herself to say, "Jherya. I knew Jherya. Very briefly."

Isa nodded with more tears in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but it was no use. They fell down her red cheeks, betraying her.

Cara had to collect herself before passing on Jherya's message. Taking a deep breath she told Isa, "He mentioned you before he – he said your name. He said he loved you. He wanted me to tell you."

Rather unexpectedly, Isa pulled Cara into a silent hug. Shocked and slightly embarrassed, Cara patted Isa on the shoulder and let the woman cry onto her shoulder.

After a few moments, Isa wiped her cheeks and took a few steps back. Her eyes shone with tears and understanding as Cara wiped away her own wet cheeks.

"Tell him," she whispered.

Cara frowned. "What?"

"You're in love too. I can see it," said Isa wisely. "I'm not Nurvan. My species can sense things on the surface. For example, I can tell that you have a mild psychic ability."

Stunned and a bit confused, Cara simply opened and shut her mouth, like a goldfish. She didn't know what to say.

"When you love someone you shouldn't wait to tell them – there's not enough time. You never know when it's going to run out. You'll regret not telling him one day, if you ever get separated from one another."

"Will we be separated one day?" asked Cara in a bit of a panic.

Isa looked at Cara knowingly. "You tell me," was all she said.

Consumed with fear and apprehension, Cara shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "What will it gain, though? Telling him when I _know_," Cara asked quietly.

"Sometimes it's not what you gain, but rather what you're prepared to lose," Isa admitted. "And that's the same with every love story."

Cara nodded. As the Doctor came over to join them, Isa gave him a sad smile before kissing Cara lightly on the cheek. She was intercepted by Mourono who shook her hand thoroughly and the two began to chat.

The Doctor was looking down at Cara fondly, and she glanced back at him with a small grin. He took her hand and led to her away to the TARDIS, where Jack and Flynn were waiting for them. The two guys were talking excitedly – something about machinery and science – but Cara observed their excitement from a different perspective as she felt the warmth of the Doctor's lonely hand in her own.

"That little rabbit you saved," said the Doctor abruptly. "You can keep him, if you want."

"Will that not endanger a species on Earth or something?" Cara asked with her eyebrows pulled together.

The Doctor scoffed as he pushed his TARDIS key into the keyhole. "No! Of course not. Nurvan creatures are very similar to Earth animals. The only difference between an Earth rabbit and a Nurvan rabbit is that the Nurvan one has a longer life span, different colour fur and an unusual diet."

"Unusual diet?" Flynn repeated.

"What would we feed him?" asked Cara curiously.

"Mince pies," the Doctor answered.

"_Mince pies? _Is he a Christmas rabbit or something?"

"Everything that you would put into a Christmas mince pie, you would need to feed the little guy. It's easier just to feed him mince pies." The Doctor thought about this for a moment, and as he pushed open the TARDIS door, he added, "I love mince pies. Actually, I love Christmas. Who's up for a quick trip to Christmas Day 1787?"

"Is 1787 special?" Jack asked, stepping inside.

"Every Christmas is special, Jack Harkness! I'd like to go somewhere with snow. But it's up to you three." As Cara and Flynn stepped inside the TARDIS after Jack, the Doctor closed the door on the Nurvan landscape. He ran over to the main console with renewed energy and happiness.

As he readied himself to stamp in coordinates, the Doctor exclaimed, "I have a time machine and we can go anytime and anywhere! So, where will it be?"


	68. Interval

A/N: There's a time jump at the beginning of this chapter – the Doctor, Jack, Cara and Flynn have been travelling together for a few months (roughly five) and had some unrecorded adventures. This is to give the impression the crew have been travelling longer than what I can write, just like what the original writers in Doctor Who do for the actual series. This story is just a short piece, just as a little filler between the last adventure, so it builds up the suspense a little more. Thank you for your support!

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Interval

The Doctor was laughing as he closed Cara's front door behind him. He, Jack, Cara and Flynn had popped home to visit Mary, Cara's mother, and update her on some of their recent adventures. Mary had claimed that Jack faintly resembled Cara's father in the looks department and she wasn't quite sure if 'that was a good or bad thing.' She assured him, however, that their personalities were complete opposites except for their love for technology and gadgets. Cara wasn't sure how she felt about her mother doting on Jack, but she preferred to ignore any flirting between them, for the fear of her never being able to look at Jack the same way again.

Mary had wisely noted there was a shift of character between her daughter and Flynn. At one point during their short stay, she had actually pulled Cara to the side and asked what was wrong between the two friends. Cara shyly denied anything and insisted when she, herself, figured out what was going on, she would let her mother know.

Now 'Team TARDIS' (as Jack had nicknamed the team) were walking down Cara's path back to the TARDIS which was waiting patiently for them at the bottom of the street.

"I can't believe you told my mother about the trip to Balhoo," Cara said, shaking her head. "I'm surprised she didn't give you another slap!"

"Hah!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Just too funny. Really, really, really, really, really,_ really_ –"

Flynn rolled his eyes and shoved the Doctor's arm. "Let's not start that again!"

Jack opened the gate and let his three friends out, as he teased, "Doctor, no one likes it when you're really, really, really, really, _really_ –"

"If I hear that word one more time!"

"Do you _really_ not like it anymore?"

"Doctor!"

Still laughing, the group fell into the TARDIS, perfectly content. Cara lounged on the Captain's chair and the Doctor plopped down beside her, grinning like a child in a toy store.

"Right! Always moving on. Why talk about past adventures when we can have new even better ones?" The Doctor's eyes shone with excitement. "Decisions, anyone?"

"No more upside-down planets," Cara put in.

"How about a trip to the past?" asked Flynn enthusiastically.

Cara gasped and sat forward. "Can we go to the Battle of Hastings 1066? You know, that's where my surname was created by William of Normandy after the battle. 'Harvey' means 'brave' or 'battle-worthy.' Maybe I could meet my ancestor or something."

The Doctor grimaced. "Don't think it's wise if I go back there. One of my arrows went a bit astray. Accidentally hit Harold. I swear, I didn't know I was responsible for a fixed point in time. Never did like archery."

"Can we go any earlier than that?" Flynn asked.

The Doctor gaped. "Of course we can, Flynn! _Time machine_. We can go to the beginning of the Earth and beyond if you wanted." He jumped up from his seat beside Cara and started to fiddle with the console controls. "We could visit the first ever humans. Cavemen and all that. Medieval Britain. The Bronze Age, although you have to be careful with the Bronzies, they can be a bit temperamental. Oh! How about fifth century Greece? That's a good one!"

"What happens in fifth century Greece?" questioned Cara. She stood up to join the Doctor as he confirmed the coordinates. He had that boundless energy which was always wearing off on her.

The Doctor stared at her, a gleam in his brown eyes. "Ooh! Everything starts in Ancient Greece! Well, technically it's Classic Greece after the eighth century. Athens was famous for its democracy, first introduced in 508 BC. Even the word 'democracy' comes from the Greek words _demos_, meaning people, and _kratos_, meaning rule. Wine was very popular during that period. So were iris bulbs in vinegar. They had education, fine art, doctors, farmers, philosophy, cities – you name it! We could have a proper little history lesson."

"Sounds good to me!" said Cara, copying his air of excitement.

"I'm up for it," Flynn added, his eyes resting on Cara. The two friends shared an awkward

The Doctor shot them a cheeky grin. "Means we'll all have to change. Tunics for all!"

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, the team were transformed. The Doctor was in a white tunic with silken details and a golden belt tied around his waist, which was carrying his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. Jack was only wearing a dark blue loin cloth and a bronze bangle on his wrist, as he insisted the need to show off his body at any given chance. He was flexing his muscles and pretending to be something of a Hercules as he bounded out of the TARDIS behind the Doctor. Meanwhile, Cara was in a long and elegant tie-dyed pale pink tunic, which she happened to find in the 1970s section of the TARDIS wardrobe. Her hair was curled and brought to the side, fastened with a golden clip. Flynn chose a simple light grey lion cloth and a silver sash which draped over half of his chest and fastened into his built. Cara had to divert her eyes every time Flynn caught her staring, as to avoid any embarrassment.

It was obvious to the Doctor and Jack, however, that the two were fighting the chemistry between them. Jack muttered under his breath, "I've had enough of Romeo and Juliet. Reminds me of when I used to be the third wheel, travelling with you and –"

"Anyway!" interrupted the Doctor, turning his attention on the entire team. "What do you all say to a quick look around the village, and then we can look for the main city?"

The TARDIS had landed on the outskirts of a forest. Just beyond the trees a small village could be seen. It didn't look as if a lot of people lived there, as the houses were scarce and the community a little quiet. Just on the horizon a bigger village was shining in all its glory, appearing alive with excitement. _That_ was what Cara expected when the Doctor said fifth century Greece, not what was in front of her now.

But when she thought about the Doctor's navigating skills, she really didn't care. They had just travelled from the twenty-first century, in the year 2010, to –

"You know the drill: when are we? Where are we?" Cara asked as the typical questions popped into her mind.

"Around 509 BC, in a small village on the outskirts of Athens!" the Doctor declared proudly. "I parked here on purpose, by the way, before any of you start complaining about my flying again. When Donna and I accidentally ended up in Pompeii, this man sold the TARDIS. I didn't want that happening all over again. She'll be safe and sound among the trees – no one can sell her, no one can make prophesies about her."

The small village consisted of around five grey huts with small windows, made out of clay. In the centre of the community was a water-well with dried up-turned earth around it. Apart from these features, everything else was quite simplistic. Compared to the main city of Athens, this village was quite detached and plain.

A few wary villagers watched as the Doctor and friends appeared from through the trees. Compared to what Team TARDIS were wearing, the villagers wore basic faded white tunics or loincloths. There was something in the way they stared at the Doctor and company that made the Doctor particularly cautious.

"You come from the city, don't you?" asked a villager woman with wide brown unblinking eyes.

"Rich folk, by the looks of it," shouted another from across the small space. "Come to pity our clan."

"No, no, no, no," argued the Doctor, raising his hands in a surrendering gesture as they were slowly being surrounded by angry and hostile looking villagers. "We're just travellers passing through. We don't mean to – hold on, did you call yourself a _clan_?"

"What else would we be in the age of renovation?" a man with a grey beard reaching down to his chest asked in an abrupt fashion.

Cara shot the Doctor a sideward glare. "Cheers Doctor, landed in the middle of Weirdo-Ville again."

"He had foreseen it! The telling was true!" laughed an old woman as she came out of her house.

The group were now completely surrounded by the villagers. Jack rolled his eyes – he was the most relaxed out of everyone present – he smirked as he said to the Doctor, "Another prophecy by the looks of things. You can never escape them, can you?"

As the villagers enclosed the Doctor, Jack, Cara and Flynn, they started muttering little phrases and slogans, as if they belonged to some sort of sect. Just when Flynn was about to complain of having too many people in his personal space, a loud booming voice echoed from a large rock extruding from the furthest edge of the forest.

"Enough!" shouted a powerful-looking man. His skin was decorated with paint, showing different patterns and symbols. His head was covered in a cloth with attached deer antlers. "My people. The time has come!"


	69. Closer and Closer

A/N: Excuse any mistakes I make when it comes to fifth century Greece. I study History at A-Level, but we do Modern History, not Ancient. I really should've made this about Soviet Russia, not Classical Greece, but I wanted to experiment. This short adventure isn't going to be based upon historical fact anyway, so if anyone is an historian or studies Ancient History at uni – I apologise! It's been a busy week – between visiting universities and celebrating my unexpected A in Sociology – I actually started this chapter on Sunday and only finished it a week later. Updates will be more regular from next week! Thank you for your time and patience: next chapter I'll be naming reviewers.

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Closer and Closer

"Is that a – is that a shaman?"

The man wearing the deer antlers jumped from the large rock with threatening excitement. All of the villagers immediately cheered and stepped away from the newcomers. The Doctor breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I think that _is_ a shaman, Cara," he answered, his eyes raking over the stick-wielding man. "Sean the Shaman. Mike the Medicine Man. Whatever his name; I don't think he should be here."

"Did medicine men exist in fifth century Greece?" asked Flynn cautiously. "I mean, I thought they existed in Stone Age times."

"Shamans exist in the twenty-first century, Flynn. Usually for communities who are in rural areas; aborigines for example. But why are this lot following the traditional ways when Athens is right on their doorstep?" the Doctor questioned, more to himself.

The supposed shaman slowly treaded over to the time-travellers. He had the impression of attempting to smile, but it showed as more of a teeth-baring snarl. Cara felt like backing away as he approached, feeling relatively uneasy in his presence. The Doctor caught her eye and saw the distress there, which made him frown. She shrugged and bit her lip in response. She didn't know what it was, but she had a seriously bad feeling about this Shaman.

"Listen, mate, if you start jumping around and chanting about witchery, we're just gonna be on our way," said Jack, his eyes twinkling with humour.

Flynn snuffled a laugh, which turned out to be quite obvious, so Cara elbowed him sharply in the rips. He winced and glared at her, so she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Witchery!" the shaman announced, almost proudly. "That is what the prophecy said! Witchery!"

The Doctor frowned again. "What? That _we're_ witches?" he sighed and complained, "for once I feel like the companion standing there with my mouth hanging open, not knowing a word someone else is saying."

"Hey!" snapped Cara and Flynn at the same time.

He shot them a wink as he took a few steps closer to the medicine man. He stared at the man curiously, quietly identifying each pattern tattooed on his body. "The thing is Mr Shaman, why did the people here call themselves a _clan_? Why is your village built so close to Athens? And just what is this prophecy you're talking about?"

"We," the shaman announced theatrically, "are the Clan of the Stag. We are waiting for the time, the time the prophecy says will happen with newcomers, which will change the Clan forever."

"Clan of the Stag. Makes sense, hence your antlers. Doesn't really have a catchy ring to it, though," the Doctor mused. "Stag Clan. Nah, too simple. But then again, this village _is_ a bit simple, isn't it? Almost too simple. Like you're trying to make an impression."

Flynn's brow furrowed. "Are they?" he asked.

"Just a hunch." The Doctor shrugged and gave a loud sniff. On a lower note he added, "Something's not right here."

"All we wanted to do was have a history lesson…" sighed Cara. She was caught up in mild disappointment and apprehension concerning the shaman.

The Doctor studied the features of the medicine man. He wasn't old, but he wasn't young. He was quite muscular, with long mousy brown hair and narrowed green eyes, which flickered to suit his surroundings. His short beard was wild and out of control, but his lips were constantly pulled back into an animalistic growl. There was something haunting about him, like he wasn't fully _there_. Judging by the way Cara seemed reluctant to go anywhere near him, her psychic energy must be sending her a silent warning. This, to the Doctor, seemed suspicious.

No one was saying anything in the village. There were no private conversations, no whispering or muttering. Everyone was just staring silently at the TARDIS crew, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"Wha- What's your name?" the Doctor asked the shaman, staring nervously around him.

The shaman ignored him, and instead turned to his villagers. He bellowed, "My people, can you feel the change stirring in the air?"

"I think that's the breeze, mate," muttered Flynn.

A young man, around about the age of twenty, stood forward. "Why has nothing happened yet, Actaeon?"

"Patience, my young Iason. We must wait."

"Ah, that makes more sense," said the Doctor, leaning over to talk to Cara and Flynn. "In Greek mythology, Actaeon was the name of a hunter who was torn apart by his own dogs. He was then turned into a deer, thus he himself was turned into the hunted. That would explain the antlers and the name 'Stag Clan' if they've chosen the shaman to be leader."

Jack, growing tired of the confusion and muddling situation they now found themselves in, expressed an angry sigh and raised his voice to say, "Actaeon the shaman. Can I call you Actaeon? We want to know what your prophecy was – especially since it involves us and some kind of witchery – and if you continue to waste our time, we're just going to turn around and go back the way we came, okay? Do I make myself clear?"

Actaeon spun around. His eyes glowed with sudden hatred for Jack. He lifted a wobbly hand and pointed at him, his teeth pulled back into a snarl. "You. The immortal man!" he exclaimed.

Jack took a step back. "How do you know that?"

"And you," continued the shaman, now turning his attention to Cara. "The One He Forgot."

Cara frowned and lowered her head to avoid the attention directed to her. As she did so she caught the Doctor's eye. He was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and a grimace set on his face. She hastily broke the contact and set for gazing at the ground, confused.

With dramatic slowness, the shaman's vision rested on the Doctor. He narrowed his eyes and shifted his pointing hand. The Doctor stood, preparing to be resilient to anything thrown his way as he met the eyes of Actaeon.

"And lastly you, the healer, the –"

"Wait, what about me?" interrupted Flynn.

Actaeon jerked back into reality. He looked at the nineteen year-old as if he had never seen him in his life. "Sorry," he muttered quickly. "I'm not picking up anything on you."

"Typical!" Flynn complained.

"The healer," continued the shaman, as if no one had interrupted him, "the man without a home, the lonely traveller. The prophecy revolves around you."

There was a pause.

Actaeon stood in between Cara and the Doctor, his arms outstretched. As he spoke, the Doctor and Cara glanced at each other. In an almighty whisper that would make the trees shiver from miles around, the shaman whispered, "A message skimming the surface of reality itself. A battle between two upholders of Time. It all begins when: he knocks four times."

As the Doctor gasped, Cara fell to her knees. She was grabbing her head, her hands shaking. The Doctor pushed Actaeon out of the way and knelt urgently beside her.

"What's wrong? Cara, what is it?"

"My head – my head –"

The Doctor gripped onto her wrists and tried to get a look at her face. "What is it? Cara, speak to me."

Cara's eyes shot open. They locked onto the Time Lord, the electric blue watering with tears. Calmly – almost as if she was resigned to it – she answered, "Drumming."

He jumped back as if she had electrocuted him. Flynn helped Cara to her feet, wrapping a supportive arm around her shaky body. Jack was glaring at the Doctor, both of them sharing a quiet knowledge. Neither one of them dared speak it.

"What did you do to her?" Flynn hissed to the shaman.

"I did nothing. She's a seer like me," Actaeon said smoothly. "The message has been tattooed onto her subconscious for some time now. I simply brought it more to the surface. I'm more advanced than she is."

"Is that message included in your prophecy?"

"No. They're completely unrelated," the shaman brushed it off easily.

Jack was now standing beside the Doctor. Making sure no one would overhear – not even Cara and Flynn – Jack muttered, "We've came across someone who mentioned drumming before. Remember?"

"Stop it, Jack. That's not possible," he snapped.

"It's not _im_possible, you mean," Jack retorted.

Actaeon followed the Doctor, leaving Cara to Flynn's company. "Something has been using her to send a warning to you, using her seer skills. A war is coming for you. Your song is ending soon."

The Doctor stood there, unable to utter a word. He was torn between leaving right now or staying to figure out more. But most of all, he was confused and distracted of what the message meant and what was yet to come. He was scared.

Picking up on his hesitation, Jack came to his defence. "Listen, pal, we didn't come here for some soothsayer to give us warnings and tell us what to do. Now, are you going to tell us this prophecy, or should we just leave now?"

Actaeon bowed his head in acceptance. He trotted with his large staff to the smooth rock at the edge of the forest. He climbed up and lifted his arms as if to embrace his people.

"The prophecy," he revealed, "says when witchery involving travellers of time visit our Clan, it will change us all forever. _He, who travels the furthest, knows the most. _We believe that you can help us get back what we have lost. The modern world is coming too soon. It's too hostile. With your help, we can win back Athens."


	70. Tough Crowd

A/N: A big thank you to Valerie E. Mackin for your continued support! Also to tadgh, KatieTheBaka, TARDISIsAGoodFriend, avidgamer2000 (sorry for making you late – and I shall be writing more Whofic!), CrimsonDelight – thank you for your latest reviews – and lastly, Nightstar113 – I hope you and your brother are enjoying the story!

All of the companions have a title, for example: Rose 'The One He Loved', Martha 'The One Who Left', Donna 'The One Who Forgot' and Amy 'The One Who Waited.' I wanted Cara to have a little title too, and I think 'The One He Forgot' was perfect for her. You'll find out soon why! Upon reviewing how the story is going to end (it has changed quite a few times) I think I've picked my favourite ending. Originally – I think I can say this now – there _was_ going to be a link between Cara and Clara. Hence why I made their names so similar. I don't want to say too much, but I'll explain more when the time is right. I just wanted to clear that up before the second part of series seven starts again. Happy Mother's Day!

Chapter Seventy: Tough Crowd

Directly after the shaman's announcement, everyone in the village stayed strangely quiet. No one moved and nothing rustled – it seemed most people were expecting a reaction from the Doctor and friends.

The Doctor was standing with his mouth hanging open and his eyes narrowed as he glanced at each individual in the village. Cara and Flynn were reacting identically – with their eyebrows raised and wearing their best incredulous expression. Jack was slowly shaking his head, backing away from the situation whilst covering his mouth with his hand.

It didn't take long for one of them to break.

"Hah!" the Doctor exclaimed, bending over with laughter. "Haha! That's the best thing I've heard in ages!"

Jack quickly joined in, his stifled laughter winning him over. "_We can win back Athens!_" Jack mimicked the shaman by using his hands to pretend he had antlers. "Say it again, that's brilliant!"

"It's funny 'cos it's never going to happen!" Flynn added, wiping a tear from his eye.

Cara, however, was too worried to join in with their fun. "Um, guys –"

"Athens is too modern? They still believe in the Four Humours!"

"Guys, stop a minute –"

"Ooh, beware of the leeches!"

"Hah!"

"Guys!"

Cara finally gained their attention. The boys turned around to look at her, still echoing their laughter until they spotted the reaction of the village folk. Every single villager was staring at them with cunning and furious eyes, as if they were going to pounce at any minute.

"I think we've offended the Clan," muttered Cara cautiously.

"Tough crowd," Jack observed.

Actaeon the shaman hopped from his perch on the rock and started to walk over to the group with a certain swagger. Flynn gulped and spun around to look for help from the Doctor. Realising they had probably been insulting, Flynn quickly said, "Listen mate, we didn't mean any harm. It's just that – we're from the future. We know that a little league of clan members who worship stags don't take over Athens. It's the beginning of a big civilisation."

Actaeon stopped. "You're from the future?" he echoed.

"Just the kinda thing we didn't want to mention. Thanks Flynn," snapped Jack.

"Time is in flux," the Doctor whispered, so only Flynn would hear. "With the right power, someone could take over Athens. It's not fixed. History is always willing to change. As if the future."

"But you said their witchery would help us!" shouted an angry woman from the village. Her deep-set eyes were masking other emotions.

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe he's a fake," he offered.

"You swore on the gods," yelled the young man called Iason. "We sacrificed an animal in your name, come every full moon."

"Oi, sacrificing helpless animals isn't going to get you anywhere. Leave the animals alone," Cara interjected, crossing her arms and frowning.

Actaeon was beginning to notice the village gradually turning against him. But he was smart and quick witted. With his wooden staff, he hit the ground several times, signalling the clan to be quiet. Reluctantly, the muttering died down until there was silence once more.

"My people, we have had experience with prophecies being misleading," the shaman started, his hand stroking his beard. "We all know what comes next."

"What's that then?" asked Cara, interrupting again.

Actaeon shot her a toothy smile, baring his teeth like fangs. "We apprehend the threat. If you're not with us, you're against us."

"Right," Flynn said. He nodded and fixed the cloth covering half of his chest. He glanced in between Jack and the Doctor, who were both looking slightly scared. Something clicked as he realised with horror, "Oh, are we the threat?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed Cara's hand. "Took you long enough!" he taunted. "Run!"

As fast as they could, the Doctor, Jack, Cara and Flynn turned on their heel and ran as fast as they could into the trees. Jack was whooping with excitement, enjoying the thrill of the chase. But with a hint of hysteria, Flynn called out, "Why aren't we heading for the TARDIS?"

"We need to lead them as far away from the TARDIS as possible!" the Doctor answered, risking a glance behind them. "Split up! There's not many of them. They can't chase after all of us!"

Flynn took the far right while Jack took the far left. The Doctor and Cara split up into separate directions in the middle. The men in the village were carrying long sharp spear-like objects and chanting directions to each other as they followed the TARDIS crew. There were only around ten of them, but each looked like they had hunting experience, judging from their burly chests and muscled arms. Flynn, and even Jack, paled in comparison and they made the Doctor look like a stringy twig in a dress.

The village men didn't seem the brightest. Instead of thinking the group had split into four, they thought they had split into two. Half of them men chased after the Doctor, whilst the other half followed close behind Cara. The Doctor let out an involuntary yelp as someone threw a spear, which narrowly missed him by inches. He panicked and chanced another glance – immediately regretting the decision to split up. He wasn't close enough to anyone if someone was injured. How would he know if one of them was caught?

Meanwhile, Jack had figured out that no one was following him. He slowed down into a paced walk, checking for signs of movement around him. Using his wrist device, he tracked the location of the rest of the team. Flynn was also safe. Taking note of his location and co-ordinates, Jack waited a few more minutes to make sure it was safe before going back to find Flynn.

Cara was quickly running out of energy. Her dress kept catching on spare branches and shrubs at her feet, constantly slowing her down. The villagers were gaining on her fast. It was when she fell flat on her stomach, her hands lifting her up slightly from the ground, that she was sure she was too slow. The men were right behind her, literally only metres away. Cara pushed herself up with all her might and roughly grabbed a thick fallen log from the marshy ground. The villagers had surrounded her, spears all pointed inward so she couldn't move.

"You'll never take me alive!" she shouted dramatically, brandishing her branch.

They looked at her, slightly puzzled. One of the men stepped forward, raising his spear into the air.

"No – wait!" she corrected, panicking. "It's a saying! Only a saying! I've always wanted to say it, sorry."

Pulled back like a spring, the man in front of her threw the spear. Cara's heart missed a beat as the silver glinted in the light. Working on impulse alone, Cara ducked and flung her branch. The piece of wood coincided with the spear, knocking it out of its designated route.

"Shit! You nearly killed me!" she yelled, utterly offended and scared. On a side note, she added, "I'm actually quite proud, my aim is usually terrible."

Clearly annoyed and aggravated, the man lunged for her. Cara winced and lashed out with her fist. To her own surprise more than his, her knuckles slammed into his cheek. He staggered slightly, shocked at her strength.

"Kor!"

The man opposing Cara turned around at the mention of his name. Cara took a moment to hold her sore hand and catch her breath, still cautious at the spears pointed in her general direction.

Actaeon the shaman had returned. He was slowly walking through the trees, accompanied by some of the women from the village. His staff was tightly grasped in his hand and leaving imprints in the marshy ground. He gestured vaguely to Cara.

"The girl was right when she said we shouldn't sacrifice animals," he began, addressing not only Kor, but the rest of the men. "Perhaps the gods are sending misleading prophecies because they aren't satisfied with our gifts."

"Then what do you propose?" Kor suggested roughly.

Actaeon met Cara's gaze, making her squirm uncomfortably. With a small smile and a silky tone, he announced, "I think they want a human sacrifice."

Cara didn't utter a word.


	71. Meddling

A/N: Long chapter! I'm trying to compress them instead of short snippy chapters. Thank you for reviewing! Here we go.

Chapter Seventy-One: Meddling

After the initial shock faded, Cara bristled with anger.

"Human sacrifice? How about a human shove-it-up-your-ass instead?" Cara spat, spinning around as she looked for an escape. "You don't know who you're messing with! I took three taekwondo lessons when I was ten – accidentally knocked out our instructor after one go!"

"You don't need to be willing," taunted Actaeon. His calm persona was starting to irritate Cara to the core.

"Yeah, well I'm not 'willing' to die for something I don't believe in," she retorted, wishing beyond all hope the Doctor would sweep in to save her.

"It makes sense," said the shaman. He was now standing directly in front of her. She turned away in disgust. There was something about him that made her feel unbelievably uncomfortable. As he spoke again, she reluctantly met his eyes. "Sacrifice a seer in return for a prophecy that will come true. Nothing in this world is for free. The gods will be pleased with our offering. They will help us gain back our city."

As two villagers grabbed hold of either arm, Cara attempted to struggle. Flicking away the hair in her eyes, she snapped at Actaeon, "Go to hell."

"I think, it would be easier for everyone, if the subject was unconscious. Thank you," Actaeon responded to someone out of Cara's eye line. A surge of fear went through her – conscious she knew what was happening, unconscious she was helpless.

But Cara had no more time to think about it. Using her own branch against her, one of the villagers belted her across the head and she fell back into the arms of her captives, completely useless.

* * *

The Doctor jerked and slipped to the ground. At his feet was a long drop, leading down into a bundle of wilderness. He was lying at the edge of a cliff ledge, breathing frantically from the chase. It was no use – he'd been caught. The village men who had been chasing him heaved him to his feet and grasped tightly to his arms. They tied his hands together with a thin piece of leafy string, wrapped tightly around his wrists a few times for strength.

"Now, gentlemen, there is no need for –"

One of the burly men rammed his fist into the Doctor's stomach.

"Oh, okay," the Doctor wheezed, slightly bent over from the impact. "I get the message. You want me to shut up. I get that – a lot of people what me to shut up. It's 'cos I'm never done talking, see. I just have this problem where I can't shut up. Believe me, many people have tried. Many, many people. There have been people before you; they'll be plenty of people after you. Join the club. Would that be a good club? 'We can't get the Doctor to shut up' Club. You know, for some reason, I don't think it would catch on. No, it's not catchy enough. You know when you hear an annoying song and it's stuck in your head all day? That's a bit like me, I suppose. I'm only being fair. Mind you, I have an excellent singing voice. I taught Michael Buble how to sing, you know. Oh God, he was terrible before me. He sang like a cat that had –"

In frustration, one of the men holding the Doctor thumped his arm. The Doctor winced and started to fire an insult, but the other villager interrupted.

"Where's the other two? Where did they go?" he shouted.

"Keep the tone down, I'm not hard of hearing!" the Doctor snapped. "Who are you talking about, anyway?"

"The two men you were with," he answered.

The Doctor gave a single nod. "That means you've already caught Cara. She probably did her usual threat of taekwondo, I bet. Oh, it's embarrassing. Glad I wasn't there." The Doctor's features darkened ever so slightly, and in a tone he reserved for his best warnings, he added, "Mind you, she better not be hurt. Otherwise, this village with be destroyed before nightfall. It's not a threat, just a fact."

Sighing with impatience, the villagers escorted the Doctor back through to trees and back into the community.

* * *

The beeping on Jack's wrist device was gradually ringing higher and higher in pitch – this meant he was very close to Flynn. Jack switched it off and continued to stalk through the forest, keeping his eyes alert for any sign of movement. He could sense in the distance someone just in front of him, but he was too cautious to call out in case it was something his radar hadn't picked up on.

Taking chance – and also particularly wary of the fact the Doctor and Cara could be in danger – Jack decided it was worth a try to call out for Flynn.

"Flynn!"

No reply.

"Flynn?"

Someone only a few metres ahead shouted out a loud swear word as it sounded like they had collided with a tree. Jack couldn't help but laugh and followed the direction of the sound.

To his own amusement rather than Flynn's, Jack was pleased to see the young man wincing as he moved his left arm and staring indignantly at the tree in front of him.

"Was that you calling out?" Flynn asked tersely. "It made me walk into that bloody tree!"

"You're not exactly subtle, are you? I mean, what if it wasn't me – you would've given away your location!" Jack teased.

Still annoyed, Flynn hissed, "Yeah, well I don't work for bloody Torchwood! I didn't take bloody ninja lessons!"

Jack patted his younger friend on the arm, and told him patronisingly, "We're not ninjas."

"Whatever." Flynn brushed it off, his voice taking a more serious tone. "Where's Cara? And the Doctor?"

"Last time I tracked them, they were being chased. Give me a minute."

Jack flipped up his sleeve and activated his wrist device again. He did a quick search for Cara and the Doctor and grimaced at what he found.

"Cara is in the main village, and the Doctor is being led there, surrounded by villagers," Jack explained. He glanced up at Flynn with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "But he could be easily intercepted."

"Put your ninja skills to the test," Flynn said enthusiastically. "And then once we have the Doctor back, we can easily get Cara."

"Then we can get the hell out of here. Maybe go somewhere a little less… traditional," Jack added.

"Come on then, Captain," Flynn shouted, starting to lead the way. "Show me what Torchwood is really made of."

* * *

The Doctor, being his usual annoying self, was chatting away to his capturers as much as he could, in the hope he would distract them long enough so he could escape. In utter frustration and irritation, most of the original capturers had left him and joined the rest of the community in the centre of the village, where they would wait for him. At the moment only three men were escorting him to his destination, and all of them had virtually lost any patience they ever had left.

"Now then, what do we have here?" shouted a familiar voice from the green undergrowth.

The villagers immediately lifted their spears in the direction of the voice. The Doctor would have run, only his was still tightly in their firm hold. But apart from that, they had their backs turned on him.

Jack showed himself from through the trees. His barrelled gun – the Doctor could only faintly wonder where he had hidden _that_ – was pointed at the three men. Their eyes watched the device curiously, unable to appoint a name to such an object.

"What is that thing?" asked the middle of the three villagers.

"It's something we call a gun," Jack announced dramatically. "Do you want to see what it can do?"

In a sudden movement that made the whole forest flinch, Jack shot a fiery bullet into the distance. Just as the men started to panic and drop their spears, Flynn appeared from the opposite side, behind the villagers and the Doctor. He was holding a large branch he had picked up on his way. As quietly as he could, he ran forwards, and in one skilful move no one but Jack could've taught him, he took out the three men all at once, their backs still turned.

The Doctor watched them slump to the ground with a hint of disapproval. Jack ignored it as he came forwards to untie the Doctor's hands.

"Not really what I expected from Torchwood, to be honest," Flynn criticised. "I thought you would've used a more complicated, sophisticated approach."

"Hey, kid. You have to work with what you've got. At the moment we're stuck in Classical Greece. Not really a lot to work with," shot back Jack, smiling.

"The last time I checked Torchwood only dealt with guns," said the Doctor, judging the black gun Jack was still holding in his hand.

For some reason, this had touched a nerve with Jack. "Not everyone is immortal, you know. People who work for Torchwood aren't the bad guys just because they carry guns. Some of the best people I've ever met have worked for Torchwood, and I'm sure it will happen again. We protect the world in our own way, especially when _you_ don't turn up."

Flynn frowned and backed away. He'd never heard Jack take that tone with the Doctor before. The Doctor looked Jack in the eye, a mixture of emotions showing on his face. Flynn could see traces of hurt and disapproval along with guilt and denial. But Jack stood his ground and remained defiant. Although he didn't say anything, Flynn silently agreed with Jack.

"Anyway," the Doctor said to change the conversation. In an instant his whole personality changed. "They've got Cara in the village, and as long as they have her, they can use her against us. So we've got to get out of here as soon as possible. How does that sound?"

"Good to me," Flynn put in.

"And me," Jack said, his tone still a little flat.

The Doctor clapped his new freed hands. "Right, I've got a plan. It's not going to be easy."

* * *

On top of the water well in the centre of the village, someone had placed a large sheet of rock. Suddenly, the well was transformed into a table – but in reality, it wasn't just a table, but an altar. Ancient symbols were carved into the surface of the stone, which was also stained with a dark irretrievable mark.

A girl was placed in the middle of the altar. Her dark brown hair was spilling over the sides of the stone and a bruise on her forehead showed the sign of a recent struggle. All of the villagers were gathered in a circle around the altar, whispering in hushed voices about what was happening.

All muttering and rustling stopped when a man dressed in symbols, tattoos and a stag antler headdress made his way into the centre of the circle and stopped at the side of the altar. He spread his arms apart and accepted his people before him, almost as if he was physically embracing each and every one. In one of his hands he held a large silver dagger.

"The Clan of the Stag are being kind!" the shaman bellowed, looking to the sky. "We are here today to offer you a seer – like me – in return for a true prophecy."

The hushed watchers caught their breath as the shaman raised his dagger into the air. The silver blade glinted in the half-light as it floated above the unconscious girl. A howl hung in his throat; the shaman was preparing to lunge the dagger into the girl below. He could feel the approval around him, he could sense the community awaiting his next move –

He was not expecting to be interrupted.

"Oh, I really _do_ hate rituals," complained a sarcastic voice from the edge of the forest.

A collective gasp erupted from the on-looking villagers, who all spun around to see who it was had violated their sacred ceremony.

"You just sit there, bored, watching someone proclaim their allegiance to a higher being. A few people get sacrificed. Everyone sings a song and then hopes for something in return," continued the Doctor. He was casually strolling further into the village now, hands in his pockets. "You really are a selfish bunch, aren't you? Ever heard of Christmas – where you give but don't expect to receive?" The Doctor shook his head and corrected, "Of course you haven't – this is 509 _BC_. Practically stands for _Before Christmas_."

The Doctor laughed. His humour, however, was not mutually received. The village still maintained their glare at him.

"That was supposed be funny," added the Doctor, slightly offended. "Not my best joke, but I thought it was a good pun. Jack was right – you really are a tough crowd."

The shaman let the howl loose from his throat – but this time it was in anger. He gripped the dagger tighter in his hands and determinedly held it over the girl beneath him.

"Nothing you can do will stop this sacrifice!" Acteon hissed viscously.

In an instant, the Doctor changed. His eyes became shadowed with threat and determination. His light smile faded into a furious frown, etched onto his bewildering face. This was the oncoming storm in all of his glory.

"Really?" he countered. "I beg to differ."


	72. Afraid of Falling

A/N: I like doing two updates at the weekend. But as you might not know – it's St. Patrick's Day on Sunday! Aaaaaahhhhh. Everyone on the isle of Ireland goes crazy, North or South. So party tomorrow and Monday off school, but that day is taken up as well. I'll try to write in between all the excitement, so the next chapter will either be uploaded some time on Monday or Tuesday. I hope you have a wonderful St. Patricks Day; dressing up in green for the craic, drinking a lot of Guinness, concerts in the street – whatever it may be.

Chapter Seventy-Two: Afraid of Falling

Captain Jack Harkness was a man of many trades. He had lived so long he felt as if he could do anything.

Except for fly the TARDIS.

"Fix the circuits – fine I can do that. Rewire the main frame – easy-peasy." Jack stopped what he was doing to the control panel and laughed at Flynn. "But fly this thing? Never done it before without the Doctor. This should be fun."

Flynn, on the other hand, was a student at university studying Sociology. For all he knew of false class consciousness and cosmopolitanism, it did not help him with the matter at hand. He loved working with science and experimenting with technology, but he wasn't half as good as Jack.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Flynn asked a little panicky. Everything was resting on their shoulders.

Jack was rushing around, quite like the Doctor usually does, and keeping his eyes focused on the protruding centre beam leading into the ceiling. "I think we ask what to do. I don't know why the Doctor would say that. This thing can be quite stubborn when he's not here."

"Okay, TARDIS," Flynn called up to the aqua green beam. "The Doctor says we have to fly you. All we need to do is ask you to help us. How does that sound?"

The TARDIS was perfectly still. Jack heaved a sigh.

"Alright, here's the thing," Jack said, glancing over at Flynn and winking, "the Doctor is in trouble, okay? He needs our help. He told us to do this. Are you going to help us, or are you not?"

There was a moment of quiet. Then, to Jack and Flynn's amazement, the centre beam started to shift and the main panel began to hum. Jack cried out in joy and took the Doctor's role of whizzing around and pressing random buttons while Flynn pulled levers and spun wheels. They were actually doing this.

* * *

The Doctor and Actaeon were glaring defiantly at one another from across the extent. Just as the Doctor was going to waste time by rambling, Actaeon made a very sudden movement which made both of his hearts leap out of his chest.

He made to lunge the dagger, and he shouted, "I praise thee to –"

The Doctor, who was always three steps ahead, panicked at this unpredictable man.

"Stop!"

The Doctor, out of pure desperation, threw his sonic screwdriver into the air and flicked it to its highest sound setting. A high pitched ringing rang out throughout the village. The members of the clan jumped up from where they were sitting and urgently covered their ears with their hands. Actaeon nearly dropped his long pointed dagger in shock. He stared at the Doctor with such frustration that it was clear some of it stemmed from fear.

With a simple flick the ringing stopped. The villagers were looking at the Doctor as if he had created a miracle right in front of them. Satisfied with his simple distraction, he took a few hesitant steps closer to Actaeon.

"That wasn't even dangerous. You should see what else it can do," the Doctor warned as his brown eyes met the wild ones of the shaman.

It was at that moment; Cara started to silently gain consciousness. Before she even opened her eyes, she could feel the hard and cold rough sheet of rock beneath her. Full of surprise and fear, Cara peeked through her eyelids and snatched a glance at the glinting silver dagger hanging threateningly over her body. She inhaled sharply to stop herself from crying out, but remained as she was to avoid the attention being turned to her. She noticed Actaeon was staring at someone she couldn't see. Her heart leaped with hope when she heard the familiar voice of the Doctor.

"I told two of your villagers before," said the Doctor, loud and clear. "If you've hurt her, or if you plan to hurt her, I will see your clan fall to the ground. So, you give me the dagger or I will uphold that promise."

Actaeon growled through his teeth and gripped the dagger defiantly tight. He slowly – centimetre by centimetre – edged the blade closer to Cara's stomach. Through her lazy eyelids, Cara was estimating this. Her hazy mind came to the conclusion that if the Doctor moved towards her, Actaeon would plunge the dagger down. There was no way for the Doctor to get her out of this situation.

As she came to that assumption, everything became clear.

"The gods will stop you!" Actaeon yelled triumphantly and confidently. "They will not let you –"

As the dagger reached a startlingly close proximity to her body, Cara kicked her leg up into the air. The dagger fell out of Actaeon's stumbling hands as he tried to fumble for the blade. It fell with dazzling speed onto the cold rock, just narrowly missing Cara where she lay. The shaman's hands lunged for her, but Cara was now working on impulse and adrenaline alone. She kicked him hard in the stomach and punched him with her bare fist across the face. The dagger fell onto the ground as she flung herself from the altar, wincing as she saw the dark forbidding mark where she had previously sat.

Her head rushed as she stood firmly on her feet. The bang on her head and the rough rock really had affected her vision. She was unbelievably disoriented as she tried to reach out for something to hold. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her sight still spinning out of control.

But then there was the Doctor. He lifted her with his sturdy arms and hoisted her to safety. Too soon he started to run, and Cara felt as if she had left herself behind at the altar.

"Cara, listen to me. Try to concentrate. They're chasing after us – but Jack and Flynn are coming. We have to keep moving."

As Cara shook her head in an attempt to clear it, she let the Doctor guide her through the forest. He winced as Actaeon threw the dagger. It hit the closest tree and sunk into the trunk. But they continued to run whilst all the time slightly losing their direction.

To both of their delight, the TARDIS sounded from somewhere above them. High in the sky, slightly in front, the TARDIS was flying – but something was wrong. It was materialising and dematerialising as well as flying, and the engines were screaming in protest. Flynn flung open the door but it took him a while to spot the Doctor and Cara since he continued to appear and then disappear from view.

"_What_'ve you done to the TARDIS?!" the Doctor yelled, conscious of the villagers chasing them.

"She's helping us fly her, but we don't know how to break to materialise and we don't know how to land to stop flying!" Flynn shouted back.

The Doctor swore and kept pushing Cara forward. "So you can't land and you can't materialise?" he translated.

"Pretty much, yeah!"

The Doctor could only think of one thing to do. "Flynn, get back in there and help Jack! Tell him we're going over the edge."

Flynn gaped. "What?! What does that mean?"

"Just keep tracking us and make sure you're in front so you can catch us!"

The door shut behind him.

"Cara you have to trust me. We have to jump," said the Doctor, grabbing her hands in both of his. The wind whipped around them, both of their hair flying around in their faces. Cara could feel her knees shaking, her hands sweat. She thought she would faint. Her heart was beating too quickly, not enough oxygen was reaching her head.

"Doctor," she raised her voice over the brisk wind. The villagers were gaining on them with every second. She was holding the Doctor back. Even her words were shaking and unstable. "I have to tell you something I've never told anyone."

The edge of the cliff was in sight now. Earlier in the day the Doctor had stumbled near its ledge. He never thought he'd be jumping from it. "You sure now is a good time?" he asked smartly, his eyes fixed on the large drop.

"I'm afraid of falling," she gushed out in a rush.

The Doctor grimaced. "Me too."

"No, I mean, I'm _really_ afraid. Like petrified. Like phobia extent. Like I feel like a nervous wreck. And oh, look I'm babbling." She added as an after note, "I think I'm going to cry. Or faint. Maybe both."

"You have a phobia of heights?" he asked incredulously as her nervous shaking steadily got worse. "I feel like I don't know you at all!"

"There's a difference between having a phobia of heights and having a fear of falling," she argued.

"Anything else I should know?"

He pulled them both to a running stop, in order to prevent them from falling over the cliff too soon.

They were directly over looking the edge now. The Doctor was gently nudging her closer, keeping his grip tight on her hands. With every shuffle Cara's thoughts grew steadily more incoherent. "Um, sometimes I faint when I see blood. I'm allergic to penicillin. I don't like potatoes or cheese. I haven't eaten eggs since I found blood in one. And I know you're trying to distract me so you can push me off this edge and I'm not sure if I should hug you or smack you!"

The Doctor smiled a cheeky grin, before staring flippantly over his shoulder at the furious mob. "That's a long list. Something else you want to say?"

"I'm pregnant!" Cara shrieked, making a noise halfway between a giggle and a scream. "I think it's yours!"

For a very frightening moment – more frightening than the long drop beside them and the impossible situation they found themselves in – the Doctor actually looked as if he was considering the possibility as his head whipped around at her words. He was positively terrified. So, Cara smacked him as hard as her shaky hands could manage.

"Of course I'm not pregnant you daft idiot!" she yelled, a little offended. "How the hell could I be pregnant with your child? I was trying to distract you like you were distracting me!"

"Yeah, well, there was one time I had a skin cell taken from me and turned into a fully grown adult daughter. Since then anything is a possibility," he explained. He readied himself for the jump. "And that was mean, Cara Harvey! How would you feel if I jumped without you and left you up here by yourself?"

Cara's eyes flashed with sudden fear and anger. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, yeah?" the Doctor challenged. "Then how about I just do… this!"

He jumped from the ledge and pulled Cara with him – just in time for the villagers to come to a rather shocked halt, only metres behind. They were falling through the air, screaming and crying with elated joy. Cara could feel the air currents wisp around her and flutter through her fingers. The Doctor laughed hysterically at his act of impulse, all the time keeping his hand tightly wrapped around Cara's.

The TARDIS flew into sight, and from Cara's view it looked as if the Doctor's machine was falling with them. The engines creaked and the doors flung open. Much to the Doctor's shock and delight, Jack manipulated the controls and did something the Doctor would never have the courage to do.

The TARDIS was directly below the falling Doctor and Cara. In a complicated moment of skill only viable through Captain Jack Harkness, the TARDIS flipped over onto its side so that it was flying horizontally. Moments before it was due to hit the ground, the Doctor and Cara fell through the open doors and landed with an exhausted heave in the horizontal console room. Jack and Flynn were hanging onto the main panelling with everything they had left. Jack stretched over and managed to pull down two detailed silver levers. With one last angry squeal of protest, the TARIDS flipped back to its normal vertical position.

Cara and the Doctor – who had landed harshly on top of the circular inner TARDIS wall – fell to the silver grating with two loud bangs. The TARDIS continued to hum and spark out a few insults from detached wires. Jack and Flynn shouted out yells of success and triumphantly high-fived.

The Doctor lay on his back on the floor, regaining his breath. Disbelievingly, he said, "Well, we've never done _that_ before."


	73. Take Her Home

A/N: I'm not very well at the minute, so if this chapter doesn't make much sense it's because my head isn't making much sense. Blame my friends for their friendly germs. Anyway, this is a TARDIS-centred chapter and a little moment between the Doctor and Jack. A little angst-y, but to be honest, everything from here now in isn't exactly going to be the happiest. Yes, that's right – we begin our last adventure in the next chapter. It's going to be a long one, and it's going to be emotional, but everyone will finally understand why Cara will be the companion who never was. Warning: spoilers for Torchwood!

Chapter Seventy-Three: Take Her Home

The Doctor was sitting on the Captain's chair, arms folded, legs propped up on the main console and a deep frown set unto his rigid face. It was a few hours after their recent adventure in Classic Greece. Everyone had changed into their normal clothes and headed to the kitchen for a spot of lunch – except for the Doctor, who had remained in the battered console room, suspended into a moment of deep thought.

Jack sauntered in and took a seat beside the Doctor. He had a bacon butty in his hand, smothered with brown sauce. As he was laughing at something Flynn had just said in the kitchen, a drop of brown sauce landed onto his crisp blue shirt. Jack moaned at the sight, his mouth full of bacon and lips covered in sauce.

Without looking up at him, the Doctor gestured to his mouth. "You missed a bit."

Jack's eyes twinkled with humour. "Yeah, you wanna get it for me?" Jack pouted his lips and made to kiss the Doctor, but his attempts at flirting were quickly shot down by the hard look the Doctor flung at him. Jack swallowed the last bite of bacon and patted his friend on the shoulder. "What's gotten you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

The Doctor glanced down again to avoid any eye contact. His hands fiddled with the hem of his pinstriped blazer. Quietly, he muttered, "Nothing."

"I know that face," Jack countered. "That's your musing problematic face. So what's up?"

"I'm going to take Cara home," the Doctor gushed out.

Jack sprung forward. He couldn't quite comprehend what he had just heard. "What? Why the hell would you do that? She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"No, _she_ hasn't. But _I_ have." The Doctor sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Haven't you noticed Jack? Please tell me someone else has noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"That everywhere we go, everything we do turns out to be dangerous! We –"

Jack snorted impatiently. "You're only starting to notice that now? It's been like that all the time I've know you! Besides, Cara likes it – she loves the danger and the adrenaline. It's practically what she was born to do. If I had've known her before you, I would've offered her a job on the spot."

"Don't you dare," the Doctor almost snarled at his friend. He shook his head and jumped to his feet. "You're never getting her mixed up in anything to do with Torchwood. Or Flynn, for that matter."

Jack tried with all his might to bite back the retort ready on his lips. The Doctor would never change his view on Torchwood – not since what happened at Canary Wharf. No matter how many times Jack tried to distinguish between the two, the Doctor persistently insisted they were but the same.

As calmly as he could, Jack asked instead, "Why take her home?"

The Doctor leaned against the console. His head was lowered into the green light. He looked exhausted and defeated. In a broken whisper, he said, "Do you remember what I told you about Cara's split timelines? Everywhere we go, she nearly gets hurt. It's almost like I cheated time by saving her, and ever since, time has been trying to catch up."

"Trying to fix the wound. Make it how it should be," Jack translated.

"Exactly. When's it going to go too far, Jack? When will we land somewhere, something bad happens and she dies? Time wins once again?" the Doctor spat bitterly.

"And sending her home will stop that from happening?"

"She'll be safer!"

"The safest place for her is here!" Jack snapped, his anger tinting his words. "Maybe you should tell her."

"How do you tell someone that they're supposed to be…" the Doctor trailed off. He couldn't even say it.

Jack sighed. There was no doubt this situation was confusing and dangerous. He could see the Doctor's point of view: sending her home would stop her from coming across any immediate danger. On the other hand, it would bring her back to what originally nearly destroyed her.

"Her timeline was split. Either she was going to die that day, or she was going to have a life with you. Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid? Maybe it's all just a coincidence," he offered.

The Doctor shook his head. "What does it matter? I lose everything in the end, anyway. She'll be torn from me like Rose, or get tired of me like Martha, forget me like Donna – would it be better for it to happen now or later?"

"Listen, Doctor. I thought there was no going back for you after the last time we met. When I heard what happened to Donna, and how you just sent away Rose – I was scared for you. Cara and Flynn, these two kids have made you better. You can't deny that. They've made you _you_ again."

The Doctor smiled bitterly. His brown eyes reflected the bright blue-green glow of the TARDIS as they slowly filled with angry tears. "Every life I touch – I ruin it, Jack. I let people into the danger, into my life, and then I destroy everything they love! That's why I wanted to travel alone."

"I lied," Jack interrupted rather suddenly. His gaze was lowered to the ground, his face set.

"What?" the Doctor asked irritably.

"I lied," repeated Jack. "Torchwood disbanded. It was my fault." His features crumpled as he remembered back, his lip wobbling slightly. "I had this great group of fighters – Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko. They meant so much to me."

The Doctor spun around, frowning. His eyes were alight with worry, as he asked, "What happened?"

Jack's eyes glazed and his tone became hard. "I became like you. Only worse. Once you live too long, and you know you're indestructible – you play with danger. Everyone in your life becomes a piece on a chessboard, waiting for your next move. Do you know whose left? Gwen. That's all. You met Ianto that day with the Daleks. He's gone too."

The Doctor noted how Jack's voice cracked at the mention of Ianto's name. "It's my fault, not yours," the Doctor whispered solemnly. He felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders again.

Jack stood beside the Doctor, joining him in staring into the core of the TARDIS. He explained further, "I'm running, Doctor. Just like you did. Gwen has a family now. A husband and child. I'm running away from ruining her life, just like all the others. She has so much more to lose than I do." Jack, after realising what the Doctor had said previously, added, "It's not your fault. It's what happens when you live too long. You know it."

"And why are you immortal, Jack?!" snapped the Doctor, meeting his friend's eye. It was his entire fault. It was always his fault.

Jack scoffed. He wasn't having the Doctor take the blame for this as well. "I'm immortal because a very long time ago, when I was much younger, a girl with too much power saved me. It was hardly you," he countered.

"Don't you dare put all of this on her," the Doctor hissed. Angry tears slipped down his cheek. "It comes back to me. It always comes back to me. I introduced her to the world. I'm responsible for everything."

"And that's why you run. Don't pretend like I don't know how you feel! I've fought and I've lost. I've fought and I've won. I've loved and I've lost. So why do you think I don't understand?" Jack retorted, getting back to the crux of the argument. "You start to like the feeling of people willing to risk their lives for you. It's addictive. It shows loyalty. It helps your ego. You always walk around thinking you're the only one in the whole universe who feels like that. Well, you're not. We don't force people to stay with us. They volunteer. If Cara wants to stay with you, then let her. But you bare no responsibility."

Purely out of irritation, the Doctor shot back with, "Then why aren't you with Gwen right now? If she wants to be by your side through no matter what, then why don't you go back to her right now and bring back Torchwood? You'd bare no responsibility."

Jack was lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth, but no words came.

"We _do_ bare the responsibility, Jack. _All_ of it," the Doctor explained, his tone low and calming. "The very reason stopping you from going back to Gwen is exactly the same reason for me wanting to bring Cara home. We mightn't force them to stay with us, but we attract them to stay with us."

"We mould them into weapons," Jack conceded.

The Doctor was just about to respond when a faint beeping sound came from the control panel. He and Jack curiously peeped over to the screen to see what was causing the noise. The monitor was flashing a warning in mauve. The Doctor frowned and hit the enter key, but nothing happened.

"What is it?" Jack asked, bending over the Doctor's shoulder to get a better look.

"I think – I think something is trying to pull us in." Alight with new energy, almost as if their conversation never happened, both men became fixated on the screen before them. Jack checked the wires linking up to the monitor as the Doctor tried to fix the frozen image on the screen.

The TARDIS lunged forward, like a magnet was drawing them in. Everything rattled, but nothing seemed to be moving. They were stationary _and_ travelling at the same time. Jack hopped over to the opposite side of the console and narrowly ducked a spark of flame shooting from the ceiling of the TARDIS.

"What's happening?!" Jack yelled. He yelped as a lever nearly burnt his hand.

"The engines aren't active, but we're being transported by an external force!" the Doctor shouted, trying with all his might to slam on the breaks. "Someone has targeted us directly. They obviously have a lot of power to locate, lock and pull us in. The TARDIS shields are down!"

Jack stopped and stood perfectly still. His eyebrows were raised so high onto his forehead that they nearly touched his hairline. "Can't the TARDIS fight back?"

"She's trying to! They seem to be draining the power from us."

Cara and Flynn ran in. Cara was wearing an open red jacket, a white blouse, skinny jeans and boots while Flynn was in a checked shirt with a light blue top underneath. Cara could sense something was wrong – but Flynn seemed oblivious to the danger facing them.

"You never told us we were on the move again!" he said excitedly. "Where are we going this time?"

"Wherever it is it must be urgent because we were moving so fast the teapot fell from the table and smashed onto the floor," Cara added.

The Doctor gestured for the two teenagers to help. "We're not moving!"

Flynn appeared dumbfounded. "But we are."

"An unknown force is pulling us in. Quickly, help me hold this down!"

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Watch out, we're picking up speed!"

The lights keeping the TARDIS lit started to flutter and blink. The engines groaned as they protested against the invisible force; everything in the console room shook out of control. Cara and Flynn fell onto their backs as the TARDIS gave a final lurch before it was suspended into an unmoving silence.

"Doc, what's out there?" Jack asked to break the silence.

The Doctor flicked the screen around. Through the darkness, the light from the monitor illuminated his features. As Cara sat forward, there was only one word that sprang to her mind as she stared at his expression: terrified.

"Oh no," he whispered.


	74. Strategy of the Sontarans

A/N: Wow! A lot of reviews on the last chapter. I hope this lives up to people's expectations! I've planned this last episode thoroughly, which is something I don't think I've ever done. Had a snow day today, so this is posted early. A white Easter, Ireland? Really? I shouldn't complain. Shall we continue? I'm doing a thank you to any reviewer's next chapter. Anyone remember these guys?

Chapter Seventy-Four: Strategy of the Sontarans

The darkness was cold as the TARDIS remained perfectly still except for a low humming. The central beam was only faintly glowing as all other light seemed to have simply stopped. The Doctor's face was partly covered in shadow as he moved away from the bright computer screen. Cara could feel something inside her twist and turn out of pure apprehension, as well as a needling dark feeling lurking on the edges of her frightful thoughts.

"What are we up against, Doc?" Jack broke the silence with his strong, brave voice.

Flynn made to move towards the TARDIS door, but Cara called out to stop him.

"Wait! Shouldn't we be careful? Someone was targeting us," she warned. Her electric blue eyes seemed deeper in the low light.

"Cara, at the moment, those doors are only wood," interjected the Doctor, pulling himself up to his full height. "They've taken our defences and they've taken most of our power. We're stuck."

His words punched into her stomach like a steel fist. She accepted Flynn's hand to help her stand and she brushed herself down. Flynn's silver eyes appeared bright and alive in the dark, but they met Cara's gaze to convey confusion. Everyone turned to the Doctor.

"We're on planet Tooga, also known as Tooga of the Defenders. The original planet," the Doctor explained, hands in pockets, eye straight ahead. "The main species on Tooga are Tagons. They're a warrior race – very strong, very agile. The second best military race in the universe. Right outside those doors they are at war."

"Second best," stressed Flynn. "Why is that important?"

"Who are they fighting?" asked Jack, fumbling with his wrist device.

"The _best_ military race in the universe – Sontarans," revealed the Doctor. He grabbed a few loose devices from the TARDIS console and stashed them in his bigger-in-the-inside pockets.

Jack emitted an exasperated sigh. "Oh, I really hate those potato heads."

"What are we going to do?" asked Cara, slightly panicky.

The Doctor shrugged on his coat and leaped over to the TARDIS doors. His face was set and stern. "The only thing we can do. Find out who pulled us in."

"We're useless in here, come on," Jack agreed. He gestured for Cara and Flynn to stand in between him and the Doctor, so that there was protection all around.

The moment they stepped out of the TARDIS, they were suspended into chaos. The scene of the war was a dusky planet, the sky covered in cloud. The ground was completely flat, without a bump, hill or mountain in sight. The shrubbery was yellow and lush in the far horizon while the ground they were standing on was dry and firm. But it wasn't the setting that was the problem.

The Doctor, Flynn, Cara and Jack were caught in the middle of a very bloody war. One side of the battle were tall (around eight feet in height) with purple plum skin dancing with lighter flecks and ice blue eyes. They were human in shape and structure, but their facial features appeared a lot fiercer. Their armour was silver and structured like a typical knight in shining armour, apart from their space-age shields which bounced back any aim fired at them. These were the Tagons. On the other side of the battle, the soldiers were small and covered in metallic blue protection. They had three fingers on each hand and a domed head with a strong brown brow. All of them looked identical. These were the Sontarans.

The Tagons were carrying large curved swords. They weren't ordinary swords, however; the metal was indestructible, piercing right through the Sontaran's armour, and lit up in an assortment of neon colours, depending on what weapon was coming their way. Meanwhile, the Sontarans were carrying heavy-looking guns that shot red beams of light at their opponents, almost taking them out instantly, in most cases.

"Doctor!" shouted Cara, grabbing onto Flynn's hand for security. He gripped it tightly almost instantly. She felt very naked with no weapon or item of defence amongst a raging war.

"Retreat!" yelled Jack, backing away towards the TARDIS again. "Even if it is defenceless – it's still safer in there than it is out here at the moment!"

But as the team turned around to escape inside the incredible machine, the TARDIS started to fade from view. The Doctor ran forward, screaming out in surprise. He threw his hands up into the air, shouting, "No, no, no!"

It was no use. The TARDIS literally slipped through his fingers. It vanished right in front of them, leaving a small square on the ground where it had previously stood.

The TARDIS was gone.

The Doctor was frozen into place, his face torn with confusion and fear. Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him back into reality.

"Listen to me Doctor. We have to concentrate. Someone was just waiting for us to get out of the TARDIS so they could steal it. We're out in the open. We're vulnerable and obviously being targeted. _We have to move,_" Jack beseeched him to understand. He knew how the TARDIS was linked to the Doctor, but they had to get to safety.

In that moment, Jack changed from funny and lovable friend to strategic and military soldier. _If that's how he is in Torchwood, I wouldn't mind being a part of that_, Cara thought to herself. Yes, she did not agree in any way with guns or violence or wars – but sometimes, she had to admit, that you needed someone with that same strategic and determined mind to make the tough decisions. The Doctor was a genius and quick-witted, brave and level-headed. Jack was strong, determined, strategic and had vision. Together, they made an indestructible team.

"You're right," he whispered. It was as if he could see their surroundings for the first time. "Run!"

_About time_, Flynn thought as he kept his grip on Cara's hand. The Doctor took the lead in guiding the way, and Jack kept behind Cara and Flynn, bringing up and defending the rear. He had removed a very sophisticated and dangerous gun from his belt, and for once, the Doctor conveniently ignored the weapon.

The Time Lord was leading them around the extensive war and into the shrubbery on the horizon, where it appeared to be safe. Along the way they had to dodge numerous falling soldiers and misaimed bolts of light or flung swords.

They left the war behind them, relatively unnoticed. The Doctor raised his hands as they reached the shrubbery and started to slow down. No one knew what was behind the line of leafy trees and plants, and judging by the Doctor's caution, he was expecting anything. Cara had a funny feeling he'd never visited Tooga before now. That did not comfort her.

Just as the Doctor peeked through the yellow plants, a monstrous shout came from the other side.

"We have intruders! Intruders in our camp!"

"What the –" started Jack, but he had no time to finish. Keeping one of his hands tight on his gun, he pulled Cara and Flynn behind him with the other.

A gang of Tagons pushed their way through the shrubbery. The Doctor stumbled backwards, raising his hands in a small surrender. But it appeared as if the aliens had no intention of listening to excuses or claims. They were just intent on killing any threat.

Before they had a chance to run, one of the tallest Tagon's swiped their sword at the Doctor. He ducked and rolled out of the way, yelling out in frustration. Another alien lunged for Jack, who did not hesitate to fire his gun.

The sound of the heavy shot rang out through the air. It hit the large Tagon straight in his chest, and he fell back, falling to the ground like a tree struck with lightening.

"Stop!" the Doctor frantically shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "We're not your enemies!"

The Tagon closest to him snorted disbelievingly. "Sontaran spies! Why else would you try to break into our camp?"

Furious at how Jack had severely injured one of his friends, another one of the Tagon's ran forward, ice blue eyes cold with anger. Jack went to defend himself, but in one almighty movement the Tagon pierced his sword right through Jack's stomach, not stopping until the blade was completely emerged into his body.

Jack fell backwards, his pale blue shirt drenched in dark blood as his hands desperately pulled out the sword. Flynn watched, unable to move from fear and shock. Cara screamed out and ran in front of the fallen Jack, her eyes alight with determination.

"Cara, don't –" started the Doctor, but she ignored him.

"We're no threat to you! Why would –"

Showing no mercy, one of the Togan's swiped their sword at Cara, warning her to get back. A little too late, Flynn pulled her out of the way. The large curved blade gashed at her side, making blood spill over the ground. With shaking hands Cara clutched her bleeding wound and stumbled to the ground beside Jack. The Doctor immediately protested, but three Togan's at once made to attack him.

Working on impulse, Flynn bent over Cara and snatched up Jack's gun. The heavy weight seemed new and different in his hands, but he had no time to think if it suited him or not. He'd watched curiously – and a little longingly – when Jack chose to use it. From his memory he clicked the gun into action and pulled the trigger at the foreign aliens.

Flynn fired three shots – all aiming for the ground beside the Togan's fleet. _Oh, this could go so wrong_, he thought to himself.

Flynn was a lot of things. Cara was sure she could make a list. But no one knew he was a good shot.

Bright amber sparks shot at the ground as Flynn aimed on target. The three Tagon's jumped back in fright, pushing one another out of the way.

The Doctor looked around at Flynn, eyes wide and breathing heavy. He was standing, gun in hand and shaky expression slowly turning into one of smug pride.

"Now," said the nineteen-year-old, lowering his weapon, "why don't we all just calm down and talk about this?"

* * *

Note: I just read on facebook that apparently 21st Century _Clara_ is a university student who has just left and feeling the need for adventure. Clara the student. I swear – _I really do –_ that Moffat is copying me. Cara the student, Clara the student. Both said 'it's smaller on the outside.' If Moffat doesn't fully reveal who Clara is at the end of series seven, he's waiting for me to write it on here. MOFFAT!


	75. The Reality of War

A/N: The posh university over here rejected my application for their Creative Writing course. The grade requirements were ABB and I have AAB (+B), so technically I was over-qualified for their course, but yet they gave me offers for my other applications to English single and joint honours in English with Sociology. What are you playing at, university? Even Cardiff University gave me an offer for English Literature worth AAA/AAB. Sorry, I had to give a rant there. Everyone can see how it doesn't make sense, but they can't.

Thank you to the wonderful Valerie E. Mackin, Nightstar113, CrimsonDelight, KatieTheBaka, Fanfic lover 222, DoctorPeeves, The Final Shadow, TARDISIsAGoodFriend, avidgamer2000 and gess789. Some of you are guessing accurately and other people are close. Most of all, it's wonderful to see a lot of you missing Cara already. I'm glad you like her as much as I do.

Chapter Seventy-Five: The Reality of War

"Drop your weapon!" shouted the lead Tagon. His hand was gripping onto his curved sword with confidence, but his ice blue eyes showed his real sense of fear.

"Not until you get rid of those swords. I mean it, I'll shoot," Flynn threatened. He didn't dare look over to the Doctor – he was only predicting the grimace of sheer disappointment on his face. This was _his_ decision. _He_ was taking a stand.

Behind him, Jack gasped back into life. Cara, still clutching her side, leaned over to help him sit up. His anxious eyes roamed over the scene, resting on the gun held comfortably in Flynn's hand and the blood staining Cara's white blouse. He jumped to his feet and patted Cara on the shoulder, flexing his stiff muscles. From deep in his trouser pocket, Jack extracted another gun, this time an older version. He went to stand side by side with Flynn, his eyes barely skimming over the Doctor.

Flynn's tense stance eased ever so slightly when he was joined with the company of Jack. He continued, "We're not Sontarions –"

"Sontarans," Jack corrected quickly.

"Yeah," Flynn agreed. "We're not spies, and we don't mean you any harm. We ended up here by chance, nothing more. Now did _you_ take our ship, or should we look elsewhere?"

One of the Tagons who had not yet unsheathed his sword spoke up to his team. "Tiere, I think they're telling the truth. Just look at them – only two of them are armed in a war of this size! Even their weapons are crude."

"Oi," Jack rebuked, offended.

Tiere, the Tagon holding the raised sword directed towards the Doctor and Flynn, passed a chancing glance to his comrade. He looked from left to right for support. With one definite nod, each member of the Tagon team lowered their swords and reattached them to their belts. Jack and Flynn let their guns fall loosely to their sides. Sensing the tension lighten a little, the Doctor crept over to Cara and helped her regain her balance.

"You say your ship was stolen?" asked Tiere, his brow furrowing.

"Yes. We were dragged in and then as soon as we walked out, our ship vanished right in front of us," Jack explained. "It wasn't a teleport or materialisation. Probably some foreign or stolen technology."

Tiere and his comrade who had defended Jack and Flynn shared a long meaningful glance. The younger Tagon nodded at Tiere, before the alien turned back to Jack and Flynn.

"And would this ship of yours… be, shall we say, connected to time travel or the time vortex?" he asked over his commander.

"Not exactly subtle, Tyvor," Tiere muttered in a lower tone.

Something deep and dark and worrisome stirred within the Doctor's stomach. He didn't let it show however; he attempted to fade into the background behind Jack and Flynn who both seemed comfortable taking the lead.

Jack sensed the Doctor's motives. He nodded and said, "Yeah, our ship travelled the time vortex. But why is that important?"

Tyvor came forward. His ice blue eyes were beseeching Jack to understand. "You have to answer truthfully. We have to know. Everyone's lives could depend on it."

Jack said nothing.

"You came back to life. Our weapons should've killed you." After a long pause in which Tiere shuffled nervously, Tyvor asked, "Are you a Time Lord?"

It was too much for the Doctor to hide from now. Cara insisted she was fine so that he could stand beside Jack on the frontline. His thin lips were pulled back into a frown, and his ancient eyes stared at the Tagons with curiosity.

"He's not a Time Lord. I am," the Doctor confessed, keeping his hands in his pockets and eyes watching for any sign of hostile movement.

Tyvor and Tiere turned to one another in alarm. One of their friends said quietly, "You better come with us. We need to explain everything. Properly."

Tyvor and Tiere held back the yellow leafy line of shrubs for the Doctor, Jack, Cara and Flynn to walk through. It was as if they were granting attendance to their quarters. Behind the row of shrubbery was an extended patch of camps, crammed full of hundreds of soldiers waiting to fight on the frontline. These were the back-up troops, waiting for their chance to fight.

Flynn lent his support to Cara while she continued to grip her side. As they were led to a dark blue tent, trimmed in fancy golden swirls, the Doctor gestured for her to take a seat so he could kneel in front of her. Tentatively, he lifted up her white blouse stained with red. Underneath, the skin was cut open but the wound didn't look too deep. The Doctor sucked in a sympathetic breath and gently poked at the flesh.

"You'll need a lot of stitches. I'd rather do stitches than use the sonic screwdriver – natural healing is always better," he said as he rummaged through his pockets.

With his hand still fumbling his gun, Jack looked over the Doctor's head to inspect the cut. Untactful as always, Jack commented in an off-hand manner, "A few more centimetres to the right and just a little deeper and you would've hit an artery!"

Cara wasn't the only one to glare at him. He winced as if the deadly stare had actually hit him with the force of a bullet, and so put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Sorry. Perhaps that was a little insensitive."

The Doctor pulled a thin needle from his pocket and gave it a quick shining on his blazer. Cara flinched as she seen the silver glint in the light. Flynn grabbed her hand in a supportive gesture and the Doctor set to work.

While the Doctor was working and Cara was trying to remain still, Jack sat down on a stool facing Tiere and Tyvor. The rest of the troop were standing outside the tent, prohibiting anyone from entering.

Tiere and Tyvor were bristling with energy. Their identical ice blue eyes showed nothing but determination, tainted with a flicker of apprehension. Jack watched them carefully for a moment as he gently cracked his knuckles, trying to figure out the two soldiers in front of him.

"Let me guess – brothers, right?" Jack asked lightly.

Tyvor shrugged. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I have a knack for figuring people out," he answered, giving an awkward laugh to ease the tension.

"You said before," the Doctor interrupted, wanting to remain on topic. He kept his gaze focused on sowing up Cara's wound. "About connections to Time. I'm guessing – and I'm good at guessing – that if it means something to you, then it means something more to your enemies. To the Sontarans. Now, what would the Sontarans want with a time machine and a Time Lord?"

Tiere appeared to be mildly impressed. "Excellent. He's smart."

"I think that's an understatement of an understatement," Flynn muttered under his breath.

"But you're right," Tyvor brought the conversation back on track. He was the younger brother, but seemed the more sensible and level-headed. "The Sontarans have been travelling the universe, stealing anything they can connected to time, or time energy or the vortex – it's all part of their plan."

"What's happening? Why are they here? How does it involve your species?" asked Jack.

Tyvor stood up to explain the story. He towered over the humans and Time Lord – his tone of voice taking one of a story-teller. "As you probably are aware, the Sontarans have been battling the Rutan Host for centuries. In a sudden change of circumstances, the Rutan Host invaded the Sontarans home planet Sontar in their thousands. They had no choice but to abandon it. The reason why they refused to fight was because they were halfway through proposing a new plan, a new war. Something better than fighting their old enemies, the Rutan Host. They came here, to Tooga, because they wanted a worthy planet to stage their new war. They fight us for territory, and we fight them because it's ours."

"But there's more," added Tiere. "It's no business of ours what they plan to do. We just want them off our home planet."

"So the universe could fall down around you, but its okay if your planet is kept safe," translated Flynn, cynically.

Tyvor snorted. "In times of war, every planet is the same. Do not judge us just because we fight more than you."

Flynn blushed and lowered his gaze, but kept his opinions firm. As the Doctor finished stitching up Cara's wound, he patted her gently and turned around to stand in front of the towering Tyvor.

"Do you know the new war the Sontarans are planning?" asked the Doctor. His brown eyes were void from emotion.

It was Tiere who answered him. With one swift nod and a statement as blunt as startling statistical fact, he said, "The Sontarans are planning to reopen the Time War."


	76. Unlocking the Time War

A/N: Don't you just love cliff-hangers? I sure do! This feels like its going too fast and I'm freaking out because I love Cara and Flynn and Jack and writing this story. Not the happiest with this chapter. I hope you're reading this eating a load of Easter eggs, because I'm writing this eating Easter eggs. Happy Easter, and I hope you enjoy the new Doctor Who episode!

Chapter Seventy-Six: Unlocking the Time War

_LAST TIME: _

_It was Tiere who answered him. With one swift nod and a statement as blunt as startling statistical fact, he said, "The Sontarans are planning to reopen the Time War."_

Cara had no idea what the Time War was, or what it involved, but she assumed it had something to do with the mysterious Time Lords. She came to this conclusion by simply judging the Doctor's reaction and linking together the Sontarans need for time weaponry. Purely since she did not agree with wars or violence – in fact she was still shocked at Flynn for using a gun – she presumed reopening the Time War was not a good thing to do.

Jack didn't need to say anything to convey his anger and confusion. He was too concerned with looking over to the Doctor for some sort of reaction.

It seemed the Doctor was very good at keeping his frustration hidden from the view of others. He flexed his fingers and ran a stressful hand through his hair. Quite suddenly, he shouted out loud, "But they can't _do_ that! The Time War is a fixed and _closed_ point in Time – no one can enter, no one can leave! Believe me, I've tried! Even if they did successfully make some kind of machine or device to rip open the closed Time frame, the raw power alone would create a pans-dimensional tear through the entire universe, an unavoidable hole through every civilisation, every planet and every star. Not to mention, that would leave the Time War open for anyone to enter – not just the Sontarans! They were banned from entering the Time War for a reason. They don't understand the extent of damage their foolishness will cause."

Every word was punctured with a silent exclamation mark in Cara's mind. She tried with all her strength not to flinch from fright. At the moment, she could visualise how the Doctor, the oncoming storm, could make armies turn on their heel and cower. Jack had told her stories when they had been up late at night, drinking tea and talking. Stories that blurred the line between who the Doctor was and what he didn't want to be. Never did she want to leave him, but that didn't stop her from being in awe of him as well as being frightened by his might.

Tiere didn't seem to be shaken by his soliloquy. A commander in charge a large troop of Tagons had probably seen a lot of anger and frustration in his time. The major different between the Tagons and the Sontarans was that the Tagons fought for protection and defence and they saw war as almost sacred and religious – but the Sontarans took enjoyment from it and almost revelled in destruction war caused.

On the moral high ground, the surface was rocky and blurred.

"We know how much this means to you, Time Lord. You are something of a myth in these parts," Tiere added in an attempt to be graceful. "That is why we thought it would concern you."

As the Doctor caught Jack's urgent eye, Jack spluttered out, "We have to do something. Now."

A shadow of darkness crossed the Doctor's features. He gave one single bleak nod. He wasn't only silently saying he agreed, he was also opening himself up to whatever it would take to stop the Sontarans from opening the Time War.

"Where are they putting this plan into action?" the Doctor barked.

Tyvor shrugged. "In their main camp. Regrettably, the first patch of land they won on our planet."

"You have no chance getting in there. You'd need an army of at least a thousand to try and storm the place. Even then, you'd have a rough fight on your hands. We haven't attempted it yet," said Tiere.

Jack leaned his head in his hands. "Where's their base located?" he asked.

"Across the horizon, a few miles west. But as we said it's –"

"We could do it," the Doctor interjected. He was confident and determined, yet he glanced nervously from Cara to Flynn. Cara wasn't sure whether he was afraid of them getting hurt, or he thought they would slow him down. He continued, "All of us could do it. If I could get a good look at their camp – bare in mind I already know a lot of their weaknesses – we could work our way in while keeping some soldiers amused outside. Then once I'm there I could check out their plans, destroy anything that's of a danger and then bring their entire empire down."

Tiere and Tyvor glanced at one another. Almost bemusedly, Tiere slowly said, "I'm sorry, but I think you're confused. We, as in my troops and our species as a whole, are not getting involved in the matters of the Time Lords."

The Doctor's face dropped. Jack looked up from his hands, his brow furrowed. "But this is happening on _your_ soil! You bare some of the responsibility!" Jack argued.

"Our top priority is the safety of this planet and its people. Whatever the Sontarans are planning is strictly their business. We are not concerned about their plans, only of their invasion of this planet. If they were planning this on some other planet, we would not get involved," Tyvor tried to explain justly.

"You will receive no help from us," Tiere confirmed.

The Doctor almost snarled. He kicked over an empty stool in utter frustration and lashed out at the aliens.

"Typical Tagons – _selfish_! Just one reason why you were banned from the Time War as well! Do you realise that if the Sontarans succeed, your planet will be affected? The effects will be felt through _every_ civilisation!"

Tiere snorted. "The Time Lord ego, typical of your species. It's no wonder your entire species was wiped out."

"We _will_ fix this," promised Jack, also jumping to his feet as he stared into the ice blue eyes of the Tagons. "And when your species is ever in trouble, or might need our help, you will regret refusing us your aid. You wait."

Tyvor, trying to be fair, began, "If you want any help from us, you have a funny way of showing it. I suppose we could lend you –"

"No, Tyvor!" Tiere ordered, glaring at his younger brother. "We are giving them nothing. This is their war, not ours. We cannot gain anything from it; we cannot lose anything from it. We have our own war to fight."

The Doctor and Tiere were glaring at each other while Jack and Tyvor were doing the same. Both sides were refusing to back down. Cara and Flynn shared a reluctant glance; Cara's electric blue eyes were full of emotion, apprehension and uncertainty while Flynn's silver eyes held nothing but the hope to succeed. Was this who Flynn was now, a warrior? Had travelling with the Doctor turned him into a mini Jack? And what did that make her?

"Well, there it is then. We're doing this on our own," Jack conceded in disgust.

"Yes, you are. We'll give you a few minutes to get yourself ready. Then we'll escort you away from our camp," Tiere told them informatively. No sympathy or understanding reached his ice blue eyes.

The Doctor, pretending to be too calm amidst his anger for it to be believable, asked in the nicest voice he could fake, "If you don't mind, we want to be alone. Completely alone. Remove the soldiers from around this tent, as well. We don't want anyone hearing our plans."

Tiere seemed unbothered. "Since it's the only request you'll get from us, I accept."

The Tagon leader held open the curtain for Tyvor as he made to leave. His eyes swept over the four friends before turning his back on them. Tiere didn't even pass them a glance as he walked out, making the curtain swish over his thick and tall frame after he left.

The team waited until they heard the Tagon soldiers leave their stations around the tent before speaking. The Doctor was reeling with uncontrollable anger as he paced up and down, his hands tapping the sides of his head. Jack was bristling just watching him.

"Doctor, just how bad of a situation are we in?" Cara asked in a small voice.

He abruptly stopped when he heard her voice. It was so quiet and calm. Almost reassuring. The Time Lord's blazing eyes softened and some of his bursting anger drifted away. She was only nineteen and having the weight of a Time Lord shifted onto her shoulders. So fragile and so human. Then there was Flynn who stood over her with a protectiveness that could only be defined by love. He was so naïve, so hopeful and determined. He would make a great Torchwood team member, as much as the Doctor tried to deny it. Loyal and passionate – Jack needed a companion like that. Someone to cool him down now and again. They were more alike than he cared to admit.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cara. This is the most dangerous situation we've ever been in. The last time I faced this much danger, the Daleks stole the Earth," he answered truthfully. The Doctor tried to ignore the shine of excitement that passed through her eyes when he mentioned danger.

"But we can do it," Jack said confidently. "I know we can. If anyone in the entire universe has the chance of stopping this, it's the people in this tent."

Flynn smiled at the praise. He felt a warmth glow in his stomach as he realised how determined he felt at that exact moment. The Doctor and Jack had faith in him, and that mattered a lot right now.

"So the Time War is a closed and fixed point in Time. What does that mean exactly?" he questioned.

It was the Doctor who answered. "A fixed point in Time is one that can't be changed. It was always supposed to happen. But a closed point in Time is a certain _exact_ moment in time and space that has been locked by the Time Lords. It was too dangerous for it to be fixed and open, so it had to be fixed and locked so no one could enter and no one could escape. Everything that happened will always happen and no one can touch it or even _look_ at it."

"Think of a fixed point as a word written in permanent marker; it can't be rubbed out, changed or covered. But it can be viewed for everyone to see," Jack tried to explain, "now think of a closed point as a word written in permanent marker, inside an indestructible box with a thousand locks and no keys. No one can see the word, no one can touch it."

The Doctor nodded. "What the Sontarans are trying to do is punch a hole through the fabric of the indestructible box so they can reach the permanent word. They don't want to change it; they only want to _view_ it. But by them being involved when they shouldn't, the whole box shatters and the locks reopen. The impact is so large a little shatter appears in every civilisation in the entire universe. The fabric of reality everywhere becomes weak. One shatter leads to another, and before you know it, the Time War takes over and anyone can enter, anyone is at risk."

"But how do you punch a hole through a locked point in Time?" Cara asked, worriedly.

"It's not the easy. It takes Time Lord energy because you would need a link to the time vortex, not to mention a psychic link. This would explain the reason why they're collecting time gadgets – without any Time Lords around anymore, it's the closest thing they could find. They could build sufficient technology with time jumps and other gizmos. But it still wouldn't be enough."

Flynn's eyes widened as he realised what this meant. "That's why they tracked down the TARDIS!"

"Yes," the Doctor agreed. "The Sontarans were pulling in any objects connected to the time vortex. They knew they would find me if they found the TARDIS."

"If they have a Time Lord, they might be able to puncture a hole in the Time War," added Jack.

"And now they have the TARDIS that means they know you're somewhere on this planet," Cara said, nervously. "They must be tracking you down as we speak."


	77. The Flight of Your Life

A/N: Did you all hear? David Tennant and Billie Piper are coming back for the fiftieth! Moffat, you are my new best friend! How did you enjoy the new episode? Anyone else look out for Clara and Cara similarities? I did! Please review, even if it's one word. Criticisms, theories, proposed improvements – _anything_.

Chapter Seventy-Seven: The Flight of Your Life

The truth hung in the air like someone had closed the curtain in a brightly lit room. The Doctor was still edgy and Jack looked as if he was going to snap if he didn't say something within the next few minutes. Cara and Flynn had nothing else to say; they had no experience with the Sontarans or the Tagons, and neither of them knew what to say in this moment which belonged to Jack and the Doctor.

"Doctor," Jack finally said, "both of us have met the Sontarans before. Surely we can use that to our advantage."

"Their basic weaponry and architecture are predictable, yes, but it's not breaking in and breaking out without any casualties I'm worried about Jack," he stressed. "It's the fact they're trying to reopen the Time War. I have no idea how to stop it yet."

Cara attempted to smile, even though it felt wrong on her face. "What about the usual 'we'll deal with it when we get there' strategy. You're not one for planning ahead."

The Doctor nodded, only faintly hearing what she was saying through his swimming pool of worries.

"Don't you think the best thing to do is to get there as soon as possible? They know we're here, and Cara's right, they're probably tracking you down as we speak. We should get out of here, find their main camp and see what the craic is. But at the minute, they're probably heightening their security, expecting us to run in on them," Jack explained with an anxious tone.

"You're right. We can't dwell on this." The Doctor came back into reality, fully alerted. However, Cara could see a deep troublesome secret behind his eyes. Not only had he lost his TARDIS, but he had just been told the war that killed his species was going to be reopened. All she wanted to do was comfort him. He added, as if on an after thought, "Are you alright to move, Cara?"

"Yes," she lied immediately.

He knew, but he pretended to accept it. Jack jumped to his feet, clearly happy to see some action. Flynn and Cara soon followed, Cara little unsteadily. The Doctor gathered them round for a talk before leaving the tent.

"This is going to be serious. I'm not joking around, either. You do as I say for your own good, do you hear me?" he felt the need to add on the end, "Cara, if I say something you listen, okay?"

"I'm listening now, aren't I?" she responded, completely avoiding the question. Cara wasn't going to deny that if she had a feeling to disobey the Doctor, or some kind of image in her head to do or not to do something (due to her low level psychic ability) she wasn't going to follow it. There was a reason why she had that ability, and she wasn't going to waste it.

The Doctor seemed to know what she meant. For the first time since landing on this planet, he gave a little smile. "You two wait here. Jack with me," as he gave the instruction, Jack passed a wink to Cara and the two men snuck off.

There was silence in the tent between Flynn and Cara. It was as if both of them were thinking the same thing, and they knew it didn't need to be said. Yet, when Flynn caught her eye, Cara could take it anymore.

"If anything ever happens to you while we're travelling with the Doctor, I don't know what I'll do," she whispered, almost embarrassed by his stare.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he quickly joked.

Cara smiled a genuine smile. "Seriously, though. I dragged you into this. You wouldn't be with the Doctor, or Jack, if it wasn't for me. I think about it all the time. If anything ever happens to you, it'll be my entire fault."

"But that's not going to happen, Cara! We've got the Doctor and Jack – the best team in the universe! With the Doctor's brilliance and Jack's skills, we're purely unbeatable. Mark my words."

It seemed Flynn was more of an optimist than Cara for once. There was something nagging at the back of her mind that somehow, Flynn's confidence would go amiss. Perhaps she was just getting paranoid.

"You're starting to look like him," she said. She'd been meaning to say it for a while, but the incident with Flynn picking up Jack's gun made her want to say it more than ever.

"Who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood," Cara attempted to adopt an American accent but failed miserably.

Flynn grinned. Usually, in any other situation, he would mock her. She'd always been bad at accents, and it had become one of those little character traits only associated with _her_. When you get to know someone for so long, you start to notice things they do more than anyone else would. She would fiddle with her jewellery when she was nervous, silently give an evil stare at someone when she thought they were being ignorant and rub her eyes when she was trying not to laugh in a bad situation. When you love someone for a long time, it's these little things you miss. These little things that make the person who they're meant to be. Who you love.

Somehow, her words seemed to chill him as well as give him extra confidence.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. If Flynn was being completely honest with himself, he had a deep and profound respect for Jack. Admiration for his actions.

Cara squinted as she observed him. Flynn had changed over the past few months more than she ever thought was possible. He looked taller, seemed stronger, he was more animated. Maybe Jack had brought out qualities in Flynn that were always there, but never had the chance to shine, instead of Flynn copying those qualities from Jack.

"As long as you don't start introducing yourself as Captain Flynn Scott and fancy everything you see," Cara said with light-humour. Secondly, she added, "And don't get obsessed over guns."

Flynn laughed and pulled her closer, very wary of her injured side. Just when he was about to open his mouth to say something very meaningful and true, he was very rudely interrupted.

The tent around them was pulled from the ground in a sudden gust of wind. Cara shrieked and Flynn clung onto her as the thin material fell around them. Before any of the Tagons could react, Flynn whooped in joy as he spotted the predictable bringer of chaos.

The Doctor and Jack had hijacked a vehicle of transport used by the Tagons. It was a sturdy and well-protected golf buggy, which could easily fit four people. It zoomed at a top speed through the wrecked tent and skidded to a diagonal halt directly in front of Cara and Flynn.

"Where the hell did you get one of those?" Cara cried out.

"They have a tonne of them parked across the way," the Doctor explained, gesturing with his head, "I spotted them when we came in. Come on, up you get!"

Flynn climbed on first and propped himself down directly in between the Doctor and Jack. He leant over, and with the help of the Doctor, pulled Cara up so she could sit at the side beside the Doctor, who held onto her arm to make sure she didn't fall off.

All around them, Tagon soldiers were grabbing their curved sword weapons and shouting orders of formation. Jack – who was driving – gave a wicked laugh with his hands on the steering wheel, desperately excited.

"I'm glad to see you're driving, Jack, instead of the Doctor. No offence," Cara added when she spotted the Doctor gape, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, well, I figured that since I masterly drive the Torchwood SUV and the Doctor can barely fly his own TARDIS, I'd be better using this thing," Jack explained, unable to keep the wide grin from his face.

Flynn laughed but said sincerely, "I feel safer in a moving vehicle with someone who has actually passed his driving test."

"Who said I'd passed? I didn't say I passed," Jack contradicted.

"Neither of us did," confirmed the Doctor.

"Driving tests are designed for control freaks who like health and safety and have OCD and who have too much time on their hands. People who believe they have to do everything properly are a joke in the long run." Jack, realising what he said to Flynn – who was the only person in the vehicle who had actually passed any sort of driving test – shrugged and added, "Sorry, Flynn. I was too busy trying to save Cardiff to take a driving test."

"I should've guessed. You're not really a law-abiding citizen, are you?" Cara asked rhetorically.

Jack looked over at her, and in response to her statement shot her a cheeky wink. Then, in one swift movement, Jack spun the steering wheel with the force of a bulldozer. Flynn let out an involuntary scream of shock and the Doctor had to pull Cara back onto her seat as she nearly fell off.

Jack spun the golf buggy around in a circle, spraying smoke in the air emitting from the back wheels. Soldiers fell out of the way to avoid being hit, dropping their weapons as they squabbled with one another. It was absolute chaos in their camp. Jack reversed in another crazy movement and pushed down hard on the breaks. Taking a deep breath, he directed the vehicle to charge forwards with an almighty speed, heading towards a steep triangular weapon cabinet.

"Jack! Jack, _stop_!" the Doctor yelled with insane fear. "JACK!"

Everyone screamed, including Jack, as the two front wheels of the golf buggy scraped against the cold dark metal holding thousands of swords belonging to the Tagons. The shape of the large weapon cabinet was a steady pointed triangle, running a few metres in depth. It was designed so that the curved swords would hang from their positions, largest at the top and smallest lining the bottom. The surface of the cabinet buckled as all four wheels of the golf buggy plunged onto the metal, not able to support the extra weight.

Jack directed the vehicle upwards, and soon they were a few metres in the air and not losing any speed. Cara had a bad feeling –

"Jack, we're not going to fly off the edge of this thing, are we?" when she received no response, her tone changed to hysterical. "Jack, we don't have enough engine power, we're just going to fall off and crash!"

He wasn't listening to a word anyone said. In fact, as they neared the edge, Jack gathered speed. Flynn shut his eyes and held onto anything he could grab as the Doctor and Cara linked arms.

The golf buggy flew into the air as its wheels left the comfort of the metal cabinet. They jumped over the yellow shrub hedge marking out the Tagon territory and continued a few more metres into the distance. With one loud crash and bang, the golf buggy landed on all four wheels onto solid ground, skidding to a sudden stop.

Jack cheered and laughed with triumph. Cara joined in, leaning over the Doctor so they could fist-pump. Flynn was shaking; his eyes now wide open and he stared unbelievably at the ground they had landed on. The Doctor was breathing heavily, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"They don't teach you _that_ in driving lessons, do they?" said Jack cheekily.

* * *

Note: I was just wondering if anyone reading this would be interested in reading a Torchwood story I'm thinking about writing. It would be the story of modern day Torchwood Four (Torchwood One was London, Torchwood Two is in Scotland but Torchwood Four went missing), so it wouldn't include Jack or Gwen – but I would write it in the same format as this story, with episodes and proper characters. I really want to write it because I have some great ideas, but I just don't think there is an audience for it. Anyway, let me know!


	78. Jack's Choice

A/N: You're not going to like Jack in this chapter. But that's the thing with Torchwood, sometimes Jack is good and then other times you struggle to see _how_ he's good. He's a very blurry line. He always tries to help the greater good and save the majority of his team. I suppose that's the main difference between the Doctor and Jack – with the Doctor it's all or nothing but Jack is more human and prepared to sacrifice or leave someone behind. Most of the time I don't agree with him at all and it's hard to admit that Jack's actions are probably more realistic than what the Doctor does. Anyway, just a point of thought, let's get on with the chapter! I will be mentioning my lovely reviewers in chapter eighty.

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Jack's Choice

Jack threw a look over his shoulder, still breathing roughly from the excitement of the chase. The Tagons weren't following them. They had let them go.

"That was careless and stupid and idiotic, Jack Harkness," snapped the Doctor. He kept his grip on Cara so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the vehicle.

"Really? I thought it was rather fun," Jack countered, his eyes twinkling.

"I second that," added Cara.

"I'd give you my opinion but I feel like I left myself behind in the Tagon camp," Flynn muttered under his breath.

Jack gave Flynn a friendly punch in the arm and chuckled. He looked over to the Doctor, who was still extremely tense. "If I were to trust my navigation skills, I'd say the Sontaran camp is this way. What do you think, Doc?"

"Yeah, good guessing. Let's be on our way, Captain."

He was distracted and detached, which only made Cara worry more. She could almost feel his apprehension, his suspense but she could think of no way to make him feel better.

"So, I'm guessing we're not going to plan this at all?" Flynn questioned before Jack took to the wheel again.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, we can't. I need to see how extensive their base is compared to ones I've seen before. That will tell us how far along their plan is. Then it's a guessing game from there. Try not to be seen, Jack. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves before we even get in there. Especially since they're aware of us."

"Sure thing. No guns blazing. The quiet approach," Jack agreed, pushing his foot down on the pedal.

They sped along at a pace which was fast without being urgent. Cara could see the battle in the far distance, reaching miles along the land. As she stared at the small blue soldiers of the Sontarans, she was overwhelmed with curiosity as to what they looked like under their armour.

She decided to ask the Doctor. "Here, what are they like under that blue uniform they wear?"

The Doctor spared her a smile. "They all look the same. A basic clone race bred for the purpose of war. Easily replaceable, you see. I've called them potato people before, and I still stick by it."

"So they're like big overgrown potatoes?"

"Even I wouldn't go near them," Jack hinted with a little wink. He quickly corrected himself and added, "_Again,_ I should say."

Cara found herself blushing.

"The sad thing is, I'm not sure if you're joking or not," added the Doctor, his mood a little more cheery.

Jack threw his head back as he laughed gleefully. "Neither am I!"

Despite the absolute peril they were in, and the war raging in the distance, Cara couldn't help but enjoy the wind flow through her hair as the golf buggy continued to gather speed. It still shocked her sometimes that she was on an alien planet, away from the familiar soil of Earth. How many people could say they've had that experience? She never wanted it to end. It was addictive, running with the Doctor, and she craved the excitement and danger. The bigger the threat, the better, and as that thought crossed her mind a shiver ran down her spine. How could she ever go out to a bar with her friends on a Friday night and find it fun again?

It was only ten minutes later that Jack abruptly stopped driving, which caused the whole team to fall forwards. Flynn swore under his breath and Cara accidentally fell from her perch on the edge of the Doctor's chair. She landed on the ground with a little groan, before pulling herself up and brushing herself down, wary of the stitches in her side.

"That's it. Over there." Jack nodded to a long stretch of silver and blue in the distance, barely visible to Flynn's vision. He had to squint to make out what Jack was pointing at.

"Great. So now can we use the all guns blazing approach?" Flynn asked casually. Cara shot him a reproachful look.

"Wave our potato peelers in the air, threatening to fry everything in sight," joked Jack, his eyes glistening. "Locked and roasted!"

Flynn laughed gleefully. His hand hovered over the gun Jack had passed him earlier. The weight was very noticeable and unusual in his pocket. He knew that he wasn't fully comfortable with using a weapon yet – but he knew he didn't _mind_ it. He soon realised he wouldn't hesitate to use it in the right scenario, but he would never intend to kill. As the thought crossed his mind, Flynn had the strange desire to not meet Clara's eye for the fear of appearing guilty. Still, he had his morals and she had her own, they weren't the same person. Not anymore, anyway.

The Doctor quickly shushed down the excited duo. "Shush, both of you! Now, I have to think. Think, think, think, think, think!"

"I think he has to think," Cara muttered with a smirk.

"You think?" teased Jack.

Out of pure irritation, the Doctor slammed his fist down on the frame of the golf buggy. "If I hear one more word from you, Jack! Just _one_ more word!" he snapped. "No one here has any idea the amount of danger we are in – the whole world is in! Not even the Sontarans. If we get one thing wrong, any of us could be killed. I'm not losing _anyone_, do you hear me? Anyone!"

Jack paled ever so slightly and frowned. "I didn't meant to – I'm sorry, I know –"

"You've lost team members, Jack. You know how it feels. Now, I don't know how you act in Torchwood, but right now, I need to think this through for the sake of us all. Do you hear? We're not just a team fighting for ourselves; we're fighting for the whole universe and its existence. No fun, no games, no heroisms. We have to think of more than just us."

Cara shared a concerned glance with Jack. He didn't mean any harm; she knew that, he was just trying to ease the anxious tension surrounding the team. The Doctor was in no mood, however, for his mischief. The weight of the universe was resting on his shoulders.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cara caught a glitter in the distance. It reminded her of glass or something silver hitting direct sunlight and reflecting far away. She took a few steps forward, curious as to what she had just seen.

"What's that noise?" asked Flynn, spinning around to try and locate the sound. It was a few more seconds before Cara could hear it – but it was vaguely similar to an off-road motorbike speeding down a rocky road, but with a lot more force and power. Everyone fell silent as they tried to listen.

"I think we have incoming," Cara announced, echoing her gut feeling. Her electric blue eyes were wide with worry. "Sounds like some sort of engine."

Jack put his hands back on the steering wheel, firm and resolute. "Well, we know how that Tagons travel and it doesn't sound like _that_," he gestured to the golf buggy they were sitting in, "that must mean…"

He was right. It was the Sontarans. At lightning speed three hovering silver and blue motorcycles, their appearance slightly resembling floating Harleys, came out of nowhere, heading towards the TARDIS crew. Three warriors sat in each vehicle – one steering, another powering and the last holding a weapon. Cara gave an involuntary yelp and jumped back into the Tagon cart. The Doctor was yelling at Jack to start the engine while all other movement was in a blur. Jack, with as much effort as he could manage, slammed his foot down on the pedal, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and another on his gun. He nodded to Flynn, who quickly understood and raised his own weapon. The Doctor, or Cara, said nothing to them. They _had_ to get away.

Jack started counting, "Three… Two… _One_!"

His hand left the wheel and the Doctor took over steering. Jack and Flynn leaned over their chairs and started shooting at the vehicles behind them. Their bullets shot through the air, ringing loud and clear in Cara's ears. Her sweaty hands made it hard for her to cling onto the side of the golf buggy, but she managed to keep her weight even.

Singlehandedly, Jack brought down one of the Sontaran motorcycles. It only took one of his bullets to hit the fuel tankard attached to the side and the whole thing exploded. Shouting orders to Flynn, both of them managed to damage the second vehicle. It bounced off the ground as it skidded to the halt, sending the three Sontarans inside flying into the air. Now they were only being pursued by one Sontaran aircraft.

"Agh!" cried out Flynn in pain. His gun nearly slipped from his hand as a blaze of light illuminated his arm. The Sontaran wielding the weapon in the last flying motorcycle had started to brandish his own gun. Flynn and Jack had to retreat back into their chairs to avoid being hit again. Flynn's eyes were watering as his arm felt strangely sore and weak. Jack took over the wheel from the Doctor who glanced at the younger man.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Be fine," Flynn muttered, gripping his gun in his opposite hand, on the ready.

The Doctor was keeping his sonic screwdriver hidden from sight, waiting for the right moment. Cara was doing everything she could to concentrate on clinging onto the golf buggy. The Sontaran aircraft gathered speed and soon gained on the team. The two vehicles were parallel to one another, only a few metres apart, one in the air and one on the ground. Cara was the closest to the Sontarans, bridging the open gap between them. Her open back was making a good target, which made her silently wince.

That was when Jack noticed, to his utter dismay that the second motorcycle was back in the air. He swore angrily at the top of his lungs. It was six against four again, two moving vehicles against one. Thinking as fast as he could, he spun the steering wheel starkly to the right, attempting to throw them off the chase.

With the sudden turn, Cara's fingers slid from their hold on the metal of the golf buggy. The Doctor was oblivious, as he too had taken an extra step and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the fuel tank on the flying motorcycle. As Jack was steering, Flynn took it upon himself to help the Doctor. He shot a single bullet at the point the Doctor was sonicing and waited for the impact.

BANG!

At exactly the same moment the motorcycle went up in flames, the weapon wielding Sontaran in the closest vehicle shot two well-aimed red beams of light. One missed the Doctor's head by mere inches, and the other hit the only place which was keeping Cara attached to the golf buggy. She fell off the edge of the moving vehicle and rolled across the alien ground. Meanwhile, the three Sontarans jumped from their motorcycle to avoid the explosion.

"CARA!" screamed the Doctor and Flynn at the same time. Jack didn't slow down or stop, he simply continued driving.

"We've lost Cara!" the Doctor shouted at him, turning around in his seat to look behind.

"Go back!" yelled Flynn. "NOW!"

But Jack was going too fast. There was now a clear space in between where Cara was lying on the ground and the golf buggy. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see the three potato-head Sontarans from the recently exploded ship pick themselves up and march over to the girl. The second motorcycle pulled to a stop at the ruins of melted metal, unable to go any further. They joined their friends on foot, each now carrying a large gun they must have had stored somewhere in their aircraft.

As two of the Sontarans kept hold of Cara, the other four relentlessly fired their guns at Jack, Flynn and the Doctor in the Tagon cart. Despite the situation, the Doctor and Flynn were yelling and crying out in frustration for Jack to turn around and retrieve Cara. But their argument was lost in his ears. He didn't hear any of it.

Jack was left with a choice, a choice only he could make because he was seated at the steering wheel and the only level-headed member of the group. He could turn around and face the four guns inside their flimsy golf buggy and hope for the best; which meant risking Flynn's life, because after all, he and the Doctor didn't die easily. This would probably result in the two kids killed and the Doctor and Jack captured, with no hope of escaping. After all, why would the Sontarans keep two human teenagers when they had the Time Lord they wanted so badly?

Or, he could do the sensible and logical thing that the Doctor and Flynn would never volunteer to do. He could continue to drive and widen the gap between them and Cara. He could leave her behind, abandon her to the enemy. Rational instinct told him that they would not kill Cara – they would keep her for leverage to the Doctor. Together, they could break into the Sontaran camp and save her along with the whole universe.

One option showed promise, and the other showed none.

Jack was not a coward. He was a rational man. Sometimes, that meant he had to sacrifice those he cared about; Owen, Toshiko, Ianto, Steven, countless others… But it took _someone_ in the world to make the tough decisions when no one else wanted the responsibility. Someone to stand up and do the only reasonable thing. He wasn't emotionless or cold; he was immortal and timeless.

So, Captain Jack Harkness decided to choose the tough option. Through the angry yells of the Doctor, the emotional sobs from Flynn and the distant and distinct sound of Cara Harvey's heart breaking, he continued to drive on and leave her behind.

Note: Sorry for the delay! On the new episode, Akhaten reminded me of Imaginarium – with the stalls and the festival and the whole atmosphere. Maybe I'm just trying to find connections now? And next week's episode is on a submarine! This story had a submarine-based episode too!


	79. The Blame Game

A/N: Flashback at the beginning of the chapter (to events in _Chapter Twenty-Five: Thank You_) to remind everyone of something that happened a little while ago. Cara's on her own in the hands of the enemy, Flynn and the Doctor aren't happy with Jack who is feeling guilty and defensive, the Doctor has no idea how to stop the Sontarans… What's going to happen, guys? The height of the Sontarans started confusing me because I read – think it was on wiki – that they were 5"0, so they would be small compared to the Doctor, but only a bit smaller than Cara if, let's say, she's the average height of 5"4/5"5. I think it depends who they're interacting with to make the height an issue. Anyway, I just thought I'd explain that if anyone is wondering as to why Cara doesn't find them as small compared to the Doctor. Reviewers mentioned next chapter, enjoy!

Chapter Seventy-Nine: The Blame Game

_ PREVIOUSLY: _

_ "Look at you," she teased, overwhelmed with happiness. Happiness for him; she couldn't believe he was letting his guard down. "Giving me a key. Acting like a shy little puppy. You were planning this, weren't you? Having tea with my mother this morning was proving to me you could stick around if you had to!" _

_ The Doctor gaped like a goldfish. "I – I was not!" he managed to squeeze out._

_ Cara nudged him in the ribs. "I'm taking this key with a promise, Mister. I promise you that as long as you're with me, you'll never be lonely. You watch my back and I'll watch yours. Alright?"_

* * *

The Doctor didn't recognise where Jack had taken them, but he didn't care.

He hadn't stop driving until he reached a shaded area, dense with yellow luscious plants. Countless miles back from where he'd left Cara to the hands of the Sontarans, alone and defenceless. He refused to turn around and help, he simply kept going.

The Doctor had tried to undo the mess Jack had created by taking over the responsibility of driving, but Jack had managed to fight him off. Even when Flynn had attempted to fling himself out of the golf buggy, the Doctor and Jack both pushed him back into his seat. They couldn't lose another member.

It was oddly quiet as the three men stepped out of the Tagon vehicle and into the shade of the trees. Where they were now was completely deserted and Flynn could only believe that was a good thing for the argument that was just about to break loose.

"I don't know how things work in _Torchwood_," the Doctor sneered, shouting at the top of his lungs, "but when you're with me, _Captain_ Jack Harkness, we never leave someone behind! What were you _thinking_ to just –?"

"Oh, here we go, taking a cheap shot at me and my team!" Jack hissed as he retorted. "What we do at Torchwood, Doctor, is think with out heads. We do what we have to, not what we want to do. Isn't that what you meant earlier when you said 'we have to think of more than just us?' If you don't want to stand by it, then don't say it at all!"

"She's only nineteen years old –"

"If we had've turned around and went back for her, our transport would've been shot down, Flynn and Cara both would've been killed, me and you would be in a position we'd find hard to get out of – I did the right thing!"

Flynn's left hand squeezed into a fist as he tried to keep his temper down. His right arm was still sore and stiff from the shot that hit him. As he looked at Jack, however, he struggled to find a reason why he should stay calm and clear his head. Very quietly, he asked, "So you think Cara is expendable?"

"No, I didn't say that," snapped Jack. When he thought about it again, he tried to explain. "She isn't expendable, but when you have a mission on a large scale sometimes you have to let someone go. Someone has to take the risk, take the bullet, or be _temporarily_ left behind. You have to learn how that feels, Flynn. It's hard to realise that the person you love isn't as important as the entire world."

Flynn felt oddly calm as his fist flew through the air and punched Jack in the face. The force of the punch sent Jack falling backwards and landing roughly on the ground. The man paused for a moment before touching his sore cheek, which was already bruising. His pale blue eyes shot a reproachful stare at Flynn, who felt no guilt whatsoever.

"She's _my_ entire world. Don't you dare make out like she's anything less than that," Flynn threatened, returning his stare with one of his own.

"The truth hurts though, doesn't it?" retorted Jack, a bitter look on his face as he pulled himself from the ground.

Flynn made an angry move towards the older man, but the Doctor grabbed his arm to hold him back. Not in the mood for anything or anyone, Flynn snatched back his arm from the Doctor and turned on the Time Lord.

"This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't met you!"

"No," the Doctor said, downtrodden, "something worse would've happened."

For the first time since the incident, the Doctor and Jack neutrally accepted one another through a passive glance. Only Jack knew what the Doctor meant, and as soon as he had said it, Jack was sharply pulled back to the conversation they had previously: the theory that the universe was trying to fix the timeline the Doctor successfully changed. An overwhelming amount of guilt poured over Jack. Had he helped the universe on their way to fixing the timeline? Had he truly killed Cara by leaving her in the hands of the enemy?

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Flynn.

The Doctor shook himself and returned his gaze to the hysterical teenager. Quickly, to avoid fully answering his question, he said, "Cara has a lust for danger, for excitement. In a way, she needed to travel with me to find it. No matter where you go with her Flynn, whether it is Earth, the past, the future, a planet – she will always be the same. You can't change her."

"I don't want to. This isn't her fault."

Jack gave a guilty sigh of urgency. "Let's not play the blame game, because we all know that I'll lose. We need to pick ourselves up and move on. More importantly, we have to find a way to get Cara out and stop the Sontarans from reopening the Time War. Deal?"

"The list just keeps growing," Flynn muttered under his breath.

* * *

The events that changed everything slowly replayed behind Cara's closed eyelids. The dull pain in her side as she fell to the ground and rolled away from the golf buggy. The warm, thick irony smell of blood as her wound reopened. Small but strong hands pushing her up again as her mind struggled to keep up with the fast movements. The sound of laser guns, the cold metal pressing into her back. Soldiers who reached her shoulder height surrounding her and a panic rising inside her.

But most of all she remembered the feeling in her chest as she noticed the golf buggy refuse to turn around and get her. At first she felt nothing but relief since the Doctor, Flynn and Jack were getting away – they needed to get away, otherwise the universe would perish. Then, as the vehicle turned into a speck on the horizon, the relief was tainted by dread and stagnated by fear. But most of all she felt hurt. She couldn't describe it any other way – just _hurt_. A deep echoing hollowness which ached in her chest.

She knew it was stupid. They did what they had to do. Yet, that didn't help in making her feel better.

The six Sontarans were surrounding her, weapons at the ready. She knew they would use them in a heartbeat. She forgot how to talk to use her legs. Cara had to close her eyes and take a breath to calm herself down.

"We have the Doctor's associate, General," said one of the blue-armoured potato-headed soldiers into a communication device on his collar. "I am saddened to inform you that the Doctor narrowly escaped us."

"Ah, but the fun is in the chase," added another, a particular gleam in his eyes, "we will get him eventually. He showed intelligence and stealth by escaping us."

"He has always been an honourable opponent," concluded the stark voice emitting from the communication device. "Tell me, what associate do we have in our care?"

Cara felt a chill pour down her spine as the direction was once more focused on her. Now she could fully understand how the Doctor had described them as clones – even their voices held the same strategic tone with perfect dictation. As nervous tears filled her eyes, she did her best to put on a show of courage and determination.

"What is your name, human?" barked the closest soldier.

Cara hesitated. Should she give her name? Or should she keep quiet? Opting for the safest approach, she pretended to act stupid. "What do you want with him?" she asked, unable to hide the shake in her voice.

"It seems we have a human female, relatively harmless but showing a gimmer of bravery. She's wounded, as well," he said into his radio.

"Bring her in, I want to see her. Apologise for the inconvenience." The General cut off the communication with a sharp crackle.

Two pairs of hands took hold of her. She didn't attempt to shake them off; her hands were too busy clutching her bleeding side. The Sontaran, who had spoken to her before, said almost cheerfully, "The General apologises. There is no glory in being a prisoner of war."

Cara kept quiet as her heartbeat raced. Even though she was technically taller than the Sontarans, she felt very small in front of them.

"You're probably wondering, human, why we're keeping you instead of killing you," commented the same soldier. He had a cheery tone and seemed relatively at ease, as if he hadn't been in a recent battle at all or was talking to a supposed enemy.

Kicking herself to say something, Cara forced out, "My name is Cara. And I'm not complaining."

Making a sound close to a howl, the Sontaran laughed lightly. "We need someone as a hostage to use against the Doctor. He always falls for his friends. We respect him for that."

"The General wouldn't be pleased that you're discussing our tactics, Strag," called the soldier leading the way.

The one called Strag gave something similar to a shrug. "She's hardly a threat. She's going to find out soon enough anyway."

"What do you want with the Doctor?" Cara asked as she grew more comfortable in the Sontaran company. The initial shock had left her and the fear was gradually leaving. It didn't look as if they were going to hurt her – not yet.

"That's none of your business, girl. Best stay out of it," answered Strag, readopting his firm, military tone.

Cara bit her tongue to stop from saying something she shouldn't. She had to act stupid or otherwise she would give away all the information the Doctor had gained so far. As she looked up to the alien sky, not only did she feel the loneliest she had felt in her life, but she also had a deep foreboding sensation inside her – one she had not felt before. Every time she went to think about what was causing it, her head would hurt and she would have to close her eyes to get rid of it. Was this her psychic energy warning her for what was ahead?

_We're going to be fine. Flynn and Jack are a strong team. The Doctor will save whatever the Sontarans have started, and maybe since I'm already inside I could help too_, Cara told herself repeatedly. _I'll do all that I can to make this right._


	80. Trapped

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner this week – I felt too lazy to do any revision (three weeks until exams, freaking out) and that made me feel too lazy to do anything else. I reckon about five more chapters and we'll be out of here. But it's less than a month to my first exams and then I'm leaving school _forever_, and right after that gap I'll be back again, writing a new Whofic and maybe even a Torchwood one. This is just a short chapter, I was going to add more but I thought it would fit better in the next one.

Many thanks to Valerie E. Mackin and avidgamer2000 for reviewing every chapter, also to CrimsonDelight, James Birdsong, amy17pond, DoctorPeeves, KatieTheBaka and Buttons301. Sorry if I haven't been replying to reviews lately – I'm finding it hard to get on the internet every night. Reviews are welcome!

Chapter Eighty: Trapped

Inside the Sontaran base Cara was being led to one of the top rooms where the General had called to see her. The corridors were narrow and unbending, with corners as sharp as shattered glass. Potato-shaped Sontarans were crawling specific corridors while some were completely empty. Cara felt completely surrounded and trapped with no hope of the Doctor ever reaching her. As soon as she felt that fearful doubt she shook it from her senses; it was better to live in hope than drown in doubt. But still she had that foreboding shiver pour through her.

Cara knew they had arrived when the Sontarans leading her way fell into formation with Strag at the top. The entrance he was knocking on was silver and mechanical and on the wall beside it was a keypad that Cara had seen on almost every corridor – a three-finger fingerprint recognition, which she assumed was a special key that could only be used by Sontarans. She kept her focus on the keypad for a few moments and thought about it carefully. It wasn't the most technological advancement she'd ever seen (she was sure some of the aliens she'd met on her travels with the Doctor would point and laugh hysterically at such a device) could that mean it worked through recognising pressure and warmth instead of scanning for Sontaran DNA?

_Look at me_, Cara thought to herself_, he's turning me into a scientist_. After the initial shudder, she silently praised her observation. If – and just if – the keypad unlocked a door by sensing the warmth of a hand and the pressure of three fingers, Cara could use it to her advantage. All she would need to do would be mould her five-fingered hand into the three position slot. However, if the keypad scanned for specific fingerprints or Sontaran DNA, and just happened to be in the shape of three fingers, Cara would have no chance.

Her attention was abruptly turned as the door started to open. The sleek silver room was dull and unlit with no windows or homely features. It was a room for the sole purpose of living without being comfortable, like a temporary and constructive bedsit. The Sontaran, who Cara assumed was the General, was ever-so-slightly taller than his comrades and owned a more pronounced stance. His face held something of a smile as he welcomed the oncoming crowd, but his restless beady eyes landed on Cara and didn't falter. He quickly instructed four of the six soldiers to leave. One of the two Sontarans who stayed was the rather friendly Strag; the other was the moody Sontaran who had rebuked him earlier.

"I am General Swix of the 174th Sontaran Fleet, noted with noble honours," he announced, proudly, but as if he had rehearsed saying such a line. He stamped his foot, in what Cara reckoned was a show of declaration, similar to a salute in the army.

"I'm Cara," she replied bluntly.

General Swix studied her face for a few moments. He let his shoulders drop and he blew out a long breath. "Humans," he finally said, "are not that different from us. As Sontarans, we are much nobler, stronger, a better species – but during my time in this universe, humans have always shared the same Sontaran longing for war. Can you oppose that statement?"

Cara blanked. Her mind was full of how much she hated war, of how much she opposed violence, but she also had to admit that humanity on earth constantly started wars and invasions and crime. Even if it was a minority, it was a loud minority, which tended to remain ignorant to people like her.

"Earth has had many wars," she carefully answered.

General Swix nodded. "In every human I have ever met, I have found a tendency to fight back. Whether it be on the surface, or deep inside them, I have never been wrong."

This was when the commanding Sontaran took a few steps towards Cara. He only reached her chest height. Swix bared his little teeth, whether in a gloating smile or a little snigger, Cara was unsure.

"But you. There's something about you that makes me think you're different. There's no fiery anger in your eyes, only glittering defiance. Yet, there is still something of a soldier about you," he whispered, almost tenderly, like he was seeking comfort in his statement.

Cara flinched. His words hit her like a lightning bolt. At the word _soldier_, her father immediately sprang to her mind. As quick as he came, he left. _Not the time, or the place_, she firmly told herself. She refused to look away, or step back from General Swix purely to make a point. She couldn't help but bristle, however, as she remained unsure how to respond.

"I'm nothing like a soldier," she responded after a few long minutes.

General Swix dropped his attempted smile. "Clearly you misunderstood," he snapped impatiently. His beady eyes widened as he noticed Cara struggle to keep quiet – she hated to be patronised by someone belittling her intelligence. She knew perfectly well what he meant; she just did not want to develop the conversation.

The Sontaran commander stepped away, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked towards Strag and his companion. "Strag, Spok, tell me of the Doctor. How did he escape?"

"He got away on a Tagon carrier-craft, sir. We do not know how he obtained it. We doubt he has an allegiance with the natives," reported Spok.

"Well girl, how did he come by the Tagon carrier-craft?" barked the General.

Startled, Cara had to retell herself the question. It wasn't at that moment she came to the quick conclusion she would never sell out the Doctor – long ago, way back when they had first met Cara promised she would remain loyal, unyieldingly so. The Doctor was someone she fully believed could save anything, and she wouldn't do something like reveal his secrets, no matter how small, to the enemy. If she told General Swix of their time in the Tagon camp, she could jeopardise the safety of the Tagons as well as be pushed to say more. No, she wouldn't tell them anything.

"Very well," General Swix acknowledged her silence. He directed his question to Strag, "Who was with the target?"

"Two males, sir. Both armed, sir," said Strag straight away and confidently.

General Swix swivelled around to Cara. "Who are they?"

Cara remained absolute and said nothing.

"It seems you want to be devoid of shame, human. But let me tell you, now I will ask lightly. Quickly I will lose patience."

Unable to avoid the statement, Cara gushed out, "No way in hell am I selling out my friends."

"If hell is what you demand, then that is what we'll give you," snapped the General unkindly. "The Sontarans have no concept of friends. Only comrades and apprentices. Our bonds are close, yes, but we do not feel for each other in the same way as your species. To see our _friends_, as you would put it, die in battle is honourable to watch. We are not saddened, but feel pride."

Cara didn't even try to understand what he was saying. It was all starting to become a little bit too much and she was still tightly sprung with fear. General Swix dropped his gaze as he sensed her silent anxiety from her opposition.

"Spok, send out a fleet after the Doctor and his companions. Strag, send for a medic. I need some assistance for the human… to see if she is compatible with Operation 5.4," commanded General Swix. "Make it quick."

As the soldiers scattered to their posts after the directions, Cara gave a shallow sigh and closed her eyes to focus on the psychic energy bubbling inside her. _Where are you, Doctor?_ She called out. _Where are you?_

* * *

"If they're using the temporal shield to shatter the outburst of time fragments, then I could use the sonic screwdriver setting thirty three D to manipulate the cosmo controls – no, no, no, no, no – I'm missing something! Oh, I'm so thick! Too old, that's my problem – old and thick. The cosmo controls will be reflected and rejected if the temporal shield is impartial to the huon energy particles. Why didn't I see that before?"

The Doctor was pacing, frantically, up and down in a straight line. His hands were in his hair, ruffling it in time with his thought process as Flynn and Jack watched, too scared to put in a single word.

"He's taking this so seriously because he doesn't want to lose someone else. Not to mention how personal the Time War is to him," Jack muttered under his breath to Flynn.

"Yeah, well we're all worrying about Cara," Flynn retorted. His arms were crossed and his silver eyes were lowered as he tried to clear his head.

Jack rubbed his eyes and breathed out a frustrated sigh. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, Flynn?"

"Until Cara hears it," he shot back.

"You'll learn eventually that someone has to make the tough decisions. For the last few hundred years, that's been me."

Flynn looked up at him, his gaze slightly bitter and holding resentment. "I reckon you'd lose your heart amongst all the heartbreak those decisions cause. Each time your heart breaks, it breaks a little less. How many times have you shattered your heart, eh, Jack? Judging by the way you could so easily leave Cara behind, I'd be surprised if I heard you say you had a heart left."

Jack let his comments wash over him. "You obviously can't hack it. I was wrong about you."

"Don't tell me my limits," Flynn spat. He paused a few minutes and rethought what he had just said. Reluctantly, he asked, "Wrong about what?"

"I was going to ask you to join Torchwood," Jack announced. "Was going to offer Cara too, if she was up for it. Gwen would have her kid now, of course. But I was thinking; if the Doctor can rebuild bridges and can have new companions… Why can't I remake Torchwood? If it worked for him, why not me? Me, Gwen, you and Cara. That would be a good team. If you ever got fed up of travelling with the Doctor, that is."

Despite the situation, Flynn couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement and gratitude. Hadn't that been what he'd hoped for, since he had met Jack? To get a glimpse of the infamous Torchwood Institute?

"Let's take things one step at a time," Flynn said slowly, trying to hide the smile from his face.

* * *

Note: In the new episode this week, I noticed – once again – that Clara acts exactly like Cara. One of the new episodes is called The Crimson Horror, there's a chapter in this story called a Crime in Crimson – I'm still watching you, Moffat.


	81. The Next Stage

A/N: Revise for Clash of Ideologies 1900-2000 essay and make cheat sheets for History of Ireland 1900-1925 mock-exam, finish my three English Literature essays for Shakespeare, Heaney and Donne poetry and review the methods of theory in the Sociology Crime and Deviance module, or write endless fanfiction on Doctor Who, get addicted to SnapChat and make party plans for when the exams or over? Well, since I've uploaded another chapter for all you lovely people, I think it's pretty obvious which option I chose. Can someone bribe me with chocolate _so I will actually start revising? _

Chapter Eighty-One: The Next Stage

The Doctor swivelled around to look at Jack and Flynn for the first time in a good ten minutes. His brown eyes were determined and relentless as he stared between his two friends. "I have some sort of a plan – half a plan, maybe even a slightly over a fifth of a plan, but it's still a plan. You won't like it, though, because it involves us splitting up."

Flynn shook his head. "I think it would be better if we all stayed together."

"Well, you're wrong. Any other pointless and unnecessary comments to add?" he asked rudely.

Flynn frowned but didn't object. Jack didn't react; he simply gave the Doctor a gentle shrug as his lips pulled into a soft, amused, smile.

"You two are going to bring down their security so I can break into the base. Distract them; get as many soldiers away from the camp as possible. Once I'm in and there's chaos outside, you both get yourselves away and get inside the camp after me. All clear? I'll try and see what kind of machinery they're using for reopening the Time War, you two focus on finding Cara and then finding me so you can help – because I'm going to need all the help I can get," he explained as quickly as he could, acting as if he was being timed by a stopwatch.

"But how are we going to communicate? I mean, we're going to need some way to communicate with each other," Flynn put in.

Jack started to rummage in his pockets. "Don't worry, I've got these…" he pulled out small communication devices which could easily fit inside your ear without being anything close to noticeable.

"How do they work?"

"They're all linked – mainly around anything with sonic energy, for example my wrist telecommunication device and the Doctor's screwdriver. All you need to do is give them a small click to respond to somebody or say something yourself. My old Torchwood team used to use them." He passed them around, giving the Doctor two devices. He added, "Just in case you reach Cara first, she can have one too."

Jack, Flynn and the Doctor each attached their earplugs to their left ear and clicked to activate them. A high-pitched beep signalled they were working. The Doctor slipped the small gadget into his pocket for Cara.

The Doctor jumped onto the Tagon vehicle and his brown coat waved through the air. Jack went to follow him, but Flynn made a noise of protest. "What, that's it? No more discussions, planning, words of advice?"

"Pretty much, yeah," agreed Jack, sitting once more at the steering wheel.

"Listen, Flynn, we have to hurry. No time for any more planning. You didn't have a problem with barging in and starting chaos before, so don't stall now," the Doctor rushed.

Flynn took his seat in between the two time travellers. He had plenty of words to say, he just didn't want to say them. Reluctantly, he nodded and gestured to Jack to start moving.

"Drop me off halfway," instructed the Doctor. He was wearing his serious, _no-holding-back_ face. "I'll walk and you go on without me. We can't be seen together."

* * *

Cara was pushed onto a chair that was far too big for her. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it was a tiny shock to her when the Sontaran medic looked exactly like all of the other Sontarans – soldiers, generals, drivers, they all looked the same. The only minor difference was the equipment he was holding and the medical kit clamped in his hand.

"Testing if the human is compatible with Operation 5.4?" he enquired as he entered the General's quarters with Strag right behind him.

"Yes, we are," said the General, almost proudly. "If she is compatible, and we finally catch the Doctor who is somewhere out there, we can put Operation 5.4 into immediate action."

"Jolly good!" the medic replied with a cheerful look towards Cara. "Isn't that a term your people use?"

Cara had to ignore his question as he removed a large silver needle and three white patches from his medical bag. She jumped back slightly on the very large chair and shouted, "You're not using that needle on me!"

"The human is fearful of the needle, medic, it would probably do well to hide it from her view," advised Strag.

"Understandably," the medic considered. "Even some Sontaran's are squeamish when it comes to needles."

Cara, who was now extremely irritated from constantly being called human and the terrifying prospect of being dissected and all of the other ghastly images coming into her head, shouted back, "I'm not afraid of needles, I've never been afraid of needles. But there is no way – _no way_ you're ever experimenting on me. I'd rather you kill me."

"You're bravery should be congratulated, Miss, but you quickness to jump to conclusions should not," Strag evaluated, moving to stand beside her. Cara's shoulders slumped from the slight insult.

The General nodded. "If you must know, human –"

"Of course I 'must know' it's me who's being jabbed with a needle!"

General Swix looked as if his patience was being severely tested. He started to pace around his room. "If you must know," he started again, "we need to take a small sample of your blood and calculate your brainwave activity to see whether or not we can use your for our new machine. Understand?"

Before Cara even realised what she said, she shouted angrily, "Like bloody hell you will '_use'_ me to open the Time War! I'm not consenting, mate, and I never will. What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Put in a position where she felt uncomfortable and out of control, Cara backed into a corner like a scared little mouse in the face of a cat. When in such a position, and acting a lot braver than she felt, her mouth had run away from her. Now the sinking feeling in her stomach told her she had said something she wasn't meant to. Usually she was the best at keeping her mouth shut and thinking things through, however, full of panic and fear, Cara retaliated too strongly.

Now it was a case of acting. In the half-a-second it took for her to realise what she said was wrong, Cara kept her gaze stern and absolute, instead of the _'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'_ feeling she had inside. It took another half-a-second for her to come to the very swift conclusion that she would blame herself. She could quite easily say that she and the Doctor found out about the Sontaran plan from the Tagons, but that would put the Tagon secrets on the line as well as the element of surprise from the Doctor. Or, there was the option of telling the Sontarans of mildly psychic ability which would surely go against her somehow. But it was her mistake and she had to face the consequences.

Every Sontaran in the room was staring at her with a bleak, misunderstanding glare. She cleared her throat to prompt them to say something without look too obvious.

"How do you know of our plan?" barked General Swix in a heat of fury. _"How do you know?"_

Cara refused to flinch. "I've – I've known since you brought me here. Since I entered your camp," she lied. Her cheeks started to blush.

She could've sworn the General's shoulders relaxed by a fraction. "How?" he ordered. In her staggering pause, he unclicked his gun from his belt and pointed it at her head. _"How?"_

_No going back_, Cara thought. She gave herself a mental kick_. Really no going back._

"I have a – um, like a lowly psychic ability. The Doctor told me about it but – I, I don't really know that much about it. All I know is that I can sense things; foresee things, that sort of thing," Cara tried to explain as calmly as she could.

"You're lying," said the General. He turned to the medic. "She's lying. Test her."

"Wait –"

But no one was listening to her anymore. The medic stood in front of her, dropping his needle and focusing on the three white patches held in his hands. He stuck one to the middle of Cara's forehead and the other two to the left and right side. Cara squirmed as he reached for a weird device which resembled a strangely advanced calculator, a surge of fear running through her.

As the medic activated his device, a delicate stinging spread across Cara's forehead. It only took a few seconds before the sensation shifted to an abrupt jolting rush of energy. It was as if something was pull at the edges of her mind, nagging her psychic waves and coaxing them elsewhere. She tried and tried to block it but every time she did the force of electricity would grow. The wound on her side started to sting as she struggled to pull off the white patches causing the weird feeling.

"She was telling the truth," said the medic, raising his voice over the buzzing of electricity. "Low to medium psychic ability, growing at an increasingly rapid rate, probably being heightened by the time-vortex energy."

"In other words, the TARDIS is making her stronger," the General acknowledged and lowered his voice ever so slightly. "Do you think the Doctor knows?"

"Knows of what?"

"Our plan. To reopen the Time War."

The medic shrugged. "He might know by now, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knows from her. It definitely puts us at a disadvantage."

The General pointed at Cara. She still had her eyes closed as she focused on blocking the electrical energy. "We can use her. We needed the subject to have a strong mind, otherwise, the mind would burn too quickly and we wouldn't have the chance to open the seal of the Time War. Her mind is perfect. It will definitely last."

"Not necessarily. It's still very random. Her mind is strong, yes, because of her psychic energy but that does not mean she will be compatible. It would take me countless more time experimenting on her blood to –"

The General interrupted with a stern wave of his hand. "No, we're using her," he concluded. "The Doctor is out there somewhere, medic, this is the only chance we have. If a psychic won't work, then we should all just evacuate now. She has a link with the TARDIS – she should have a link with the Doctor. All we need is the Doctor's mind and we can put Operation 5.4 into action. Now lock her up and keep her safe until we find the Doctor."

Biting his tongue, the medic slowly deactivated his device. Cara slumped backwards into the chair, exhausted and with a banging headache. With one hand clinging to her sore side, the other ripped off the patches on her forehead while she caught her breath.

"You will be brought to a temporary cell, human, until you are needed," said General Swix, no hint of emotion on his face. "We are confident to find your Doctor soon."

Cara had no energy to snap a retort or swear at him, but that didn't change her hard-line opposition to being used as part of the plan. She tried to convey this through a defiant glance at the General as Strag led her away.

* * *

Jack and Flynn had left the Doctor at an advantage point where he was a safe distance away from the Sontaran base but close enough to make an attempt to get in through the back entrances. They were currently driving in a circle around the base, bracing themselves to take action.

"I say we just go in, cause havoc and then tease them a little with my excellent flying skills," Jack offered as if the task before them was just another day out and about with the Doctor, as normal as going shopping with friends. But a lot more fun.

"Just before we do this," said Flynn, his head extremely cloudy with worry, "the Sontarans don't have a convenient but extremely helpful weakness, do they?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, the do actually! Back of their necks."

"Seriously?" Flynn asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, seriously. Air vent situated on their armour, right at the back of their necks, roughly between the shoulder blades, maybe just a little above. All it needs is one big whack then – bam! Sontaran is unconscious. Temporarily, of course."

Flynn was impressed. Feeling slightly more confident in himself, he patted the space beside the steering wheel on the vehicle. "Alright then! Let's get going."

Jack pulled to a stop to stare at him. "You sure?"

"Positive," he said to the older man before he had a chance to change his mind.

Jack smiled and put his finger to his ear. "Doctor," he said through the earpiece. "We're ready."

_"Good,"_ the Doctor said in response. Flynn was astounded by the crystal clear sound on the communication device, especially since it was so small. _"I'm ready when you are."_

Jack nodded and signalled to Flynn. "One," he started, gesturing towards the two parked Sontaran motorbikes. "Two."

Flynn positioned his gun and took a deep breath.

"Three."

At exactly the same time, and precisely on target, Jack and the Flynn sent their bullets flying through the air.

Note: Just under two hours until _Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS_ here! Aahh!


	82. Keys and Questions

A/N: _How good was Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS? _Busy, busy chapter next! It might get confusing. I'm also sorry for only updating once a week, but exams are taking over my life and I don't want to rush this and ruin it. The structure of this chapter (just in case anyone is muddled) goes: Jack and Flynn: Tagons: Sontarans: Cara: Doctor: Cara. The Tagons: Sontarans bit is going to come together, but I don't want to say any more to ruin it. On we go!

Chapter Eighty-Two: Keys and Questions

Jack and Flynn abandoned the Tagon vehicle and ran as fast as they could to escape the explosion –

BANG!

One of the Sontaran bikes exploded into a ball of flame. The ground was shaking under their feet. Jack put out a helpful hand to Flynn so he wouldn't fall over.

BANG!

The second bike blasted into smithereens beside the first. Jack and Flynn stumbled on top of one another before falling flat on their backs. The rumble echoed far and wide, unmistakeable to anything and anyone. If Jack and Flynn wanted a bigger presentation of declaring war, they wouldn't be able to get one.

"Hah!" Jack exclaimed in triumph. He hastily pulled a shaking Flynn to his feet. The boy was covered in dust and marked with scorches of soot, and Jack reckoned he looked the same.

"Jack!" Flynn called through his popping ears. "We better get out of here!"

"Wait, I want to see their little potato-y faces," Jack said in amusement. Flynn sighed impatiently and tugged at his arm, signalling to run back to the abandoned Tagon vehicle. Jack rolled his eyes and soon followed.

Flynn took over at the steering wheel, and for once, Jack didn't complain. There was movement in the Sontaran camp as hundreds or thousands of soldiers started running to their posts in a defensive formation. Jack cackled in delight and Flynn turned to give him a weird look with a raise eyebrow.

"Having fun, are we?" Flynn asked.

"Sorry. I just haven't taken on an army this big with just two people in _so_ long. I forget what the rush feels like," he explained, knowing Flynn would never understand.

But then, something completely unexpected happened.

From a position directly behind Jack and Flynn, something or someone fired a massive fiery ball of rock, quite similar to a cannonball. It landed with a mighty _thud_ just in front of the previous explosion.

Both of the two men spun around in shock to see where it had come from.

"Okay," said Flynn, trying to keep calm. "I think we may just've started something a bit bigger than a distraction."

* * *

_A few hours previously: _

"I'm just saying that we could use _their_ fight to our advantage," said Tyvor. He and Tiere were in the Tagon camp discussing business. Once again the topic of the Doctor had arisen between them.

"We are not getting involved in this fight to stop the Time War. We have to focus on our planet," Tiere repeated.

"We don't have to help the Doctor. Just _use_ him. We'll stage a few spies outside the Sontaran stronghold. They can signal when they attack, once they make the first move, we come in and take over, it's perfectly –"

Tiere interrupted, "But what if –"

"It's the best chance we have. The only allegiance we'll get too. If we're not strong enough to take down the main Sontaran base, then the war is already lost. But we can try," Tyvor beseeched his brother to understand.

One pair of ice blue eyes met the other, in a plead of opportunity.

"It'll be a war that we've never seen before. Absolute chaos and destruction," Tiere told him.

Tyvor nodded. "But this fight for Tooga cannot go on forever."

Tiere seriously considered this. Reluctantly, he came to a full decision. "We'll give it a go, Tyvor. We'll seize our chance. Prepare the troops."

* * *

Inside the Sontaran base, foot soldiers were rushing to their posts and grabbing any weapon closest to them. Commander Svar was looking from his elevated post onto the battle field. The two bikes were still burning, as was the cannonball fired by the Tagons. In the distance he could see an army – the biggest Tagon army he had ever seen – getting closer and closer. In between the two sides, in no man's land, was a small golf buggy holding two humans. He smiled a wicked smile.

"Soldier, order the troops to attack, not defend," instructed Svar. "I smell a glorious war swaying in the breeze. Just look at the size of that army! We will need all the troops out. Even the back up soldiers. Get the medics on standby. I want everybody out there."

"Yes, sir," accepted the foot soldier.

Commander Svar clasped his hands together in anticipation. "Send note to the General, as well. Our first priority is to defend the location of Operation 5.4; the rest of this building is expendable. I am positive we have enough soldiers before our stronghold is taken."

"I will, sir."

As the soldier went to proceed with his orders, Commander Svar breathed in a gulp of air. His small and beady eyes were glistening with pride as he readied himself for action.

"The willingness for war – excellent!" he said to himself before heading down to the lower floors.

He received salutes as he passed, to which he gave a kindly nod. This was the action he had been waiting for all his life. He knew, when General Swix had asked him to come along on this mission that he would win the glory he'd always strived to achieve.

"Sontar-ha!" he shouted in admiration as he walked through the doors to the outside field. A chorus followed him while he travelled – a show of respect.

From ground level he could see the shadows of the tall and towering Tagons drawing closer and closer. A hiss escaped his lips and he realised that he'd never felt happier in his life. He unlocked the loaded gun from his belt and pointed it towards the closest figure, the one leading the way in the Tagon army – the person with a similar rank to his own. He recognised the Tagon as Tiere Tagoo III. Yes, he'd heard of this enemy.

War was only metres away.

Commander Svar wanted the glory of firing the first shot of this renewed war. He straightened his gun and waited for the perfect moment, the moment he had dreamed about since he was only a foot soldier.

His finger hovered over the trigger –

A curved Tagon sword flew through the air. With such precision and agility, it was hard to ignore. Svar caught the glimpse of silver and noted the beauty – and crudeness – of such a weapon. As he was caught up in this wonder, he failed to notice the blade pierce through his armour and slice through his skin.

The commander fell backwards, gun escaping his reach. His hand felt for the elegant handle on the curved blade, and with all the energy he could muster, pulled it from his chest and heard it clatter to the ground. Just before his eyes closed, his face twisted into a content smile, as he whispered, "_Glory!_"

The battle had begun.

* * *

Cara had been dragged by the arm to a deserted part of the Sontaran base when it happened. Strag was guiding her, and at that moment, he was searching for the key to the prison cell. The first explosion took Cara by complete surprise. She lurched forward, almost crushing Strag, but managed to keep herself from falling. When the second blast sounded, not long after the first, she didn't have time to steady herself. She collapsed with shaky feet onto the cold ground, wincing as her side twanged with pain.

Strag too had fallen over when he lost his balance. Thinking of manners, rather than the position she was in, Cara helped him to his feet as she hauled herself up again. The Sonataran shot her a funny look as if his dignity had been damaged.

"Thank you for the lent support, human," Strag said gratefully.

Cara nodded. Her side was still painful and she didn't feel much like sharing words she couldn't manage. Instead, she got to the immediate question, "What was that? An attack?"

"By the sounds of it, yes," was all Strag said and he went back to searching for his key.

"Aren't you curious?" Cara wheezed.

Strag shrugged. "Suppose so, suppose not. The General gave me a job to do and that is my main priority now. If I'm needed, I will be summoned."

Cara studied him for a moment or too as he continued to search. "You're a very unusual Sontaran. From what I've seen of your species, anyway," she judged.

Strag caught her eye. "And you're a very unusual human. From what I've heard of your species, that is."

A small exclamation of triumph signalled that he had finally found his key. But all Cara could think about was those two explosions; was it the Doctor? Who else would it be? Were they coming for her?

He opened the door and gently nudged her in. Just before he closed it, however, she called his name. "Strag?"

"Yes?" he answered shortly.

"I know you can't tell me – I mean, you probably don't want to tell me – but this Operation 5.4 which is the experiment involving the Time War… How does it involve me? What role will I play?"

If she wanted to ask anyone amongst her enemies, she felt that Strag was the best person to turn to. She was desperate for more information (and some sleep) but she knew she would get neither.

"I can't tell you that, Miss," he told her with a smile. "But I will tell you the same thing I say to all of our guests; do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated. Is that clear?"

Cara forced a grin. "Crystal," she replied sweetly.

Strag considered what he had just said, and quickly corrected himself, "In this case you won't be obliterated since we need you. But the point still stands; do not attempt to escape or you will be firmly reprimanded and asked to return to your cell. And if it's me who catches you, I'll try and do it nicely."

Cara supposed he was trying to be friendly. In any other situation she would've laughed and shoot back a smart comment. But she was too preoccupied to fully care.

"Don't worry, Strag, I'm not going anywhere," Cara said just before the door was locked. She really tried to look like she meant it.

* * *

The Doctor would say he was shocked by the impact of Jack's controlled explosions attacking the Sontaran base, but he would be lying if he said he didn't expect Jack to do a thorough job. It was only a few more minutes before he risked moving. The Sontarans, in their typical fashion, immediately fell back into an attack position but continued to guard the back entrances. The Doctor started moving in the shadows to avoid being seen.

But then something happened. Something clearly unexpected. Another Sontaran joined the group guarding the entrance, declaring a change of plan.

"Commander Svar ordered everyone – every single Sontaran – to the front fight. We have a serious attack on our hands, soldiers," said the new soldier.

"Now?" confirmed another.

"Yes. Right away. There's not time to lose. We…"

But the Doctor stopped listening. He clicked his earpiece and waited until it gave a quiet beep. Then he whispered, "Jack? Flynn? I just overheard something about an attack and back up –"

_ "Doctor, it's a full scale war out here!"_ Jack interrupted, his voice quick and urgent. _"We created the distraction and everything was fine but then the next thing we knew the Tagons used our attack to attack the Sontaran base! There's thousands of Sontarans out there, thousands of Tagons. We can't get out of it."_

"What are they thinking? They must've been waiting for us to start something. It was a perfect opportunity for them." The Doctor tiredly rubbed his eyes as he waited for the Sontarans in front of him to join the fight. "Stay safe, Jack. You too, Flynn. Keep each other safe, that's the main thing, do you hear? We need each other right now."

_ "Doctor, how are we going to get into the base and reach Cara if we can't get out of this war?"_ Flynn asked with his breathing heavy. It sounded as if he was running.

"One thing at a time, I think," the Doctor answered to avoid the question. "I better go; the entrance is wide open for me! We'll talk soon."

_"Good luck,"_ Jack said before disconnecting.

The Doctor made sure for one more time that no one would see him breaking into the Sontaran camp. When he was quite sure the coast was clear, he whispered to himself, "Allons-y!"

* * *

Strag had just finished locking the door when he was interrupted. By the sounds of things inside the cell, Cara could make out another soldier ordering Strag to join a war outside. At the word 'war' she immediately jumped up and listened to the door. She absent-mindedly start to fiddle with the magnetic fastening on her bracelet as every horrible image came into her mind as to what might've happened to Jack and Flynn, not to mention the Doctor. She tried to stop her hands from shaking.

"We need you, Strag – you're one of our best fliers," said an unfamiliar voice.

"I know, but I have been ordered by the General to keep guard of the human."

"You are above this job! Come, we'll discuss it with the General. See if someone else can take this post."

"This post is more important than you know, Slen. I'm happy doing it. The ultimate glory is in Operation 5.4."

"Do you not want to be involved in the glory of the battle? I promise it will deliver."

Strag finally gave in. "Fine. We will speak with the General. But I'd prefer if we did it quickly, I do not want to leave the human unguarded for too long."

"No one can get through those doors, especially no human."

Cara listened without processing their conversation as she leaned against the cold metal door. All that kept repeating in her in mind was: _glory of battle. Glory of battle. Glory of battle._ Had the Doctor started a war with the Sontarans? Wasn't that against everything he believed in? _What was happening?_

In utter frustration, tiredness, worry and fright she slammed her fists into the hard metal door as she tried to stop herself from crying. The cold metal shuddered and gave a loud echoing bang. But through the loud noise, Cara could hear the slight tinkle of something small fall to the ground.

_Was that a coin?_ Cara wondered. _It sounded like a coin. _

Confused, Cara peaked through the small gap at the bottom of the door.

She couldn't believe what was lying on the floor on the other side.

A key.

Strag must have left the key in the keyhole and when Cara slammed into the door it fell to the floor. Obviously her fingers couldn't reach to grab the key but only if she could find something, _anything_ –

Cara started to pace as she desperately tried to think of what to use. Nothing was in the cell, nothing. That was useless. She'd have to use something on her. Why had she chosen to wear her flat suede boots? Shoelaces would be handy in a situation like this. She had to act soon, otherwise Strag would come back, or some other guard.

His words from earlier echoed in her mind: _do not attempt to escape…_

She pretended it was rule, a stupid rule like the ones she used to break in school. She could break it; she would defy the obstacles in front of her. She'd prove them wrong, wasn't she known to be rebellious?

Once again she started to unclick and click the magnetic fastening on her bracelet as she pushed herself to hurry up.

And then the idea came to her.


	83. For Everything in Existence

A/N: You can follow me on Tumblr, if you want at: farflunghopesanddreams (my URL thingy) I'm not on it often, but I post DW stuff when I find some time. I'm going to start writing notes at the end of chapters instead at the top – I don't want to ruin anything since this story is ending. There will be around two more updates, and then for about two weeks, or one and a half, I'll have to go on a break because that's when the majority of my exams are. Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying!

Chapter Eighty-Three: For Everything in Existence

Moving as quickly as she could with her injured side, Cara unclasped her magnetic red beaded shamballa bracelet from her wrist and slid it through the bottom of the door. She fondly remembered how annoying it was when her bracelet attracted metal objects in her pockets, and now she was glad she wore it everywhere. After a few moments of fiddling and manoeuvring, a small _clink_ signalled she was successful and the key had attracted to the magnetic clasp on her bracelet.

Slowly, she pulled it to safety. Cara breathed a sigh of relief and pressed the bracelet and the key to her heart as she thanked anything and anyone for that opportunity. Her hands were shaking more than ever, and so was her heart, but she desperately attempted to clear her head as quickly as she could. Strag would return, she didn't have long. This could be her only chance.

"I can do this. I can do this. For the Doctor. For everything in existence."

And with that, she pushed the key through the keyhole.

She winced as the door gave a small creak. The corridor was empty, with all of the Sontarans out in the battle, which gave Cara a little more breathing space to move around and explore. Her own tapping footsteps against the spotless floor made shiver fall down her spine. It was too eerie – too quiet. She felt as if everyone was watching her and just waiting for the right moment to jump out.

Cara turned another corner. A light draft told her there was an outside door was close by, maybe only a floor away. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought – she was going to do it, she was going to escape.

Just when the prospect hit her, something else did as well. She backtracked to a room she had literally just walked past and stared at it with curiosity. It was boarded up differently from the rest, with not one but two three-finger keypads, one on each side of the door. But it wasn't just how different this door looked, how secure it was, but the feeling that flew over Cara as she glanced upon it. There was no doubt her psychic energy was calling out to her, but she was struggling to interpret it. With all the other emotions running through her, she failed to distinguish between them all.

It was pure impulse that made her waste the precious time she had and place her hands onto the Sontaran keypads. The door opened systematically diagonally and revealed a completely white room containing one massive bare white wall and another littered with machinery. A few spare parts were stacked against the other walls, including large cylinders and tiny mechanisms. In the centre of the room were two surgical looking flat slabs similar to hospital beds, wired up to the main machine. Cara flinched.

Looks like she had found Operation 5.4. This was the Sontaran attempt to reopen the Time War.

Cara could tell. It was obvious.

Now there was a _major_ decision in front of her.

Her time was running out. Either she could do the sensible thing and turn and run away, reach the Doctor and tell him everything, hoping he would be able to fix this all himself, or she could take matters into her own hands. She could destroy the machinery standing only metres away from her and make sure it was damaged beyond repair. Stop the Sontarans from any immediate danger and leave the way open for the Doctor to bring down the Sontaran fleet.

There was only one problem. If she ran, she'd be free. If she stayed and destroyed the machinery she would definitely, without a doubt, alert attention to herself. She would have no time to run, she would be recaptured. Who knows what they'd do to her considering they would no longer need her for the experiment which would be destroyed at her hands. They could kill her immediately, or wait and kill her in front of the Doctor – either way; they would never opt to keep her alive.

Her head and heart were both pointing in the same direction. This had all been _too_ easy; perhaps this was what was supposed to happen. Cara knew what the Doctor would want her to do, but she also knew what the Doctor would do if it was him standing here.

Realising whatever she chose to do, time was still ticking, she took a deciding step forward. Just one.

That was it. Cara ran towards the cylinders stacked against the wall. Her hands firmly gripped the metal structure as she walked in front of the heavy machinery. Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, Cara held the large cylinder in the air and brought back her arm, ready to slam it into the machine when –

There was shouting further down the corridor. They'd already discovered her disappearance. Cursing out loud, Cara was torn between what to do. Could she do enough damage in the couple of seconds she had left before they found out where she was, or should she run?

Furious that she didn't have enough time, Cara threw the cylinder at the machine in an angry outburst and turned her back to run. As fast as her legs could manage, she followed the soft breeze wafting in from outside. The Time War room was alight with sparks – it appeared as if whatever the cylinder had hit created somewhat of a substantial reaction. Perhaps that would buy the Doctor some more time.

They were right behind her.

"Argh!" Cara cried out as something pulled her back. Desperate she looked down only to see the loop of her short red jacket had caught onto a metal peg on the wall. She cursed again and pulled, but her jacket wouldn't budge. The footsteps were growing closer, only a few metres away now, and her adrenaline was bursting. With one hand still supporting her slashed side, Cara slipped off her red jacket and started to run again. It was cold without her jacket, especially since her white blouse was marked with blood, but she pushed herself onwards, never slowing down.

* * *

It was too quiet in the Sontaran base for the Doctor to feel completely comfortable. Each corridor he climbed was empty. Yes, it made things easier, but it also made him strangely paranoid.

Suddenly, something directly above the Doctor disturbed the peaceful silence. There was a _clatter_ and a _hiss_ before the sound of running footsteps.

Only one thought came to the Doctor's mind:_ Cara_.

He ran with all his might, following the noise. As he jumped up a flight of stairs, he was faced with a corridor different from the others. He only passed a glance at the room containing Operation 5.4, partly because he was distracted by reaching Cara before the Sontarans did, and once again, the iron door was tightly shut.

The Doctor skidded to a stop as he came across Cara's red jacket. Delicately, he unhooked it from the peg on the wall and took it in his hands. _At least I know I'm on the right track_, he thought to himself. Keeping a hold of it he slowly and quietly continued down the corridor, aware he was getting closer.

His heart sank as he heard the echoing argument coming from a cornered Cara and the small fleet of Sontarans.

"There's nowhere you can run, girl. It would be better to surrender."

"You must be congratulated on your bravery. Considering you are a human, you've shown intelligence. Not only in escaping, but also in attempting to destroy Operation 5.4," said General Swix. "However, it would be wise for you to admit defeat."

The Doctor didn't need to question what Operative 5.4 was – in these circumstances, it was obvious. He couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride at how well Cara had handled the situation by herself.

Cara was cornered, and it wouldn't help either of them if he revealed how close he was to saving her. Instead, he shuffled back down the corridor, searching for the ideal location for building a machine to punch a hole into the Time War. It was obviously somewhere on this floor.

Just as he turned the corner into the main stretch of corridor there was several clicks of guns. The Doctor took a step back with his hands in the air as the three Sontarans threatened to shoot.

When he was about to open his mouth to say something, all three Sontarans fired.

And the Doctor fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

"Jack!"

Flynn ducked as a cannonball flew overhead.

"Jack!"

He dived to the ground to escape being hit by a sparkling red beam of light.

"Ja –"

There Jack appeared on the back of a massive Sontaran silver and blue flying motorbike. He shot Flynn a cheeky wink and pulled him by his shirt to the second side seat, in front of another steering wheel.

"You're breaks, I'm steering," Jack informed.

It was safe to say their previous form of transport was blown into smithereens by either the Tagons or Sontarans – it wasn't really clear who was who anymore. The war was stretching over a hundred metres but all you could see was flashes of different colours, glints of swords, and the shaking thud of a cannonball. How Jack had obtained this flying motorbike, Flynn didn't want to know.

"We haven't heard from the Doctor in a while!" shouted Flynn over the noise.

Jack took a sharp left as five Sontarans shot at their stolen vehicle. He nearly ran over a few oncoming Tagons. "Give him time!" he called back.

Flynn slammed on the breaks to avoid hitting a Tagon carrier which was up in flames. "What are we going to do now? Hopefully get out of here!"

"We're going after the Doctor. I think I have a plan!"

Flynn chanced a glance at the Captain. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Jack shrugged and sped up to circle the battle, to confuse anyone was watching in which direction they were heading so they wouldn't be followed. "Teleport!" he simply answered.

"What do you mean?"

Jack gave a knowing smile before turning around to follow the direction of the Sontaran camp.

* * *

Note: So here's how I've worked it out: next chapter is going to be purely Jack and Flynn, so the following chapter is the big chapter featuring Cara and the Doctor. The chapter featuring Jack and Flynn will be relatively short; I just need to solve that part of the plot before moving onto the emotional stuff. Otherwise, I'd be distracted by the fact I haven't explained how the problem would be solved before writing the consequence. On another note, I've had some really lovely reviews lately – thank you for that! I think I've finally decided which ending I'm going to use, and I'll explain why when I post it, but if anyone wants the other version, I'll happily post it on a separate story.


	84. Resolution Through A Solution

A/N: And so…

Chapter Eighty-Four: Resolution Though A Solution

"Doctor?"

Called Jack into his earpiece.

"Doctor!"

There was still no reply.

Flynn voiced what they were both thinking. "The Doctor is down, Jack. We have to admit it to ourselves."

"But how? What would cause him to be so reckless?"

"This _is_ the Doctor we're talking about. Anything."

Jack signalled for Flynn to follow his lead. He spun the stolen flying motorbike in a circle and Flynn stamped on the breaks. They were right outside the abandoned Sontaran camp now. Jack leaned over in his seat to grab Flynn by the shoulders and get a good look at him.

"Flynn, this is down to you and me now. You have to be strong. You have to be wise. We have to work together, do you understand?"

The boy nodded, more determined to succeed than he had ever been in his life. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Now… off we go." Jack slapped him on the arm before jumping off the side of the bike. Flynn took an extra moment to ready himself before doing the same. Jack was scanning the area on his wrist device, for what, Flynn did not know yet. The wrist strap started beeping different sounds. Flynn remained quiet as Jack read what was before him.

"Just as I thought," the older man declared.

"Care to share?" Flynn prompted.

It seemed Jack was turning into a replacement Doctor with all this ambiguous business. "How do we solve this, Flynn?" he gestured towards the war in the distance and to the empty Sontaran camp directly behind them.

He went to answer when Jack interjected.

"To solve the problem, first you have to figure out what the main problem is," Jack said confidently. Then he asked, "What _is_ the problem?"

Flynn's confused and worried mind took a moment to catch up to the real question. Slowly, he answered, "The problem is the Doctor and Cara are both in the hands of the enemy and we have no clue how to save them and stop the Sontarans from reopening the Time War, not to mention stop this war between the Tagons and the Sontaran fleet."

"Wrong," announced Jack. "Try again."

Pausing, Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose there would be no real immediate danger if it wasn't for the threat of the Time War. That would be the main problem."

"Wrong again. Why is the Time War a threat?"

"It's going to be reopened?"

"Nope."

"The Sontarans are trying to –"

Jack clicked his fingers in triumph. "That's it! You got there in the end! The _Sontarans_ are the problem."

"And how are we going to solve that problem?" Flynn asked carefully, not sure of the point his friend was trying to make.

As if he was commenting on the weather, Jack answered offhandedly, "We're going to get rid of the Sontarans."

"We're going to – what?"

Jack had refocused his attention onto his wrist strap. He started to follow a direction on the screen without telling Flynn to keep up.

Flynn followed of his own accord, a question still hanging on his lips. "Wait, Jack – how exactly are we going to make all these Sontarans simply vanish?"

"Quite easily if my assumptions are correct."

Suddenly something Jack had said previously hit Flynn. "Teleport!" he exclaimed.

"That's it!" Jack shouted triumphantly.

After a few minutes of Jack chasing directions and Flynn patiently trying to keep up, they stopped at a small piece of metal grating, barely big enough for a Sontaran to squeeze through. Jack scanned it once more for confirmation before crouching down to inspect it further. Flynn copied him.

"Sontarans have learnt from their previous mistakes, so it seems. Instead of keeping all their valuable plans, such as backups and standbys, in the main building, they've stored it all underground. Out of sight. Invisible to the unknowing eye," he explained while he pulled at the metal grating.

Flynn didn't understand. "What does that mean for us?"

"We can, conveniently, take out that entire building by pressing the right buttons down there," Jack pointed to the long drop at his feet, "their strategy for the Time War may be in the main building along with their weapon rooms, but down here – that's what we need."

The secretive square gap that Jack was gesturing to seemed pretty small to Flynn. "Do you think we'll be able to fit?" he asked.

Jack shrugged before shooting him a cheeky wink. "Let's just say I'm very flexible," he teased.

Flynn rolled his eyes as Jack sucked in his stomach to squeeze through the square. An echoing thud signalled to Flynn that Jack had landed without grace. He smirked and waited for Jack to do or say something before dropping down after him.

Inside the underground tunnels, Jack flicked on a light. Taking that as a sign it was a safe, Flynn hovered over the hole to jump. It wasn't a long fall, which should've been obvious to him considering it was part of a Sontaran structure, and Flynn landed expertly on his feet. He spun around and gave Jack an impressive glare, to which the older man responded with a frown.

"What? Jealous?" Flynn joked.

"I didn't fall over. I don't know what you're talking about. I landed just like you did," he lied whilst acting overly innocent.

"Looks like you're losing your 'Torchwood' moves in your old age." Shrugging, Flynn ran a hand through his dark hair. They were in a wide unending silver room, full of metallic structures and complicated machines. Jack was shaking his head at the teenager, laughing silently. Flynn brought the topic back onto the business at hand. "Is there a teleport in this room?"

"No," answered Jack, clearly distracted as he started to dismantle one of the larger machines.

Flynn's brow furrowed. "Right…"

After a moment of analysing his components, he said, "We're going to _make_ a teleport with anything we can find. _That_ thing over there – that's a scanner, while _this_, this is a transfigural transportational shift and somewhere in here there has to be enough pieces to make an energy converter with just the right amount of power to spread across the entirety of this planet. Together, we can make one massive teleport which can link onto every Sontaran all over Tooga – sending them back to wherever they came from."

"Okay," Flynn agreed. "All you need to do for me is explain it in a little more detail and I might actually know what you're saying."

"Sometimes I forget just how backward the twenty-first century can be when it comes to alien technology," he moaned. Flynn took it as an apology. Jack moved around the room to explain each feature of the different gadgets, structures and machines. "The scanner – we'll use that to scan for every Sontaran on this planet, we'll manipulate the controls so that it links them all together, a bit like a herd. Then with the transfigural transportational shift – there should be records of the Sontarans past travels, or at least, recorded conversations with their home planet, or since the recent invasion, some kind of alliance. Using the shift we can also estimate the size, circumference and coordinates of Tooga, which leads me onto my next point. With the right energy converter we can gather up all of the herded Sontarans and teleport them back using the technology taken from the transfigural transportational shift, combined with the searching skills of the scanner and then – bam! Sontarans are gone, transported, we'll shut down the controls and lock the coordinates and they can't ever come back. To finish off we'll find the Doctor and Cara, destroy any trace of their attempt to reopen the Time War, help the Tagons rebuild their planet and off we go – back into time and space!"

Flynn's hopes were truly raised. Unable to keep the smile and excitement from his face, he interjected with, "I'm waiting for a 'but' – there's always a 'but!'"

Jack brushed off his suggestion but muttered under his breath, "Only the small, teeny-tiny problem that as soon as we activate anything down here a security alarm will be set off, immediately alerting any Sontarans left inside the building of what we're doing."

"Ah," he said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly and full of stress. "Right. Okay. I think that means you're trying to say we'll have to build the whole thing while its offline, meaning we won't know if it works until it's too late to come up with another plan. Then, when we put it online and activate it – we'll attract attention and just hope beyond hope we've done our job properly."

"Yep! And we don't have long as it is – they're probably readying themselves to break into the Time War as we speak." Jack pointed over to the dark section of the room where the little light they had couldn't reach. "Do me a favour and have a look at whatever is over there, will you Flynn? Every little helps."

As Jack stripped the wires of the transfigural transportational shift, Flynn did as he was told. He picked up an abandoned torch to help him on his way. This part of the wide room was covered in stringy wires, reaching right across the floor, probably leading to something bigger. Flynn kept alert to see what he could find, even flinching once or twice if he stepped on something he felt like he shouldn't.

Completely and utterly, to his own surprise, standing in a lonely corner was the blue and golden TARDIS, hidden from sight. Flynn practically ran over to it and stroked one of its doors. The golden light coming from the small windows shone brighter at his touch. On one of its wooden panels was a small dent – it seemed as if the Sontarans had tried to force themselves into and the TARDIS, knowing what they were going to use her resources for, locked them out and refused entry.

"Jack! Come over here for a sec," Flynn called excitedly, a massive smile on his face. He slipped his key into the keyhole and the TARDIS gave an appreciative hum. As he pushed open the creaking door, he shouted once again to Jack, "You'll never guess who I've found!"

* * *

Note: The events of this chapter slightly overlap with the next chapter, as you'll see soon. My mission for the next chapter is to make you all cry – a box of tissues may be necessary. I'll try to update it at the weekend. This is actually ending, and has school – forever! Excuse while I cry, it's too much too soon. I'll name reviewers at the end of this whole story, which is only a few more chapters to round everything off. The next chapter, the big chapter, will be uploaded probably after my three exams next week! Hope you enjoyed!


	85. The Companion Who Never Was

A/N: I really don't want to spoil anything, but I have a lot of explaining to do so you'll find it at the end of the chapter. This is it. The pivotal one.

Chapter Eighty-Five: The Companion Who Never Was

The Doctor's body ached. He suppressed a groan as he stretched his limbs and felt a jab of fear as he realised they couldn't stretch too far. Before opening his eyes – because he was aware of voices in the room – he tried to rethink what had happened_. Corridor. Cara. Sontarans. Guns._ Luckily enough it hadn't been proper guns that had shot him; his body was fired upon multiple times by stun guns. On average, that amount of stunning energy would kill a man. But he was the Doctor, he was a Time Lord, and they were aware of what he could take.

That didn't mean, however, being shot multiple times by three different stun guns didn't hurt. He tried to concentrate on the voices in the room instead – definitely Sontaran voices. And judging by his limited movement and the cold surface beneath him, the Doctor's hands and feet were clamped down to a table or something similar, which made him want to listen even more.

"We've fixed the majority of the damage caused by the girl in her attempt to overthrow us," said one Sontaran. "The machine is practically ready. Of course, with a little more time, we could have scrutinised the technology more and refine it, but since our time is running out, and we have the Time Lord, it will have to do."

"Tell me more about it. How does it work?" asked a figure of higher authority.

The other Sontaran expressed a sigh, telling the Doctor he had explained this a few times before. "The electromagnetic wave links onto the period of time we believe the Time War resides. However, as you know, only Time Lord Energy can reopen the wound. We've locked the Time Lord's mind, and his ship downstairs, onto the electromagnetic field, and after years of research, we believe the pure force of the Time energy will run through him, forcing his mind to unlock the seal. As our machine is made up of an assortment of time-vortex gadgets, this should be quite easy. However, the sheer force of this energy will mean his mind will burn before it has time to open the Time War. It would be like lightning striking a balloon. We've tweaked the machine to allow another mind to pass through the Time field. This mind will work as a barrier – the pure energy will run through her mind, lessening the impact onto the Time Lord so that his mind survives and is completely intact, if not having a side effect of a slight loss of memory."

"Excellent. Excellent." Agreed the second Sontaran as if he understood the technicalities of the situation. "Will the girl do for the job?"

"She's perfect – the fact that they share memories is a bonus; their minds are already linked making the process easier than we imagined. The stronger the bond, the more successful this will be. Her psychic energy will no doubt speed the process along, completely refining the Time energy for when it run's through the Time Lord's mind. Perfect."

By slightly opening his eyes, the Doctor looked over to his right. Cara was lying on a similar structure to him – wires were attached to her head and heart while her hands and ankles were tightened with metal shackles. A puncture mark on her arm told him they had tranquilised her or gave her some kind of temporary sleeping drug. Quite suddenly a burst of uncontrollable anger poured over him and he immediately stopped his acting. He pushed himself up as far as his shackles would allow and faced his enemy.

"So basically you're saying Cara is expendable," he interrupted the Sontaran conversation briskly. "She's not expendable, do you hear? She's especially not expendable when you're using her to save _me_ – so don't you even think for one minute that your plan will succeed because I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you."

The instructive Sontaran, General Swix, barked a laugh. "Look at where you are, Time Lord. You cannot escape. Resistance is futile. You will be part of our plan, and you cannot oppose us. You are completely powerless."

The Doctor had to bite his tongue to stop himself from shouting out the only idea he had left. The only piece of hope in the pile of shattered glass. The Sontarans had missed one vital point in their detailed plan – and just maybe it would save them.

General Swix shared a long defiant and determined glare. After a few long minutes, General Swix turned to his friend, and instructed, "Begin to activate the machine."

He nodded. "Yes, sir!"

The Doctor slumped back into his restraints and closed his mind and eyes. He listened to the electrical energy building up around them as the machine was being turned on. He tapped into it, like he was trying to find the right signal on a television, and attempted to figure out the machine. The link he had with the Time vortex energy was either going to save them or kill them.

Just as he felt Cara stir beside him, a third Sontaran entered informally and hastily.

"General, sir, I think we have a –"

"Is it urgent, soldier?"

"I believe so, yes. We have been alerted to a break-in in the underground base, sir. Whoever they are have activated the machines, all at once. This could be dangerous. We have no back up since all of the warriors are outside fighting in the battle."

General Swix turned to his comrade working the machinery. "You are the technological expert. You tell us what they could be building."

"Well, the machinery down there is pretty expansive. It could be anything from a rocket to a disarmament system, given the right knowledge. If I may be so bold, sir, it would sound as if it would need our immediate attention. It would be better to apprehend the intruders now rather than when it is too late."

"Thank you for your advice," General Swix congratulated. He cast a glance at the silent Doctor and asked, "Are they secure?"

"There is no way they could escape those bonds. Even if they did, the machine is activated now and can't be stopped – their minds are trapped within the Time energy. There is also no one in the building to help them," he answered fairly.

"And can the machine be left alone?"

"I think so, sir. We should be back by the time it is close to completion. There is really nothing for us to do here apart from observe."

General Swix nodded again. "Then we're going – but quickly. I do not want to leave the Doctor for too long. Get everyone in left in the building together so we can apprehend the intruders. The more, the better."

* * *

Cara was shocked when she finally realised she was sleeping. Her mind was slow and hazy, and she couldn't quite remember where and how she had fallen asleep, not to mention why she'd fallen asleep when there was something important happening. When that thought hit her, she couldn't remember what the something important was.

It came back to her in a flood of memories. The Sontarans. How they mentioned the Doctor. A soldier coming towards her with a needle.

When the memories returned, she was immediately alerted to the hard surface beneath her and the straight positioning of her hands and feet. She lurched awake, her eyes wide and fearful. She was strapped down to a solid surface inside the room she had previously searched – Operation 5.4, the Time War Room. Her heartbeat staggered into a leaping run as she noticed the machine she had attacked was whizzing and flashing with light. It was activated. She tried to free her arms but it was no use. She kicked her legs but the metal was holding her in place.

She was a little slow in spotting the Doctor lying down, exactly like she was, only a metre away. He was close enough for their hands to touch if they weren't strapped down. He had his eyes closed, but it didn't look as if he was sleeping.

"It's no use, Cara. These restraints aren't just any metal – they're Sontaran metal. The same is used for their guns. Indestructible. The particles attract to heat and lock onto themselves; that's why Sontarans don't drop their guns very often." Using a different tone, one she didn't quite understand yet, he put in, "I missed you."

Cara kept on staring at him. Something was wrong. His tone, how he didn't look at her, his expressionless face – almost as if he'd given up.

"There has to be something," Cara replied disbelievingly. "This can't be it."

He gently shook his head. "If you're talking about escaping – we can't. If you mean finding a way to stop the machine from working – I'm doing it now."

She frowned. He still wasn't looking at her. Why wasn't he explaining anything? What was wrong?

"How long do we have to stop it?" she asked in a delicate whisper. She feared she would cry.

"Around two minutes." The Doctor breathed a small laugh. "Oh, Cara Harvey. Cara the student. We could do so many different things in two minutes. Countless things. I could take you to the Starfall Galactic Ocean to witness the shooting star that lights up the entire world once every millennium. That would take less than a minute. We could visit the Pawow People performing their firework display which can be observed from every surrounding galaxy. But here we are, choosing to save the world instead. And you know what the saddest thing about all this is? It isn't the first time I've found myself in this position."

Cara opened her mouth and then closed it again. Her eyes were tearing up, but she didn't know why. "What are you saying?" She corrected herself, "What are you not saying?"

The Doctor finally met her gaze. His brown stare was cold and hard with sadness, the kind of sorrow you could only find in a broken man. Cara found herself thinking back to the man she had first met, way back on that cold January morning. His voice wobbled as he asked, "Do you know what happens when this machine starts to release the electromagnetic wave in less than two minutes?"

He saw her electric blue eyes widen. "No," she said, half scared, half curious.

"It pours into your mind first, linking onto every single memory we have and manipulating your psychic energy to transfer the circulating Time Energy into my mind. But only after it's been refined and sterilised. Then, it clings onto everything that makes me a Time Lord, locking onto specific memories of the Time War before transferring them back into the machine and ripping a hole in the fabric of the Time Seal on the Time War," he explained quickly, his eyes glistening, his stare beseeching.

Cara didn't know how to react. Trying to lighten the mood, and not knowing a word he had just said, she reminded him, "Science. Still hate it, remember?"

"Yeah, right now, so do I!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His hands were at his sides, scrunched into angry fists. He had to look away for a moment, and when he looked back, he was calmer and more collected. "It's not fair!"

There was a pause. "Cara," he started, softly and almost in a whisper, "when this machine builds up enough energy, your mind is going to burn. Pure and unconcentrated energy will pour into your mind and burn it from the inside. After a few minutes, you'll be dead. Then it will pour into my mind and force the Time War to reopen, leaving my mind in tact. Except for a slight side effect of amnesia."

For the first time since she had woken up, Cara flopped down onto the cold hard surface beneath her. Stars blinked before her eyes as she dropped her head a little too harshly, but she found that she didn't care. She'd just been told she had less than two minutes to live. It was no wonder the Doctor was acting so weird. She closed her eyes tightly as the reality sank in. "Shit," she muttered.

Words of comfort would have been helpful, but the Doctor said nothing. Instead, Cara focused on her breathing or she was going to scream or cry. The feeling that had been creeping up on her for the last few days finally came to the foreground. It felt like a physical punch. Uncontrollable thoughts clouded her mind: what would her mother do without her? How would Flynn react? What about her friends, her life back home? Without looking at the man beside her, Cara asked a different question; one as far away from her inevitable end as possible.

"There has to be something you can do to stop them from reopening the Time War. It's using your mind! Can't you – I don't know – reverse the flow of the energy or something?"

The Doctor laughed. It was a small laugh, and more sad than humorous, but Cara was still shocked.

"I told you you're going to die, only a few seconds ago, and you're asking me what I can do to save the world. Even after all this time, you're still full of surprises," the Doctor said, his eyes twinkling while he held back tears. "It's more than what I'm doing. I'm actually focusing on keeping _you_ alive."

Cara stuttered because she was on the verge of crying. "W-What? Can you fix this?"

Their gaze met across the extent. "Do you know how tired I am of letting go of everyone I care about? Well, not this time. Not you. I'm going to save the universe and get to keep someone – just this one time. And I'm going to do it, Cara Harvey, just you watch me. You're not going to be another one that got away!"

"At what cost? Your own life?" she retorted firmly.

The Doctor brushed it off as if he meant nothing. "I can regenerate."

Cara snorted. "Not for me you're not."

He stared at her, reflecting her usual defiance and determination. Trying to keep his temper and emotions under control, he snapped, "Cara, you saved me in a way that I thought no one could. You made me better. I was lost – so lost before I met you. I promised I would never travel with anyone again because I always end up alone. Always. But you came into my life, and you showed me I could heal and move on. I owe you so much for that. So much. The least thing I can do is save your life like you saved mine."

"And I _asked_ at what price?" she asked, her tone rising in frustration and rebellion. His words, full of emotional grace, struck her like an iron bullet.

The Doctor paused for a moment before answering. He looked away from her, unable to meet her stern gaze. It hurt him to think of what he was doing in the far corner of his head. But it was the only shred of hope they had left.

"I am currently using the branded link between our memories to exploit the connection to the machine, meaning the energy will automatically flow into my mind instead of yours, reversing the transfer. For the past few minutes I have been creating a big enough psychic shield to repel the energy, and so, if you feel anything you will only feel the remnants and last strands of energy. Meanwhile, the energy will scatter through my connection to the TARDIS, which she will then store, no harm done. No Time War. We both still live."

Cara nodded, pretending it all made sense. "So you take all of the energy. What happens to you?"

He said nothing. He didn't want to lie.

"Doctor," she prompted.

The Doctor fiercely blinked the tears from his eyes. "The energy will rebound, burning up a specific section of my mind. The location of my memories. Anything that we've done, anytime I have seen you, any memory we've shared – burns up in my mind. I'll never remember. I won't know you. I won't remember anything in the last five months. Depending on how strong the circuit is, I may not remember you ever again. You'll just be a shadow over distant memories I've long since forgotten."

Cara breathed out a sigh. It was partly relief, partly sadness. It could have been a whole lot worse, but then again, she didn't want him to forget. How could he forget this? All that they had done together – all that they had seen and all that they had saved. It was unforgettable. She knew memories were something the Doctor held dear, and just as she thought of it, another idea hit her.

"So if you forget all of our memories, that means you go back to the person you were before I met you. That broken, sad man who accidentally bumped into me on that cold January morning. You were on the fringes of falling apart," she whispered as her voice cracked.

He could only nod.

Cara couldn't fight the tears anymore. The spilled down her pink cheeks and into her glossy brown hair. Her heart was literally and figuratively breaking for him. "I can't let that happen," she said brokenly.

"You have to," the Doctor almost snarled. "Yes, I will go back to who I was before, but think of what I'll be like if I let you die for my sake? I would be living with that heart breaking guilt every single day of my life. This regeneration, and the next and the one after that – so which option is better, Cara? Would you really rather me live in guilt than live in ignorance?"

"I took your TARDIS key with a promise. I promised you'd never be lonely again. Promises mean a lot to me, Doctor. You can't let me break it. I can't let you be lonely," Cara cried, fighting against her restraints to reach out an arm to him.

"And I promised your mother you'd be home in time for dinner. I promised to keep you safe," the Doctor retorted. He felt like lashing out and letting his anger rage. He wasn't physically losing her, but it felt like he was. The man he would turn back into wouldn't pass a second glance at Cara. He swore internally at himself for his own blatant ignorance. There was no guarantee he would ever remember – perhaps when he regenerates his mind will heal and he'll regain the memories the wonderful girl beside him. But then it would be too late. He would have left her behind long ago.

"I can't let you do this for me," she argued stubbornly.

"Your mind can't take it. You're human. You're mind will burn and you'll die," he spat. For a moment Cara thought he was blaming her for being so weak. Her breath shattered as she exhaled, the blunt knife of reality digging into her side.

"I can't let that happen," the Doctor croaked the same words she said.

"Please," was all Cara could whisper through her warm glittering tears.

He stared at her and how perfect she looked in her moment of despair. "My memories might heal one day, Cara. Your life won't."

The Doctor struggled to formulate into a sentence what he wanted to say. What he needed to say. "You know, when I met you, it wasn't long before I knew you were exactly what I needed." He raised his eyebrows and whispered in bitter sadness, "A friend."

Her electric blue eyes refused to listen. She had to blink to clear her vision. His face was torn with guilt and something close to fear. Of course, there was a lot he wasn't telling her. He was still keeping his secrets.

"Promise me you'll remember. One day, you'll try to get our memories back," Cara beseeched him. Her chin wobbled as the fragments of her heart were crushed into grains of sand.

His sorrowful brown eyes immediately lit up with the hope of being hopeful. "Yes – the next time I regenerate. I might remember. There's still a chance!"

But then something happened.

"Argh!" Cara cried out in pain. Her whole body – still held down by the restraints – twisted and turned as she fought the sensation imprisoning her head and streaming down into the rest of her body. "Doctor!" she called.

The Doctor leaned forward as far as he could, trying to reach her. "What? What is it? You shouldn't be able to feel anything – not yet," he panicked.

An exploding spark of bright yellow light exploded from the machine. The pitch rose to a higher level. A thud of energy hit against the shield on the Doctor's mind. He gasped for breath as he tried to fight it.

"It's started! The electromagnetic energy is starting to be released!" the Doctor yelled, his hands shaking. "Cara, focus on your psychic energy! Cara, do it now!"

Her head was whirling and turning and spiralling out of control. Her ears were struggling to translate sounds, her mind was struggling to process thoughts – all she knew was the force of the machine and the strength of the Time energy pouring into her.

"Cara!" shouted the Doctor. His mind was focused on blocking the signal from harming the teenager but his eyes strayed towards her, desperate to communicate. With the last amount of energy she had left, she peeked through her eyelids to meet his gaze.

"Doctor!" she cried out in fear.

And then he realised, after all this time that –

BANG!

The room was alight with white smoke and dangerous flames as the machine overpowered and overheated. The wires connecting the Doctor and Cara to the Time War machine sparked with electricity and made them both scream out from the sheer force of such a reaction. The bonds holding them down immediately unclasped with a faint fizzle, releasing them into the smoke and destruction. Cara slipped onto the floor, unresponsive and unconscious. The Doctor slumped to the ground, his head leaning against the operating table, burns spreading across his forehead and cuts layering his skin. The machine whizzed to a stop, like someone had unplugged a tumble dryer or a car engine.

An eerie silence fell over the room. Nothing stirred. No one came to the rescue. And the last remaining remnant of hope turned into a far-fetched dream of a heartbroken Time Lord.

* * *

Note: Just remember: even the most impossible dreams can come true.

I'm also posting this before 'The Name of the Doctor' (2hrs and 20mins UK time, in fact) because I am very, very mean.

I thought that would be a good place to end it until next week. I have a lot of explaining to do. I've changed my mind a lot. The original idea was that the Doctor would forget Cara completely. To avoid his mind being damaged any further, when he next saw her, she pretended her name was 'Clara.' That was why I made their names so similar. Remember, this was before Asylum of the Daleks and the whole Oswin story. But when I started writing Cara, she came into her own as an individual. At this point, Asylum of the Daleks was shown, and it just confused the matter even more. So I changed the story again. This is all coming to the conclusion that it's really annoying how Clara is known for saying 'Run you clever boy, and remember.' It would have made perfect sense in linking Cara to Clara in the original story idea because the Doctor forgot Cara, and only knew her as Clara. 'Remember me when I was Cara,' so to speak. So, technically, if I had've kept the original storyline for 'The Companion Who Never Was' it would seem like it was actually canon.

But I changed it to make Cara into a character of her own. This chapter was very different the second time I wrote it (which I am going to upload soon!) and you'll see why and how. I fell in love with the character of Cara, and Flynn and her mum, Mary, and I just had to change it for a third time. And here we are.

Not to mention the Epilogue will be the best part of this whole story.

I'm going to thank reviewers at the end but I just wanted to show my appreciation now – thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed! I reckon it will take two or three more chapters until we reach the epilogue. But this was the main chapter of the whole story put together. This chapter was emotional, yes, but it's the next two that really show the dramatic impact of the situation – and most definitely the catharsis.

For any of you confused when I mentioned Cara knowing 'he will knock four times' and telling it to the Doctor _– I've been wanting to explain this for ages_ – he won't actually remember and the warning is lost. Hence why this is set between series four and the specials!

If you cried, drop a review! If you're disappointed, drop a review anyway! And if you just have something to say generally (like the scandal of the American DVDs being sent out early) feel free to share it!


	86. The One He Forgot

A/N: The following song is just perfect for this part in the story. Just a little note to say that the break in the middle is to catch up with Jack and Flynn's side of the whole adventure which was happening at the same time as the previous chapter and eventually draws back together again. (I don't own these lyrics; the property is mentioned at the end!)

_And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone_

_Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_

_My evil was just staring at the barrel of a gun_

_And I do believe in_

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six: The One He Forgot

The Doctor's eyelids started to flicker like the slowly burning flames inside the white room. He had a monstrous pain in his forehead and it felt like his mind was running slower than it usually would; for example, he couldn't remember what had happened or why he was unconscious. The more he tried to think, the more his head was blocking him from looking, almost like a one-way mirror. A part of him started to worry.

He lurched awake. The steamy and swirling white smoke clouded his vision for a moment and made him splutter out a cough. Before he moved he squinted to think – what had happened? Where was this place? How did he get here?

His hands clutched his hair as he couldn't access the memories. They were gone.

Someone – or something – had wiped his mind.

After the initial shock and confusion the Doctor desperately tried to remember the last memory he had: five months ago. Landing on Earth. England. Around the area of Cambridgeshire. However, from the moment he remembered stepping out onto the cold January morning, the mental block returned and halted his remembrance. There was no way over it, through it, under it or around it. The block was there to stay.

Only one person could place such a strong shield in his mind: his most dangerous enemy. Himself.

Either it was dangerous for the Doctor to remember the last five months, or his memories had been wiped intentionally to prevent someone from using them, but alternatively he could be saving himself from the pain of remembering. He hated himself more than ever.

Using an operating table as a leaning post, the Doctor heaved himself up. The room was a state. A broken and hissing machine covered one of the walls. He tried to ignore the faint sense of Time Energy carrying on the smoke. What exactly had happened here, or attempted to happen here?

And then he noticed it – a second operating table, just as destroyed as the one he was leaning against. Was there someone else here?

As fast as his sore body could manage, the Doctor leaped over the broken remains of the burnt out machine scattered over the room. That was he seen her. A girl he couldn't even recognise. For a moment he thought the worst, but then –

The Doctor fell to his knees. His shaking hands fumbled to reach the young girl lying crumpled on the floor. Her face was pale and her lips were wobbling, while her arm was wrapped protectively around her bleeding side. Her dark brown hair was spilled onto the stark white floor, appearing as if someone had dropped a bowl of melted dark chocolate. But it was her eyes that captivated the Doctor – her eyes were so blue. TARDIS blue. They flicked over his face, staring at him as if she had known him for years.

Perhaps the most worrying thing of all was that he didn't recognise her at all.

He had so many questions. So many concerns.

"Doctor… Doctor," she was saying, over and over again. Her fingers clung onto the edges of his shirt, as if she was clinging onto life itself. Cold crystallised tears poured down her cheeks and left a puddle beside her head. The Doctor gently scooped her up in his arms, at a total lost for words.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, brokenly. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm – I'm your friend," she spluttered. Her chin started to crumple and she raised a weak arm to stroke his cheek affectionately. "I promised… I promised that as long as I was with you you'd never be lonely."

"Where have my memories gone?" the Doctor asked, refusing to look away from her. She was precious in this moment.

The girl's eyes finally closed. Panicking, the Doctor shook her as lightly as he could manage. He couldn't be alone – she couldn't leave him – not now, not when he had no idea what was happening.

"Make me remember," he whispered. A tear hung from his bottom eyelash before it dripped onto her neck.

She shook her head, her eyelids fluttering as they struggled to stay open. "I can't," she murmured.

His face crumpled into a painstakingly broken beyond repair expression. Delicate and individual tears slipped from his eyes and landed on Cara's already tear-streaked face. His hands grasped her arms, as if he never wanted to let her go. His lips wobbled but no words came out. He couldn't speak. Without trying to hurt her, he attempted to give her something of a hug but ended up making a noise between a frustrated growl and a gut-wrenching sob.

"I love you, Doctor. You were the best friend I ever had," Cara muttered, the tiredness overwhelming her.

"What happened?" he asked, his brown eyes eager for an answer. "Please, tell me."

Urgently, because she could feel her eyelids grow heavier by the passing second, she whispered, "Doctor, listen to me. One day, one day – remember. Please."

He wasn't sure if it was the flickering light or his sudden need for detailed observation, but a glimmer of silver hanging around the girl's neck attracted his attention. His shaking hand reached for it – quite instinctively – and pulled the chain softly into his hand. A key dropped into his palm. Not just any key – his TARDIS key. That must mean –

But he couldn't believe it. No. Why would he travel with a new person when he promised he wouldn't? Not after Donna or Rose –

In an impulsive moment of disbelief and heartbroken passion, the Doctor leaned over Cara and hovered over her lips. He paused to judge her reaction before giving into his senses.

He kissed her. It wasn't romantic, he wasn't even sure what it was – it was halfway between a thank you for what he thought she might mean to him and partly a kiss goodbye for what they both had lost – each other.

If she really had been a companion, then she really must have been special for him to go back on his silent promise.

"I'll get my memories back," he promised. "I'm going to get you out of here and then find out what happened. I'm not failing another person."

Cara nodded, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted. With the last bit of energy she had left inside her, she said, "You didn't fail me. You never failed me. I want you to know that. Our memories were the best and they'll never fade. We travelled through the constellations, saved whole civilisations from immediate destruction, danced over moons and stars and suns, we were hunted down by pagans, solved mysteries with F. Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald. We kept on going, watching the stardust follow our footprints across the open universe. And that time was ours; it was our chance to shine, brighter than a burning star. You saved me, and I saved you. Together we ran and today, together we fell. But one thing is still certain, and one thing will always be true."

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Her blue eyes closed as she gave into the tiredness within her. With one last spark of mischief, she promised, "No one could've done it better."

As her eyelids closed, she whispered, "Remember me," once more. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her, not willing to let her go. His hearts pounded against his chest as he heard footsteps running down the corridor. He spun around, looking for his sonic screwdriver or something else to use in his defence, but his hands were full with the unconscious mysterious girl.

* * *

Flynn and Jack had successfully hooked their compiled gadgetry and extremely complicated teleport with the help of the TARDIS. Now all they needed to do was turn it online.

"Right," Jack said with an edge of nervousness to his voice, "you know what to do?"

Flynn nodded, more to reassure himself. "You pull the lever, I press the shift button at the same time as _that_ big one over there – and then you neutralise the flow by turning the wheel. Basically flick a few switches and it should be done."

"A lot more quickly than we previously thought, thanks to the wonderful TARDIS!" Jack took a deep breath to steady himself. "If this goes wrong, we're screwed. If it's right – we've saved the day."

"And we're total geniuses," Flynn added.

"Well, I am," Jack corrected. The TARDIS suddenly gave a low hum. "You too, old girl."

With one last glance over to each other, Jack gave a glorious smile and pulled the lever.

The room turned into chaos. Flynn slammed his fist into the shift button as Jack lunged for the massive round one beside him. An unbearable whizzing sound sprung from that action, making the two men groan. Jack had to dodge a bright spark of pure energy leaking from the controls to reach the iron turning wheel. Flynn waited until he started to turn it before flicking the designated switches – one down and two up.

Just as Flynn went to flick the third switch up, a bolt of energy hit his arm. He fell to the ground with a loud exclamation, gripping his shoulder. The Sontarans had found them. Jack unhitched his gun from his belt. He pulled the trigger and started to belt down bullets at the attacking Sontarans. Flynn's free arm reached for his own gun, but one of the soldiers kicked it away. Flynn reached for the switch – that's all they needed and the Sontarans would disappear to be transported across the galaxies.

With the Sontarans aiming at Jack who was fighting back, Flynn grabbed his chance. He lunged forward and flicked up the designated switch, but his palm slipped across a few more, flicking them up as well.

There was a moment when all the machines fell silent and Flynn thought he'd screwed up their plan. The only sound was the Sontarans fighting against Jack, singlehandedly.

With a shocked gasp, Jack watched a laser beam fire through his heart from the commanding Sontaran's gun. He had no time to shout out or warn Flynn, because he fell to the ground and moved no more.

Flynn was alone.

But just in time, the transfigural transportational shift flew into action. It linked onto the handmade teleport connected to the TARDIS within a matter of seconds. A blue hue expanded around each Sontaran, just as each of them raised their guns to shoot Flynn down.

The Sontarans looked around them, up and down, confused at what was happening. Suddenly, with a whoosh of energy, one by one the Sontarans faded from sight. Flynn whooped in triumph. He climbed on top of the metal desk, wary of his injured arm, and peeked outside through the window. He could see it in the distance – the Tagons glancing around at one another, clearly confused, as their enemies were transported to a far away galaxy.

Flynn was now the only person in the room, apart from the unconscious Jack lying on the floor. Alight with happiness, Flynn jumped down from his perch and with shaky legs, walked over to Jack. He still wasn't responding. Losing patience to find Cara and the Doctor, because their mission still wasn't over, he nudged Jack with his foot. Still no response. Flynn lightly kicked him.

Jack gasped into life. He glared up at Flynn, who offered him a hand, while noticing their creation of a teleport had worked.

"You kicked me, seriously?" Jack complained. "You know, once someone kissed me back into life. I would have much preferred that."

Flynn smiled. "And we have another job to do."

"Did it work okay? The teleport, I mean," he asked, accepting Flynn's help to stand.

"Yeah, I think so. I pressed a few extra switches by accident, but it still seemed to work," Flynn explained, wincing as he flexed his injured arm.

Jack shrugged. "That wouldn't do much. Just means they're scattered around different places in the universe. I wouldn't complain."

"Good." Flynn breathed a sigh. "Shall we go find Cara and the Doctor?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack agreed. "I just hope we've caught them in time."

* * *

Flynn knew something was wrong as soon as they found the right room. Smoke was pouring out into the hallway, white wispy and smelling of a scent reminiscent of the TARDIS. The white room was alight with patches of flame – but it was what his eyes rested on that shocked him the most.

The Doctor was hunched over, carrying a girl in his arms, tears streaming down his face. The girl wasn't stirring.

Flynn ran forward, his heart in his mouth, before he even thought about moving. The Doctor looked up, his teary brown eyes glancing towards him unknowingly, and he pulled away from Flynn. Confused and more than worried, Flynn stood very still.

"Who are you?" the Doctor snarled. "I won't trust anyone until someone explains what has happened!"

But then his eyes rested on Jack standing a few metres behind Flynn, closer to the doorway. Jack raised his hands in a silent surrender, his face quite calm.

"Jack? Jack, what are you – how did you get here?" asked the Doctor, his pale face turning paler.

Jack, very wary, answered, "We were travelling together, don't you remember, Doc? For the past few months we've been travelling. Flynn too."

The Doctor stared at the space directly between Flynn and Jack. He gripped Cara tighter in his arms and started to cry again. Jack took a few reluctant steps closer.

"What happened? Can you remember?" he asked delicately.

Flynn was barely listening. All he could focus on was Cara – he was desperately searching for some kind of life. Everything else didn't matter. He didn't care about anything else.

The Doctor was shaking his head and muttering 'no' over and over again. He walked around in a circle for something to do, but he never let go of the girl he didn't know but knew so well. He turned back to Jack.

"I can't remember anything. I woke up and all my memories from the last five months were gone. All of them." He gestured to Flynn and then looked down at Cara. "I can't even recognise these two, and you say we've been travelling. I don't even know what happened."

"Sounds to me like they linked your minds, but you overpowered the system to stop it from working, hence why anything linking you both together is forgotten. You met five months ago," Jack sussed, looking over to investigate the advanced technology.

"This is Sontaran architecture," stated the Doctor.

"Yes," agreed Jack.

The Doctor blinked the last of his tears from his eyes. "That would mean they tried to –"

"Open the Time War," finished Jack, nodding. "And the both of you saved the universe."

Flynn opened his mouth, but he found he couldn't find words. His head was racing at the same speed of his heart. He feared he would faint. Needing to braver than he'd ever been facing monsters or aliens, he asked the question he dreaded to hear the answer to.

"Is C –" he couldn't even say her name. "Is she dead?"

The Doctor's eyes focused on him. He looked through him rather than at him. As if Flynn had suddenly turned translucent. His expression was transparent, however, the Doctor knew from just one glance – this boy was in love.

"She has a faint heartbeat," the Doctor answered in a broken whisper. As if all the guilt lay on his shoulders.

He was a completely different man to the one Flynn had first met. The one Flynn was jealous of being near his best friend and whisking her away to the stars – he was barely an echo of that fun-loving, adventure and adrenaline seeking alien. _What the hell had happened here? _He shook himself and sighed a stressful breath of relief. Flynn held out his arms, showing that he wanted to take Cara from the Doctor's grip, but the Doctor blatantly refused.

"No I've got her," on a different note he added, "You're injured, too."

Flynn's mind was too slow to register his recent injury. He just rubbed his eyes with his hands and tried to remain calm. Jack was staring sadly at the Doctor, who had gone strangely quiet after his sudden outbursts of anger and sorrow.

"Shall we – shall we get back to the TARDIS? It's in the basement," Jack offered tentatively, aware of the Doctor's fragile condition.

It took him a moment or two before answering. His brown eyes were hazed over when he answered with a cold, "Yep."

With Jack and Flynn sharing worried glances and the Doctor walking in front still holding the unknown girl who had nearly died in his arms, he felt like captive being led away to prison.

He could not remember meeting Jack – or even understand why he would ask Jack to travel with him again – not to mention the young man who Jack had called Flynn. What was the name of the girl he was carrying? The girl he had broken his promise for? It was tormenting him. His last functioning memory (before the incomplete memory of stepping out into the snow on a January morning) was the unbearable pain in his chest that he still felt for leaving behind Rose and losing Donna. What had made him change so quickly from wanting exclusion and loneliness to travelling with a group of friends?

_ She must've been perfect_; a little voice told him in his head, _the perfect companion_. And that scared him more than anything. Once had obtained something perfect, he destroyed it. That's the way it always was. He knew that, so why didn't he listen, _again_? After losing Rose for the first time, he travelled with Martha who only proved he should travel alone, especially after the incident with her family. But then there was Donna – the real and clear truth that he destroyed everyone close to him. So there must've been something more, something extraordinary, for him to travel with this girl. For her to get under his extremely stubborn Time Lord skin and change his mind.

He wanted to ask but he couldn't find the right words. He didn't want to talk. If this girl _was_ perfect, then he would pledge to stay away from her. They must have been in one incredibly dangerous situation for him to lose his memories. His mind was stronger than any human. He had already put her in enough danger.

This time he would keep his promise of travelling alone.

Alone.

Just like he should be.

* * *

_Believe I've got high hopes _

_It takes me back to when we started_

_High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_

_High hopes, oh when it all comes to an end_

_But the world keeps spinning_

_And the world keeps spinning around_

_(Kodaline/High Hopes)_

Note: Yes, Cara is still alive. After the original draft, I redrafted it so that Cara would die (the alternative ending that I'm uploading) but it was heart breaking because Cara died in the Doctor's arms, and he couldn't remember her and he didn't even know her name. But I fell in love with the characters, especially Flynn and Mary, and I just couldn't do that to them. So here we have this version. I hope it works just the same.

I thought the lyrics gave a perfect sense of how things come full circle. The Doctor went out to start over, met Cara, they saved each other, but the Doctor lost it all again. Kodaline are a wee band from Dublin and they're songs are just the sweetest.

Hopefully someone has noticed my hints at the theme of promises running throughout the story. This is going to be _very_ important later. Keep an eye out for any mention of a promise, past and present.

The kiss – every companion in the New Series to date has kissed the Doctor. Instead of it being thrown in there meaninglessly, I thought I'd put it in towards the end of the story. He didn't kiss the Cara he knew, he chose to kiss the Cara he might have had. It was a thank you and it was a goodbye, because he does know what Cara meant to him, even if he can't remember. I know some people have been judging who the Doctor kisses (Jenny, for example, in The Crimson Horror caused quite a stir) but I do believe in friendly kisses (just a peck on the cheek or the lips), just like this one. It's a sign of affection, not necessarily romance. (Or is that just an Irish thing? Who knows, once the Guinness comes out, everyone's friendly.)

I just wanted to mention as well the last few paragraphs in this chapter – the Doctor doesn't know that he was only introduced to Cara through her Psychic energy calling out for him to save her, because he's lost all of his memories. As I've said before, it would've taken something completely unexpected and different for the Doctor to travel with anyone else after the events of Journey's End.

Thank you for the reviews you've all been sending recently! Some are so beautiful I get a little teary eyed. If I don't reply, don't take it personally, I really appreciate every review, it's just I'm extremely busy with exams at the moment. Until the next time!


	87. A Formal Farewell

A/N: Uploaded with this chapter is the alternative ending to this story – it's on a separate piece (which can be found on my page) called **TCWNW: Only A Teardrop Away From Existence.** It's similar but different to the last two chapters. This was supposed to be posted way earlier, but after two good exams and two bad exams I have a three week break before my last exam, as do some of my friends, and they wanted to drag me out for parties. They don't understand my writing obsession.

Chapter Eighty-Seven: A Formal Farewell

Jack had found the Doctor's sonic screwdriver wrapped up in Cara's red coat when he searched the empty Sontaran base for any more weapons. He took it upon himself to make sure they were destroyed. The least he wanted was for the Tagons to hunt down the Sontarans, wherever they may be thanks to Flynn, and in the lust for revenge, use their own weapons against them.

When he entered the TARDIS, the atmosphere and lurking silence made Jack very uneasy. The Doctor was staring at the console screen fondly. Cara was still unconscious and lay resting on the Captain's chair – only a few days previously Jack had precious memories of her sitting in her usual spot, only instead of damaged and unconscious, she was alive with the joy of travelling. Flynn was standing beside her, torn between staying where he was or shaking the Doctor back into the person he was the last time they had seen each other.

"What's that you're looking at, Doc?" Jack said in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

His face changed – he shut down his emotions, just like how he used to. "Nothing," he replied quickly, but Jack jumped over just in time.

The TARDIS was showing him Cara's street with the correct coordinates written beside the image. Almost as if the machine, herself, was beseeching the Doctor to understand the forgotten relationship between him and the human girl.

"She wants me to remember. She wants me to understand," whispered the Doctor. "I can't."

Whether he was talking about remembering or understanding, Jack didn't know and he didn't care to ask. He simply stared sadly at his friend. He hated this side to the Doctor, he hated what the Sontarans had made him do, he hated what had happened to these two wonderful people. Most of all, he hated his decision to leave Cara behind. Was this all his fault?

"I'm taking her home," the Doctor announced. "No more – no one is going to be hurt, ever again, in my name. I promised it last time, and I don't know why I went back on my promise so soon after what happened, but I _mean_ it this time."

Angrily, probably more at himself than at the Doctor, Jack retorted, "There's no reasoning with you on this, is there?"

"No," he snapped.

"So this is what you do with everyone is it?" Flynn put in with a sarcastic tone.

"Flynn –" Jack warned before he was interrupted. Flynn had no idea what kind of person he was messing with; this wasn't the same Doctor who he had travelled alongside. This was the Doctor fresh from hurt and sorrow, one who would let his temper go at any given moment.

Flynn waved it off. "I don't care," he said to Jack. When he looked back at the Doctor, however, his voice was slightly lowered, "The first time we met, you were travelling with Cara alone. And now that you don't remember, I'll refresh your memory. Cara told me you travel with people and show them the stars. Her exact words. When I asked her what that meant, you told me you were dangerous and you don't just pick up anyone, you choose carefully. Then I asked you what had happened to the others you had travelled with, if you're so dangerous. You said some left you and some others you left behind."

The Doctor's eyes shone with tears for memories he no longer had. Memories he wanted to get back again.

Flynn took a few steps closer and looked him straight in the eye – silver meeting brown and locking there.

"You're not leaving her behind. You're not doing that to her. She's not going to be another one of your rejects," Flynn stated, as if it was a fact.

He shook his head. "None of them are rejects. I would _never_ call them rejects. They mean more to me than anything."

"You're not leaving her behind," Flynn repeated sternly.

"No," the Doctor agreed. Jack inhaled sharply. The Doctor added, "I'm not leaving her behind. I'm saving her."

Flynn didn't know how to react. He struggled with himself for a few moments, disbelieving of how this had all ended. Only this morning he had envisioned himself travelling with the Doctor forever and never wanting it to end. It seemed to be as soon as you promised forever, everything falls apart. Now he was facing the inevitable. With the Doctor's new memories gone, the ones that had changed his pessimistic perception of the world, he was undoubtedly going to leave them behind. He couldn't quite believe how quickly this had all escalated. It hurt him, it made him angry but most of all it made him worry about the infuriated and emotionally distraught alien in front of him.

Was this a formal goodbye?

Flynn held out his hand for the Doctor to shake it. He said, wisely, "We didn't start out well, Doctor. It looks like we're not ending well either. I suppose, sometimes, things do go full circle. But if you're going to disappear and never come back again, I want you to know that you've changed my life forever. You might never remember it, but I do, and I appreciate everything you've done for us."

The Doctor glanced over to the girl he had no name for. He grabbed Flynn's hand and gave it a firm shake. Almost reluctantly.

When they both let go, Flynn nodded to himself. He was going back to normal life; to university, to friends, to living everyday in an endless routine. But how would life ever be the same again?

Without further ado, the Doctor typed in the coordinates of Cara's house into the TARDIS and sent the living machine into action. When he thought no one was watching, and as the TARDIS was moving, the Doctor saved Cara's location and coordinates to the TARDIS memory bank for future reference. The TARDIS gave a gentle hum in appreciation.

Jack said nothing because he did not see how he could make the situation better. Like Flynn, he was wondering just how quickly the situation had turned around. Yet, he kept his main focus on himself: what would happen to him now? Would the Doctor just dump him back on Earth and hope to forget his existence?

Each lost in their own thoughts, and Cara, the unknown girl to the Doctor, was still unconscious, when the TARDIS gently landed on the typical street, on the exact same usual spot, everyone was rocked back into the reality.

"I'm going to go and explain everything I can to Mary," said Flynn, walking briskly to the doors. He couldn't stand staying any longer. When he realised the Doctor didn't know who Mary was, he turned back and said, "Mary is her mother, by the way."

The Doctor, still searching for some way to escape what had happened, only nodded in response.

Flynn took one last fond and sweeping look over the TARDIS. His heart ached at how much he would miss this place_. Focus, Flynn_, he told himself. _There's nothing you can do now._

Just before he closed the door behind him, Flynn said genuinely and as sincerely as he could, "Thank you."

The door closed behind him.

The Doctor took a deep and shattering breath. He stared at the unconscious girl lying on the Captain's chair, wondering how this had all happened. Not the position he found himself in now – with five months of memories lost and his figurative heart broken into little pieces – but travelling with a group and having the prospect of being happy.

He forgot that Jack was still with him.

"Mary is a nice woman. Fiery temper, though," Jack started to explain. "They're not a very big family. Best go easy on her."

The Doctor nodded again, this time absentmindedly.

"Look, Doctor, I know you're going to ignore this as soon as I say it, but give her another chance," said Jack rationally. He only wanted him to understand. "I'm not saying to whisk her away immediately – talk to her mother. Try and get to know what you'll be missing. She fixed you before; maybe she can do it again."

"And look at what happened! I nearly got her killed!" he yelled in an angry outburst.

Jack shrugged. "Here's a newsflash for you: that kinda comes with the job description."

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, clearly stressed. Jack didn't want to push him too far, so he retreated to the exit, his hands raised in a small surrender.

"Come on, we better make an appearance to Mary. Otherwise she'll be even more worried than what she is now."

As Jack went to open the door, the Doctor gently, and as carefully as he could, lifted Cara into his arms once more. He stared down at her face for a moment; remembering the intense colour of her eyes – TARDIS blue. He brushed her hair out of her face and tried beyond all his might to remember something. _Anything_. He didn't even know her name.

"Jack," he called, unable to remove his gaze from her face.

Jack stopped with one hand on the door as he turned back again. "Yeah?"

"What's her name?" the Doctor asked. He couldn't stop his voice from wavering.

"Cara," answered Jack, smiling as he said it. "Cara Harvey."

As the Doctor repeated her name in a whisper, Jack left through the door but left it open for him. The Time Lord wiped away a tear from his eye and traipsed after Jack, clutching to the only significant memory he now held of Cara Harvey.

* * *

Mary hadn't been as difficult as Flynn or Jack had first thought – after initial and understandable anger, she calmed down with the amount of distress and worry for her only daughter. The Doctor found himself alone with Mary when Flynn and Jack remained downstairs to finish their tea and he brought Cara up to her bedroom.

Her room was bright red with white furniture. On one wall were fairy lights with posters and photographs stuck to the wall, showing smiling faces of her friends and personal, precious memories. Two dream catchers hung from opposite areas of the ceiling, along with a dragonfly wind chime near the window. Three bookshelves held an assortment and array of books, ranging in sizes and colours, almost like a small and secret library. Red candles, music collections, jewellery boxes and a television completed the assortment of items, all of them telling a different character trait of the girl he knew nothing about.

Mary had to move a white laptop from the bed so the Doctor could set her down. An awkward silence remained stagnant in the air.

"You can't remember a thing?" she asked to break the tension.

"No."

"Is she hurt?"

"I don't know. I absorbed most of the energy," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "That's what caused my memory to be lost and that's all I know. She's probably just exhausted."

Mary sat down on the bed beside her daughter and held her hand. The Doctor didn't know how to act. He looked more than awkward and a little bit embarrassed. Mary had never seen him act so weird. He was practically a completely different person. The man she knew was usually bubbly and bright with a great sense of humour and careless confidence. She was worried for him as well as her daughter.

But she knew what she needed to do and she knew Cara wouldn't appreciate it.

Mary stood up to stand beside the Doctor.

"I know how much you meant to my daughter. Even I loved you coming and going in my life," Mary said honestly. Her blue eyes, so similar to Cara's urged him to understand. "But this was too far, Doctor. Too far. Not only did you get hurt, but Cara did as well, and you can't even remember how. Anything could've happened to you both. Anything."

The Doctor couldn't help but agree. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was and how much he meant it. "I'm sorry. I just wish I could – I wish I could remember," he sincerely promised.

"I've heard of your adventures. Have you put her life in danger before?" she asked. She knew it was pointless.

"I don't know," he answered with tears in his eyes. How many times had he cried today? Mary noticed but said nothing. She hated to do this to him, especially in his fragile state, but her daughter was her first priority.

"Well, not ever again, do you hear? I know you're a good man, Doctor, but you're dangerous. Cara is my whole world, and I know she's Flynn's as well, and once upon a time ago she may have been a big section of your world, but if we lose her – I'll have nothing. So for my sake, I beg you. Stay away and never come back. Not unless you have to. Do I make myself clear?"

And there was the proof that he destroyed every life he held dear. Mary hadn't said it harshly, she said it with love. There was no way he could deny her the right to her only child. He wasn't going to be selfish.

The Doctor stared at Cara. The only thing he knew about her was her name. You could tell a lot from a name, but not nearly as much as he wanted. For once, her name wasn't enough. He wanted to understand why this girl would save his life and why it hurt so much to let her go, even though he couldn't remember.

With broken hearts, the Doctor turned to walk away.

He only reached the threshold before turning back to Mary and her daughter. Thinking of what Jack had asked of him earlier, he could only think of one thing to ask.

"I heard she saved me," the Doctor stated. "I heard she was perfect."

Mary couldn't look at him. She feared she would accept him back with open arms, and then what? She could lose her daughter?

"She has that effect on a lot of people," Mary answered.

"Is it true? Was I… different?" the Doctor questioned.

Cara's mother looked at him and gave a gentle shrug. She couldn't believe how different he _had_ been. How could he not see the sudden transformation?

In a whisper she replied, "You shouldn't have to ask."

Unable to do anything but respond with a stiff nod and an awkward gesture, the Doctor escaped through the door with only one thought of how unfair everything was in the world at that moment.

* * *

With his brown coat billowing behind him in the wind, the Doctor ran out to his TARDIS, slamming the doors behind him.

The Doctor was now standing in the console room inside the TARDIS. His hands were gripping the main control panel, his head hanging low in a mixture of confusion and sorrow. He could now fully appreciate what had happened to Donna. Poor, poor Donna. Losing memories were worse than remembering. Every time the Doctor went to look inside his mind, five months of memories had vanished. Without a single trace. Not one memory. He had no recollection of anything that had happened to him – and this girl, Cara. But why had he gone back on his mental promise of no more companions? Why had he given in one more time?

Through his inner battle, the Doctor did not notice Jack entering the TARDIS. Jack stayed quiet and lurked in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to talk.

"What are you gonna do now, Doctor?" Jack asked sympathetically.

He looked up, his brown eyes full of emotion. "Who was she, Jack?" he asked, his tone holding his turmoil. "I promised myself I'd travel on my own. Why did I go back on my promise?"

"She was worth it. She made you better. You needed someone and you didn't realise. She was there for you when you needed company the most," Jack answered simply.

The Doctor gave a loud sniff and fell back into his captain's chair. Utterly hopeless. "Even if she did make me better… It's all lost now. I can't remember any of it."

"You'll remember one day," countered Jack.

"What good is that going to do?" he snapped angrily. "I've gone and done it again. I may have lost my memories, but I can still feel the trust for her, Jack. I still care for her. It's – it's hard for me to just let that go. But I have to. I keep moving on, I keep changing."

Jack frowned and held up a hand to stop the Doctor from going any further. "Wait, you're not just going to leave her, are you?" he asked, incredulous.

"I have to," the Doctor said beseechingly. Jack had to see where he was coming from. If anything having another companion, even if she did make him better for a short while, just proved his point further; he was supposed to be alone, because now he couldn't even remember what made him happy. He couldn't remember Cara.

"She's what you need, Doctor. You can't leave her behind! You'll remember one day. Why not just hold out and -"

"Jack," he said, his chin wobbling. "I really can't."

Jack really believed after talking to Mary alone that the Doctor would rethink leaving Cara behind. Perhaps their conversation had not gone as well as Jack had anticipated.

Rather abruptly, the Doctor offered, "I can leave you off wherever you like."

Angry and confused, Jack shook his head to calm himself. "You're not even going to say a formal goodbye?"

"No," the Time Lord said resolutely. "No, I'm not.

Jack went to argue, but stopped in his tracks. There was no point. Yes, he was keeping Cara and Flynn safe, but surely they could decide for themselves whether or not to take the risk. _Just like Gwen could_, Jack said subconsciously.

"Cardiff. Cardiff will do," Jack said absently, already making the decision to find Gwen again. "Something supernatural must be happening somewhere in the world."

With a movement that made the TARDIS reluctantly jerk into action, the Doctor slammed down on the lever he was holding. His promise of being alone was looking more drastic by the minute. He really needed something that would cheer him up. Somewhere not too modern. Somewhere to clear his head. He'd let the TARDIS decide; she always knew what would make him feel better.

It was only a short trip to get from Cambridgeshire to Cardiff. With a fresh face of reason, Jack gave his usual salute to the Doctor.

"Until the next time, Doctor," said Jack, proudly, and more than a little regretfully. "And make sure there is a next time. Let me know if you ever remember."

"I will," he promised in a hesitant tone, giving a small salute right back at Jack. "Always a pleasure, Captain Jack Harkness."

Just before Jack left through the TARDIS doors, the Doctor called out to him again.

"Honestly, Jack. Answer honestly," the Doctor said, his tone an urgent whisper. "I just need to understand why all of this happened in the first place."

If he was being honest, Jack didn't want to tell the Doctor anything about saving Cara from being killed the day they met, and how her timelines were calling out to him and her psychic energy. He had no desire to make his anxiety worse.

Instead, he asked, "What do you want to know?"

The question was so simple, it made the Doctor fear for the answer.

"What was she like?"

_That_ was the question he should've asked Mary. Instead he had asked about himself – at first he thought _he_ must've changed in order to let her into his life – but perhaps the girl was something different altogether. Maybe she changed him so he could let her accommodate a role in his life. He wasn't different, she was different. She hadn't made him better, she had healed him.

In one honest word, the most honest thing Jack Harkness had ever said to the Doctor:

"Unforgettable," Jack admitted with one last glance before he stepped out into Cardiff city and closed the door on any confusion the Doctor might have left.

"Unforgettable," the Doctor repeated, overwhelmed by the irony. Without really thinking what he was doing, he slammed down on the TARDIS controls, wishing his ship to take him anywhere away from here and all of the memories that he couldn't quite embrace.

* * *

Note: Emotionally heavy chapter, especially on a personal level after I completely stressed out because I couldn't find the right word to end the chapter. I settled for 'embrace' and I suppose it's the closest thing I was aiming for, but it's still frustrating.

Next chapter is going to be completely different to anything I've written so far in this story. You don't have to read it – basically it's my last bit of characterisation for Cara, and not that important to the plot or anything – but I thought it would be fun to write and it's just sitting on my computer waiting to be used.

I will upload it soon since it's practically already written.

And again, if you want to read the alternative ending, it's on a separate piece called **TCWNW: Only A Teardrop Away From Existence.** Thank you for your support, I will try to reply to all messages!


	88. Memorising Memories

A/N: MATT SMITH IS LEAVING. MATT SMITH IS LEAVING. Aaaahhhhh, just when I started to fully like him nearly as much as David. I like the Eleventh Doctor now. The Eleventh Doctor is cool. Matt has been amazing, definitely one of everybody's favourites, and I really do hope that the person who replaces him is a pretty low key actor so we can learn to love a new person instead of judging a well known actor. But what do you guys think?

First of all, sorry for the delay. Over here in Ireland we've had high temperatures and purely sunny days all week and I'm not exaggerating when I say _we never get weather like that._ I even stopped revising because it's a rare occurrence we have sun and I just couldn't let that go. Now I'm _very_ sunburnt. Ouch. Just a little chapter to delve into Cara's backstory. I can never resist the chance to extend characterisation. Feel free to skip it, since it's not essential to the plot.

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Memorising Memories

Cara's head was a little more than muddled. It felt as if every memory she ever had of living was jumbled and in the incorrect order. She could recognise everything that played in front of her eyes, but incoherency was making her majorly confused. She felt like something had caused her memories to shuffle out of their designated places, meaning her mind had to work overtime to correct the linear line.

One minute she was watching herself only a few months ago, the next she was a child playing on the swings and suffering from a nasty fall. Her mind, however, obviously knew something was wrong because when two memories connected in no way with age or experience, it flickered like a dodgy film and shuffled back into position.

Some memories she had long since brushed to the side came back to her with fondness. The one she could see at the moment which was trying to mend itself was a rather old memory. Cara was five or six, if she could remember correctly, and walking home from primary school with her mother and a boy who lived across her street, Marcus, accompanied by his own mum. Since their primary school was on a hill, Mary had always warned Cara to keep close and not to wander off in case she tripped and fell on the road.

Cara watched through her own eyes as she walked down the hill with Marcus, a few metres in front of their parents. Marcus kept nudging Cara on the arm and laughing about it, something he always did everyday, and when she complained about it to Mary, her mother responsibly replied with 'if he keeps hitting you, hit him back.'

"Stop it, Mar," warned the five year old Cara, pushing the boy away.

Laughing, Marcus replied, "Shut up, it's funny." He hit her arm again.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Cara snapped, clearly hurt. She hit him back.

Marcus frowned and went to hit her once again but Cara ducked out of the way and ran a few steps forward. Marcus chased her and pulled on the toggle of her coat. As Cara quickly turned around to get him back, the boy ran without thinking onto the road.

Before following him, the small Cara paused a fraction of a second, almost as if an invisible barrier had temporarily halted her decision. She ran onto the road, literally inches behind Marcus. They both jumped onto the opposite side of the pavement at the same time, completely oblivious to the fact they had only missed being hit by two cars by a matter of seconds.

The car horns honked as they skidded to a stop at the bottom of the hill. As they whooshed past a terrified scream sounded from directly across the pavement. Cara and Marcus turned around to see a furious Mary yelling at the top of her lungs, accompanied by Marcus's mother. Being shouted at in such a way was scarier than any near miss by a car.

But it was that energy and that rush Cara felt for the first time which had her hooked. The rest of her life she would be searching for the adrenaline that came along with a risk and the everlasting relief of feeling alive when you were unscathed after an adventure. Something she had found with the Doctor.

As the memory disappeared after the correction, another took its place. Cara was around fourteen, maybe thirteen, and had only known Flynn for three years, but they acted as if they'd known each other all their lives. He had his own friends in the year above, and she had her own group of friends in her year but sometimes at lunch the two groups would come together and talk. In fact, Cara's friend Lori was practically in love with Flynn's best mate Fergal.

It was lunch time and Cara was bored. Never a good sign for anyone. Lori was flirting with Fergal, who was acting cool and loving every moment of it, Grace and Matty were arguing about something uninteresting like sport, Phoebe was having a deep conversation about the universe with Flynn's two friends, Padraig and Kiernan whilst Flynn's other friend, Eoin was planning the weekend with Cara's friend (sometimes enemy) Roisin.

Flynn, the bad influence, announces to the group, "You know Doctor O'Donnell bought some new science kit the other day. She said we could use it any time."

Lori shrugged. "So?"

But Cara caught Flynn's eye and smirked. "What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Balloons, right, but not just any kind of balloon. You connect a little motor to the back and they go extra fast. We could race them or something," Flynn explained.

"Okay," Cara said and stood up. She didn't even need to think about it. "Let's go."

Flynn grinned and pushed in his chair. "Anyone else up for it?"

There was a pause in which everyone looked unsure. Then, just as they were about to leave, Matty stood up, dragging Grace along.

"We'll go too," he said, speaking for Grace. "It's boring just sitting here."

Grace seemed to object, as she started, "But we could –"

"Come on, Grace! There's no harm in racing a few balloons," encouraged Cara.

Reluctantly, Grace was dragged along with Flynn, Cara and Matty. But before anything else happened, the memory changed.

It was the same day, only Cara was at home sipping a cup of tea that her mother had made her. She was still wearing her uniform.

"By the way mum," said Cara in a tone only she could describe as her reluctant 'by the way' tone. "You might be getting a letter or phone call home from school."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Why?"

"Well, you see," Cara started trying to explain, "Grace, Matty, Flynn and I were racing balloons in the science corridor at lunch. Long story. Everything was fine until Grace's balloon hit the science technician and he dropped hot tea all over himself. He thought it was funny but Mrs Longwood obviously didn't feel the same."

"If it was Grace's fault why would they be ringing me?"

Cara grimaced. "One more warning and Grace could be in serious trouble. With the school _and_ with her dad."

Mary still didn't understand where Cara was coming from. "You've had warnings too," Mary told her. "Even one from the headmistress."

Cara shrugged. Reasonably, she said, "Yeah, but I get good grades. They have to deal with me. I talk a lot and mess about, yeah, but I still get good grades. Grace struggles a bit, so they're a lot harsher with her."

"So you took the blame and the punishment to save your friend from getting into trouble?" Mary didn't need to ask, but she did anyway. Just to confirm it.

Cara only nodded and took a long sip of her tea. Mary gave her a look similar to pity, but with a little more pride.

The memory changed.

It was GCSE year for Cara and her friends, whilst Flynn and his friends were now doing their AS Levels. They had just had an examination together in the Hall. Flynn was done for the day and could go home, but Cara had to stay in to do another exam in the afternoon. There was a two hour gap between Biology and Maths, and Cara hated waiting around.

"I'm gonna head home here, mate," said Fergal, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Sure, talk to you soon," Flynn replied with a little smile. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, schoolbag on his back and dark hair swished over his face. Oh, Cara did miss that haircut.

Fergal patted Cara on the head, like he usually did. It was supposed to be a gesture of endearment but everyone else just found it patronising. Cara, however, liked it.

"Don't be a stranger, Fergs!" she shouted after him.

"Couldn't if I tried," he yelled back without turning. That's how Fergal was; cool and impressive while having a secret massive heart.

Cara turned to her other friends and Flynn – Lori, Matty and Grace were all waiting on her. The next two hours were bound to be dull, especially with Lori's revision techniques of round after round of maths quizzes. Cara sighed and looked towards Flynn.

"Are you going home as well?"

Flynn shrugged, his silver eyes glittering. "Depends what you'll be doing for the next two hours."

Lori answered for all of them when she started to edge towards the library, and said, "Well, I want to start revising."

Grimacing, Flynn shook his head. "Maths revision doesn't sound too good to me. I think I'll go home too."

"It doesn't sound good to me either," said Cara. She shrugged and cast a look at Matty. "Besides, me and Matty are not on good terms with that librarian."

Matty laughed at the memory. "Hah! Good point. Since that time she was shouting at us and we ran away, right into the clutches of the deputy headmistress."

"We could find an empty classroom, then?" Grace offered. "If you don't want to revise we could just talk."

Cara gave another long and depressed sigh. "I'm bored of exams and school!" she complained loudly. "It's sunny outside – can't we just, I don't know, find a nice field and relax?"

"We're not allowed off school premises," Lori argued.

Flynn snorted. Lori shot him a questioning look.

"People use that as an excuse not to get into trouble," Flynn told her.

"That may be your idea of fun, but it's not mine," Lori retorted. "I want to do well in my Maths exam. I'm going to revise, anyone coming?"

Cara watched as Grace scattered after her after giving an apologetic glance to Matty. Excitedly, Matty asked, "So, where are we going to go then?"

Cara and Flynn's school was in the far countryside and completely surrounded by luscious green fields and noisy brown cows. It was quite easy to find a place away from the school to sunbathe, but it was a skill to find a field or a section of grass that was not private property belonging to a farmer.

"How about the field next to the little corner shop? We're close enough to get something to eat and make it back in time for your exam," Flynn suggested.

"Means we'd have to take a short cut through the glen," said Cara.

"You not up for it?"

They always did this, it was routine. Flynn posed a scenario, as in 'what if' or 'I wonder' and Cara would reply with 'go for it.' Then Flynn would ask for Cara to do it with him, to which she'd respond with an unsure answer as she tried to plan it through. In the end they'd both give it a go and it gets thrown out of proportion by a mile.

"I didn't say I wasn't up for it," Cara said, slightly hurt.

"I'll do it if you do it."

"There's construction work in the glen. It's out of bounds for everyone."

"Alright, if you don't want to."

"Didn't say that. Just warning you."

"You going to, then?"

"Only if you do."

"Come on."

Matty was standing there, slightly baffled. The glen was a hilly forest scattering in leaves and canopies, situated right beside the school. Through winter a small river flowed there. The school was expanding slightly so it was completely bordered off because of diggers and cranes and 'danger.' On a normal year without construction, the glen was still out of bounds. There had been a number of rumours over the years about the glen – disappearances and crimes. Stories told to keep people away, Cara believed.

As Flynn, Matty and Cara tried to leave the school and approach the glen without any teacher's being seen, Matty really tried to keep up with Flynn and Cara's fast and expert pace. Windows from active classroom containing teachers, overlooked the wired fences shutting off the glen from the rest of the school. It would be so easy for the wrong type of teacher to look through their window and spot three students climbing over the fence – in which the three of them would be in serious trouble.

Matty eyed the 'danger' signs carefully as Cara peered through the gaps in the fence. Flynn slung off his school bag and looked as if he was about to climb over when Cara stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing over."

"Don't be so stupid; it's far too high!"

"Well, yeah," Flynn argued. "That's the point of the fence. The hardest task is getting over it."

"No," Cara told him. "The hardest task is not getting _caught_."

Cara pulled his hand and gestured for Matty to follow. Matty, feeling a little out of his depth, said, "I've never been down here before."

"I have. Dare from my friend in second year," Flynn said offhandedly.

Cara looked at the extent of the panelling, muttering, "I used it as a shortcut once to get the bus into town. Nice little path that leads straight to the bus stop."

"You never told me that," commented Flynn.

Shrugging, Cara stopped at a peculiar ragged part of the fence, closer to the school. Matty spun around to check the coast was clear and Cara shot Flynn a smug smile.

The fence had a large tear down on side, and directly underneath it was a large tree stump.

"Easy," Cara said triumphantly.

Slightly amused, but also slightly annoyed that she had found it first, Flynn shook his head in exasperation before flinging his bag over the metal fence and putting out his hand to give Cara some help in jumping over it.

The memory changed.

It was a short memory, and one of the more recent ones. Flynn was standing behind a shop counter in his work clothes and Cara was standing at the side talking to him. In the background, Mr Fletcher – the alien who had attempted to colonise Earth and the reason for Cara meeting the Doctor in the first place – was creeping back into his secret staff door, acting extremely shifty.

"Any idea what he's up to yet?" Cara whispered as they watched him.

"No, but he's been more jumpy recently," Flynn muttered as a costumer entered through the clicking door.

Cara smiled. "I still think he's on the run."

They stopped communicating when a woman walked over to Flynn with a loaf of bread and some butter. Flynn welcomed her and scanned her items, took her money, gave her change and then they watched her leave again.

"From his wife?" Flynn joked, leaning against the counter.

Just at that moment Mr Fletcher reappeared again. He made no attempt to smile or appear genuine as he stalked over the Cara and Flynn – he seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Still here, Cara?" he barked at her.

Cara grinned. "Sorry, Mr Fletcher, just catching up with Flynn."

"You've been here an hour," he said suspiciously.

Flynn made a sound of disapproval and said sarcastically, "And you _still_ haven't bought anything!"

Glaring at him, Cara picked up the closest Wispa chocolate bar and through it at Flynn. It hit his chest as he leaped to catch it.

"I'll take that," Cara said with a sweet smile. "And make it quick; as Mr Fletcher said – I've been here too long."

Flynn, trying to communicate with just his eyes, handed her the Wispa. "That'll be sixty-seven pence."

Cara, understanding his gesture, gave him a pound coin. "Keep the change," she said and turned to walk away. Mr Fletcher was still watching her as she closed the door behind her. The cold January breeze hit her face as she breathed out a sigh. Remembering back, that was only a few days before she had met the Doctor.

Fully focusing on that point, something started to tug on Cara's urgent memory. _The Doctor._ It was something involving the Doctor.

With a wave of energy – probably supported and backed up by the TARDIS – Cara's eyes blinked open as all of her recent memories flooded back. The Sontarans. The machine. The reopening of the Time War. Her last goodbye to the Doctor. It was all in place once again. She was almost fully healed.

The light stung her eyes and her head started to spin as she propped herself up on her elbows. A warm hand grabbed her wrist, and as her eyes focused, and as all of her sense rushed back, Cara noticed her mother and Flynn sitting beside her on her bed in her bedroom. On Earth.

It was a sunny day outside; the rays were coming through the clear window and making patterns on the floor. She didn't even know what month it was – or how long she had been unconscious. Mary's eyes were wide and concerned, but it was Flynn's expression that caught her heart; he was quiet and sorry, with his silver gaze unwavering. Only one thing came to Cara's mind:

"He's gone, isn't he?"

They didn't need to ask who, they didn't need to ask if she was okay – Flynn gave a single and subtle nod to tell her the truth.

Cara fell against her pillows and stared at the open window. The sky was bright and blue and mystifying and she knew, somewhere out there, was a lonely and heartbroken Time Lord flying amongst the stars in the sky. Absolutely alone.

* * *

NOTE: Our last chapter with Cara.

Since this chapter was Cara-centric, the next shall be Doctor-centric. The next chapter will also be the _last ever chapter_. After that I have a short and sweet Epilogue, which I personally, think is the best thing about this whole story.

This last snippet of characterisation of Cara was exhausting to plan when I started writing it a while back. The first memory with Cara and Marcus is supposed to show how early Cara developed her reckless nature. The second memory (where Cara takes the blame for Grace) is supposed to portray her loyalty and strong bonds of friendship that she would soon show with the Doctor. The third memory (Flynn, Cara and Matty going on an adventure) was to show Cara and Flynn's friendship and their lust for adventure whilst the last memory (containing the shop and Mr Fletcher which this story started with) wrapped up the story and introduced how the Doctor came about into their lives. There was originally an idea I had of how Flynn and Cara met when she was eleven and he was twelve, but I decided it wasn't really needed. But it was cute.

Thank you for reading/reviewing! I will be mentioning reviewers for the last ever time on the next chapter. Enjoy!


	89. Selected Scenes

A/N: Last time we'll be doing this – a big thank you to Valerie E. Mackin, foxface15, Doctor Peeves, babewithbrains132008, avidgamer2000, Guest 'CRFTW', Asgard 3, Fallen-Autumn-Leaves, IridescentDesire, Storygirl90, Doctor Whoey and The Final Shadow, who have all reviewed that last few chapters. If I missed you out, I'm sorry but I owe you a big thank you as well! Some of you have been here since the start, others have joined along the way but you're all fantastic.

This chapter is slightly different, as you'll definitely recognise some of the scenes (which I don't own, I just interpreted) which are all leading up to the Epilogue. Dun Dun Dun. As you know the companion of Cara is set after series four and before the specials with David Tennant, so, here is the final chapter. (Excuse me as I cry in the corner because I've been writing this since September.)

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these words – the speech belongs to RTD and the BBC.

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Selected Scenes

_ Christmas 1851_

The Doctor was avoiding those keen gazing eyes that were not only watching his reaction, but understanding it.

"You won't stay," said Jackson Lake softly.

The Doctor looked at the man who had taken on his identity after having such heartbreak. He could feel a gentle wind ruffle his coat and the frosty snow land on his hair. It was a funny thing, reality. Sometimes you don't realise what you have until it's gone. People you love, treasured possessions, important memories… But here was Jackson Lake who had the luxury of easily retrieving those memories he lost. He gave a lopsided smile at how bittersweet it was.

"Like I said; you know me," he jested, starting to walk towards the TARDIS.

Jackson gave him a sideways look. "No," he said sadly. "I don't think anyone does."

The Doctor frowned as he searched in his pocket for his key. He would rather not think about recent events – those people he had lost, the memories he had lost. He could feel the dull ache of sorrow beating in his chest, just between his two lonely hearts.

"Oh! And this is it!" exclaimed Jackson, running towards the bright blue TARDIS and interrupting the Doctor's thoughts. "Oh! Oh, if I might, Doctor, one last adventure?"

The Doctor gaped, looking between the TARDIS and Jackson, wondering how long ago it was that someone had been mesmerised by his TARDIS. "Oh," he said while pushing in the key. "Be my guest."

The lonely Time Lord watched as the human proclaimed his ship to be nonsense and run around in excitement. He could picture Rose standing in the blue green light, Martha sitting on the Captain's chair and Donna trying to steer the controls. But nothing came to his mind as he thought of the girl he had saved – the stranger who wasn't a stranger at all. The companion who never was, he thought bitterly.

Jackson ran out, shouting about something to do with the TARDIS making his head ache. He stepped outside after the strange man, closing the TARDIS door behind him.

With a small sigh, Jackson said, "I take it this is goodbye."

"Onwards and upwards," the Doctor replied with a small grin.

"But tell me one thing," added Jackson, a glimmer of hope twinkling in his kind blue eyes. "All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, you were never alone. All those bright and shining companions. But not any more?"

It occurred to the Doctor, for the briefest second, whether he could ask Jackson Lake if the man could remember anything at all on a girl named Cara. But he decided against it – that was cheating, in a way. Instead, he was consumed by reminiscent memories of people he could remember. "No," he answered simply.

"Might I ask why not?" pushed Jackson.

The Doctor swallowed. "They leave, because they should, or they find someone else." He shook his head; was it really that easy to cover Martha and Rose in one little sentence?

He continued, "And some of them…" he trailed off, stopping himself from saying some of them are forgotten. "Some of the forget me," he finished, cringing at how he left Donna. All he could feel was the sorrow at leaving his best friend and wiping her memory. It seemed impossible to remember a time after Donna, with this supposed new girl Jack had told him about, making him forget for a moment what he had done. Even if he was truly healing, all that progress had been lost.

Jackson was staring at the Doctor now, probably wondering how anyone could forget him. He flinched, admitting there was only one reason for how he was feeling.

"I suppose, in the end," he paused, the words impossible to speak because that made them so true. "They break my heart."

Jackson, the complete human he was, suggested happily, "That offer of Christmas dinner, it's no longer a request, it's a demand."

The Doctor smiled, not quite believing the irony in his sentence, "In memory of those we've lost."

Jackson frowned and the Doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Oh, go on, then."

* * *

_London 2010_

And now Christina was pleading with the Doctor, begging to stay with him. No. It was going to be no every time. No matter who or when, it was always going to be the same answer.

"Why not?" she asked, completely let down.

"People have travelled with me and I've lost them," he said, unable to hide his raw expression. He had said that before and had gone back on his word. If only he could remember how, it might explain a few things. But the point was still the same. The ending was still the same. He added, "Lost them all. Never again."

This time he truly meant it.

He watched, a little bit in shame, as Lady Christina was taken away and arrested. He frowned and leaned against the outside of his TARDIS, lost in thought and trying to search for memories that were skimming the surface without being able to grasp them.

"Doctor," called the lovely woman from the bus, standing beside her husband. "You take care, now."

The Doctor smiled, marvelling in the splendour of the woman with the low level psychic ability. "You, too! Chops and gravy, lovely!"

"No, but you be careful." She was completely serious with a hint of fear glistening in her kind hazel eyes. "Your song is ending, sir."

The Doctor paled at her words. He had heard them before. "What do you mean?"

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor…" she trailed off, and the Doctor watched. "Oh, but then…"

"He will knock four times," she said slowly.

The Doctor could only stare. Something sparked in his mind, like an automatic candle made his vision clear. It was blurry, but it was there. He could see a familiar face – the face of the girl he had supposedly known – she was pale and unsteady, as if she was afraid. In a whisper she proclaimed, "I don't know where it came from, but a thought came into my head. He will knock four times. I knew it wasn't meant for me."

The spark faded, but he clutched onto the memory with both hands. The girl – Cara, she had already foretold what the woman had just repeated. Had she been slightly psychic too? His mind was spinning as he was looking for more clues, anything to confirm this theory.

He felt his head start to hurt, and let the topic drop.

* * *

_Planet Ood. Christmas Eve 2110. _

"Hello."

The Doctor sat down awkwardly in the elite circle of Ood. It was quite daunting and creepy, them all staring at him like that, and he couldn't escape the petrifying memory of them attacking him with blazing red eyes before their transformation. He felt a shiver escape down his spine.

"You will join," the elder Ood instructed, followed quickly by a repeated chorus. Bracing himself, the Doctor reluctantly took hands with the two Ood beside him.

As the vision appeared before his eyes he immediately recognised the face – it was the Master looking completely deranged. He inhaled deeply, almost unbelieving of what he just witnessed.

And then there was the memory replaying before his eyes once again – the only memory he had of the girl called Cara. Her face; distraught and confused. Seeking him for comfort.

_"But then I heard this – um, knocking. Drumming."_

_ "You heard drums? The sound of drums?"_

_ "I don't know where it came from, but a thought came into my head. _He will knock four times_."_

Then another memory – a completely new memory.

_Cara's eyes shot open. They locked onto the Time Lord, the electric blue watering with tears. Calmly – almost as if she was resigned to it – she answered, "Drumming."_

_ Jack was now standing beside the Doctor. Making sure no one would overhear – not even Cara and Flynn – Jack muttered, "We've came across someone who mentioned drumming before. Remember?"_

_ "Stop it, Jack. That's not possible," he snapped. _

_ "It's not _im_possible, you mean," Jack retorted._

The Doctor found it hard to concentrate as the elder Ood told him, "He comes to us, every night. I think _all_ the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

The Doctor noted the stress on the word 'all' but the elder Ood. Perhaps their memories were working two ways?

"That man is dead," he said disbelievingly.

"There is yet more. Join us."

* * *

_ London. Christmas Eve 2010._

"Aren't we all?"

Wilf looked at the alien man before him. Properly looked at him. He could see the anguish and sorrow on his structured face. Something had happened recently. He needed Donna back.

"Yeah, how about you?" Wilf asked delicately. "Who have you got now?"

"No one," the Doctor answered a little too quickly.

He rethought the question_: he probably means who I've met since Donna. _

"I'm travelling alone," the Doctor corrected.

The promise of travelling alone stuck in his memory, the breaking of that promise stood as a reminder of why he made the promise in the first place.

"I thought it would be better alone," he confessed. He thought of his happiness of Donna; his forgotten time with the mysterious Cara who he was supposedly content alongside. "But I did some things that went wrong."

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes now – he knew what he needed to say. He just couldn't say it. His mind lingered on Donna and her begging to stay with him; the incident on mars, his temper flying out of control; the last words Cara had spoken to him. Jack's promise of his memories being 'unforgettable.'

He was wrong. It wasn't better alone.

The Doctor inhaled deeply and struggled to say, "I need…"

But the tears overwhelmed him and he covered his face with his hands. The sentence lay unfinished.

_ I need someone._

"Merry Christmas," the Doctor said bitterly.

* * *

_ The TARDIS._

The all too familiar golden waves of life poured from the Doctor's open wounds – this was his eleventh regeneration.

In a bang and a blast, and a golden blaze of energy, everything changed inside and out.

Not just his body. His mind too – his way of thinking.

Locked, bolted and long forgotten memories returned. Secrets. Lies. Betrayals. A series of adventures he experienced through the eyes of a stranger. A stranger who he once was – a former self. A former relationship.

A change of heart.

As everything he once knew and understood changed, his heart healed. The broken cracks left by Donna were glued back together. The fragments of hurt and love, all mixed together with a dusting of shame; were the memories in which he remembered Rose.

The meaning of allons-y, and his final words 'I don't want to go' were completely transformed – he finally let go. He allowed himself to get over everything in his past.

The Time War was just a shadowy memory unless light was shone upon it.

And he remembered Cara.

He remembered everything about her.

But there was a much more pressing matter at hand – the TARDIS was crashing.

* * *

_Amelia Pond's back garden. _

The TARDIS doors creaked open with their familiar and homely welcoming. The yellowy orange glow reflected upon the Doctor's new face as he stared in amazement.

"Look at you! Oh, you sexy thing."

With a brand new exclamation of excitement he disappeared inside his new TARDIS; gleaming fresh and whirling with gadgets, perfect for his new body.

He was aware he had left Amelia behind once again, and her boyfriend Rory, but his TARDIS was calling him and so was an adventure which hadn't quite ended – now that he had all of his memories back perfectly in tact, that is.

The TARDIS was aware of what he wanted to do – on his brand new scanner was the coordinates he thought he'd never need again. He experimentally tapped a few buttons and whizzed around his new console. Quickly – more quickly than usual – the TARDIS found her.

As he heard the old dematerialisation sound, he smiled fondly.

Oh, he was looking forward to seeing her face.

The TARDIS quietly materialised on the edge of a grassy overgrowth. Just a short distance away was a splendid beach; the sea was glistening in the sunset and the red and orange reflection was making the sand glitter like stardust.

A young couple sat on a bench, staring out onto the horizon. The girl was leaning her head on the boy's shoulder while he loosely hung an arm around her waist. The boy was looking out to the sea whilst the girl stared up at the sky – the first stars were appearing.

The Doctor could barely contain his excitement. He slowly walked up behind them, thinking of what he would say and how he would ask them to travel with him for a second time.

He stopped, however, to listen to their conversation.

"I miss it more than anything," said Cara, in a hushed whisper, her blue eyes reflecting the sky.

Flynn made a movement close to a shrug and pulled her closer. "Think about it, though; we'll be okay, you and me. He might come back one day. And even if he doesn't – we've had enough adventures for a lifetime."

"And a lifetime isn't enough," Cara retorted.

"There are more adventures in life than just travelling the stars and seeing the past. Just you wait. There's always one around the bend."

Cara pulled away a little to look into his face. "But the beauty of it, Flynn. The splendour of the universe. You can never forget the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"No," said Flynn, staring at her intensely. "That's why I love you."

She smiled – a soft and sad smile. "I love you too," she muttered in reply.

He leaned in for a kiss when suddenly there was a loud ringtone blasting in the night air. Cara murmured an apology and pulled out her mobile phone. She jumped to her feet, but held onto Flynn's hand, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Cara listened for a while, her hand steadily shaking as she held her mobile.

The Doctor waited in the shadows, a bittersweet smile on his face. He felt as if he was intruding. But he didn't want to leave.

"Okay. Thank you."

Cara hung up but held onto her mobile as if it was the only thing keeping her grounded to the Earth.

"What is it?" asked Flynn worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"That was my agent," Cara said very slowly.

"And?"

"I've had an offer on the book."

Flynn shrieked and jumped to his feet beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air as she cried with happiness.

The Doctor took a step backwards. Perhaps now wasn't the time. Regretfully and rather downtrodden, he looked at them for one last time before walking back to his TARDIS. He disappeared back inside – now wasn't the right time. He would visit again later – some time in their future. But for now, he would let them live.

He decided he would go back to Amy and Rory – make it up to the Scottish girl who he had promised a whole different world. As Cara Harvey always said – promises were more than important to any disappointed individual.

As the TARDIS dematerialised, Flynn put Cara back onto the Earth. She spun around at the familiar and loveable sound of a disappearing TARDIS. She met Flynn's gaze and gaped.

"Was that…?"

"What? I didn't hear anything."

Cara shook her head and muttered, "Never mind." But her eyes landed on the spot where the TARDIS had just vanished, where she could've sworn she noticed a glimmer of dark blue.

Note: In the Eleventh Hour the Doctor was two more years late to pick up Amy and Rory – he said he took a quick trip to the moon. This is my interpretation.

Copyright goes to the BBC. Sorry for the delay – I had my last ever exam and my last ever time in school and I just couldn't find the time to rewatch these episodes before writing these short scenes.

I want to thank you for all of your support! Only one last upload – the Epilogue. Let me know what you think!

Lastly, I just want to leave you with the reason why I wrote this whole story in the first place. When I was listening to this song, I had a sort of epiphany as to what the lyrics actually meant. They're very simple, but when you think of them, they mean a lot more than what they say. By a little (I say little when I actually mean popular) band from Surrey called You Me At Six. What if one person physically saved another person, and in return, that person saved the other, emotionally? If so, who would be classed the better hero?

You can save people in so many different ways. These lyrics can remind you that if you take the time to listen, to save someone in a simple way, they might just return the favour.

_What do I do when I am so in love with you?_

_What do I do when you won't change your ways?_

_If I just save you_

_You can save me too_

_(No One Does It Better/Sinners Never Sleep/You Me At Six)_


	90. Epilogue: Promise

A/N: You've had the bitter, now let's have the sweet! Bittersweet! We have a guest appearance from the Eleventh Doctor and Clara. This chapter takes place a few years later – Cara has successfully achieved her dream of becoming an author and her books are gaining popularity around the world. Whilst she is currently writing her second instalment of a series, she dabbles in working at the renewed Torchwood with Jack, Gwen and Flynn (who sometimes helps out UNIT, with a recommendation from an 'unknown but trustworthy source') but at the moment she is struggling with writer's block when a friendly and inspirational stranger turns up.

EPILOGUE: Promise

_Three years later_

"Why are we going to a coffee shop?"

The Doctor's thin lips turned into a lopsided grin. He whizzed around the silver TARDIS console, pushing buttons and spinning on the spot to reach levers – all in an attempt to show off to his most recent companion.

"Not just any coffee shop, Clara Oswald," the Doctor stated brightly. "This is a very particular coffee shop. It's on top of a lovely little bookshop, directly situated in the heart of the city."

Clara raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. "No, there's something more to this. We have coffee in the kitchen and you have enough books in that library of yours to last a lifetime. Or a few. So, why are we going to _this_ coffee shop?"

"Aha!" he exclaimed, pointing in the air. His brow furrowed as he leaned in closer to the impossible girl, his eyes darting over her expression. "That's the important thing, isn't it? Asking the right question. Never underestimate the importance of communication. A wise person once told me that, quite a long time ago."

"Oh yeah? And who was this wise person?"

The Doctor gave a reminiscent smile and patted Clara fondly on the shoulder. Almost in a whisper he answered, "Exactly the same person who we're going to see. In that favourite coffee shop of hers. If I know her as well as I think I do – or I used to – she should be sitting drinking a cup of tea, struggling with writer's block."

Clara frowned. She flicked her hair out of her face and went to stand beside the silver console, looking up at the top of the ceiling. "Who is she?"

Confirming the coordinates on the screen, the Doctor glanced over to his new companion.

"An old friend. She helped me through a time I needed help the most – but things went wrong. I screwed up. It's time, I think, for me to help her. It's time I let her know I still remember her."

"But why now?" Clara questioned curiously.

The Doctor straightened his bow tie, with his hands hovering over the action button. He had to pace himself. He had to do this right.

With a faint caress to his tone, he said, "After recent events which occurred before I met you and… Getting caught up in other events, I realised how important she was – especially once I got to know you, Clara. You're a lot like her, you know. You remind me of her."

"Well, then," Clara said, almost triumphantly, soaking up the compliments, "You need to introduce me! Next stop – the coffee shop."

The Doctor nodded and checked his hair in the reflection from the screen. He had been catching up for so long on what his old friend had been doing since he had left – and he hadn't been disappointed at what he'd found. With one deep and steadying breath, he whispered to himself, "Geronimo!" and pushed down the button.

* * *

Easy listening music was playing in the background. The dim light was mixing with the flavoursome scent of freshly ground coffee beans coming from the behind the counter. In a private booth, decorated with black leather, bronze wallpaper and a heavy high-seated table, in the corner sat Cara Harvey in front of her white laptop. She was sipping a cup of steaming tea, her eyes darting across a page full of writing on her laptop screen and one of her hands fiddling absentmindedly with a stray lock of dark hair.

Lost in her own daydream, she was roughly pulled back to reality when she noticed a rush of colour zoom past her. Cara looked up from her laptop. A man was staring back at her from across the table. She glanced from left to right in confusion. As she slipped off her glasses, she raised her eyebrows at the curious man. She hadn't seen him enter, never mind witnessed him sit down.

He had a lovely friendly face with smiling hazel eyes. His brown hair was thick and glossy and he wore eccentric clothing; a bowtie, a long dark purple tweed blazer and a buttoned up pale blue shirt with arm patches to match. There was something about him that seemed oddly recognisable.

"Cara Harvey," he exclaimed in faint awe.

Cara couldn't help but smile at him. "I know you, don't I?"

"You tell me," he answered mysteriously with raised eyebrows.

"You seem familiar," Cara edged.

The eccentric man stared at her happily, almost proudly, for a few moments. He gestured to her laptop and said, "Congratulations on the success of your first novel. I eagerly await the second."

Cara beamed at him. "Thank you." She frowned as she sighed, glaring at her computer screen holding the new blank page which was now taunting her. "You'll probably be waiting a while for the second. I've got a serious case of writers block."

He nodded fondly, and most importantly, understandably.

"You brilliantly describe aliens and planets. Very talented. So believable, it almost seems as if you've had first hand experience," the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cara blushed, unsure where this was going. Mischievously, she teased, "Experience or simply good writing?" she paused and smirked. "I'll let you decide, shall I?"

He raised his eyebrows and clapped his hands. "Oh, don't worry. I already know." He winked.

Cara narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to the table. She took in this man's appearance once again, unable to detect any familiarity but still feeling it all the same. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

He looked sad for a moment, almost as if he was reminiscing. "I'm a friend. An old friend," he began. He laced his fingers together and leant into the table with her. His eyes absorbed her electric blue. TARDIS blue. Then he continued, "I want to thank you. For so much more than you know. You helped me through a time I couldn't have helped myself. You made me feel better."

Cara's heart skipped a beat as she recognised those words. Someone, a few years previously, had said those words to her. But she couldn't jump to conclusions. Without a single thought running through her head, she gaped and curiously stared at this strange man.

He gestured to her laptop with a gentle swish, and leaned back on his chair, directly across from her. Using one word carefully, he announced, "Regeneration."

Cara's reeling mind was feeling a little slow. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"Regeneration," he answered with an all-knowing smile. "It's what you need for your book. Regeneration means that when your main character dies, he can be born again in a different body. Every cell breaks down and reforms itself. It's a method to keep the body alive. He'll still be the same old main character, with the same old memories, only with a different body."

"Regeneration," Cara repeated, her eyes glazing over with fresh ideas and whirling with new theories. Through her epiphany, another thought pulled at her mind – hadn't _he_ mentioned regeneration? Wasn't that the trick of Time Lords?

Carefully, she questioned, "How did you think of that?"

He made a move forward, as if he was about to stand up, but his eyes were reflecting her own mischief as they glittered a brilliant hazel.

"I'll let you decide if it's experience, or simply good writing," he said with a grin.

Cara felt a wave of emotion pass over her. She panicked as the eccentric man got up to leave, her mind running into overload and her adrenaline pouring through her veins – she hadn't felt like this since the last time they had met.

"Wait!" she shouted, turning to the side and ready to run after him. He couldn't run away again.

But he was standing in front of her, tall and mysterious, holding out his hand which held a small folded piece of paper, no bigger than a sticky note.

"I give this to you with a promise. This shall not be the last time you see me, Cara Harvey. You helped me and I intend to help you whenever you need me," he said sincerely. He glanced at her diamond and red ring on her left hand and smiled. "Oh, and tell Flynn I dropped by. Good luck with the engagement."

Cara's blue eyes were wide as she struggled with words, "Wait, wait. What is this?"

The bow-tie man winked and patted her on the head. Mysteriously, he whispered, "Open it and find out."

Cara ran her fingers over the smooth piece of paper. She folded over the tiny square to see two words scrawled in inky pen, contrasting with the cream page. Cara's heart leapt as she saw those two words, holding so much meaning:

_ 'I remember.'_

Tears rushed to Cara's eyes as she looked up from the note. "Doctor –"

But the eccentric man had gone, no trace of him left behind except for the small note gripped tightly in Cara's fingers. He had told her that on purpose – regeneration. It was a secret message let her know he had remembered after his most recent regeneration. Yet, in typical Doctor fashion, he left as quickly as he'd turned up – off busy and always on a mission. Now wasn't a good time for them to have a proper reunion, she understood that. Perhaps because she had a lot going on in her life at the moment, maybe because he did too – whatever the reason, his promise to return was imprinted onto her heart with a crystal signature.

So, as Cara turned back to her computer, the ideas flowed from her fingertips onto the keyboard like ink from a fountain pen. A smile was on her lips, paper still tightly scrunched in her hand, as she whispered to herself, "Until next time, Doctor. That's a promise."

* * *

A/N: I know Amy and Rory travelled with the Doctor for quite a while, but Clara brought the Doctor back to the present 2013 setting, so I decided three years later (from 2010) would mean the Doctor would technically be travelling with Clara now. You know the usual excuse when everything gets confusing on Who: wibbly wobbly timey wimey. This, in my mind, would probably take place after the trip to Trenzalore. (Originally I had it where the Doctor visited just after he lost Amy and Rory, but I really wanted to write some Whouffle.)

The theme of promises (I actually mentioned the word promise eighty-nine times. Wow.) was important because there was a promise at the beginning (when Cara took the TARDIS key) the middle (when the Doctor promised Mary he'd take care of Cara and Cara's explanation of promises: 'I think when you promise forever, you should keep it.') and now at the very end in the epilogue.

I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing or just enjoying the story all the same. I just love the Epilogue, and I hope you like it too. I've talked to some pretty cool people who all have a great interest in writing since I started this story. Some of you have been asking whether I'm going to write anything else.

I'm starting a new fic called 'Quintessence' (which is a real word, I swear) and it's going to be a Ten/Rose story. I should be uploading it within the next few days. Basically (it's another bittersweet sad one) Ten succeeds in getting Rose back after Doomsday but he accidentally corrupts Time in the process. As they continue their adventures, Time tries to fix the wound the Doctor created but without letting Rose know, he continually fights against it and runs away. Will Time catch up with him? You'll have to wait and see.

It's not an AU series three with Rose instead of Martha – I will be writing my own adventures quite like this story. It also won't be overly romantic because in reality, the Doctor and Rose loved each other but didn't act on it because they had too much to lose. It's still a love story, though. It'll have all the cute unsaid moments where we all know what's going on but they don't. I really believe in maintaining the themes and tones of the writers from the show.

Apart from all that, I just want to say how much I loved writing Cara and the Doctor: is this the end? I might return to it if I ever have a good reunion planned._ Thank you for reading!_


End file.
